Michael And me
by Tsu-san
Summary: MarySue JacksonL'amour est plus fort que le temps quand on arrive à le dépasser, mais le temps ne finitil pas par se venger? Le Paradis devient un cauchemar...
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes en deux mille trois, j'ai quinze ans et demi. La machine à remonter le temps a depuis peu été mise au point par un inventeur russe, désormais logé à Paris. Mes parents ont gagné un concours qui permettait de l'essayer gratuitement. Ils décidèrent alors de nous y emmener aussi, moi, ma sœur Aurélie, quatorze ans et mon frère Jules, dix-huit mois.

Nous sommes en route pour le passé. Dans la voiture, ils discutent de ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire. Ils envisagent de remonter le temps dans le début des années soixante pour assister à leur naissance. Moi, avec mon baladeur, je ne les écoute pas.

Nous sommes arrivés à Paris, devant un immense immeuble d'au moins vingt étages. Devant l'entrée, il y a deux gardes très armés, genre _Men In Black_. Ils nous demandent ce que nous voulons. Maman leur montre alors les tickets « Gagné ! » et ils nous laissent passer.

Maman fut parcourue d'un frisson : « Eh ben, drôlement bien gardé ici ! » Moi, au contraire, je transpirais car la chaleur montait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur dans lequel les gardes nous avaient emmenés montait.

Je n'étais pourtant pas si couverte que ça : j'avais mis ma robe courte noire sur un pantalon noir et une ceinture, et j'étais chaussée de mes petites chaussures rouges - que ma cousine Anaïs m'avait données.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta après l'étage quinze mais j'eus beau loucher sur le chiffre d'après (il est vrai que je n'avais pas mes lunettes), je ne voyais qu'un point noir. Il n'y avait plus d'étage après. En sortant de l'ascenseur, j'en parlais à Aurélie. Un garde derrière nous m'expliqua : « C'est secret ici, et donc très protégé ! » Je jetais alors un coup d'œil aux murs des couloirs : des caméras partout ! Ah oui quand même…j'aurais eu du mal à le voir tout seule !

On arriva devant une porte qui ressemblait très fort à celle d'un ascenseur. Un garde nous pria de nous retourner pendant que l'autre tapait un code secret. J'entendis alors comme un interphone : « Mot de passe ? » Et la voix du garde – très discret : « No present, no future, but only past » Tiens, pourquoi en anglais ? Peut-être que c'était plus prudent parce qu'ils pensaient que nous ne comprendrions pas. Manque de bol pour eux, je suis assez douée en anglais, et je trouvais d'ailleurs qu'une fois traduit, ce code sonnait plutôt con.

Une porte s'ouvre. Nous pouvons de nouveau nous retourner et entrer. Là, la chaleur était très forte, mais encore supportable. La pièce était très grande, des tas de bouteilles et tubes renfermaient des produits chimiques de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs – et odeurs, je me demandais d'ailleurs si c'était vraiment utile à la construction d'une _machine_ à remonter le temps. Celle-ci était au milieu de la pièce et l'on pouvait nettement apercevoir que des rayons rouges l'entouraient. « Un système d'alarme » pensais-je. A ce moment, un vieux bonhomme sortit d'un tas de bibelots : « Ah, je l'ai trouvée ! » s'écria-t-il en tenant une vis à bout de doigts. Il sembla ne pas nous voir. Il alla mettre cette vis – tout à fait banale – sous une cloche en verre ; c'est cet instant précis que Jules choisit pour éternuer et le vieux nous vit enfin. Il était tout ridé et avait une grande barbe et un ventre assez imposant. En fait, on pourrait assez facilement le comparer à un père Noël mais il était en blouse blanche et portait des grosses chaussures, des boots…violettes. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il se mit à sourire et il se précipita sur Jules pour lui donner un bisou bien piquant – à cause de la barbe – et, après, il nous souhaita la bienvenue. Après quoi il nous proposa des bonbons. Je refusai, mes parents et Aurélie firent de même. Par contre, Jules, à la vue des chocolats, fit un de ces sourires coquins dont il a le secret et il se retrouva tout content avec un énorme carré de chocolat blanc dans la main. Le vieux mit des lunettes et, en tapotant sur son ordinateur, fit disparaître les rayons qui entouraient la machine. « Vous pouvez nous laisser » dit-il à ses deux gardes qui se retirèrent sur-le-champ. Puis il nous invita à nous approcher de la machine. Elle ressemblait grossièrement à une balle de golf de cinq mètres de diamètre. « Voici donc la fameuse machine à remonter le temps. Depuis tellement longtemps que je travaille sur le sujet, j'ai enfin découvert qu'un bête assemblage de c., de d. et de p. permettais de remonter quelques heures, alors j'ai fortement augmenté les doses et l'on peut remonter plusieurs siècles, au moins jusqu'au VIIIéme siècle. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver plus de matériaux pour aller jusqu'en préhistoire, mais nous devrions y remédier sous peu. » Robert, mon beau-père, l'interrompit : « De toute façon nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller très loin. » Le vieux acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et me regarda : je remarquai alors qu'il avait des yeux aussi violets que ses boots – très subtil assortiment des couleurs, non ?

Le suivant, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la machine. Il n'y avait, à mon grand étonnement, que quelques mannettes et boutons. La majeure partie de la machine était occupée par un matelas, des toilettes et un réfrigérateur.

Le vieux nous désigna une manette avec quatre chiffres : « Ca, c'est le truc qui fait tout fonctionner : c'est ici que vous pouvez choisir l'année de votre destination, à côté, vous choisissez le mois, ici le jour et celui-là change l'heure. » Puis il nous désigna une carte : « Si vous ne l'utilisez pas, vous changerez d'époque, mais pas de lieu. Cette carte vous permet de choisir le pays, la ville et même la rue de votre choix. Vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton correspondant. » Et nous montrant un bouton rouge et un bouton vert : « Si vous vous trompez dans les coordonnées choisies, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton vert qui vous servira à les rectifier. Le rouge sert à mettre la machine en marche puis à l'arrêter, c'est le…courant si vous préférez. Et tout cela autour de moi (il désigna le matelas et le reste), c'est pour survivre. Le voyage n'est pas long, mais si vous êtes coincés dans une époque peu supportable, vous trouverez ici le nécessaire. En fait, je vous explique tout ça un peu pour rien » continua-t-il après réflexion « parce que je viendrais avec vous, car, après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée et donc je la connais mieux que vous, forcément ! Hahahaha…Hep ! Attention, jeune homme ! » Il repoussa un peu Jules, décidément plutôt intéressé par tous ces boutons. « Celui-ci, il faudra le surveiller, hein ? Bon, si vous voulez bien me suivre, il faut que je vous fasse passer un petit test, vous savez, rien de méchant, blablabla… » Il s'éloigna avec les parents, la frangine et le frangin.

Moi, je suis restée dans la machine. Je passe devant les boutons et je réfléchis…tous comptes faits, moi je m'en fous un peu de la naissance de mes parents. Si je suis venue, c'est pour autre chose…J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment – allez, on change l'année, dix-neuf cent soixante quatorze – quel est mon rêve au juste ? Il existe dans le passé un jeune homme de presque seize ans, noir, beau, mondialement connu aujourd'hui mais aussi très différent – le mois…voyons, le même qu'aujourd'hui, juin – j'en ai tant pleuré, je me disais toujours que si je pouvais le rencontrer, je serais la plus heureuse des filles – le même jour – je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais je l'espérais si fort – sur la carte, je choisis « Amérique » - alors maintenant qu'une chance incroyable se présente – j'appuie sur « Californie » - je la saisis sans hésiter – ville : Encino – et tant pis pour les conséquences – je presse le bouton rouge…

Alors la machine se referme avec un épouvantable bruit de métal rouillé, j'ai l'impression que la Terre tremble ; de l'extérieur, j'entends les autres qui accourent bruyamment, les protestations du vieux, les cris de ma mère, Robert qui appelle : « Lucile, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ! » Dans la machine, la température augmente, le thermomètre accroché au frigo indique trente six degrés – j'espère qu'il conserve bien ! – J'ai du mal à respirer, je m'assois sur le matelas. J'ai soif… non, le frigo est trop loin… je vois trouble, et ça n'a rien à voir avec mes lunettes. Je m'allonge. J'entends vaguement Aurélie qui hurle pourquoi je ne l'ai pas prévenue. La chaleur est insupportable…les pleurs de Jules que le bruit affole…mes tympans vont exploser… à moins que ce ne soient mes poumons…quarante et un degrés…je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je me réveille, la première chose que je remarque, c'est que la température a baissé. Je me lève du matelas et je suis plutôt surprise du silence qui règne. Le bruit infernal de la machine ainsi que les cris ne se font plus entendre. Je ressens toujours la soif, même si le thermomètre n'affiche plus que vingt huit degrés. J'ouvre le frigidaire et prends une bouteille d'eau. En buvant, je regarde autour de moi : aucune fenêtre donc, aucun moyen de savoir où je me trouve. Je me rapproche des boutons : ils se sont remis à zéro.

La bouteille finie, je surveille si je n'ai rien de cassé : à part un affreux mal de tête sûrement dû à la chaleur de tout à l'heure, j'ai un petit bleu sur le côté du ventre, endroit où je me suis allongée sur mon sac, mais rien de grave, apparemment, je n'ai pas roulé du matelas.

C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je sorte : Il faut que je sorte pour voir où je suis et aussi pour calmer un peu mon mal de tête. Comment est-ce que ça s'ouvre ? Je m'approche de la porte : un bouton rouge. J'espère que ça n'est pas le bouton d'autodestruction de la machine. J'appuie. J'attends une seconde, deux secondes…

La porte s'ouvre.

A première vue, je suis dans une forêt, il y a des arbres partout. Il faudrait que j'y fasse un tour, un de ces jours…et puis pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je retourne vers la machine, je mets une bouteille d'eau et des cuisses de poulet (froides et roulées dans du papier d'aluminium) dans mon sac et je ressors. Dehors, l'air est tiède, agréable. Le soleil est plutôt bas dans le ciel, je me demande quelle heure il est. Le vent est frais, par rapport à la machine, je suis bien ici.

Mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie pourquoi je suis là. Tout d'abord, il faut que je trouve une route. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, heureusement pas trop profonde. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouve sur un trottoir.

Est-ce bien Encino ? Sommes-nous vraiment en mille neuf cent soixante-quatorze ? Ce sont les questions que je pose à un passant. Celui-ci confirme en me regardant d'un air très bizarre…

Comment faire pour aller chez _lui_ ? Soudain, j'ai une idée. J'arrête un taxi. Le conducteur, au début surpris par mon âge, s'arrêta devant moi. Je lui demandais si Havenhurst – « vous savez, la résidence des Jackson Five ? » – était loin d'ici. Il me répondit que c'était à une petite vingtaine de kilomètres. Je regardais dans mon sac si je pouvais payer le prix. Pas de chance, non seulement je n'avais pas le compte, mais - et j'avais complètement oublié ce détail - je n'avais que des euros ! Oh non ! J'avais tant espéré pouvoir _le_ voir, j'avais pris tous ces risques pour rien ! Tout ça pour une histoire d'argent ! C'est fichu, maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance, je ne pourrais jamais faire vingt kilomètres à pied ! C'est alors que toute ma fatigue est ressortie et je n'ai alors pas pus retenir mes larmes. Le conducteur avait l'air gêné, moi, je me confondais en excuses. Soudain, il me dit : « Bah, après tout, si tu as un chewing-gum, c'est bon ! Je ne dirai rien, va ! » Je repris alors espoir et, toute tremblante, je fouillais dans mon sac. Je crois que j'en ai un…je le sors…. C'en est un ! Toute souriante, je le donne au conducteur qui m'invite à monter. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui demande l'heure. « Dix-neuf heures et demie. » me répond-il. Hein ? Pourtant quand je suis partie, il n'était même pas onze heures du matin ! Ah ben bien sûr, le décalage horaire ! J'avais oublié !

Nous y sommes arrivés. Havenhurst ressemble plus à un château qu'à autre chose. En descendant, je remercie chaleureusement le chauffeur, lui donne un deuxième chewing-gum et lui souhaite le bonsoir. Je regarde la propriété : elle est entourée par de grands murs blancs. Derrière la grille d'entrée, les arbres du jardin immense. Devant, des tas de fans scotchés dessus, entourant le mur de toutes parts et plusieurs sac de couchages jonchaient le trottoir que, d'ailleurs, on ne pouvait plus voir. Entre les branches des arbres de la propriété, on pouvait apercevoir des dizaines de gardes du corps qui surveillaient de loin s'il n'y avait pas d'admirateurs qui essayaient de passer. Les fans hurlaient : « Nous voulons voir les Jackson Five ! On veut Michael ! »

J'y étais. Je dus me pincer. Là, à environ quatre cents mètres, à l'intérieur de la propriété, c'était là qu'il habitait. Je restais quelque chose comme une bonne heure à regarder l'immense bâtisse à travers les barreaux et les arbres, même le mur qui séparait les fans du grand parc de la propriété me paraissait magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais osé rêver de m'approcher tant du but, je n'y croyais pas mais je décidais de me lâcher le bras, car le pinçon que je me faisais depuis cinq minutes commençait à me faire mal.

Bon, maintenant que j'y suis, que faire ? A cette heure, ils doivent être couchés. Et puis, moi aussi, il fait que je dorme. Mais la machine est à plus de vingt kilomètres, je ne vais tout de même pas reprendre un taxi…Et si j'osais…non, je suis bien trop timide…oh et puis zut, il faut que j'essaie…prenant mon courage à deux mains, je demandais à un petit groupe de fans en sacs de couchage s'ils ne pouvaient pas me passer une couverture. Alors une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que moi m'en tendit une : « Bien sûr ! » Me répondit-elle avec un large sourire. « Merci ! » Lui fis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Elle ria.

Je passais un bon quart d'heure à faire le tour d'Havenhurst afin de trouver un emplacement sans trop de monde, quand j'en aperçu enfin un, un petit espace d'environ deux mètres devant la grille, et il n'y avait PER-SONNE ! Je compris vite pourquoi : à cet endroit, il y avait bien trois ou quatre gardiens. Bah, c'est pas grave, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer d'entrer. Après avoir installé ma couverture tout prés du mur et avoir mangé une cuisse de poulet et quelques gorgées d'eau, je m'enroulais dans la couverture, plutôt froide, et je m'endormis en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire le lendemain. La couleur du ciel, devenu à présent presque entièrement noir, m'indiqua qu'il ne devait pas être loin de dix heures du soir. Ce fus ma première journée en soixante quatorze.

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par les cris des admirateurs. Je regarde le ciel : le soleil est à peine levé. Je soupire, je baille, je m'étire : quelle nuit ! Je sors de mon sac une cuisse de poulet que je mange en vitesse et je me lève. Je m'approche un peu d'un groupe de fans où je reconnais la jeune fille qui m'avait prêté si gentiment la couverture hier soir. Elle me demanda, en me voyant arriver si j'avais passé une bonne nuit. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative. Elle me proposa alors une tartine beurrée que je ne pus refuser après que mon ventre eu gargouillé très bruyamment. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et bavardais un peu.

Elle apprit très vite que j'étais française lorsque je lui fis comprendre que je ne comprenais pas toutes ses phrases. Elle s'appelait Jane et allait avoir dix-sept ans le mois prochain. J'appris également qu'étant aux abords de Havenhurst depuis plus d'une semaine, elle avait remarqué que les frères ne sortaient pas souvent dehors. Elle me montra ensuite toute fière un autographe de Marlon : « C'est celui que je préfère ! Et toi ? » Je prétendis que je préférais Jackie. Elle haussa les épaules : « Bah, enfin ! Il est bien trop vieux pour nous, il a vingt-quatre ans ! Enfin bon, tu préfères peut-être les hommes mûrs ! » Elle sourit, contente de sa blague, puis continua : « De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas le voir aujourd'hui ; il est parti en voiture ce matin, il n'y a pas longtemps. D'ailleurs, j'ai été surprise que tu n'aies pas été réveillée par les cris des autres filles. Elles sont devenues folles : elles ont suivi sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne la voient plus ! Hahaha ! Si tu avais pu voir ça, c'était vraiment drôle ! »

Je lui souhaitais bonne journée et je repartis dans mon coin. En m'asseyant sur le mur, au pied de la grille, je pouvais apercevoir quatre ou cinq fenêtres. Je me demandais si c'était celles de la chambre de Michael. Des cris soudains me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête : les fans se précipitaient vers la grille d'entrée avec des papiers, des photos et des crayons. Un des garçons venait sûrement leur signer des autographes. Mais comme cet endroit du jardin était rempli d'arbres, je ne pouvais savoir qui c'était. Puis je remarquais que les hurlements étaient ceux de filles plutôt jeunes, alors je me dis que ça devait être Randy. Deux gardes du corps le surveillaient de loin. Cinq minutes plus tard, les cris devinrent des plaintes et les fans retournèrent s'asseoir en regardant leurs papiers comme si c'était de l'or, j'entrevis Randy retourner dans la demeure en lançant des clins d'œil en direction de la grille.

Le calme revint. J'espérais fort que Michael allait finir par sortir. Une fille rousse avec des couettes embrassa le stylo avec lequel Randy avait signé – « Il l'a touché ! » - et une autre, plus âgée, pleurait en tenant la photo dédicacée de Randy sur son cœur. Jane vint vers moi : « Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? » Ses longs cheveux blonds platine et raides tombaient sur ses yeux bleus. Elle paraissait excitée. « Oui, je l'ai aperçu…mais pourquoi es-tu si énervée ? Je pensais que tu avais dis que Marlon était ton préféré, et non pas Randy ! » Elle trancha : « Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu te rends compte ? Il vit avec lui, c'est son frère, c'est pas génial ? » Et elle repartit en sautillant. Je secouais la tête. Ah lala ! Je crois que je ne la comprendrais jamais !

Cela doit faire prés de quatre heures que je suis collée à la grille et, à part une dispute de filles qui voulaient prouver qui de Michael ou Randy était le plus mignon, il ne s'est strictement rien passé. J'aimerais tant entrer en contact avec Michael, mais comment ?

Je réfléchis à ça depuis que Randy est venu signer des autographes. Des autographes ? …Eh…je crois que ça me donne une idée…Vite, je retrouve Jane et je lui demande une feuille de papier : Elle en a tout un bloc, évidemment !

- « Bien sûr, mais pourquoi faire ? » Je lui réponds – un peu sèchement – de se mêler de ses affaires. En m'en allant, je l'entends me crier : « Toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! » Je n'avais pas le temps de lui exposer mon plan. J'ai un crayon dans mon sac, parfait ! Je me mets alors à écrire une lettre (pas trop longue), en essayant de m'appliquer et de ne pas trop trembler.

_Cher Michael,_

_Je suis une de tes nombreuses fans, derrière la grille. Je pense qu'il est inutile de répéter « Je t'aime » parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te proposer de venir parler un peu avec moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir le chemin que j'ai fais pour venir te voir. Je veux seulement parler avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu es timide et je le suis beaucoup également. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te toucher, à cause de la grille._

_J'ai presque seize ans. Si tu accepte de venir me rencontrer, tu me reconnaîtras assez facilement : Je ne suis pas très belle, je mesure environ 1m53, j'ai des longs cheveux châtains, je porte une robe et un pantalon noirs et j'ai des chaussures rouges. Je suis française._

_Derrière trois arbres, pas loin de l'entrée de la grille. Je m'appelle Lucile et j'espère vraiment que tu accepteras mon invitation._

Je relis ma lettre : bon, les idées sont un peu dans le désordre, ça fait bordélique, mais bon ça se maintient. Bien, maintenant, il s'agit de la transmettre. J'appelais un gardien : « Pssst ! » Il se retourna. Il chercha pendant un petit moment d'où pouvait venir cet appel. Quand il me vit, il me dit : « C'est pour quoi ? Je te préviens, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire entrer !

Ce n'est pas pour entrer, je voudrais juste vous demander un service : pouvez-vous donner ceci à Michael Jackson, s'il vous plaît ? » Pendant une demi seconde, je m'attendais presque à le voir souligner son front de son doigt en disant : « Y a pas marqué la Poste, ici ! » Mais je me souvint que la pub n'existait pas encore. Il regarda la lettre, puis moi, puis la lettre de nouveau. Il semblait hésitant : « Tu sais, monsieur Jackson a déjà beaucoup de courrier. » Je lui expliquais que Michael n'aurait pas à répondre à cette lettre. Il se méfia. J'insistais : « Mais enfin, vous croyez vraiment que je vais me jeter sur lui ? Je ne lui veux aucun mal ! Je veux seulement le rencontrer, donc, soyez gentil, donnez-lui cette lettre en mains propres. _Please !_ » Finalement, il céda. Il me prit la lettre et se dirigea vers la demeure. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement : une étape de franchie ! Je vis le gardien entrer dans la maison. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si Michael accepterait de me voir en personne !


	2. Chapter 2

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le garde revint…seul !

Je me dis : « Ca y est, il n'a pas su le convaincre de venir ! » Lorsque le gardien me remit dans la main une boulette de papier – ma lettre ? – je l'ouvris : non, cela n'était pas mon écriture, elle était très enfantine ce qui me rappelait quelque chose qui fut confirmé par le fait que ce petit mot portait la signature de : Michael Jackson !

_Chère Lucile,_

_J'accepte de te rencontrer dans cinq minutes. Mais pas là où tu es, il y a trop de monde. Je te donne rendez-vous plutôt là où se trouve la piscine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les fans ne viennent jamais ici._

Au fur et à mesure que je lisais le mot, le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérait. Encore mieux qu'un autographe ! J'étudiais comment il avait écrit mon prénom : avec un beau « L » majuscule avec une belle boucle comme on nous apprend à faire en CE1, et tout… J'étais tellement heureuse que je criais « _Yes_ ! » Les admiratrices, surprises par mon cri, regardèrent entre les barreaux de la grille si la cause de ma joie n'était pas due à la présence d'un des garçons, mais comme elles ne virent personne, elles me fixèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Je fus fort soulagée de constater que leur déception était si forte qu'elles n'avaient pas fait attention au papier que je tenait dans mes pattes palmées : j'aurais été effrayée que ça tourne en course-poursuite : « Hey, elle a un papier ! » Je leur souris et me mis en route à la recherche de la piscine de la famille Jackson. Jane accourut : « Où vas-tu ?

- J'en ai marre de rester ici, je fais un tour. » Elle ne demanda pas son reste et retourna s'asseoir avec ses « collègues ».

Après quelques minutes de marche à longer et escalader le mur pour voir où j'étais, je trouvais ladite piscine. Effectivement, comme me l'avait indiqué Michael, l'endroit était désert. Ce qui devait l'expliquer était sûrement le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'arbres ici et on ne pouvait donc pas voir une bonne partie du parc. C'est peut-être pour cela que Michael a choisi cet endroit, ici les fans ne le verront pas. Je m'approchais d'un petit espace grillagé où le mur m'arrivait à la hanche et le reste de la hauteur était prit par la grille.

Le silence. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être troublant ! Mais je n'aurais pas eu le temps de vraiment stresser…Des pas…plus prés, le bruit de branches que l'on bouge…je vais m'évanouir…non, pas devant lui, pas si prés du but ! Il faut tenir bon et rester calme. Les bruits se rapprochent…bizarrement, aucun cris ne se font entendre, il doit réellement être bien caché ! Mon cœur bat à tout rompre…

Soudain, la branche de l'arbre situé juste devant moi s'écarte…

C'est lui. Là, à même pas un mètre de moi, de l'autre côté de la grille. Magnifique, rayonnant, me dépassant de bonne quinzaine de centimètres au moins. Il est encore plus beau que sur les photos, bien que recouvert d'une bonne couche de fond de teint pour dissimuler son acné. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés sont coiffés à l'afro, plus « touffés » en vrai et à cette distance. Il porte un simple jean, un T-shirt blanc et des baskets, à l'aise. Bien que ce soit lui la star, il était aussi timide que moi et évitait soigneusement de croiser mon regard. De sa belle voix – qui venait de muer depuis peu – il me salua : « Bonjour ! » Esquissant un petit sourire. J'étais sur le point de chialer : il m'a dit un mot, à moi, en vrai !

« -Bonjour… » j'étais super intimidée, très impressionnée et hyper heureuse. Tout cela combiné fit que je ne pus sortir autre chose pendant un bon moment. J'étais en plein rêve.

Ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression de s'être déplacé – pour moi ! - pour rien, je m'efforçais de parler, bien que mes phrases ne soient guère différentes de : « Michael, c'est si génial que tu sois venu pour moi, mais…je suis désolée, mais…je ne peux simplement pas y croire ! Je suis si timide, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je t'aime tant ! C'était si inespéré pour moi de te voir ! » Pendant que je parlais – bafouillais, plutôt – je l'observais : visiblement, il était très attentif à ce que je disais. J'en fus d'ailleurs assez surprise, pensant qu'il en avait certainement vu d'autres, mais il m'écoutait vraiment (ou bien, il faisait très bien semblant !). Une autre chose me frappa : lorsque que je lui dis : « je t'aime tant », son teint fonça : il rougissait.

Après lui avoir dit tout mon amour et m'être maintes fois excusée de ne pas pouvoir dire autre chose, j'attendis une réponse. En rougissant encore plus, il me répondit doucement : « Je suis très timide aussi. » J'en frissonnais, j'adorais sa voix. Je n'y croyais pas : le seul garçon que j'aimais au monde était là, devant moi. Il s'était déplacé pour moi et il me parlait, à moi, de sa voix magnifique.

« -Je sais. » lui répondis-je. Il sourit. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Je luttais pour ne pas pleurer – je sais, je suis une grande sensible ! – pour ne pas crier et pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. J'étais fort consciente de ma chance, aussi, je soupirais de bonheur lorsque je me rappelais qu'une semaine plus tôt, ce moment n'était qu'un rêve.

Nous restâmes un petit moment en silence. Lorsque je regardais ailleurs, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Au bout d'un moment, il me dit en souriant, et pourtant très sérieux : « Tu disais que tu n'étais pas très jolie, mais je pense que tu n'es pas si moche que ça ! » Je rougis et souris. Voyant mon teint changer ainsi de couleur, Michael ria un peu. Il tenta alors de regarder mes yeux, et nos regards se croisèrent à peine plus longtemps qu'une demi seconde. A la vue de ses magnifiques yeux marrons, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer – décidément, c'est ma journée grandes émotions – Michael regarda vite fait ailleurs, un peu gêné. Il semblait vouloir parler mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la même chose pour moi et j'espérais qu'il le comprenait – il faut être très patient avec moi.

Les deux gardes du corps qui nous surveillaient avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. Michael me demanda alors : « Pourquoi es-tu si timide ? » Je fus surprise par sa question, mais répondis presque machinalement : « J'ai un peu honte de ma taille et de mes problèmes de peau. Et toi ? » Il rougit : « Je n'ai pas très envie de répondre… » Je baissais la tête : « Oh…pardon. » Il me sourit en me disant que ça ne faisait rien : « Je te trouve très gentille ! » Je le remerciais timidement. Cela me donnait l'idée d'un sujet de conversation : « Tu sais, bien d'autres fans sont très sympas, mais je pense que tu ne les rencontre pas assez. Tu dis que je suis gentille parce que tu as accepté de me voir, et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. » Il m'avait fallu faire un énorme effort sur ma timidité pour lui dire cela. Mes paroles le firent réfléchir : « Je pense que tu as raison, mais quand elles me voient, elles deviennent folles ! » me dit-il.

« Oui, c'est parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas te voir plus souvent !

-Vraiment ? » me questionna t-il de sa douce voix. Je confirmais. Il me remercia du conseil et m'assura qu'il allait essayer de se montrer plus proche envers ses fans.

A présent, je sentais que Michael étais plus à l'aise. Lorsqu'il me parlait, il me regardait moi, et non plus à côté de moi. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en profiter car un des gardes s'approcha de nous : « Il commence à se faire tard. Monsieur Jackson doit partir. » Michael sembla un peu déçu. Moi, je suppliais le garde : « Non, pas maintenant ! Soyez gentil, attendez juste une minute ! » Le garde secoua la tête négativement : « Je suis désolé, mais il doit rentrer maintenant. » Michael me dit alors : « Je reviens ici demain, à la même heure, promis !

-Merci, Michael ! » lui répondis-je doucement alors qu'il repartait vers la propriété.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Michael était rentré chez lui et mon rythme cardiaque n'avait pas ralentit. Je repensais à ces merveilleuses minutes avec lui, même si, comme tous les grands timides, nous n'avions pas dit grand-chose. Cependant, j'étais persuadée que le contact était passé par autre chose…par le feeling, l'atmosphère. Et puis nous nous connaissons à présent un peu mieux et il m'avait donné rendez-vous demain !

Je repartis à mon ancien coin. Demain, il faudra que j'installe mon « camp » prés de la piscine. Le ciel s'était assombrit : ce que la journée peut passer vite ! Un grand nombre d'admirateurs étaient rentrés chez eux, d'autres s'étaient lancés le défi de passer la nuit à la belle étoile, dont moi, et d'autres encore surveillaient la villa, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un dehors.

Je m'installais dans la couverture. Mon estomac vide se manifesta, mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, j'étais si pressée d'être le lendemain !

Lorsque enfin je réussis à trouver le sommeil, j'eus sans cesse l'impression d'être encore bercée par la voix d'ange de Michael.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tôt – impossible de dormir plus longtemps ! – Et je me décidais enfin à manger une cuisse de poulet. J'avais encore faim, mais il ne m'en restait plus qu'une. Tant pis, il me fallais la garder pour le lendemain. Je me calais donc avec de l'eau.

Puis, comme prévu, je déménageais mes affaires – c'est à dire mon sac - au lieu de rendez-vous.

Je repartis voir Jane pour lui rendre la couverture. Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle se précipita sur moi : « Ah, tu tombes bien, il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose ! Viens voir ce qu'on a prit la nuit dernière ! » Elle m'entraîna vers son groupe d'amis. Une fille me fit voir des photos nocturnes de Michael à une dizaine de mètres de la grille. « C'est pas incroyable ? C'est la première fois que nous pouvons l'avoir d'aussi près ! Tu peux y croire, ça ! » s'exclama Jane. Je pensais « Oui, c'est incroyable de le voir d'aussi prés… » pour moi-même, me rappelant chaque trait de son visage. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Jane se vexa : « Ouais, ben merci, hein ! Ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir à voir ! » me lâcha t-elle. J'inventais une excuse : « Je suis jalouse ! » Jane sembla me croire : « Eh ben là, je suis désolée, mais je tiens trop à ces photos ; je ne peux pas te les donner ! » Dans mon fort intérieur, je riais – Eh, bien, c'est Marlon qu'elle préfère, ou quoi ? – Je lui répondis : « C'est pas grave je prendrais des photos moi-même !

-Mais t'as pas d'appareil photo !

-Eh bien tu me prêteras le tien ! » fis-je en souriant.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle me demanda « Au fait, tu n'étais pas venue pour quelque chose de plus précis, par hasard ? » Je m'en rappelais brusquement « Ah oui ! Tiens » lui dis-je en lui tendant sa couverture « je te la rends. Moi, je déménage.

-Tu me laisse tomber, hein ?

-Mais non, j'ai juste trouvé un meilleur endroit…

-C'est bien ce que je disais !

-Et puis, j'irais te voir !

-Ah…dans ce cas-là…bah, la couverture, garde-là, j'en ai plein d'autres !

-Merci ! » J'eus du mal à la croire…

« -De rien du tout ; alors à bientôt ?

-Ouais ! » Je lui fis signe de la main et je retournais « chez moi ». Il ne devait rester que quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous. De retour à l'endroit de la piscine, je m'assis sur le muret et regardais à travers les barreaux de la grille. Dans quelques minutes, il y serait. Je soupirais d'impatience.

Je regardais le ciel : le soleil était au même endroit que lors de notre première rencontre.

Ca y est, j'entends les pas dans l'herbe et les branches des arbres qui bougent, bruits à présent familiers.

Et voilà Michael qui arrive, souriant cette fois. Il a l'air plutôt à l'aise et en forme. Il rayonne. Il est toujours accompagné de ses deux gorilles- gardes du corps et est habillé de la même façon qu'hier : « J'espère que tu sais quoi dire, aujourd'hui ! » me dit-il une fois arrivé devant la grille. Mais je lui répondis, avec mon humour à deux balles : « Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer mon discours ! ». Il sourit. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point il était mignon. Tout le temps que je me trouvais devant lui, je me sentais légère, légère…Je me croyais au paradis chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix. Je le trouvais…parfait !

Je lui dis : « Merci d'être venu ! » ce a quoi il répondit, toujours avec le sourire : « Je l'avais promis ! » Je lui souris aussi. Il posa sa main sur le barreau de la grille qui nous séparait. Je la regardais : comme j'avais envie de la serrer !

Je levais les yeux vers lui : il m'observait. J'en fus un peu gênée et lui souris timidement.

« Où sont tes parents ? » me dit-il (vraisemblablement pour casser le silence). Je réfléchis : si je lui disais exactement comment j'étais venue ici, me croirait-il ? Non, il me prendrait pour une folle.

« -Je suis seule, mes parents n'ont pas voulu venir

-Ah, pourquoi ? » Mince ! Vite, trouver un truc.

- « Parce qu'ils… non, en fait, ils ne savent pas que je suis là ! » J'avais honte de mentir ainsi, mais que dire d'autre ? J'avais la chance de pouvoir rencontrer Michael en personne, et ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, il ne fallais pas gâcher cette chance en lui racontant mon aventure incroyable. Il demanda : « Dans ta lettre, tu écrivais que tu viens de France, c'est loin ! Es-tu réellement venue pour moi ?

-Oui. Je voulais juste te voir.

-Oh…merci. Mais tu n'étais pas sûre de me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, mais je devais essayer. Et j'ai eu de la chance ! Je t'aime tant ! » Comme à chaque fois que je lui disais cette dernière phrase, il rougit.

Je me remis à regarder sa main. Le soleil l'éclairait et éclaircissait sa peau. Je pensais alors à ce qu'il était devenu à mon époque. A cette même époque, je pleurais lorsque je me disais qu'il fallais que je me contente de photos. Ma plus grande envie était de le serrer dans mes bras. Je revint alors à la réalité, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa main. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort – devais-je tenter ma chance ? Je levais discrètement les yeux vers Michael : il avait les yeux tournés vers un point derrière moi. Il semblait, lui aussi, plongé dans ses pensées. N'y tenant plus, je le « réveillais » : « Michael…Michael ? » Ses yeux clignèrent et il m'interrogea du regard. Derrière lui, les gardes se rapprochèrent un peu, méfiants. « Est-ce que je…je peux prendre ta main ? » Michael sourit : « Bien sûr ! » Et, tous les deux oubliant notre timidité, nous avançâmes notre main. Michael, en prenant ma main, la serra doucement. Inconsciemment, je fermais les yeux. Je sentais ma main dans la sienne, j'étais heureuse, si heureuse. En apparence, je semblais détendue, calme, mais en fait, je craignais de frôler la crise cardiaque.

Sa main était douce et chaude, ses longs doigts fins entouraient les miens. Je rouvris les yeux et regardais ma main dans la sienne. Je trouvais cet instant magique. Le contraste de nos mains me troublait : au niveau de la grille, entre deux barreaux, ma main blanche dans _sa_ main noire. Je sentis mes yeux se mouiller, alors je les tournais vers Michael et lui souris. Lui aussi souriait, le soleil étant derrière lui, il y avait une lumière autour de lui qui faisait comme une auréole.

Les gardes, maintenant assurés que je n'étais pas dangereuse, avaient un peu reculé. J'osais alors refermer mes doigts sur sa main. J'étais enchantée par sa douceur.

De son autre main, il prit ma main libre. Aussitôt, je la serrais un peu. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose passait entre nous. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que je m'étais approchée.

Michael osa alors une seconde fois me regarder dans les yeux, j'en profitais pour plonger dans son regard. Il avait des yeux d'un marron foncé irrésistible : j'étais littéralement hypnotisée. Nous nous asseyons alors sur le muret chacun de notre côté de la grille. Cette fois, Michael soutint mon regard quelques minutes, mais je ne teins pas et il regarda à côté de moi, comme à son habitude. Il entreprit de m'expliquer qu'à chaque fois que ses fans voulaient lui serrer la main, ils ne voulaient plus la lâcher, alors maintenant, il se méfiait. Je lui répondis qu'il fallait se montrer patient car tous les fans n'étaient pas ainsi, et je me permis de me prendre pour exemple. J'ajoutais que d'autres étaient complètement différents : « C'est vrai, il y en a qui pensent que c'est une perte de temps ! » Michael éclata de rire. Un rire franc et cristallin que j'avais beaucoup de plaisir à entendre. Puis nous nous remîmes à bavarder. Nous restâmes ainsi environ un quart d'heure, quand un garde vint nous retrouver et dit à Michael que son père désirait le voir. « Oh non ! » fit Michael d'un air déçu. Il lâcha mes mains et se leva. Il me dit alors, désolé : « Je dois y aller…je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrais, mais attends-moi, s'il te plaît. » Et il partit, accompagné des gardes, en traînant le pas. Des cris aigus retentirent alors : les filles à la grille l'avaient aperçu.

Je laissais alors mes larmes de joie sortir. Je regardais mes mains : elles étaient encore chaudes du contact de celles de Michael. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais si heureuse que j'avais envie de hurler, mais je dus y renoncer. Il était si gentil, si doux. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis cela pour un garçon, _jamais_ ! Il s'échappait de Michael quelque chose de très saint, de magique, c'était presque palpable. Je séchais mes larmes et attendis son retour. Une chose m'effrayait : pourquoi son père, Joseph, voulait-il le voir. Je viens du futur, je connais sa violence, dénoncée par La Toya Jackson, dix-sept ans plus tard dans son autobiographie. Joseph allait-il encore frapper son fils ? Je priais pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Heureusement, il revint cinq minutes plus tard, apparemment en un seul morceau. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté, comme je m'y attendais. Je lui demandais : « Que voulait-il ? » Michael me regarda : « Oh, il voulait juste savoir ce que je faisais. » Il sourit et ajouta : « Je lui ai répondu que je parlais à une amie. » Je rougis : Michael m'avait qualifié d'amie ! Brusquement, il se rendit compte du sens de sa phrase et rougit aussi – en ce moment, c'est l'époque des tomates. Je demandais : « Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il t'a répondu ? » Il haussa les épaules : « Il s'en fout, en fait. » Je ne lui dis pas, mais je m'en étais un peu doutée. Tout à coup, mon ventre gargouilla (très) bruyamment. Michael sourit : « Tu n'aurais pas un peu faim, à tout hasard ? » C'est vrai que j'avais faim, je n'avais pas mangé depuis le début de la journée, trop préoccupée par Michael. Je sortis la dernière cuisse de poulet (la plus petite) et la montrais fièrement à Mike : « J'ai ce qu'il faut ! » Il fit une petite mine de dégoût – j'avais oublié qu'il suivait un régime végétarien – et après un moment de silence, il me dit en rigolant : « Tu vas tenir combien de temps avec ça ? » Je réalisais seulement à ce moment que c'était tout ce que j'aurais à manger tant que je resterais ici. Rouge de honte, je me hâtais de ranger la cuisse dans mon sac. Puis je me tournais vers Michael : « Tu as raison, c'est vraiment peu, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai apporté ! » Il se mit à réfléchir tout haut : « Ce n'est pas suffisant… » et il me fit presque avoir une attaque en se redressant brusquement : « Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite ! » Et sur ces mots, il se précipita vers la maison – je dis « maison » parce que ça fait moins snob que « propriété » ou « villa » - en prenant bien sûr soin de rester discret. Les deux gardes restèrent en face de moi, à quelques mètres de la grille. Michael réapparut un peu plus tard, essoufflé mais souriant. Il me tendit alors…un sandwich ! J'ouvrais des yeux ronds : « Oh, Michael, merci ! » Je ne savais comment le remercier. Je mordis avec plaisir dans le pain moelleux. C'était un sandwich végétarien – venant de Michael, rien d'étonnant – c'est à dire que je ne trouvais aucune trace de viandes, même pas de jambon ni de saucisson, mais il était succulent. Lorsque je l'eus fini, Michael me dit : « Surtout, si tu veux autre chose, n'hésites pas !

-C'est très gentil à toi, mais pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'une fan !

-Parce que…je t'aime bien. » Il rougit légèrement. Je murmurais un faible « merci » et lui souris – d'ailleurs, je ne faisais que ça depuis que je l'avais rencontré - Il était si gentil avec moi. Je me demandais pourquoi c'était moi qui avais eu la chance de le rencontrer et de lui parler comme à un ami. C'est vrai, quoi ! N'importe qui aurait pu lui donner rendez-vous par l'intermédiaire des gardes, non ? La chance, peut-être…

Michael regarda à son poignet comme pour regarder l'heure, mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de montre. Ce geste m'agaça un peu, car ça me donnait l'impression que Michael s'ennuyait. Mais il n'en fut rien, il s'expliqua tout de suite : « A vingt heures, je dois être à la maison…à cause de mon père. Tu n'aurais pas l'heure ?

-Non, je suis désolée !

-Il est vingt heures moins le quart. » dit un garde derrière Michael. Je questionnais ce dernier : « -Pourquoi est-ce que ton père veut que tu reviennes à cette heure-là (si je peux me permettre de te poser cette question) ?

-Des amis à lui viennent à la maison donc nous devrons chanter devant eux. » Et il me fit un numéro hilarant, s'adressant à des personnes invisibles : « Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame X, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » En exagérant ses gestes. Puis il se lança dans la chorégraphie de _Dancing Machine_, le plus beau spectacle live que je n'aurais jamais espéré voir de ma vie. Il chantait superbement en dansant, a cappella et sans s'essouffler.

A la fin de ce petit spectacle, il fit même une révérence. J'applaudis : « C'était vraiment super, Michael ! » Il reprit son souffle : « Nous faisons toujours la même chose, c'est lassant ! …Mais si tu aimes…Oh, je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille ! » réalisa t-il lorsque les gardes lui firent signe de rentrer. « Donc, on se voit demain ?

-D'accord ! » On se fit signe de la main et j'attendis que Michael soit rentré avant de me coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture entra dans la propriété, sûrement les amis dont il m'avait parlé. Les fans étaient accourus, mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun des frères, ils retournèrent à leurs sacs de couchage en râlant.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, en après-midi. Toujours devant la grille, je demande à Michael comment s'est passé son petit numéro d'hier soir. « Comme d'habitude ! Les invités ont applaudit poliment et ont déclaré qu'ils étaient satisfaits du spectacle. » me répondit-il.

« Et c'est tout ? Ca a été leur seule réaction ?

-Ben oui, tu sais, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Nous avons des tas de fans pour cela ! »

J'avais envie de répondre à Michael qu'il dansait et chantait très bien et que les amis de son père auraient au moins pus les féliciter, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une vilaine flatteuse.

Après avoir mangé la pomme que Michael m'avait apporté (j'avais, suivant son conseil, jeté la cuisse de poulet aux chiens de garde), une question me brûla les lèvres : « Michael, est-ce que tu me considère réellement comme une amie ? » Michael sembla surprit par ma question, mais il sourit : « En quelque sorte, oui ; mais il est un peu tôt pour le dire, non ? » Je souris. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher que Michael avait raison. Tout de même, amis en à peine trois jours, ça paraissait bizarre. Cependant, il fallait que je reconnaisse que ça pourrait être possible, lorsque je réalisais que « Notre relation est spéciale ! » Michael me regarda et sourit : « Tout à fait ! » Nous rigolâmes un peu, puis Michael me proposa : « Eh, pourquoi ne te ferais-je pas visiter ma modeste demeure ?

-Ton modeste palais, surtout ! Non, plus sérieusement, Michael, ça me plairait beaucoup de visiter ta propriété, mais tu vois bien que c'est impossible de passer par l'entrée de la grille ! Tes fans y sont collés !

-Je sais, mais – ne le répète à personne – il y a une autre porte secrète à la grille ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire coquin et en haussant les sourcils.

- « Vraiment ? Mais rappelles-toi lorsque je te disais que j'étais très timide…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a que mes sœurs LaToya et Janet, mon frère Randy et ma mère. Mon père…travaille… » J'avais remarqué son hésitation avant de me prétendre que son père travaillait. Mais je savais où il était en réalité : il était très certainement partit passer le week-end chez sa maîtresse.

- « Marlon n'est pas ici ? » Oui, car je savais que Marlon, n'ayant qu'un an de plus que Michael, n'était pas encore majeur.

- « Si, mais…il dort ! » Nous éclatons de rire. « Alors, tu acceptes de venir ?

-D'accord…mais, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à me présenter à toute ta famille !

-On verra…Allez, suis-moi ! »

Notre parcourt ressemblait à un petit jeu : Michael marchait le long du mur et je le suivais, de l'autre côté de ce même mur en me fiant au son de sa voix pour me déplacer. Coup de bol, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de fans étaient partit, sûrement pour refaire leurs stocks de provisions, et personne ne vit notre étrange manège.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant plusieurs chênes. Mais ils étaient de mon côté de la mur. Je ne voyais rien de ce qu'il y avait derrière, même pas Michael. Je n'entendais que sa voix : « Eh bien, faufile-toi donc entre les arbres, j'ai déjà ouvert la porte. » C'était marrant d'entendre sa voix sans le voir, j'avais l'impression que c'était les chênes qui me parlaient. Aussi, lorsque j'arrivais à la porte j'étais morte de rire. Michael referma la porte en me regardant rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Rien, rien…je suis fatiguée… » Michael commença à attraper le fou rire : « Mais regarde, tu pleures de rire ! … »

Il ne parvenait plus à parler, nos rires redoublèrent. Alors toute la nervosité accumulée s'échappa par nos rires.

Je tentais d'expliquer à Michael l'histoire de l'arbre qui me parlait. Il était presque par terre. Moi, je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Heureusement que personne ne nous voyait car le spectacle était hilarant : Michael et moi étions pliés en deux de rire comme des patates pour rien.

Lorsque nous parvenons à nous calmer, environ dix minutes plus tard, nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, à bout de force. J'avais mal aux abdominaux et à la tête. Je pense que c'était aussi le cas de Michael car il était étendu à quelques mètres de moi, une main sur le front.

« Michael ?

-Oui ? On non, ne me fais pas encore rire ! » Je pouffais : « Non, non ! …Je voulais juste te dire que…je ne réalise pas encore ce qui m'arrive. Je suis si chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré. C'est…trop beau pour être vrai !

-Ouais…pourtant, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu es dans mon jardin, que je suis en train de te parler et…il n'y a plus de mur !

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Oui…on se lève ?

-Ben, j'essaie… » Nous nous levâmes donc et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. « Ca fait bizarre sans le mur, hein ?

-Ouais… » je répondis.

A ce moment, deux chiens de garde accoururent. Ils ne me semblaient pas très contents de me voir et le fait de les voir courir à toute vitesse vers moi m'effraya. Je m'approchais davantage de Michael qui se mit devant moi. Les chiens stoppèrent devant lui et grognèrent en s'approchant de nouveau vers moi. J'avais peur de ces chiens et sursautais lorsque l'un d'entre eux aboya brusquement. Michael essaya de calmer l'animal en s'agenouillant et le caressant : « Lobo, ne soit pas méchant ! Elle peut entrer ! » Il me prit la main et essaya de la présenter au chien, mais je la retirais. Il se tourna alors vers moi et me la reprit en me faisant signe de m'accroupir à côté de lui. En caressant le chien, il me dit : « N'aies pas peur, il n'est pas méchant. Il faut juste qu'il renifle ta main… » Comme je tremblais toujours, il me regarda droit dans les yeux : « Fais-moi confiance. Je ne vais pas te blesser. » Je me laissais donc faire. Il présenta ma main au chien et lui dit doucement : « Sens son odeur, tu vois ? Elle peut entrer ! » L'autre chien était partit. Lobo sentit ma main et Michael le caressa. Il mit alors ma main sur la tête du chien mais comme je ne m'y était pas attendu, je sursautais. Il dû encore se retourner vers moi : « Eh bien, caresse-le ! » Je m'exécutais. L'animal se laissa faire, alors Michael sourit : « Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas méchant ! »

On entendit une voix venant de l'autre bout du jardin : « Eh ! » Je levais la tête et vit un homme avec un chapeau de pêcheur courir vers nous. Michael se leva et lui cria : « C'est bon, Bill, elle est avec moi ! » L'homme lui fit un geste de la main et se retourna vers la maison, après avoir sifflé le chien qui courut le suivre. « C'est Bill Bray, il s'occupe de notre sécurité…il est trop marrant ! » me dit Michael. Dans un formidable élan de courage, je m'avançais vers lui et lui pris la main. Il n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable et nous nous avançâmes vers sa demeure.

Nous approchions de l'entrée lorsque je lui demandais, surprise : « Michael, nous ne faisons pas le tour de ton parc ?

Non, pas maintenant, les fans risquent de nous voir. Je te ferais visiter… une de ces nuits…

-Pendant la nuit ?

-Bien sûr, les gens dormiront et nous aurons la paix ! »

Il me montra toutes les pièces de la propriété (toutes aussi grandes les unes que les autres) sans rencontrer personne. Je lui en fis la remarque et il fronça les sourcils. Il murmura comme pour lui-même : « Seraient-ils sortis ! » Je me permis d'ajouter : « Je n'ai pourtant vu ni entendu aucune voiture ! » Il acquiesça puis soudain, il me sourit : « Suis-je bête, ils sont dans le studio, il est juste à côté ! » J'hésitais :

« Si tu veux…on peut y aller…

-Nooonnn, je ne vais pas t'obliger à les voir !

-Mais…

-Ca ne me dérange pas, je t'assure ! » Me dit-il d'un air rassurant. Je lui faisais confiance. « Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. » Ajouta t-il en me prenant la main et se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Arrivés à l'étage, Michael se tourna vers moi : « Je te préviens, c'est un peu le bazar… » Puis, passant devant moi, il ouvrit une des portes du couloir. Je regardais par-dessus son épaule : C'était une très grande pièce de minimum quarante mètres carrés, dont les murs étaient recouverts de quelques posters de James Brown, Jackie Wilson et autres artistes noirs que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait une bibliothèque, des disques et le tourne-disque qui va avec, un téléviseur ainsi que quelques cassettes vidéos. Le lit de Michael, grand et très bas, était défait, ainsi que celui de Marlon, à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était une chambre de mecs, quoi, mais…c'était le bordel. « Effectivement... ! » fis-je à Michael. Des livres, des papiers, des dessins, des chaussures, des chaussettes et même quelques trognons de pomme et des miettes de pains jonchaient le sol. Et, évidemment, il y avait l'odeur qui allait avec…

Soudainement, Michael se précipita sur sa table de nuit, sortit une bible des Témoins De Jéhovah – sa religion – et entreprit de me sermonner sur les relations sexuelles en dehors des liens du mariage. Je l'écoutais. Sans vouloir me vanter – bien sûr- je m'attendais un peu à cette réaction. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une chambre avec deux prostituées. Elles n'avaient pas réussi à éveiller le moindre désir chez lui, mais cette expérience l'avait particulièrement traumatisé. Depuis, il se servait désormais de la Bible pour se protéger contre tous rapports amoureux avec les femmes.

Cependant, je l'interrompis à la fin du cinquième paragraphe : « Michael, je…je t'assure, ce…c'est inutile, vraiment ! » Il leva les yeux de son chapitre et sembla bouleversé : « Oh, oui…désolé » Il referma son livre et la rangea dans son tiroir. « Tu sais, c'est ma religion…je…excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre ! » Il me regarda, assit sur son lit. Zut ! Pourquoi lui ai-je dis cela ? Comment, pouvais-je le comprendre ? Moi, je le savais, mais pour lui, ça devait sonner bizarre ! Je ne réussi qu'à hausser les épaules en souriant bêtement. Michael me dit en se levant : « Est-ce que tu as faim ?

-Euh…oui.

-Bien, viens » Je le suivis alors dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa –grande – cuisine. Là, nous rencontrâmes sa mère. En me voyant, elle sembla tout d'abord surprise, puis elle me sourit et dit à Michael : « Tu as réussi à te faire une amie, Mike ?

-C'est une de mes fans, maman, elle s'appelle Lucile. » Répondit-il en me regardant avec un sourire. Il avait l'air fier. Sa mère me dit : « Eh bien, Lucile, je suppose que tu as faim ?

-Oui…

-Suis donc Michael, nous allons passer à table. Amène-la à la salle à manger. » Ajouta Katherine Jackson à l'adresse de son fils.

Pendant que Michael m'emmenait à travers les pièces, j'entendis sa mère appeler dehors: « La Toya, Randy, Marlon, Janet ! Venez manger ! »

Je m'assis en face de Michael – il y avait bien une douzaine de chaises – un peu gênée, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. S'en suivit un incroyable brouhaha – « Ne poussez pas ! », « Marlon, dégage ! » - puis leur mère vint les retrouver et je pus l'entendre les signaler de ma présence. C'est alors qu'ils entrèrent tous, pendant qu'un silence de mort s'était installé dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places en m'observant du coin de l'œil. Marlon, en s'installant à côté de Michael, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille en se marrant. Celui-ci, en rougissant, le repoussa en marmonnant : « Arrête ! » Je le questionnais du regard, mais il me fis un geste me faisant comprendre, il me semble, que Marlon était bête. Randy prit place à côté de moi. Bien qu'il n'ait que treize ans, j'étais persuadée qu'il me dépassait de quelques bons centimètres. La Toya s'assit aux côtés de Marlon. Elle était jolie et avait de grandes jambes – j'étais jalouse – mais, surprise : bien qu'elle fut de deux ans l'aînée de Michael, il était plus grand qu'elle ! Elle et moi étions donc environ de la même taille.

Janet, huit ans, prit place à côté d'elle et Katherine se plaça à côté de Randy. Une bonne revint de la cuisine avec un plat de tomates.

« J'espère que tu aimes les légumes » me dit Katherine.

Marlon protesta : « Des légumes, des légumes, encore et toujours des légumes ! Pourquoi on ne mange plus de viande ?

-Parce que ton frère Michael suit un régime végétarien, tu le sais bien ! » rétorqua sa mère « Et pour l'encourager, nous en mangeons aussi ! Donc plus de viande tant que ses boutons n'auront pas disparut ! » Marlon soupira. Michael se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

Pendant que la bonne nous servait en tomates, la petite Janet ne cessait de me questionner : « Tu t'appelles comment ? T'as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? » Et alors que je m'appliquais à répondre, La Toya intervint : « Janet, fiches-lui la paix ! Elle a le droit de manger tout de même !

-Oh, tu sais, elle ne me dérange pas ! » mentis-je

« - Alors, tu vois ? » Rétorqua Janet. Et elle reprit l'interrogatoire. Comme je regrettais de ne pas avoir laissé faire La Toya !

Pendant que je me fis servir de l'omelette au fromage, Katherine me fit remarquer que je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Michael répondit à ma place : « Tu sais, elle est aussi timide que moi ! » Je le remerciais d'un regard. Cependant, au fil du repas, l'atmosphère se détendit et je fini par papoter gaiement avec tout le monde. Je découvris alors que je m'entendais plutôt bien avec La Toya. Janet, qui avait fini son interrogatoire, suggéra à sa mère que je pourrais peut-être dormir ici. Celle-ci m'interrogea : « Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de Jermaine ? Ou encore dans celle de Tito, il vit avec sa femme pour le moment ?

-Ou pourquoi pas dans ma chambre ? » suggéra La Toya « il y a deux lits !

-Et Janet, elle dort où, Face de Lune !

-Michael, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'écria La Toya en se jetant sur son frère, hilare.

Au cours de cette joyeuse pagaille, je tentais d'expliquer à Katherine que ça me gênait un peu de dormir dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Eh, m'man ! » Intervint Marlon « Pourquoi elle ne dormirait pas dans la chambre qui est juste en dessous du grenier ? » Kate s'exclama : « Ah, mais oui ! Tu as raison, Marlon ! Lucile, qu'en dis-tu ? » J'acceptais.

Après le dessert, elle interpella Michael : « Mike, accompagne-la à sa chambre.

-Attends. » fis-je à Michael « je dois dire quelque chose à ton frère » Et me dirigeant vers Marlon : « Tu sais, à la grille, il y a une fille de ton âge qui t'adore. Je pense qu'elle aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer, et pourquoi pas te prendre en photo !

-Ah ouais, pour une fois que c'est pas une fan de Michael ou de Jermaine…A quoi elle ressemble ?

-Je pense que tu la trouveras assez à ton goût : elle est très blonde, elle a des yeux bleus, un T-shirt rouge et un jean bleu. Elle s'appelle Jane et tu la trouveras prés de la grille d'entrée.

-Jane…okay, merci pour l'info ! J'irai la voir demain !

-Euh…ne lui dis pas que je suis ici, d'accord ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

-Je me dirigeais, moi, vers Michael : « Et alors, cette chambre ? »

Il m'emmena à l'étage puis nous montâmes encore un escalier qui mena directement à une porte. « C'est ici » dit Michael. Il m'invita à entrer. C'était une chambre d'environ quinze mètres carrés qui contenait pour seuls meubles une table de chevet avec une lampe, une petite bibliothèque et un miroir. Le lit était pour deux personnes et ses draps étaient jaunes blé. Je me sentis tout de suite bien dans cette pièce, j'aimais particulièrement la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la piscine et dont les contours étaient peints en bleu, avec trois petits soleils oranges en haut.

« Ce n'est pas terrible ici, mais il paraît au moins qu'on y dort bien. » fit Michael. Je me tournais vers lui, enchantée : « Tu veux rire, c'est génial ici ! » Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds : « Ah bon…euh, si tu veux, il y a un petit réveil sur la bibliothèque…euh…mais, au fait, tu n'as pas de pyjama ?

-Ben…non !

-Aïe ! Alors…

-Tu sais, Michael, je peux dormir avec ma robe !

-Quand même pas, tu vas mal dormir ! …Attends, j'arrive ! » Et il se précipita dans les escaliers. Je fis le tour de la chambre et pris le petit réveil pour le mettre sur la table de chevet. J'en profitais pour regarder l'heure : vingt heures moins le quart.

Par pure curiosité, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de chevet : une paire de pantoufles. J'entendis alors frapper à la porte. Je refermai le tiroir. « Oui ? » La Toya entra. Elle regarda autour d'elle en me demandant : « Tu te plais, ici ?

-Oui, je trouve cette chambre très belle ! » Elle sourit puis sembla se rappeler la raison de sa visite : « Mike m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de pyjama, si tu veux je peux t'en prêter un ! » Elle me fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Contrairement à celle de Michael, elle était impeccablement meublée, bien rangée et sentait le parfum qui coûte cher. « Fais attention, s'il te plaît, ne dérange pas trop mes affaires. » me dit-elle. Elle ouvrit une armoire et mit sur son lit plusieurs pyjamas, très jolis et en tissus très fins. « Nous sommes à peu prés de la même taille, je pense que ça devrait aller. » commenta t-elle. Puis, les mains sur les hanches, elle s'adossa à un mur : « Eh bien, vas-y, prends celui qui te plaît. » Et voyant que j'hésitais, elle plaisanta : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont lavés ! » Moi, je détaillais les vêtements, prenant mon temps. Je tombais alors sur une magnifique chemise de nuit en soie violette, des petites roses bleu foncé étaient imprimées sur les manches transparentes. Je me tournais vers La Toya : « J'aime beaucoup celle-ci ! » Elle sourit : « Je vois que mademoiselle a bon goût ! Ben, prends-la ! Je pense qu'elle t'ira bien. »

Je la remerciais et retournais dans « ma » chambre mettre la chemise de nuit. La Toya avait raison : comme nous étions presque de la même taille, la chemise de nuit m'allait comme un gant..

Je m'admirais dans le miroir quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. La tête de Michael passa dans l'entrebâillement : « Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr ! » Il entra donc et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Quand il me vit, il sourit : « Tu as fini par trouver quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est La Toya qui me l'a prêtée.

-Hm mm…je me rappelle qu'elle détestait cette robe…

-Ah, pourquoi ? …elle est superbe !

-Tout simplement parce que tout le monde lui disait que ça ne lui allait pas !

-Euh…et moi ?

-Non, toi, ce n'est pas pareil, tu as la peau claire, ça va avec tes yeux. » Je me sentis rougir : « Merci beaucoup ! »

Michael désigna le réveil : « Vingt heures, il n'est pas tard. Tu comptes dormir maintenant ?

-Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose d'autre à faire ?

-L'extinction des feux est à vingt-deux heures et demie. Si tu veux, nous pouvons regarder la télévision dans ma chambre ?

-D'accord, mais ne ressors pas ta Bible ! » Ma plaisanterie n'eut pas l'air de l'amuser.

Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers sa chambre, il énumérait ses cassettes : « Voyons, j'ai plusieurs films de science fiction, des tas de dessins animés… » Il cherchait à présent dans sa pile de cassette : « _Cendrillon_ ? Non ! _Bugsy Malone_ ? _Psychose_ ? Oh ouais ! Je dois te montrer quelque chose. Est-ce que tu aimes James Brown ? J'ai enregistré quelques numéros… » Et pendant le film, Michael répétait exactement la chorégraphie du célèbre chanteur à côté de la télévision. Il les connaissait toutes par cœur. Il était super. A la fin, en sueur, il retira la cassette du magnétoscope en me disant : « J'adore sa façon de bouger, dommage que Suzanne De Passe, à Motown, m'ait déconseillé de l'imiter ! » J'approuvais. Soudain, en voyant Marlon entrer dans la chambre, Michael me dit : « Ah…il est l'heure, tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Tu as raison.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Bien sûr que non, puisque je te l'ai proposé !

-Bien. » Michael, en pyjama, me raccompagna donc à ma chambre. Puis, avant de s'en aller, il me souhaita une bonne nuit.

- « Merci, Michael, et à toi aussi !

-On se voit demain matin !

-Oui. » Et, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, je l'interpellais : « Michael !… Ce fut une journée merveilleuse, merci ! » Il me sourit et descendit les marches.

Ayant refermé la porte, je me glissais dans les draps. Je me sentais bien. Je ne croyais toujours pas à ma chance. Je devais sûrement rêver, un très beau rêve. Mais demain, il se terminera, malheureusement. Oui, j'allais me réveiller dans la réalité.


	4. Chapter 4

Mes inquiétudes me faisant passer une nuit plutôt agitée, je me réveillais vers neuf heures et demie dans la vraie réalité : Havenhurst.

J'hésitais beaucoup à descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner car je ne savais pas à quelle heure la famille avait l'habitude de se lever. Et d'un autre côté, je ne savais pas si je pouvais rester en pyjama, ou s'il était plus correct que je m'habille pour manger. Finalement, après de nombreuses minutes de réflexion, je décidais de jouer le tout pour le tout et je sortais de ma chambre en chemise de nuit.

En descendant, je croisais Michael qui, à mon grand soulagement, était lui aussi resté en pyjama. En m'apercevant, il me dit : « Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » ce à quoi je répondis par l'affirmative. C'est donc ensemble que nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger. La Toya et Randy étaient en train de manger. Michael, en entrant, demanda à la cantonade : « Où est m'man ?

-Elle est partie en ville. » répondit Randy. « Ah bon. » fit Michael avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir. Je ne m'attarderais pas à la description de la table, mais je peux vous dire qu'il y avait pas mal de trucs à manger. Je me contentais cependant d'une tartine à la confiture de fraises.

Après le repas, je demandais à Michael où se trouvait la salle de bain – cela faisait un certain temps que je ne m'étais pas lavée et ça commençait à se « sentir ». Il m'emmena dans sa chambre et me désigna une porte : « On une salle de bain privée mais si tu veux, il y en a une aussi dans la chambre de Jackie, et une en bas. Il y en a aussi une dans la chambre de mes parents, mais bon…je ne te la conseille pas trop… » Je lui dis que la sienne irait très bien et il me fit donc entrer dans sa salle de bain – c'était peut-être à cause de l'atmosphère intime de la salle de bain, mais Michael me semblait tout à coup plus intimidé que d'ordinaire. Il me montra la cabine de douche (impressionnante), la baignoire (gigantesque) et les lavabos (magnifiques). Il ouvrit une armoire où étaient entreposés les savons, shampooings, serviettes et autres. Puis il quitta la pièce en bafouillant : « euh…si tu veux tu…tu peux fermer à clef, là… »

Je décidais de ne pas perdre de temps et optais pour une douche rapide – Ca fait tellement de bien de sentir bon ! – mais en ouvrant l'armoire pour trouver de quoi me sécher, j'eus une mauvaise surprise : mon Dieu que les serviettes sont petites ! Je pouvais tout juste cacher le « haut » et le « bas » (c'est à dire du haut de la poitrine jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses) mais pas plus ! Alors je traversais la chambre de Michael à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la mienne : par bonheur, je n'ai croisé personne ! Je me séchais donc et me rhabillais, puis je redescendis dans la chambre de Michael pour remettre la serviette dans la salle de bain. En sortant de sa chambre, je croisais La Toya qui m'interpella : « Ah, tu viens de prendre une douche ? Tu veux que je sèche tes cheveux ?

-Ouais, je ne dis pas non ! » Je la suivais donc dans sa chambre où elle prit un séchoir : « Ne t'assois pas sur mon lit ! » m'ordonna t-elle, me faisant sursauter, alors que mon derrière était à dix centimètres de son lit. Je la trouvais bien tatillonne. Alors nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Pendant qu'elle entreprenait de me faire un brushing, je lui demandais : « Où est Michael ?

-Il est au studio avec Randy et Marlon, au bout du jardin. Ils s'amusent à inventer des mélodies, des chansons…

-Ah, ils peuvent écrire des chansons ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas ? Seulement, Berry Gordy, le patron de Motown, refuse de les enregistrer ! Mais, ils s'amusent, ils font les guignols, quoi ! N'empêche que quelquefois, ils font des trucs sympas, d'ailleurs, dés que j'aurais fini de te sécher les cheveux, on pourra aller les voir !

-Avec plaisir ! » Puis, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse, j'ajoutais : « Ca ne les contrarie pas trop de ne chanter que des chansons d'autres compositeurs ? » Elle fit la moue :

« Tu parles ! Bien sûr que si ! En plus, ils ne sont autorisés à rien d'autre qu'à chanter ! Tito ne joue pas de guitare, et Jermaine ne peux pas jouer de sa basse non plus ! Tu sais, d'un air de dire les musiciens professionnels de la Motown font toujours mieux ! Et puis quoi, encore ! Si tu veux mon avis, un de ces jours, ils vont finir par affirmer que nous sommes des Jackson parmi d'autres mais qu'on a eu de la chance et c'est tout ! » Dans ma tête, je riais, car je savais que c'était précisément ce qui allait se passer deux ans plus tard. Elle continua à se plaindre des méthodes de la maison de disques quand elle déclara : «…un de ces jours, nous quitterons Motown !

-Je sais. » lui répondis-je machinalement. La Toya stoppa net de parler.

Après un petit moment de silence, elle me dit : « Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! »

-J'avalais difficilement ma salive : « Je peux te l'expliquer…mais tu ne me croiras jamais. » Je lui racontais alors tout, ma passion pour Michael, la machine à remonter le temps et mon arrivée ici. A la fin de mon histoire, elle était assise sur ses talons en face de moi, le menton posé dans sa main : « C'est vrai que je trouvais ta façon de t'habiller un peu bizarre…

-Tu me crois ?

-Oui, bien entendu, si tu mentais, ça se verrait…C'est donc pour cela que tu savais pour Motown, …et tu sais où on va aller ? » J'acquiesçais. La Toya se rassit sur mon lit : « Et mon père…Joseph…comment il est…avec les garçons…ce qu'il me fait !

-Oui, je sais même à quoi vous ressemblerez dans dix ans ! » Elle me dévisagea en réfléchissant. J'ajoutais en souriant : « D'ailleurs, Mike sera super beau…mais encore vingt ans plus tard, il sera super moche. » Elle leva un sourcil avec un regard étonné puis elle fixa ses orteils : « Je suppose donc que tu me connaissais avant même de m'avoir rencontré ?

-Exactement !

-Eh ben ! Mais, tout de même, tu devais beaucoup tenir à Michael pour faire cette folie !

-Ce n'est pas une folie » fis-je en rigolant « ça a été simple comme bonjour !

-Tu ne me réponds pas…dis-moi exactement ce que tu ressens pour Mike…Tu n'as pas remonté le temps jusqu'ici pour ne lui demander qu'un autographe, pas vrai ? »

Je me sentis rougir : « Ben non…mais ça risque d'être long !

-Vas-y ! » Je pris ma respiration et je me lançais : « Voilà, en lisant toutes ses biographies, en voyant toutes ses photos, ses vidéos, en écoutant ses CD…

-Cidiz ?

-C'est une forme évoluée des disques ; je pense que tu en verras dans quelques années.

-J'en ai un peu entendu parler, mais ça coûte si cher…et c'est très rare, en plus !

-Eh bien à mon époque, ça coûte environ 20 eur…euh, dollars !

-Continue.

-Euh…oui, donc je me suis aperçue que la personnalité de Michael était celle que je cherchais…

-Il est chiant, pourtant !

-Oui, mais je l'aime comme ça !

-Tu l'aimes, c'est normal ! Toutes les filles normalement constituées sont folles de lui !

-Attends…il y a « aimer » et « _aimer_ »…

-Je ne comprends pas, toutes les fans des Jackson Five…

-Non, je veux dire que je l'aime vraiment…passionnément !

-Comme ça ? » Elle mit ses mains sur son cœur en prenant un air pensif.

« -Oui !

-Je vois… » Elle mit une main sur mon épaule et soupira « Pourtant, je pense que tu connais sa religion !

-Ca n'a strictement rien de physique, La Toya ! Ce n'est qu'un sentiment, mais ce n'est pas un désir…sexuel ! Comment t'expliquer…ça se passe là – je désignais ma tempe – et là –je mis la main sur mon cœur – voilà…c'est ce que je ressens…

-Une sorte de très grande amitié, une amitié amoureuse ? » continua La Toya. Je souris en hochant la tête : « Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis venue…Mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui dire…

-Que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Non…que je viens du futur.

-Oh, ça ? Dis-le lui sans crainte ! Je le connais ! Avec son imagination incroyable, je suis sûre qu'il te croira sans hésitations !

-Euh…tu en es si sûre que ça ?

-Certaine ! » Elle me tendit un miroir : mon brushing était parfait ! En m'observant, je la remerciais.

«- Pour le brushing ?

-Non, pour tes conseils ! » On éclata de rire. Puis La Toya se leva pour aller ranger le miroir, sa brosse et le séchoir dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, je fus surprise par son air : elle avait l'air inquiète.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ben, Joseph…je viens d'y penser…il n'aime pas beaucoup que nous ayons des amis, alors lorsqu'il reviendra…je ne sais pas trop comment il te recevra.

-Je sais, j'ai lu qu'il avait déjà menacé un petit garçon avec un couteau…

-Ouais, alors toi tu es plus âgée et en plus, tu es seule, sans tes parents…ouilleouilleouille !

-Oh, ça va ! Il ne va pas me tuer !

-A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre…

-Et ta mère, elle ne dit rien? » La Toya ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que Katherine ne dit rien, elle pratique la Politique de l'Autruche. Je tentais de rassurer La Toya : « Allez va, s'il vient, je m'en irais et puis voilà ! » Elle soupira : « Mouais…bon, t'as raison, mais…fais gaffe ! Enfin, n'en parlons plus. Allons voir les frangins au studio ! Ton prince charmant t'attend ! » Je lui donnais une petite tape en rigolant. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le studio, au fond du parc de la villa d'Encino, demeure des Jackson.

Le studio était en fait un grand garage aménagé pour que les garçons puissent se défouler –artistiquement. Des instruments y étaient disposés et un nécessaire à enregistrements – je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle – était en cours d'installation.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, les garçons étaient penchés sur le piano et ils ne nous virent pas tout de suite. Michael dit à Randy, qui était installé au piano : « Refais encore ton truc, là, j'aime beaucoup. » et Randy s'exécuta : il joua une mélodie très rapide et très entraînante parmi lesquelles, à ma grande surprise, je reconnus les trois premières notes de la chanson _Workin' Day And Night_ qui figurerait sur le premier album solo de Michael, cinq ans plus tard.

Puis Randy nous aperçu, La Toya et moi, et il s'interrompit. Alors, seulement à ce moment, Marlon et Michael nous aperçurent à leur tour. Michael, comme d'habitude, me sourit dés qu'il me vit : « Salut ! » et en voyant mes cheveux devenus épais à la La Toya, il s'approcha de moi, et, avançant sa main, il me demanda : « Je peux toucher ?

-Bien sûr, Michael ! » Alors, timidement, il prit délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Le brushing de La Toya, en plus de les avoir un peu gonflés, les avait rendu doux et très légers. « Tu es une championne » souffla Michael à sa sœur en ne cessant de lisser mes cheveux du bout des doigts. « Fais voir ? » fit Randy en s'approchant de moi, suivit de prés par Marlon. Je fis un écart : « Ah, mais ça ira, oui ! » ils éclatèrent de rire.

Janet entra dans le studio : « Les mecs, on mange ! » puis elle vit La Toya et moi « Ah, vous êtes là aussi ? Ben…on mange. » et elle referma la porte en partant. Randy sortit de la pièce en râlant : « Pff ! Juste au moment où on s'amusait le plus ! » Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à leur maison, d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de frites. En traversant le parc, je réalisais qu'il n'y avait absolument aucuns bruits venant des fans et je rejoignit Marlon : « Au fait, quand iras-tu voir Jane ?

-Qui ?

-Tu sais, la fille dont je t'ai parlé hier soir…

-Ah oui ! Eh ben j'y suis allé tout à l'heure, il y a deux heures.

-Et alors ?

-Elle est mignonne…je lui ais signé des autographes et on s'est prit en photo !

-Tous les deux ? …ouahh ! » fis-je d'un air taquin. Il s'éloigna d'un air outré, ce qui me fit encore plus rire. Michael me rejoignit et nous nous mîmes à suivre Marlon en répétant : « Oh, les amoureux ! » Janet se joignit à nous et La Toya, qui était restée en retrait, ne parvenait visiblement pas à se retenir de rire.

Je me plaisais décidément de plus en plus dans cette famille.

Après le repas, je demandais à me lever de table et je sortis dehors. Je venais de penser que Jane me cherchait sûrement pour me raconter que son idole venait de la rencontrer.

Je passais par la porte secrète et fis le tour du mur. Ca me faisait tout bizarre de me retrouver de l'autre côté, comme quand j'attendais impatiemment que Michael vienne à ma rencontre.

Justement, comme je m'en étais doutée, Jane accourut vers moi, toute excitée : « Où étais-tu, enfin ? Je te cherche depuis hier ! » me dit-elle, complètement essoufflée. « Ben…euh, je suis…partie…en ville, oui, euh…pour racheter des provisions. » tentais-je d'inventer. Jane haussa un sourcil : « Hm mm ? …Eh ouais, tu sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

-Non…il y a eu une bagarre ?

-Mieux ! Ecoute ça, Marlon est venu me voir !

-C'est vrai? Ah ben, ça alors ! » m'écriais-je en prenant un air étonné. Jane fit sa fière : « Ouais, j'étais seule à cet endroit du mur et il est venu, là, il n'y a même pas quatre heures. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente ! Il est encore plus beau de prés, et en plus, il a été super sympa avec moi ! Et puis regarde : on a prit des photos de nous deux et il me les a toutes dédicacées, c'est génial !

-Oui, tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! C'est vraiment super pour toi ! » Mais Jane cessa de sourire aux anges, je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas : « Mes copains et moi, on s'en va demain matin. On se verra plus ! » me dit-elle.

« - Ah…c'est dommage !

-Mmmmh ! On s'entendait plutôt bien ! Bon, je vais y aller, on prépare nos sacs ! »

-Nous échangeâmes alors nos numéros de téléphone, bien que je savais que ça ne servirait à rien – une fois de retour dans le présent, si je téléphonais, ce serait une Jane de quarante-cinq ans qui me répondrait ! – puis nous nous dîmes au revoir : « Salut, bonne chance pour le voyage !

-J'espère que tu verras Jackie ! » me lança t-elle en repartant.

Je repris la route jusqu'à l'entrée camouflée en me disant qu'elle me manquera et qu'il faudra que je dise à Marlon qu'elle est partie. Ah, mais pendant que j'y suis, je pourrais tout aussi bien lui donner son numéro de téléphone, je suis sûre que Jane ne serait pas contre recevoir un appel de son Jackson préféré, au contraire !

Je réfléchissais à tout cela quand j'aperçus que j'étais déjà arrivée aux fameux chênes. Après m'être faufilée jusqu'à la porte, j'avançais la main vers la poignée avant de réaliser…qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Bon, en tentant de ne pas paniquer, j'essayais de pousser puis de tirer la porte, sans effet. « Oh non ! » dis-je tout haut en m'énervant dessus et en sentant la panique m'envahir. Je m'étais enfermée dehors ! Je m'insultais mentalement. Quelle idiote, j'aurais dû laisser la porte ouverte ! J'avais entrepris de monter sur le muret et tentais à présent d'escalader la grille quand un garde m'interpella : « Hep, toi là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descends immédiatement de là ! Que je t'y reprenne à essayer d'entrer !

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-Ah non, c'est quoi alors ?

-Je vais vous expliquer : voilà, en fait, je suis avec Michael et je n'arrive plus à entrer…

-Mais oui, et moi, je suis le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! » Je luttais pour ne pas hurler ; je détestais qu'on se fiche de moi dés lors que j'avais raison. J'allais répliquer quand j'entendis, derrière le garde, une voix familière : « Elle est avec moi, laissez-la. » et je fus fort soulagée de voir Michael apparaître de derrière le garde, tout sourires : « Alors, que faisais-tu ? On te cherche dans toute la maison !

-Mais Mike, je ne peux pas entrer !

-Bah, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas pensé à entrer par la porte secrè…Ah, oui, c'est vrai, elle n'ouvre que de l'intérieur ! Tu sais, c'est une mesure de sécurité, au cas où les fans la trouveraient ! Eh ben ouais…ben, j'avais oublié ! » fit-il avec la tête de celui qui s'est rendu compte de sa gaffe. « Allez, descends de là et viens. » et il m'ouvrit la porte. Une fois que je fus entrée dans le parc, il me dit, sur le point d'éclater de rire : « Ca fait longtemps que tu attends dehors ?

-Noonnn…un quart d'heure…

-Ben, quand même ! Désolé !

-C'est rien…j'ai fais connaissance avec ton garde !

-Et celui-là, en plus, c'est pas le plus futé…Pff ! » et il pouffa un coup en se pliant en deux. Sa réflexion avait vraiment l'air de le faire marrer. Après qu'il se fut calmé, nous pûmes prendre la direction de la maison, enfin !

Cet après-midi, la température de l'air augmenta assez brusquement. Et comme à 31°C dehors « il crève de chaud ! » comme le dirait si bien Randy, nous décidâmes de rester à l'intérieur, à faire des jeux de société.

Donc, à un moment, nous assistâmes à une partie d'échecs opposant La Toya à Marlon. Nous formions alors une équipe de supporters : Michael et moi encouragions La Toya, et Randy et Janet tenaient avec Marlon. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où La Toya gagna. Marlon fronça les sourcils : « T'as triché ! » LaToya fit un bond : « Quoi !

-Ouais, c'est clair !

-Je n'ai pas triché, enfin ! » Janet y mit son grain de sel : « Si, je t'ai vue ! » Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle, comme s'ils venaient juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence, puis la dispute reprit de plus belle. Marlon et Randy essayaient vainement de démontrer par a + b que La Toya avait triché, celle-ci tentant de prouver le contraire. Quant à moi, je la défendais, persuadée qu'elle avait gagné honnêtement. Je trouvais Marlon très gonflé car c'était lui qui criait le plus fort alors qu'il était en tort. Je lâchais : « Dis plutôt que tu n'acceptes pas la défaite ! »

Marlon allait répliquer avec force quand Michael, silencieux jusque là, intervint : « Tu es un très mauvais perdant et c'est tout ! »

Marlon explosa littéralement sur lui : « OH, TOI, GROS NEZ, ON T'A PAS SONNE !

-Marlon! » s'indigna La Toya. Michael resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Peu à peu, ses yeux devinrent rouges. Marlon continuait à s'énerver sur lui : « Ouais, t'as bien entendu, Gros Nez, Grosses Lèvres ! Dégage, va donc pleurer dans ta chambre ! On veut pas de toi ici ! C'est vrai, où c'est que t'as dégoté ce tarin, eh, Gros Nez !

-Marlon !» ne cessait de répéter La Toya. Cette fois, Michael se leva et, en larmes, se précipita dans l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Pendant que La Toya engueulait Marlon, j'étais resté figée…de colère. Je savais à quel point Michael était sensible aux moqueries. Marlon ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de l'ampleur de sa bêtise. J'étais furieuse parce que les véritables insultes dont Michael était l'objet n'allaient pas arranger l'image qu'il avait de lui-même, déjà bien endommagée. Et le résultat, assez triste, de ces vexations, ce sera celui qu'on connaît aujourd'hui, depuis les années quatre-vingt-dix.

Je me levais brusquement et, lançant un regard plein de reproches à Marlon, je lui hurlais dans un élan de fureur : « MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ! » Et je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Derrière moi, j'entendais Marlon me crier : « Tu es chez moi et donc tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu m'as dis ! » Je n'en fis rien.

Arrivée devant la porte de Michael, je me demandais dans un premier temps s'il ne valait pas mieux que je m'occupe de mes affaires, mais la compassion l'emporta et je frappais à la porte, bien décidée à affirmer à Michael qu'il n'était pas aussi laid que sa famille le laissait penser : « Michael, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-il d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

« Lucile. » répondis-je. Il n'y eu plus de bruits pendant quelques secondes, comme si Michael réfléchissait, puis il consentit à m'ouvrir la porte.

Sa mine faisait pitié à voir : ses yeux étaient rouges et humides et sur ses joues, le fond de teint avait coulé là où des larmes avaient roulé. Il me fit entrer et referma la porte derrière moi. Je m'assis sur son lit, il s'assit à côté de moi.

« Mike, c'est dégueulasse ce que ton frère te fait ! Tu devrais de défendre ! » Il haussa les épaules et essuya ses larmes de sa main : « Je vous ai entendu hurler d'ici…je ne comprends pas pourquoi Marlon fait ça, il est pourtant d'une nature calme…

-N'empêche qu'il faut absolument qu'il arrête de t'insulter ainsi !

-Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude… »

Il se passa de longues minutes avant que Michael ne me demande, les yeux remplis de larmes : « Lucile, …je suis laid ? »

Je sentais à ce moment que j'allais pleurer, moi aussi.

Je trouvais Michael perdu, désorienté. Je voulais l'aider : « Non, Michael, je te trouve superbe ! » J'avais fais exprès de dire que _je_ le trouvais mignon, car je ne peux pas savoir si tout le monde pense comme moi. Ainsi, en ne disant pas « _tu es_ beau », mon affirmation n'engageait que moi-même.

Il me regarda avec ses beaux yeux brillants et fit d'une toute petite voix : « C'est vrai ? » J'acquiesçais : « Mike, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te complexe ?

Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué. » me répondit-il avec un air froid. Je me rendis compte qu'il mourait d'envie d'en parler, mais qu'il n'osait pas. « Excuse-moi… » dis-je.

Il me prit doucement la main : « Ce n'est rien, continue à me parler… » J'adorais ça, lorsqu'il me prenait la main. J'avais toujours rêvé qu'un garçon me tienne un jour la main aussi tendrement, et il se trouvait que c'était Michael Jackson à quinze ans et demi qui l'avait fait en premier ! C'était le bon moment pour le lui dire…maintenant ou jamais… « Michael, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… » il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, tout ouï. « Seulement, promets-moi de ne pas me prendre pour une folle ! » il sourit :

« Je t'écoute. » Je respirais à fond :

« Voilà, je suis née en neuf cent quatre vingt sept… » Il pouffa vaguement. « Michael, c'est la vérité ! » Il essaya de reprendre son sérieux. « Je suis venue avec une machine à remonter le temps ! » Cette fois, il écarquilla les yeux :

« Raconte ! » Et je lui racontais, jusqu'au moindre détail, pour la deuxième fois, mon voyage dans le temps.

Pendant tout le temps de mon récit, il ne cessait de souffler : « Wow ! » Quand j'eus terminé, il me dévisagea, très curieux : « Dans ton époque…euh…

-Deux mille trois.

-Oui, euh…à quoi je ressemble ? » Je réfléchis et répondis :

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…tu sais, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe…j'ai peur que ça change mon présent, même si je voulais le changer. Ca risquerait peut-être de tourner au vinaigre, de faire bazar, tu comprends ? »

Michael m'assura d'un signe de tête qu'il avait très bien comprit, puis il me regarda fixement dans les yeux. Ca m'effrayait un peu : il n'allait tout de même pas m'embrasser ! Tout à coup, me tenant fermement la main, il dévala les escaliers sans me lâcher, puis il me fit traverser le parc en courant. Il rejoignit Bill Bray et lui demanda si on pouvait sortir seuls, sans sécurité. Bill regarda à sa montre et réfléchit deux secondes : « Okay, Joker, mais pas trop longtemps ! » Alors, Michael se remit à courir. Essoufflée, je tentais de lui demander : « Michael, que t'arrive t-il ? Où on va ! » Il s'arrêta enfin et m'expliqua :

« Tu vas me montrer la machine à remonter le temps ! Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça pouvait ressembler ! » Il avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle :

« Mais enfin, elle est à plus de vingt kilomètres d'ici ! On ne peut pas y aller à pied !

Eh bien, ce n'est pas un problème ! » Et il m'entraîna derrière la villa : il y avait un parking. Garées, des limousines, des voitures de sport, et même une Rolls Royce ! Michael allait demander à un chauffeur de nous conduire dans une grande limousine quand je l'arrêtais : « Euh, Michael, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de plus discret ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil et me désigna une voiture de sport rouge vif. De toutes évidences, il avait fait exprès de choisir la plus flashante. Je soupirais : « Tu appelles ça discret ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Nous montâmes à l'arrière, tandis qu'un chauffeur prit place au volant et demanda à Michael : « Où dois-je conduire monsieur ? » Michael me regarda. Je questionnais alors le chauffeur : « Est-ce que vous connaissez une forêt à environ vingt kilomètres ?

-Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il « Est-ce là votre destination ? » Michael confirma.

La voiture démarra et stoppa devant la grille d'entrée. Evidemment, les fans se mirent à hurler. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, à peine cinq ou six, mais le seul fait qu'ils criaient très fort suffisait à m'effrayer. Pendant que le chauffeur sortit de la voiture pour taper un code d'accès permettant d'ouvrir la grille, je demandais à Michael : « Euh…c'est comme ça à chaque fois que vous sortez ?

-Ca dépend…des fois, il n'y a personne devant la grille, donc forcément, c'est plus silencieux !

-Les vitres sont fumées ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

-Ben, imagine que les fans me voient dans ta voiture…ils vont se demander quoi !

-C'est vrai. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, les portes sont verrouillées ! » Le chauffeur rentra dans la voiture, la grille s'ouvrit, et, pendant que nous sortions, des gardes du corps empêchaient les admirateurs de passer par l'entrée grande ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme derrière la voiture.

Pendant que la voiture roulait, je m'appliquais à me rappeler l'endroit exact où la machine était restée. Je crois que là où je m'étais retrouvée, après être sortie de la forêt, il y avait une petite pharmacie à côté d'un parc public. Je regardais Michael : observant le paysage par sa fenêtre, il avait un air pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau…

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de passer une journée sans fond de teint ? » Michael tourna la tête vers moi, un peu surprit par ma question, puis il haussa les épaules et se remit à regarder par sa fenêtre. Je continuais : « Sans rire, un jour où tu ne sors pas, reste sans maquillage. Trop, ça deviendra nocif pour ta peau ! » Michael me répondit enfin, mais toujours sans me regarder : « Sans fond de teint, je ne peux pas me regarder dans un miroir… » Bien qu'on puisse penser qu'il exagérait, je tentais de le comprendre : « Si je comprends bien, tu es complexé par ton acné ?

-Effectivement, tu as bien deviné.

-Je vais pouvoir participer à _Questions Pour Un Champion_…

-A quoi ?

-Non rien, laisse tomber…Ecoute, Mike, je comprends fort bien que les moqueries de tes proches te fassent du mal, mais ce n'est tout de même pas pour cela que tu te caches ainsi ! » Il me fit signe que si. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Enfin, regarde-moi ! Je suis pleine de boutons, presque tous les adolescents sont pleins de boutons. Personne n'en fait un tel drame ! » Michael sembla au bord des larmes lorsqu'il me cria : « Personne n'a un nez tel que le mien ! » Je me rendis compte alors à quel point je m'étais montrée brutale avec lui. Je lui pris la main : « Michael…pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. Je…je me suis emportée…

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. » fit-il froidement en retirant sa main. Son geste m'avait profondément blessée, mais il avait raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de le brusquer ainsi, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. N'empêche que j'avais une très grosse envie de pleurer et je regardais par ma fenêtre en essayant de rester calme.

Environ dix minutes de route plus tard, je reconnaissais la petite rue, la pharmacie et le parc en face de la forêt. Je prévins le chauffeur : « Arrêtez-vous là ! ». Il s'arrêta et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Michael demanda au chauffeur de lui prêter ses lunettes noires et, avant de me rejoindre, lui ordonna : « Attendez-nous ici. »

Michael et moi pénétrâmes dans la forêt. Malgré mon chagrin, j'essayais de garder la tête haute et je marchais assez vite, Michael restait à quelques pas derrière moi.

Soudainement, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne, m'obligeant à m'arrêter et à lui faire face. Il me dit, comme bouleversé : « Tout à l'heure, en demandant à mon chauffeur de s'arrêter, tu avais la voix cassée…tu as pleuré ? » Je m'interdisais de le regarder : « Mais non, mais non ! » A ce moment, Michael passa son pouce sur ma joue : une larme venait d'y rouler. Je fermais les yeux en baissant la tête. Michael me fis alors me mettre à genoux et il s'agenouilla en face de moi. Puis, mettant ses mains sur mes épaules : « Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » je refusai, ne voulant pas lui monter mes yeux rouges. Il ne chercha pas à m'y forcer. « Excuse-moi d'avoir retiré ma main ainsi, mais…

Non, ne t'excuse pas ! » le coupais-je « C'est ma faute ! Tu as eu raison de faire cela, je l'avais bien cherché ! » je commençais à avoir des sanglots dans la voix, mais je continuais : « C'est moi qui dois me faire pardonner ! Je suis désolée ! Je te prie de m'excuser ! Je voulais juste t'encourager, et je m'y suis mal pris. Je ne voulais pas te vexer… » Michael essayer de me calmer : « Ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien ! C'est déjà oublié ! » Il me prit les deux mains qu'il serra doucement mais sûrement dans les siennes et, me regardant dans les yeux, il me dit d'une voix très douce : « Ecoute-moi : je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure ! » Je réussis à lui sourire vaguement. Il attendit à genoux, en face de moi, que je me calme tout à fait. « Ca va ? » me demanda t-il au bout de quelques minutes. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Il m'aida à me relever et, main dans la main, nous nous remîmes à marcher. Nous finîmes par apercevoir cette bonne vieille balle de golf.

« C'est ça, la machine à remonter le temps ?

-Ouais. » répondis-je à Michael qui avait les yeux rivés sur la machine. Je lui fit faire le tour de l'engin, puis lui proposais de visiter l'intérieur : « Il faudrait juste que je trouve comment ça s'ouvre… » Michael m'aida alors à chercher un quelconque bouton qui serait susceptible d'ouvrir la porte. Plus tard, je l'entendis me crier à l'autre extrémité de la machine : « Il y a un petit bouton prés de la porte. J'appuie ?

-Euh, oui mais…recule après…on ne sait jamais ! » Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et j'entendis effectivement le bruit infernal de ferraille rouillée, signe que la porte s'ouvrait. Je rejoignis Michael qui, un peu effrayé, s'était bouché les oreilles et nous entrâmes.

Dés l'instant où Michael vit les boutons et les manettes, il resta planté au beau milieu de la machine, complètement abasourdit. Puis il s'approcha des boutons aussi curieux que mon petit frère Jules.

« Surtout ne touche à rien ! » lui ordonnais-je. Il se recula presque à contrecœur. Je lui racontais comment s'était passé l'instant où la machine s'était mise en marche, en lui détaillant les boutons que j'avais utilisé. Il était aussi sérieux qu'un informaticien sur son ordinateur ; il me faisait marrer. J'étais certaine, à ce moment, que ça devait le démanger d'actionner une mannette, juste pour voir…

« C'est génial… » disait Michael toutes les deux minutes. Enfin, il consentit à sortir de la machine. Dehors, il commençait à faire sombre, bien que l'air fut encore doux. « Il doit être pas loin de sept heures. » observa Michael « Nous avons encore le temps de faire un tour.

-Tu es sûr ? Que va dire ta mère ?

-Rien, elle a l'habitude avec les plus vieux (il parlait de ses frères aînés) ! Pendant que Joseph n'est pas là, on peut faire à peu près tout ce qu'on veut, tu vois ?

-Moui…le truc c'est qu'il ne le sache pas, c'est ça ?

-Exact. » Nous éloignant de la forêt, nous décidâmes de visiter le parc d'à côté.

Comme il s'y trouvait un petit restaurant et que nous avions faim, Michael retrouva le chauffeur et lui demanda vingt dollars. Puis il mit ses lunettes noires et nous nous assîmes à une petite table, sur la terrasse pour profiter de la fraîcheur du soir. Il n'y avait presque personne dans le restaurant, aussi Michael me dit, les mains derrière la tête : « Aaaah, que ça fait du bien un peu d'anonymat !

-Tes lunettes te rendent si méconnaissable que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, apparemment, elles sont efficaces ! » Il nous commanda deux salades et deux jus d'orange. « Michael, je n'aime pas la laitue !

-Eh bien tant que tu seras avec moi, il faudra bien ! » Nous trinquâmes à notre belle amitié, bien que j'avais une profonde envie de trinquer pour un sentiment plus fort…

Notre repas fut agréable, sans incidents. Absolument personne ne reconnut Michael et les passant ne cherchèrent même pas à savoir pourquoi il portait des lunettes de soleil à huit heures du soir.

Le repas fini et payé, nous fîmes le tour du parc main dans la main - Comme dans mes rêves les plus beaux…comme j'aimais la façon dont il me tenait la main ! La sienne était toujours chaude sans être moite - Puis nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe pour regarder le superbe coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à nous. Michael ôta ses lunettes pour mieux l'admirer et il me dit : « C'est marrant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je passerais une soirée comme ça, si bien, avec une fille un jour…

-Et moi non plus avec un garçon… » Et là où les héros des films s'embrassent – désolée de vous décevoir – les grands timides que nous sommes se remirent à observer l'horizon.

Lorsque le soleil fut couché, nous nous levâmes et retournâmes à la voiture. Mais deux jeunes filles noires reconnurent Michael et celui-ci se vit contraint de signer des autographes. Après qu'elles furent reparties jetant des coups d'œil vers moi en murmurant, Michael crut bon de remettre ses lunettes noires, et nous pûmes entrer dans sa flamboyante voiture rouge. Les émotions fortes que j'avais ressentis cette journée firent que je m'endormis sans mal dans la voiture.

Je me lève de mon lit un peu barbouillée. Des sensations de cette nuit me reviennent par petites coupures : Je sens la voiture qui s'arrête. Michael sort de la voiture. Ma porte s'ouvre, des bras costauds – les gardes du corps peut-être – me prennent, je peux sentir la chaleur du hall d'entrée de Havenhurst. Je suis attentive à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi mais je suis si fatiguée que je ne trouve ni le courage ni l'intérêt d'ouvrir les yeux. On me transporte dans les escaliers, une porte s'ouvre puis on me dépose sur mon lit. La voix chuchotante de Michael : « Doucement, vous allez la réveiller ! » puis la porte se referme, des pas dans l'escalier, puis le silence et je m'endors. Voilà tout ce dont je me rappelle. Evidemment, comme personne n'a osé me déshabiller – ce qui est très bien – j'ai dormis avec ma robe qui est à présent toute froissée. Par contre, Michael a pensé à enlever ma ceinture pour éviter qu'elle ne me serre trop pendant la nuit.

Je regarde l'heure : six heures et demie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est tôt ! Je remets ma ceinture et je descends pour voir qui est levé : personne. Je remonte alors pour retourner patienter sagement dans ma chambre quand je m'aperçois que Michael a oublié de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Je m'approche doucement de la porte dans l'intention de la refermer et là, je me rends compte que Michael est un sacré étourdit lorsque je vois que sa lampe de chevet est allumée. Bon, j'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? Allez, je vais l'éteindre, je suis sûre qu'il m'en sera reconnaissant !

Je traverse sa chambre sans bruit, en essayant de ne rien écraser, je jette un coup d'œil du côté du lit de Marlon, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et je me penche sur la lampe : bon, où est le bouton ? Je m'étais mise à quatre pattes, pour vérifier si le fil allait sous le lit de Mike, quand je sentis quelque chose me frôler la hanche. Je sursautais violemment en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri de surprise. Et là, je vis la main de Michael qui dépassait du drap. Je soupirais de soulagement et je me tournais vers lui pour voir si je ne l'avais pas réveillé : il dormait à points fermés, les traits détendus et la bouche entrouverte. On aurait dit un bébé. J'étais sous le charme.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et, doucement, je caressais les boucles de ses beaux cheveux noirs. A ce moment, il bougea un peu le tête et, méfiante, je retirais ma main. Je me sentais très amoureuse de lui. Endormi ainsi, il me semblait fragile. Je voulais le remercier pour la magnifique soirée d'hier, mais je ne savais pas comment. Je détaillais son visage. Ce visage doux et rieur, à quoi ressemblera t-il dans trente ans ? Comme il avait retiré son fond de teint pour dormir, les rayons du soleil levant laissaient parfaitement voir ses boutons tant redoutés. Il avait à peu prés autant d'acné que moi, mais rien de très effrayant en fait. Michael était un adolescent, voilà tout. Et comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, ses changements physiques l'effrayaient. Il avait eu une soudaine poussée de croissance (et d'acné), sa voix avait muée, et son nez, comme tous les noirs, s'était épaté. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas un modèle de beauté parfaite, mais de là à se moquer sans cesse de lui…et puis moi, je le trouve tout à fait à mon goût ! Son visage était si paisible. Il m'attendrissait. Me surprenant moi-même, instinctivement, je déposais un baiser sur son front. Puis, trouvant l'interrupteur, j'éteignis la lampe et sortis. La Toya m'attendait à la porte.

Elle souriait d'un air amusé et cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. Je devinais que, la porte restée ouverte, elle avait pu m'observer. Je passais devant elle sans la regarder : « Pas de commentaires ! » fis-je en descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine où la bonne commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner. La Toya me suivit, s'assit à côté de moi et posa un énorme appareil photo sur la table en me disant avec un énorme sourire : « Pas besoin de commentaires ! » J'ouvrais des yeux ronds : « -T'as pas fais ça !

-Ben si ! N'oublies pas que ma chambre est juste en face de celle de Michael et Marlon! Lorsque je suis sortie pour aller manger, j'ai vu de la lumière dans leur chambre et en m'approchant, je t'ai vue au pied du lit en train de chercher un truc en dessous…

-L'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

-Ouais, et dés que je t'ai vue dévisager Mike avec un air si…passionné, je me suis dépêchée d'aller mon appareil photo pour te photographier au cas où tu l'embrasserais…

-Eh, retiens ça : je ne l'embrasserais jamais ! …du moins sans son accord…

-Et puis c'est malin aussi ! Tu vas donner la photo à Michael, c'est ça ?

-Non, enfin ! J'avais l'intention de te la donner, pour lorsque tu repartiras chez toi…j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. » Et elle me donna la photo : elle était très bien prise et avait un petit côté poétique. Près du lit de Michael, dans un coin assez sombre, on pouvait nettement m'apercevoir, à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, l'embrasser sur le front.

« -Merci beaucoup ! …mais au fait, comment ce fait-il que je n'ai rien entendu ?

-J'allais justement te le demander ! Pourtant ce n'est pas un appareil très silencieux ! Mais tu avais l'air si émerveillé devant le spectacle de Michael dormant – bien que je ne lui trouve rien de si merveilleux – que tu n'as pas dû y faire très attention. Je pense qu'une bulle vous entourait !

-Possible… » je regardais la photo en repensant à la beauté de Michael endormi lorsque Janet entra : « La Toya, pourquoi t'as pris ton appareil photo pour déjeuner ? Oh ! Je peux voir ? » me demanda t-elle en voyant la photo.

« -Non ! » dis-je en essayant de la cacher. Janet sembla surprise puis elle bouda : « Oh bon, d'accord ! Je suppose que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, hein ! » Et dire que dans mon présent elle avait trente-sept ans !

La Toya se pencha vers moi et me souffla : « Tu devrais ranger cette photo avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la trouve, surtout Michael ! » Après le petit déjeuner, je montais donc dans ma chambre pour la mettre dans mon sac. Puis je redescendis pour finir mon verre de jus d'orange. Michael était dans la cuisine en train de discuter avec La Toya. Il attendit que j'eus vidé mon verre avant de me demander : « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ben oui…

-Parce qu'hier soir, tu t'étais endormie dans la voiture…

-C'est vrai, et je peux savoir où vous étiez hier soir ! » Katherine Jackson venait d'entrer dans la cuisine « Figure-toi, Michael, que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! » Préférant ne pas me mêler de leurs affaires, je restais en arrière avec La Toya qui pouffait. Je lui murmurais : « Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il avait le droit !

-Bien sûr qu'on a le droit, mais à condition de prévenir maman ! Mike oublie toujours de prévenir ! »

Michael tentait de trouver une explication à notre absence car il se voyait mal dire que je lui avais montré la machine à remonter le temps : « Nous étions partis nous promener dans un parc à environ vingt kilomètres.

-Et tu as besoin de parcourir cette distance pour te promener dans un parc, toi ! » Michael haussa les épaules. « Bon allez, n'en parlons plus mais la prochaine fois que tu sors, essaies de m'en toucher un mot ! » dit Katherine en s'éloignant.

Michael resta tout bête pendant quelques secondes puis il nous regarda, La Toya et moi : « _Sans commentaires_, hein ? » Nous sommes pliées en deux de rire. Il ne paraît pas comprendre la raison de notre hilarité et change de pièce, outré.

Cet après-midi, La Toya et moi discutions tranquillement dans sa chambre quand elle me dit, complètement hors de notre sujet – en l'occurrence, les mecs : « Tu sais, dehors il fait aussi chaud qu'hier. Avec ta robe, tu vas crever de chaleur, en plus, elle est toute froissée. » Elle fouilla donc dans son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à ma taille. Elle en sortit une petite robe jaune à fines bretelles, très légère. Je la mis immédiatement, c'est vrai que je m'y sentis tout de suite mieux que dans ma robe. Et comme je suais des pieds – oui, je l'avoue – et que mes chaussures rouges avaient tendance à déteindre sur mes orteils, La Toya me dénicha une paire d'escarpins blancs à talons.

« Wouah ! J'adore cette tenue ! » m'exclamais-je

« -Bah, après tout, je peux te la donner, si ça te plaît autant !

-Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ?

-Pas du tout ! Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise !

-Génial, merci beaucoup ! » Je ne cessais de m'admirer dans son miroir, j'aimais vraiment ce nouveau style.

Michael entra brusquement dans la chambre : « Toya, t'aurais pas vu les baskets de Marlon … ! » Il s'interrompit en me voyant : « Oh…t'as un rendez-vous ?

-Non ! » fis-je en rigolant « c'est à cause de la chaleur.

-Tu disais, Mike ?

-Ah oui, La Toya ! Euh…Marlon a perdu ses baskets, tu sais, avec les rayures rouges ?

-Il me semble les avoir aperçues dans le salon, sous le canapé.

-Okay, merci. » et il sortit de la chambre pour rouvrir la porte juste après en me disant : « Viens voir ce qu'on fait au studio !

-J'arrive ! »

Au studio, Randy était au piano à son habitude et Marlon tapait sur une espèce de tam-tam. Ils faisaient quelques gammes. En entrant, Michael balança à Marlon ses baskets et il me dit : « Randy sait faire presque toutes les mélodies de Motown…qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on joue, par exemple ?

-Ben…j'aime bien _The Life Of The Party_.

-Ah non, ça j'arrive pas, c'est trop compliqué ! » râla Randy « Trouve autre chose !

-Eh bien…_I'll Be There_, alors ! » Randy fit « Okay !» et Michael s'installa aux percussions et ils jouèrent tous et chantèrent la chanson. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'instruments mais j'aimais beaucoup, surtout parce qu'avec la voix plus mûre de Michael, la chanson sonnait beaucoup plus sincère.

Tout à coup, celui-ci arrêta de jouer et demanda à ses frères de continuer un petit moment sans lui, puis il s'approcha de moi : « Tu ne chantes pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas chanter.

-Tu as essayé, au moins ?

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors je chante faux.

-T'es sûre ?

-Mais enfin, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui, je chante faux et j'en suis sûre ! » Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, il voulait absolument que je chante avec eux.

« -Au moins une fois !

-Non, Michael !

-S'il te plaît !

-MICHAEL, N'INSISTE PAS ! Je te dis que je ne sais pas chanter, alors je ne chanterai pas ! J'aime beaucoup chanter un peu, mais seule ! » J'avais explosé si brusquement que Marlon et Randy avaient immédiatement cessé de jouer, stupéfaits. Pendant que Michael tentait désespérément de me convaincre de chanter, ils quittèrent discrètement le studio : « On va vous laisser, hein… »

J'essayais de me calmer : « Je chante faux, c'est clair ?

-Il n'y a pas de honte à chanter faux, enfin ! Personne n'est professionnel sans entraînement !

-Je vais te déchirer les tympans, hé !

-Mais non !

-Et puis je n'aime pas ma voix ! » Michael, à court d'idées, réfléchit un peu puis, résigné : « Tu ne veux vraiment pas essayer ?

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

-Alors, je n'insiste pas… » Et il sortit.

Plus tard, je me mis à la recherche de La Toya pour un petit problème purement féminin que je rencontre environ tous les mois.

Je la trouvais dans la chambre de Michael, regardant la télévision aux côtés de ce dernier et de Janet.

« Euh…La Toya, je peux te demander un truc ?

-Ben ouais…

-Euh…en privé… » Elle se leva donc et sortit de la chambre : « C'est pour quoi ? » fit-elle en fermant la porte.

« -Eh bien…tu n'aurais rien pour…l'épilation des jambes ?

-J'ai de la cire.

-Euh…t'as rien d'autre ?

-Ben non ! » Elle prit dans sa chambre un pot de cire et descendit dans la cuisine, je la suivais.

Pendant qu'elle chauffa la cire au bain-marie, je lui expliquais : « Je n'ai jamais utilisé de cire !

-Oui, je comprends bien, mais je n'ai que ça !

-…

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer. » Et elle m'emmena dans sa chambre. « Assieds-toi et fais voir ta jambe. » Je m'exécutais, pas très à l'aise : « C'est pas trop chaud, au moins ?

-Non, ça refroidit assez vite. » Elle étala un peu de cire sur mon mollet, attendit quelques secondes, et la retira sans prévenir d'un coup sec. Je fus tellement surprise que je laissais échapper un cri de douleur. C'était super douloureux ! Enfin, au moins, les poils étaient arrachés.

La Toya entreprit de renouveler le tartinage de cire quand Janet et Marlon entrèrent brusquement dans la chambre : « Personne n'est blessé ? » s'écria Marlon, complètement paniqué. La Toya et moi nous regardions, interloquées : « Ben non, pourquoi ?

-On a entendu un cri horrible venant de ta chambre ! » Alors La Toya me regarda en rigolant : « C'est rien, c'est ça ! » dit-elle à Marlon en désignant la cire qui refroidissait sur ma jambe.

« -Ah, d'accord ! » Et ils partirent, rassurés. Dés qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats : « Promis, je t'arracherais ça un peu moins brusquement ! » me dit La Toya.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait terminé mes deux jambes. Celles-ci étaient à présent nettes et lisses…mais rouges ! Quand elle vit le résultat, La Toya me rassura : « T'inquiète pas, c'est normal…par contre, à ta place, je mettrais quelque chose de plus long parce que c'est pas très joli ! » et elle sortit un pantalon en jean pattes d'éléphant et une chemise blanche assortie : « Je te les prête, je ne te les donne pas, d'accord ?

-Dommage ! »

Après le dîner, nous étions tous dans le canapé devant la télé dans le salon, quand un garde dit à Katherine : « Monsieur Jackson est arrivé. » A ce moment, je sentis tout le monde se raidir et j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je sentais mon cœur battre un peu plus vite. J'entendis Joseph Jackson prendre son dîner avec sa femme en critiquant ses employés. La Toya me chuchota : « Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il rentre aussi tôt !

-Ouais, c'est rarissime ! » surenchérit Michael. Je les devinais aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Nous ne quittions pas l'écran de télévision des yeux pour autant – histoire de savoir qui de Cherryl ou de Teresa tomberait sous le charme de Steve.

Joseph entra alors : « Les garçons, on… » son regard tomba sur moi. J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Ce fut le moment le plus difficile de toute mon existence. « Euh…bonsoir monsieur Jackson. » réussis-je à balbutier. Quelques pénibles secondes de silence passèrent, lorsque Randy prit la relève : « C'est une fan de Michael. Ils sont devenus copains. » Joseph hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement. « Merci Randy ! » dit Michael en soupirant. On entendit Joseph et Katherine discuter dans la pièce voisine avec Bill Bray puis leur père revint : « Les garçons, demain on fera une série de concerts à New York, à Chicago et ici à Los Angeles. Ca risque d'être éprouvant, alors demain matin, _tout le monde_ se lève tôt, comprit ? » Il avait dit « tout le monde » en me regardant avec insistance. Michael aussi l'avait remarqué : « Ca veut dire que Lucile vient ? » lança t-il à son père. Celui-ci hocha à peine la tête et quitta de nouveau la pièce. Les garçons prirent ça pour un oui. « Génial ! » firent-ils d'une même voix. « Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Jackie, Jermaine et Tito ! » dit Michael. « Ouaip ! Et tu verras ton chéri danser ! » ajouta Marlon en donnant une bourrade à Michael. Celui-ci fit tomber son frère aîné du canapé, ils roulèrent tous les deux par terre et entreprirent de s'enlever les chaussettes l'un de l'autre lorsque Katherine intervint : « Bon, les garçons, ça suffit ! Marlon, Michael ! Il faut vous coucher tôt, vous avez entendu votre père ? Vous devriez faire vos bagages ! » A ces mots, ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres dans un grand brouhaha. J'allais les suivre, mais Katherine m'interpella : « Tu demanderas à La Toya de te faire un peu de place dans sa valise si tu veux ramener quelques affaires. Nous partons pour environ une semaine. Mais dis-moi, tes parents ne diront rien ?

Mes parents ne sont pas ici. » répondis-je. Bill Bray, derrière, me fit un clin d'œil. Je rejoins alors Michael qui préparait ses costumes de scène. J'étais folle de joie. « C'est exceptionnel qu'un invité vienne en tournée avec nous ! Même Janet et La Toya ne viennent pas habituellement, elles doivent être enchantées ! A oui, une chose : il ne faut pas écouter Marlon, il dit n'importe quoi ! » me dit-il. Je pensais que son frère n'avait pas forcément toujours tort…

« Tu régleras ton réveil sur quatre heures pour qu'il sonne.

-Mais il ne sonne pas, ce réveil !

-Comment ça ?

-Je te dis qu'il ne sonne pas !

-Fais voir. » Je lui apportais mon réveil et Michael l'examina : « Je ne suis pas Tito, mais je crois que tu as raison, il n'y a aucune sonnerie !

-Comment je vais faire pour me réveiller à l'heure, alors ?

-…je te réveillerais !

-Tu n'oublieras pas ?

-Je ferais sonner le mien plus tôt pour ne pas nous mettre en retard, ça te rassure ?

-D'accord, alors. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Je fus réveillée par des petites secousses. J'ouvris les yeux : Michael me secouait doucement l'épaule, ne sachant visiblement pas comment procéder autrement : « Allez, il est l'heure !

-Déjà, mais il fait encore noir !

-Je sais, c'est comme ça. Il est quatre heures moins le quart, lève-toi ! » Puis il quitta la chambre pour me laisser m'habiller. J'étais un peu tendue à l'idée de rencontrer le reste de la famille Jackson, aussi, je décidais de faire bien élevée en remettant le pantalon et la chemise de la veille.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à prendre ? » me demanda Michael lorsque je sortis de la chambre.

« -Ben non, je n'ai pas d'autres choses à moi. Je n'ai que quelques vêtements et mon petit sac à main. Tu peux me passer un sac de voyage, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu devrais les confier à La Toya.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux tout aussi bien garder mes affaires avec moi, non ? » Michael leva les yeux au ciel : « Si tu insistes ! »

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt et que ce fut l'heure de partir, on sortit et je rentrais dans une limousine avec Michael. Que c'était grand ! La Toya, Marlon et Randy nous y attendaient. Je fus plutôt soulagée de savoir que leurs parents et Janet avaient prit une autre voiture un peu avant nous.

Je fus amusée, avec les autres, d'observer les fans qui tentaient de rattraper la voiture en courant dés que nous prîmes la route. Ca faisait vraiment marrer Michael et Randy qui se mettaient à parier : « Regarde celui-là, comme il court vite !

-Non, celui avec sa casquette le rattrape ! Allez ! »

Finalement, notre limousine accéléra et les garçons durent se rasseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur l'autoroute. Pendant que La Toya et moi nous amusions à saluer les passants et les voitures – qui ne pouvaient naturellement pas nous voir à cause des vitres noires – les garçons revirent le programme de leur petite tournée : « Bon, Tito, Jackie et Jermaine nous rejoindront à l'aéroport, après l'avion, on mange, puis on fait les répètes pendant toute l'après midi, on passe la nuit dans notre hôtel à New York. Le lendemain, répètes, repos l'aprém' et le concert à dix neuf heures à Central Park. On reste à New York deux jours puis on part à Chicago, même programme, et idem ici, Okay ?

-Ouais !

-Eh, t'as oublié que Jeff doit nous rejoindre à notre hôtel à New York !

-Ah oui, mais en fait, il vient avec Jermaine à l'aéroport ; il prend l'avion avec nous !

-Okay ! » Interloquée, je demandais à La Toya : « Qui c'est, ce Jeff… ?

-…Nigel Jefferson. C'est un copain à Marlon, il est invité sur notre tournée, un peu comme toi. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Jeff, parce qu'il n'aime pas son prénom.

-Ah…

-Un conseil : ne te fie pas à sa tête de beau gosse ; il couche avec tout le monde…Une fois, il est même sortit avec trois filles en même temps, je ne te raconte pas la confusion…

-Heu…oui, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir…»

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport…enfin, à ce que les garçons appelaient l'aéroport…Nous stoppâmes sur le côté de la piste de décollage. Des gardes du corps nous firent descendre de la voiture et nous accompagnèrent jusqu'au… « C'est un jet privé ?

-Nooonnn, c'est un avion tout à fait banal, mais nous montons de l'extérieur pour que personne ne nous voit ! » me répondit Michael. Je restais songeuse : « De l'extérieur…pour que personne ne vous voit ?… »

Au pied des marches qui menaient à la porte de l'appareil, Joseph, Katherine, Janet nous attendaient, mais aussi Tito, Jermaine et Jackie Jackson. Ces trois derniers furent plutôt surpris de me voir, mais Michael leur expliqua tout, ainsi qu'à Suzanne De Passe, une jeune femme employée par Motown (le look des garçons et l'idée de la coupe afro, c'était elle !) qui les accompagnait toujours en tournée. Quand ils me saluèrent, je remarquais un jeune homme avec eux, auquel je n'avais pas tout de suite fais attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un steward. Ca devait être ce fameux Jeff. Il avait visiblement le même âge que Marlon, c'est à dire dix-sept ans. Ses yeux étaient un peu bridés, bien qu'il fut noir de peau. Il avait un duvet noir au-dessus des lèvres – ça fait super viril ! En fait, il n'était pas moche ; le seul truc un peu ridicule, c'était sa coiffure rasta, genre Bob Marley –mais sans le béret.

Pour saluer les garçons, il leur serra amicalement la main. Mais pour nous saluer, Janet, moi et La Toya, les filles, quoi ; il nous baisa la main ! Ca faisait très _gentleman_, mais n'était-ce pas trop exagérer ? De plus, lorsqu'il me prit la main pour l'embrasser, il me fixa les yeux très intensément, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. En entrant dans l'avion – en première classe, naturellement – je m'essuyais discrètement le dos de la main sur mon pantalon. « Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi, Michael ?

-Oui, bien sûr. » Et je m'assis donc à côté de lui, à ma grande joie.

Jeff, lui, s'installa – par hasard – au rang à côté de moi. L'allée nous séparait, heureusement, mais il me fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Je détournais la tête : Oh, mon Dieu !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle ! » s'inquiéta Michael en me dévisageant. Là-dessus, Marlon et Randy, qui étaient derrière nous, ainsi que Jeff et Jermaine – vingt-et-un ans quand même – éclatèrent de rire. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais Randy m'indiqua que, avec Suzanne, j'étais la seule de race blanche.

« Michael, je t'ai dis que j'avais le mal de l'air ?

-Non, il ne me semble pas.

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais…

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là : te remplir l'estomac !

-Oh non, rien que l'idée de devoir manger quelque chose me donne envie de gerber !

-C'est normal, mais fais un petit effort ! Tiens, je vais te commander des cacahuètes. Ca t'occuperas et tu n'y penseras plus. En plus, ça passe tout seul ! » J'étais sur le point d'accepter quand, dans le rang à côté de moi, Jeff fit un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire : il imita _quelqu'un_ en train de vomir. Alors là, je sentis ma bile remonter : « Mikeoùsontlestoilettes ?

-Au fond de l'allée, à gauche. » Et je m'y précipitais, sous les acclamations des garçons.

Lorsque je revins m'asseoir, Michael me demanda : « Ca va mieux, maintenant ?

-Un peu…

-Maintenant, il faut que tu manges, sinon, ça peut te reprendre à n'importe quel moment, et tu finiras par perdre ton énergie.

-Tu pourrais aussi me commander un verre d'eau ?

-Sans problème ! » Et pendant qu'il cherchait une hôtesse des yeux pour lui passer commande, je jetais un coup d'œil du côté de Jeff : il était complètement mort de rire et il disait à Tito : « Tu vois, t'es pas le seul à détester l'avion ! » Grrrr ! Je faisais une croix sur lui, tant pis si je venais juste de le rencontrer. Première phrase que je lui adressais, je lui lançais : « Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, d'un air de dire qui c'est qui me sonne ? puis, après un moment de silence, il me dit en désignant son menton : « T'as encore un peu de dégueulis, là. » et il rigola de plus belle en se tenant les côtes. Je tâtais mon menton : il n'y avait rien, je m'étais bien rincée. Furieuse, je me tournais vers Marlon : « A ta place, je choisirais plus mes amis pour leur degrés de maturité ! » il ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais l'autre imbécile d' « ami » lui fit une grimace et il se plièrent en deux de rire.

Je m'affaissais dans mon siège en grignotant mes cacahuètes : « J'en ai marre… » C'est à ce moment que je distinguais un faible rire juste à côté de moi…Oh non !

« Michael, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

-C'est rien, ce… c'est nerveux !

-Mais arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Je suis malade en avion, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire ! » criais-je en me levant.

« -Non, c'est pas marrant ! » fit Jackie ironiquement, de l'autre côté de Michael. On entendit le rire étouffé de Jermaine, qui fini par rire à gorge déployée. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même La Toya et Janet. Je me rasseyais et mis ma tête dans les mains. J'étais dégoûtée.

Je restais cinq bonnes minutes ainsi. Je n'avais plus la nausée car mon verre d'eau m'avait effectivement alourdit l'estomac. Michael s'était calmé, ainsi que les autres. M'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, je piquais un petit somme.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus fatiguée. L'avion volait toujours.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive, Michael ?

-J'sais pas…j'peux prendre une cacahuète ?

-Sers-toi. »

Complètement affalé sur son siège, Jeff me lança : « Ca va, c'est pas trop dur à digérer, les cacahuètes ? » Je ne le regardais même pas. « …crétin… » Moi qui pensais sincèrement que les Noirs étaient plus intelligents que les Blancs, j'avais maintenant la preuve qu'ils pouvaient être aussi puérils. N'empêche que lorsque qu'il ne me provoquait pas, je pouvais deviner sans même le regarder que Jeff m'observait avec attention. A quoi jouait-il ?

Après une heure de vol, qui me parut une éternité, nous atterrîmes. Je me levais pour descendre, mais Michael me fit signe de me rasseoir : « Il faut attendre que les passagers en dessous de nous descendent d'abord. Un peu de patience. » Joseph passa dans les rangs pour nous indiquer dans quel ordre nous descendrons de l'avion pour entrer dans les limousines. J'étais dans la même limousine que Michael, Tito, Marlon et Janet, mais je me tapais également Jeff ! Pff… Et dire que j'étais pressée de descendre pour ne plus devoir le supporter ! J'étais servie ! Nous pûmes nous lever de nos sièges pour nous dégourdir un peu les jambes dans l'avion, mais en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je m'étirais pendant que Michael baillait, quand Jackie le trouva et voulu lui montrer quelque chose à l'arrière de l'avion. Je n'y fis pas attention, continuant à m'étirer en marchant dans l'allée entre les sièges, lorsque ce fut le tour de Michael de m'entraîner où Jackie l'avait accompagné. Il me fis regarder par un hublot : « Regarde toute cette foule, c'est dingue ! »

J'entendis Jeff, derrière nous, resté assit à sa place : « Venez voir, il y a encore plus de monde de mon côté ! » Michael accourut, mais je préférais ne pas me frotter encore une fois à Jeff, et je continuais d'observer la foule d'admirateurs qui attendaient au pied de l'avion. Mais Michael vint me chercher : « Viens voir, comme c'est effrayant ! » et je dû le suivre jusqu'à Jeff. Celui-ci me regarda d'un air satisfait.

Michael se pencha vers son hublot, passant devant Jeff, puis il me fit signe de l'imiter, et je m'exécutais à contrecœur. Effectivement, ce côté de l'avion était entouré d'une bonne trentaine de personnes. Elles avaient dû être attirées par les limousines qui nous attendaient, cernées par les fans. Des policiers s'appliquaient à faire un barrage de leurs corps, afin de laisser un passage libre jusqu'aux limousines.

Dans la position dans laquelle j'étais, mon cou était juste au niveau de l'œil de Jeff. Pendant que Michael entreprenait de compter les personnes coiffées à l'afro, je pus voir dans le reflet de la vitre que Jeff avait les yeux à moitié fermés. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ma beauté l'éblouit ou quoi ? Subitement, je réalisais que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque ! _Ce mec était en train de sniffer mon parfum !_ Surprise, je me redressais brusquement. Michael, étonné de mon geste, se redressa aussi : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jeff : ce comédien était en train de regarder par sa fenêtre, l'air de rien.

« Je…je me suis tordu la cheville… » prétendis-je en me massant le pied. Michael fronça les sourcils : « C'est La Toya qui t'a prêté ces talons ? Ah, j'te jure, celle-là ! Bon, on va se rasseoir. On ne devrait plus tarder à sortir, maintenant ! J'espère que ta cheville ira très vite mieux, parce qu'il faudra qu'on se dépêche ! »

Quelques minutes après, nous étions prés de la porte ouverte de l'avion. Bill Bray, dehors, organisait les rangs de policiers qui tentaient non sans mal de maintenir un petit couloir d'accès jusqu'à la première limousine. Un à un ou deux par deux, les frères sortaient de l'avion, descendaient les marches et se dépêchaient de monter dans la limousine, parfois après avoir signé quelques autographes.

Lorsque la première limousine fut pleine, elle partit, une seconde la remplaça rapidement, et ainsi de suite. C'est ainsi qu'il ne resta plus qu'à Michael et moi de monter dans la dernière limousine. Avant de sortir, Michael me mit hors de vue de l'extérieur, et sortit une paire de lunettes noires de sa poche : « Tiens, mets ça !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas une célébrité, moi !

-C'est à cause des journalistes ! » me répondit Suzanne De Passe, qui était restée avec nous et qui se préparait à prendre un autre taxi. Michael acquiesça : « Rien que le fait de te voir avec nous va leur faire écrire des choses pas claires ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans la presse à scandales ! »

Je mis les lunettes, et il me prit la main : « Maintenant, on va sortir…ne me lâche pas et ne traîne surtout pas ! » Nous avançâmes devant l'escalier et il se tourna vers moi : « Une dernière chose : n'écoutes pas les filles : la jalousie les rend cruelles… »

Je pris mon souffle, et nous descendîmes les marches le plus vite que nous pouvions, Michael me tenant fermement la main. Il marchait très vite et j'avais du mal à garder le rythme. Mon cœur battait très fort, et je m'appliquais à marcher droit pour ne pas me tordre la cheville pour de bon. Mais pourquoi j'avais mis les chaussures à talons ? Malgré le conseil de Michael, je ne pus m'empêcher de prêter une oreille à ce que les fans hurlaient : « Michael, Michael ! Oouhou ?

-Michael, un autographe, s'il te plaît !

-Je t'aime, je peux te toucher ?

-Mais pourquoi il s'arrête pas ?

-Tu vois pas, il est avec une fille !

-C'est qui ?

-Sa fiancée !

-Ah non ! C'est moi sa fiancée !

-La sale pute, comment elle nous le pique !

-En plus, elle est blanche ! »

S'en suivit des insultes plus racistes les unes que les autres…Toutes ces méchancetés me blessèrent et, déconcentrée, je fis un pas de travers et failli perdre ma chaussure. Michael m'aida à me relever aussi vite qu'il put, puis il me fis passer devant lui et me poussa dans la limousine. Il se jeta à côté de moi, referma la portière et la voiture démarra. Ouf ! Une fois en sécurité, je retirais les lunettes de soleil et les rendis à Michael : « La vache, c'est stressant ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester ! » Michael m'observa avec attention et fronça un peu les sourcils : « Tu les as écoutées, hein ? Ce sont elles qui t'ont fait perdre ton contrôle !

-En effet…Michael, c'est horrible ce qu'elles m'ont dit !

-Je sais ! C'est chaque fois la même chose lorsqu'une fille nous accompagne ! Lorsque Jermaine s'est marié, par exemple, elles lui ont envoyé des lettres très méchantes ! C'est de la pure jalousie ! C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas les écouter !

-J'essayerais de m'en souvenir ! »

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'on était pas seuls dans la limousine : J'avais oublié que Tito, Jeff, Janet et Marlon étaient avec nous. J'avais l'habitude de Janet, j'aimais bien Marlon et je ne supportais pas Jeff, mais Tito m'intimidait. Cependant, il engagea une conversation et se montra extrêmement gentil avec moi. Il me demanda notamment si j'étais vraiment française. Comme je lui répondis par l'affirmative, il me demanda poliment comment on disait « jouer de la guitare » dans ma langue. Jeff ajouta : « Et comment on dit être malade en avion ? ». J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, mais Marlon lui lança : « Bon, c'est bon tes blagues ! Ca suffit, maintenant !

-Merci, Marlon ! » dis-je en souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire. Je pense que ça devait être une façon de se faire pardonner pour l'autre jour, où il avait fortement vexé Michael.

Marlon avait vraiment produit un miracle : Jeff n'ouvrit plus sa gueule de tout le trajet !

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Nous descendîmes des limousines, escortés par les gardes du corps, et on se dépêcha d'entrer. Joseph, Katherine, La Toya, Randy, Jermaine et Jackie nous attendaient à l'accueil.

Joseph nous fit monter à l'étage – on avait tout l'étage à nous tous seuls ! – et il choisi nos chambres.

Il m'appela : « Toi, tu dors là. » me dit-il en poussant la porte d'une chambre avec deux lits, plutôt jolie.

« Voyons, tu la partageras avec… » je me tournais naturellement vers La Toya. « …Jefferson ! » Quoi ! « Partager une chambre avec un garçon ? » bredouillais-je. Et _ce_ garçon ? Joseph m'ignora et murmura quelque chose à Suzanne qui cria à la cantonade : « Bon allez, les gars ! Vous avez dix minutes pour ranger vos affaires et après, on file faire les répétitions ! » Au moins un truc agréable dans la journée : j'allais pouvoir les voir répéter leurs chorégraphies ! Je me réjouissais trop vite.

« On reste ici, nous. » me dit La Toya.

« -Ah… » J'étais un peu déçue. J'accompagnais Michael et les autres Jackson Five jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel : « Bon ben, à ce soir, alors…

-Ouais…

-…vous mangez là-bas ?

-Ouais… » Michael aussi avait l'air un peu déçu. « Allez, va ! Tu nous verras au concert ! » me consola Jermaine avant de sortir, suivit par Michael qui m'adressa un dernier sourire forcé. Visiblement, ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses d'avoir à danser la même chose toute la journée…

Je remontais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Jeff était en train de ranger tranquillement ses affaires dans _notre_ armoire : « J't'ai laissé une petite place, dans ce coin.

-Merci, t'es trop bon ! »

Après avoir demandé mes affaires à La Toya, je les installais dans la « petite place » que m'avait si généreusement laissé Jeff. Il n'avait même pas terminé de ranger ses fringues. Il en avait une bonne vingtaine et je me demandais comment il avait réussi à tout mettre dans une seule valise. En pliant mes vêtements, je soupirais : j'avais pris l'habitude le voir Michael à mes côtés et il me manquait déjà ! Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que l'autre me fixait comme un malade et je manquais de sursauter lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole : « Je me demande quand même pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier ?

-Tu rigoles ? Non mais attends, tu ne te rends pas compte de la façon dont tu te paies ma tête depuis qu'on se connaît !

-Boah ! …c'est juste pour rigoler ! C'est pas méchant ! …

-Mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête, c'est vrai que c'est toujours pour rigoler ! C'est jamais méchant !

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ainsi ? Qui se moque de toi ?

-Je sais qu'on se fout de moi derrière mon dos ! Ca te surprends tant que ça, que je suis susceptible ?

-Ben ouais, quoi…

-T'as pas vu ma tête ? Mes boutons ? Ma taille ? Mon pif ? Mes…

-Oui, bon, ça va ! T'es complexée, j'ai compris ! Mais, réponds-moi, qui t'a dit que t'étais laide ?

-Personne. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne me trouve pas belle, c'est suffisant. »

Jeff se mit à me regarder de haut en bas : « C'est ridicule ! T'es pas moche ! En fait, t'es plutôt… » son regard s'attarda sur mon décolleté : « …mignonne ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Mon séjour avec l'autre voyeur était mal partit : à partir du moment où je compris qu'il était intéressé par mes formes, je faisais mon possible pour ne pas me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec lui. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, vu qu'on partageait la même chambre !

Pendant le repas de midi, mes doutes se confirmèrent : ayant réussi à se retrouver à côté de moi, il me collait excessivement, et moi, n'appréciant pas beaucoup le contact, je me décalais ! Mais il me re-scotchait et ainsi de suite, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la table. Tout le monde avait pigé son manège, sauf Katherine qui feignait l'indifférence totale – mais qui nous regardais du coin de l'œil quand même ! De mon côté, je voulais disparaître…Michael, pourquoi tu n'es jamais là quand il le faut ? …

L'après-midi, ce fut encore pire : comme il nous était déconseillé de sortir de l'hôtel – du moins, sans au moins deux gardes du corps nous accompagnant – nous restions enfermés dans nos chambres, et c'est tout juste si l'on pouvait changer de pièce.

Au début, je m'étais mise dans l'idée de lire la petite pile de magazines et de journaux posés sur notre armoire à notre intention. Mais à la fin, j'en eu marre et, fatiguée par l'ennui, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, le nez dans l'oreiller. Pendant tout ce temps, Jeff était resté assis sur son lit, lisant la même page depuis tout à l'heure. Je le soupçonnais de m'observer entre deux lignes, mais, après tout, je m'en foutais royalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il crut bon bavarder : « Tu me trouves comment ?

-Chiant.

-Non, mais je veux dire, physiquement ?

-Chiant.

-Ca veut dire que je ne te plais pas ? » J'attendais cette question. Je ne levais pas ma tête de l'oreiller, ma voix était donc nasale et étouffée –comme lorsqu'on parle la tête dans un oreiller, en fait…

« -Exact.

-Toi, tu me plais ! » Je me sentais rougir. Bien que je m'attende à cette réponse, je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude des compliments, surtout aussi directs. Mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, dans la bouche de Jeff, ce compliment devenait presque une injure.

« -Tu as bien de drôles de goûts ! » je répondis, le nez toujours dans le coussin.

« -Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai jamais de drôle de goûts ! Si tu me plais, c'est que tu es forcément intéres…euh…attirante ! » Je me levais d'un bond : « Oh, ça va, hein ! J'ai bien vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de loucher sur ma poitrine et sur mes fesses ! Tu mérite bien ta réputation ! Ca t'es égal que je sois belle ou laide ! Le principal, c'est que je sois bien roulée, hein !…tout ce que tu veux, en fait, c'est coucher avec moi ! …Eh ben, demande à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que t'es pas mon genre !

-Ah ouais ! Sache, mademoiselle la pucelle, qu'aucune fille ne m'a jamais refusé ses faveurs !

-Il faut bien un début à tout ! »

Se levant brusquement, il mit ses mains sur mon lit, de chaque côté de mes jambes, et approcha son visage si prés du mien que nos nez se touchaient presque. Je l'avais vexé : « Et c'est quoi, ton genre ? » Il fit d'un ton presque menaçant. Je ne me laissais pas impressionner : « Pas les gros prétentieux pervers comme toi, je te rassure ! » Il me poussa et s'approcha plus de moi. Je me retrouvais presque allongée sur le dos, prenant appui sur mes coudes. Jeff était pratiquement allongé sur moi : « C'est qui, alors ! » Je tentais de le repousser, en lui répondant comme une menace : « Michael ! » Il se redressa, et, se dirigeant vers la porte à reculons, en souriant, il dit : « Michael ? J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ca se voyait trop que tu l'adorais ! » Puis il réfléchit quelques secondes, et son sourire s'effaça un peu : « Mais pourquoi lui ? C'est vrai, c'est pas sérieux ! Regarde-moi : je suis déjà au moins mille fois plus beau que lui !

-Ce n'est pas ton physique de beau parleur qui me fera craquer ! J'aime Michael pour sa beauté intérieure principalement. Et de ce côté, tu n'as pas grand chose ! »

-Avec un air triste et furieux en même temps, il s'approcha de la porte pour sortir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et me regarda : « C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas !

-Je pense avoir appris le plus important sur toi il y a quelques minutes, et je pense que ça suffira ! »

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit dans le couloir, et se retourna une dernière fois vers moi avant de refermer la porte derrière lui : « Et puis, en plus, je t'aime, moi ! Et Michael ne t'aime pas ! » Je lui répliquais en me levant : « Si tu m'aimais pour autre chose que mon physique, tu m'aiderais, au lieu de me faire de la peine ! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Je restai assise sur mon lit pendant plusieurs heures, songeuse. Jeff m'avait un peu attristée : « Michael ne t'aime pas » m'avait-il dit…Et s'il avait raison ?

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, je fus heureuse d'entendre frapper à la porte de notre chambre. Déjà là, je pouvais être sûre que ce n'était pas Jeff (il ne frappe jamais). Puis, j'entendis une voix agréablement familière demander : « Je peux entrer ? »

Michael entra. Je dus difficilement me retenir de me précipiter dans ses bras, mais je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire. Il me le rendit : « Je vois que je suis le bienvenu ?

-Oh oui ! Cette journée a été si longue ! » La Toya passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte : « Le dîner est servi ! »

En descendant à la cantine de l'hôtel, je demandais à Michael : « Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas plutôt t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

-Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas que… » A cet instant, je vis Jeff descendre nous rejoindre. Je soufflais à Michael : « Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. » Il me regarda d'un air étonné, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Jeff, remarquant que je m'étais interrompue après l'avoir aperçu.

A table, je m'arrangeais pour me retrouver entre Michael et Marlon, et en face de La Toya. Ainsi, Jeff dû se contenter de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Que cela faisait du bien de revoir des visages familiers après tant d'angoisse ! La cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que Katherine et Joseph mangeaient à une table plus éloignée de la notre, je ne subissais donc pas le regard noir de Joe.

Après manger, je désirais parler de Jeff à Michael : « Tu ne connais pas un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter en privé ?

-Eh bien…dans ma chambre !

-Tu la partage avec qui ?

-Avec Janet et Jackie. Mais il prend sa douche – et il met toujours trois heures – et Janet dort déjà. On n'y sera pas dérangé ! »

Assise sur le lit de Michael, et lui à côté de moi, je lui racontais ma journée : « Voilà, il y a un gros problème avec Jeff, là...

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

-Ben, en fait, il paraît que je lui plais… » Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules : « Et alors, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tant mieux pour toi !

-Tu…tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bah oui ! Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème !

-En fait, il est beaucoup trop direct !

-Et alors ?

-Mais je ne l'aime pas !

-Pourquoi, s'il t'aime ?

-Michael, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas voir !

-Pas voir quoi ?

-Que c'est toi que j'aime !»

Michael baissa la tête, sans avoir l'air surpris. Je ne savais pas s'il rougissait parce qu'il faisait sombre dans la pièce, les rideaux étant fermés. Il réfléchit. Un silence gênant régnait depuis quelques minutes, lorsque Michael me dit : « Tu veux bien sortir, s'il te plaît… » Il me parlait sur ce ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était vexé. Jamais il ne l'avait utilisé avec moi. Je lui répondis, interloquée : « Ben... pourquoi ?

-Sors, s'il te plaît…

-Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis!»

Cette fois, Michael se leva, me prit le bras, m'obligeant à me lever et me fit sortir de sa chambre, presque brutalement : « Je te demande de sortir, sois gentille, ne poses pas de questions ! »

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de sa chambre, je restai con quelques secondes, choquée. Je croisais Jackie, les cheveux trempés, qui rentrait dans la chambre que je venais de quitter de force, qui me demanda : « Tu en fais une tête, ça va? » puis je me précipitais dans ma chambre, me jetais sur mon lit et pleurais…

Je n'avais jamais vu Michael dans cet état, je ne le reconnaissais pas…où était mon Michael ? Celui qui me souriait à chaque fois que je lui parlais, celui qui était toujours là pour me consoler, si doux avec moi ?

En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment triste parce qu'il avait haussé la voix, mais parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.

J'entendis Jeff, à côté de moi, me dire : « Alors, t'as finis par lui dire que tu l'aimais ? Et il a mal réagi !

-Oh, toi, le rasta, n'en rajoute pas ! » Je m'attendais à ce qu'il déclare qu'il m'avait prévenu, que Michael ne m'aimait pas, qu'il valait mieux que lui, etc. . Mais il n'en fit rien : « Tu sais, je pense que s'il a réagit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il t'aime ! » Je m'arrêtais de pleurer et le regardais : « Tu crois vraiment ?

-Ben, j'dois dire – sans me vanter – que je suis un pro dans ce domaine…. et d'après ce que crois, cette soudaine agressivité peut effectivement être une conséquence, plutôt étonnante, de son amour envers toi…Ou bien, il te hait vraiment ! » ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je sentis un petit quelque chose se rallumer dans mon cœur…non, je ne crois pas que Michael me haïsse…

Je séchais mes larmes.

« Ah, tu souris enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer ! » s'exclama Jeff. Je changeais de sujet pour ne pas que ça devienne un chapitre trop sentimental : « Dis…tu peux te retourner, que je mette ma chemise de nuit ?

-Sans problème ! » Tu parles ! Pendant que j'enfilais ma chemise de nuit, il fut prit d'un intérêt soudain pour les tableaux qui, par hasard, se trouvaient de mon côté. Quand je l'interpellais sur un ton d'engueulade, il fit l'air ahuri du caïd de la classe surprit en train de couper les cheveux de sa voisine : « Quoi ?

-Je t'avais demandé de te retourner !

-Mais c'est pas toi que je regardais !

-Mais oui, je sais, ce sont de très beaux chefs d'œuvres mais tu pouvais les contempler à un autre moment, non? »

Je me glissais dans mon lit et j'éteignis ma lampe de chevet. Je tentais de trouver le sommeil, mais Jeff laissait sa lumière allumée. « Jeff, éteints !

-Je peux t'aider !

-Hein ? A quoi faire ?

-Pour ton Michael, je peux t'aider à le conquérir !

-Mais puisque tu dis qu'il m'aime…

-Oui, mais il faudrait qu'il te dévoile lui-même ses sentiments ! Je peux te donner des conseils sur les habitudes à prendre !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Alors, je t'aide ou non ?

-Ben ouais…

-Okay ! On commence demain ! » Et il éteint sa lumière. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'endormir. Quelle journée ! …

Le lendemain matin, je prends mon petit déjeuner avec La Toya et Janet. Michael n'est pas là, les garçons sont partit tôt pour les répétitions. « Ils rentrent à quelle heure ?

-Vers onze heures et demie. Ils mangent ici et ils restent se reposer pendant l'après-midi. Le concert est à dix-neuf heures ce soir, tu t'en souviens ?

-Ah oui, ça me revient…ils en ont parlé, hier, dans la voiture. »

Je me levais de table et, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je m'aperçu qu'ils commençaient à graisser. Je me mis donc à la recherche d'une éventuelle salle de bains. J'en trouvais une prés de la chambre des parents. Zut ! Le verrou est cassé ! J'espère que personne n'entrera…voyons, tous les garçons sont partis, au moins !

Tous ? Non ! (« un petit village gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… »)

« Jeff, tu n'entres pas dans la salle de bain, ça ferme plus à clef ! » Il leva les yeux de sa bande dessinée et me fit un petit sourire : « Okay ! » Pourquoi il a sourit comme ça ? Bah, il essaie probablement de faire son mystérieux ! De toute façon, il n'osera jamais entrer s'il sait que j'y suis…pas vrai ?

En entrant dans la salle de bains, je fus émerveillée par la décoration : des couleurs partout et une grande baignoire avec des savons partout ! Il y avait même des bains moussant ! CA, c'est un hôtel quatre étoiles !

Pendant que le bain coulait, je me déshabillais…tout de même, cette porte ! Pour me rassurer, j'entassais mes vêtements contre la porte en espérant que ça la bloquerait un peu.

J'entrais dans la baignoire, puis j'entrepris de me laver les cheveux, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir…c'est pas vrai ! « JEFF ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas entrer ! » Je fus bien contente à ce moment d'avoir mis deux tonnes de mousse dans le bain. Jeff me répondit en traînant les pieds : « S'cuse…j'avais oublié… » Il mit deux plombes à sortir (« Joli, cette salle de bains… ») en regardant autour de lui, et il quitta enfin la pièce.

« -C'est ça, ouais… » je marmonnais. Mais quel obsédé, ç'ui-là, alors ! Il a oublié, bien sûr – et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Il en rate pas une !

Je sortis rapidement de mon bain, avant que môssieur n' « oublie » encore une fois, et je me rhabillais en vitesse.

Je me rendis dans la chambre : Jeff avait reprit la lecture de sa BD, en faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude. « Dis, tu l'as fais exprès, ou quoi ?

-J'te dis que j'avais oublié !

-Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

-Tu veux que je t'aide, oui ou non ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

-Et bien si tu veux plaire à ton Michael, il faut que tu apprennes à accepter qu'un homme te voit nue ! » Je manquais de m'étrangler : « Quoi ! Là, c'est carrément violer mon intimité, ce que t'as fais ! Il n'y a pas plus pudique que moi et je refuse totalement que quiconque entre dans la salle de bains quand je me lave !

-Vraiment ?

-OUAIS !

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! »

Il sortit une liste de dessous sa BD et traça un zéro en face de « Accepte de se montrer nue ».

« -Ah ouais, tu perds pas ton temps, toi : t'as carrément fais une liste !

-Comme tu vois ! Appelle-moi le professeur de l'amour ! » me répondit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit : il n'est pas obsédé…il est complètement cinglé !

Comme l'avait dit La Toya, les garçons rentrèrent à l'hôtel à midi pour manger.

Le repas se déroula en silence. Je n'osais pas regarder Michael après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, il vint cependant me voir après le déjeuner. De nouveau, nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Il me fit s'asseoir sur son lit et me dit : « Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir brusquée, hier soir…

-Ce n'est rien, Michael, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu…

-J'ai dis que je m'excusais, je te demande seulement de ne plus aborder ce sujet, d'accord ? » me coupa t-il. Je baissais la tête : « Entendu…

-Bien…tu peux sortir… »

Je sortis donc…que penser ? M'avait-il réellement pardonné ? Il continuait à me parler sur ce ton froid que je n'aimais pas, cela signifiait peut-être qu'il m'en voulait toujours. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net ; je retournais dans sa chambre : « Michael, je demande ton pardon…tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Non, pourquoi cette question ?

-Change de ton s'il te plait…tu me fais peur…

-C'est ridicule, enfin ! Je te dis que c'est oublié, mais… » Il s'interrompit en devinant que je me retenais de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mes yeux de s'humidifier. Michael s'avança vers moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules, le regard plein de compassion : « Ne t'en fais donc pas ainsi ! Je t'assure que je ne suis pas fâché !

-Mais…ta voix… ! » réussis-je à articuler.

« -C'est le stress pour ce soir ! Chaque fois qu'on a un concert, je suis énervé et ma voix devient dure ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! …Allez, va ! Cesse de te torturer l'esprit pour ça… »

Lorsque je sortis de sa chambre le cœur léger, j'étais heureuse : il ne m'en voulait pas !

En attendant le concert, le temps ne passait pas assez vite pour les garçons. Alors ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Et lorsque ce sont eux qui décident du programme, l'ordre principal c'est blagues en tous genres : Bill se prit un seau d'eau, astucieusement coincé sur le haut d'une porte entrebaîllée par Jermaine et Marlon, sur la tête, et les garçons passèrent deux bonnes heures à remplir des ballons d'eau pour les lâcher du balcon. Je dois avouer que c'était assez marrant. Michael adorait ça, à chaque fois qu'on entendait le ballon s'écraser par terre ainsi que les protestations des passants, il était plié en deux de rire. A un moment, il remplit un gros ballon, alla me retrouver sur le balcon, et me le tendit : « Vas-y, essaie, c'est super marrant !

-Non, Mike, je n'oserais jamais !

-Juste une fois !

-Je te laisse faire, c'est toi le pro !

-Tu ne risque rien, ici ! Personne ne nous voit, profites-en ! »

Il me tendait le ballon, qui dégoulinait d'eau. Je le regardais : il attendait patiemment. Le silence s'était fait autour de moi, ses frères me regardaient. Alors je pris le ballon, m'approchais du bord du balcon, suspendis la bombe au-dessus du vide et, après hésitation, le lâchais dans un grand moment de suspense, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le ballon s'écraser. Tous les garçons m'acclamèrent : « En plein dans le mille ! T'as visé le vieux ! » Michael rigolait en me regardant. Attirée par nos rires, La Toya vint sur le balcon, mais presque au même instant, on entendit Suzanne arriver : « Que se passe t-il, ici ? Il y a de l'eau partout ! » Alors Randy mit son dernier ballon dans les mains de La Toya et nous nous dépêchâmes de changer de pièce en laissant La Toya seule avec son ballon d'eau dans les mains, toute étonnée.

Le soir venu, nous nous préparions enfin pour le concert des garçons. J'avais hâte de les voir chanter. En plus, d'après La Toya, on pourra les voir des coulisses ! Ce sera la première fois de ma vie que j'assisterai à un concert, et la dernière fois que je verrai les artistes de si prés !

Nous y allâmes en limousine. J'étais enthousiasmée à l'idée d'entrer par « l'entrée des artistes » ! Naturellement, nous ne suivîmes pas les garçons dans les vestiaires, mais je pus tout voir de la façon dont on coiffait les Jackson Five à l'afro. Michael en ressortit beau comme un dieu, vêtu d'une chemise avec des fleurs énormes, d'un pantalon pattes d'éléphant rayé et de chaussures à plates formes. Je l'avais déjà vu ainsi sur les photos, mais en vrai, c'était encore plus impressionnant ! Il me confia qu'il avait un trac abominable…alors, lentement, je lui pris la main et la posais à l'endroit de mon cœur pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais aussi perturbée que lui. Il n'osa pas tout de suite poser sa main sur mon torse, mais, finalement, il posa ses doigts entre mes seins. Comme ses doigts étaient proches de mon cou et qu'il était incapable de rester sérieux, il fit semblant de m'étrangler et je le repoussais en le chatouillant – vous ne savez pas à quel point il est sensible aux chatouilles ! Nous finîmes par nous calmer, et Michael me serra dans ses bras. Je fus surprise par son geste, mais que voulez-vous…j'en ai tellement rêvé…et à mon tour, me mis mes bras autour de son cou. C'est alors qu'il me murmura à l'oreille : « Merci d'être avec moi ! » Je fus très touchée par ces mots, mais nous entendîmes le présentateur : « Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir les Jackson Five ! »

Michael se sépara de moi en me souriant et rejoignit ses frères qui montaient sur scène sous les applaudissements du public.

Je rejoignit Janet, Jeff et La Toya qui s'étaient placés dans les coulisses de sorte qu'ils pouvaient les voir sans être vus. La musique se mit en route et les fans se mirent à crier. C'était partit.

Les garçons chantèrent _I'll Be There_, _Dancing Machine_, _Ben_, _ABC_, _The Love You Save_, _Got To Be There_ et finirent par _I Want You Back_.

Tout le long du show, je fus très impressionnée par Michael. Il était tout bonnement génial. Je ne voyais que lui exécuter parfaitement les pas de danse, ses incroyables performances vocales, et tenir son micro de cette manière si inimitable…C'était réellement éblouissant.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent de chanter _I Want You Back_, ils saluèrent et retournèrent dans les coulisses. A l'instant où Michael me retrouvait, il était essoufflé, mais ils furent rappelés par le public. Michael eu juste le temps de m'adresser un signe de la main et les frères remontèrent sur scène pour entonner_ Never Can Say Goodbye_. A mes côtés, La Toya s'exclama : « Ils sont géniaux, hein ? Surtout Mike ; je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis…ou fais, mais il est incroyable ce soir ! » Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à me laisser porter par la mélodie. La voix de Michael, amplifiée par les micros, me faisait rêver.

Aussi, quand ils eurent terminé la chanson, je ne pus m'empêcher d'applaudir avec le public. Michael s'approcha de moi. Je pris ses mains que je serrais dans les miennes. Nous étions tous les deux en train de sourire aux anges. « Alors, c'était comment ? » me demanda Michael

« -C'était génial ! Tu as été extraordinaire ! » lui répondis-je, enthousiaste.

« -Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas été trop déçue ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est la première fois que je te vois en concert, et vraiment, c'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Tes fans ont bien de la chance ! » Michael rigola un peu :

« -Merci, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es pas une de mes fans ? » Mon sourire s'effaça et je baissais la tête : « …Je voulais dire…les fans qui grandiront en même temps que toi… » Michael me regarda et des larmes brillèrent dans ses beaux yeux. Il passa sa main sur ma joue : « Ne pense pas à ça…pense _au présent_…nous sommes ensemble en ce moment…c'est le principal ! »

Je hochais la tête.

« -Hé Ho, Mike ! Tu comptes te changer aujourd'hui ou quoi ! » appela Marlon depuis les vestiaires. Michael m'embrassa sur le front et le rejoignit.

Je restai seule quelques secondes, un peu attendrie par ce qu'il venait de me dire et un peu abasourdie par son baiser, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Jeff me fit face : « J'suis resté derrière vous et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. C'est bien émouvant tout ça, mais j'ai pas compris un truc : pourquoi t'as dis que tu ne grandiras pas en même temps que lui ? Vous avez à peu prés le même âge, non ?

-…Pas vraiment… »


	8. Chapter 8

Nous rentrâmes assez tard à l'hôtel, mais Joe Jackson, l'air furieux, réunit les garçons et Suzanne dans sa chambre.

« Va te coucher, je ne pense pas que ça te concerne. » me dit Michael. Jermaine ajouta tout bas : « On te racontera ! »

J'allais donc dans ma chambre. Je me changeais et j'attendis dix minutes environ et les Jackson Five entrèrent dans notre chambre. Ils avaient l'air énervé et je pensais à ce paaaauuvre Jeff qui venait de s'endormir.

« Alors ? » demandais-je.

« -La tournée à été annulée !

-Hein ?

-Nos concerts à Chicago et Los Angeles ont été annulés…

-…pour cause de manque de billets vendus ! » termina Randy. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles : « Vos concerts ont été déprogrammés parce qu'il n'y aura pas assez de public !

-Ouais !

-Mais…c'est débile !

-On sait, mais c'est pas nous qui décidons ! » répondit Jackie en haussant les épaules. Puis il se tourna vers Jermaine : « Et toi, tu pourrais pas aider un peu tes frères ? Après tout, Gordy c'est ton beau-père !

-Eh ho ! Mélange pas, tu veux ! Le mariage c'est une chose, le groupe, ç'en est une autre ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que j'ai épousé Hazel que je dois aller frapper à la porte de son père chaque fois qu'on a un problème ! Et puis vous pouvez aller lui causer aussi, vous !

-Oui, mais c'est pas sûr qu'il nous écoute !

-Oh, du calme les gars, on va pas se disputer pour si peu ! Après tout, les concerts en moins, ça nous fait des vacances, non ? Alors les places en moins vont aller se faire voir, et nous, on rentre chez nous ! » s'exclama Marlon. J'ajoutais mon grain de sel à ce débat : « Oui, mais vous avez pensé à vos fans ? Peut-être qu'ils voudraient vous voir ! N'y a t-il pas d'autre moyen pour faire ces concerts quand même ? …

-S'ils voulaient vraiment nous voir, on n'aurait pas eu à annuler cette tournée, crois-moi ! » me fit remarquer Michael. « Peut-être que s'ils n'ont pas acheté de places, c'est justement parce qu'ils peuvent se passer de nous voir en concert !

-Toi, Mike, de toute façon, tu veux toujours être en concert ! » lui rétorqua Jermaine. « Oublie un peu les micros et prends des vacances ! _Ca fera du bien à ton acné_ ! »

Il se reçu mon oreiller à la figure. Je regardais Michael qui venait de le lancer et j'étais morte de rire. Jermaine prit un air faussement menaçant : « Ah, c'est comme ça que tu le prends !…attends, on va discuter, tu vas voir ! » et il se dirigea vers lui probablement dans l'intention de lui faire bouffer mon oreiller. Les garçons se mirent à hurler : « YOUPIII ! Une bataille, une bataille ! » et s'agitèrent comme des fous en allant chercher leurs coussins dans leurs chambres respectives. Complètement folle, j'allais dans sa chambre réveiller La Toya : « Y'a une bataille d'oreillers ? Et ils ont commencé sans moi ! Aaaah, ils vont le regretter ! »

Ce fut une merveilleuse pagaille : La Toya débarqua dans la chambre avec son énorme polochon et entreprit de foncer dans le tas. Jermaine et Michael se tapaient dessus avec leurs oreillers en faisant voler les plumes. Quant à moi, je cherchais vainement une « arme » pour me défendre. Je fini par apercevoir un petit coussin par terre. Je le ramassais et le levais au-dessus de ma tête en visant Jermaine, lorsque je me reçu un oreiller en pleine poire, projectile bien envoyé par Jeff qui avait fini par se réveiller. Je pris un oreiller dans chaque main et me lançais à sa poursuite : « Alors, t'es désarmé maintenant, hein ! » En se marrant comme un gars défoncé à la marijuana ou une autre saloperie de ce genre, il sortit de la chambre en courant et dévala les marches, moi à ses trousses. J'essayais de le suivre à travers les salons de l'hôtel et les cuisines, mais il courait vite et je perdis sa trace dans la cantine. Essoufflée, je m'arrêtais et appelais : « T'es où ? » Pas de réponse. J'avais les pieds gelés à force de courir sur le carrelage. Tant pis, je remonte dans ma chambre, je l'aurais bien un jour.

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre pour continuer cette superbe bataille quand, en passant devant la chambre de Michael, Janet et Jackie, quelque chose me prit soudainement le bras (« EH ! »), m'entraîna dans la chambre et la porte se referma.

Je ne voyais strictement rien dans la pièce, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il faisait un noir d'encre. « Qui est là ! C'est toi Mike ? Réponds, tu…ce n'est pas drôle ! » A part les rires et les cris de la chambre d'à côté, je ne distinguais aucun bruit. Lorsque mes yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité, je détaillais la silhouette d'une tête avec des dreadlocks… « Jeff ! »

Il était bien le dernier des garçons avec qui je souhaitais être enfermée dans le noir complet. A côté, la bataille faisait rage, mais personne ne sembla se soucier de notre disparition. « Jeff…tu veux bien allumer la lumière ? … » Il ne bougea pas, du moins, je ne l'entendis faire aucun mouvement, alors je me mis à la recherche de l'interrupteur en tâtonnant les murs. Je le sentis presque lorsque j'entendis Jeff s'approcher de moi. Je ne pouvais pas savoir où il était exactement, mais à l'instant où j'allumais la lumière, la première chose que je vis ce fut ses yeux…à quelques centimètres des miens. Cela me fit sursauter, mais Jeff, repoussant ma main, appuya sur l'interrupteur, faisant de nouveau plonger la pièce dans le noir le plus total. Je me sentis mal à l'aise : « Jeff ? …»

Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il fallait me tenir en alerte…Jeff mit deux doigts juste entre mes clavicules et me poussa en arrière. « Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais… ? » Mes jambes butèrent sur un lit, je dus m'asseoir. Je tremblais comme pas possible, lorsque je sentis les mains de Jeff passer sur mon cou, caresser mes cheveux, les prendre et les mettre sur mon épaule. Là, il embrassa ma nuque. Une vive douleur empoigna ma mémoire. Je me levais brusquement, et, ne voyant toujours rien, j'avançais à l'aveuglette à la recherche de la porte, mais je butais sur une valise et tombais par terre. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre : « Jeff…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne t'approche pas ! Tu…tu me fais peur ! » Silence de mort dans la pièce. Juste le son de mon cœur qui bat à m'arracher la poitrine.

Soudain, une main prit la mienne, me forçant à me lever. Ses mains me serrèrent les épaules : « Je vais faire de toi une femme ! »

« - Euh…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… ?

-Que l'on va attaquer la plus importante de toutes les leçons…

-Tourne pas autour du pot ! Dis-moi ce que tu me veux, à la fin !

-Je vais te faire l'amour, Lucile ! » La surprise et la terreur firent que mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Jeff me releva et me retint fermement les épaules. Je réussis à bafouiller : « Tu…tu plaisantes ?

-Non, je suis très sérieux. Je t'aime ! »

Je paniquais : « Mais-mais-mais…je ne t'aime pas, mo…moi ! »

De nouveau, il me fit m'asseoir sur un lit. Mes yeux commencèrent alors à pouvoir distinguer quelques objets dans le noir et je sentis des larmes monter lorsque je réalisais que j'étais sur le lit de Michael.

J'essayais de me lever, mais Jeff me retenais par le bras. « Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu as peur… » murmura Jeff d'une voix douce – trop douce.

« - Jeff…quelqu'un peu entrer et…et nous voir !

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne les entends pas s'amuser comme des gosses ! »

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une nouvelle fois, un mauvais souvenir me revint. Je tentais de repousser Jeff en appuyant mes mains sur son torse, et mon cœur s'arrêta presque de battre lorsque je m'aperçu qu'il avait retiré sa veste de pyjama. Je pleurais en essayant de m'éloigner de Jeff : « Je ne veux pas ! Je suis si jeune…je ne suis pas prête ! Jeff, s'il te plaît…je n'ai même pas seize ans ! » Il entreprit de s'allonger sur moi, mais je gardais les jambes pliées de sorte qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'étendre complètement. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te guiderai…je t'apprendrai comment on aime vraiment un homme ! » Il essaya une nouvelle fois de m'embrasser, mais j'avais mis mes mains sur mon visage. Il commença alors à me caresser le cou, mes mains, les épaules en répétant sans arrêt : « Relaxe-toi, je serais doux ! J'ai envie de toi ! » Il entreprit de passer ses mains moites dans le col de ma chemise de nuit en frémissant. J'attrapais ses mains et tentais de les retenir afin de l'empêcher de descendre plus bas (en dessous du cou si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…), mais il retira ses mains des miennes et recommença à plonger dans mon col. Ne pouvant supporter ses mains sur mes épaules, je lui dis, la voix menaçante et noyée dans les larmes : « Si tu descends encore, je te jure que je hurle ! » Il ignora mon avertissement. Dans un élan de force, je plaquais mes mains sur son visage et le repoussais violemment, le faisant tomber le cul par terre : « Ouch ! »

Pendant qu'il essayait de se relever en se massant le derrière, je me levais du lit et me précipitais vers la porte, mais Jeff m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tomber sur le tapis. Je me débattais, donnant des coups de pied partout, mais il se mit sur moi : « Je me montrais patient pour ne pas te faire peur, mais tu n'as pas voulu te laisser guider. Je vais donc devoir me montrer un peu plus autoritaire ! » Là-dessus, il arracha la manche de ma chemise de nuit. « NON ! » Je lui donnais la gifle la plus monumentale que je pus – ce qui me fit, d'ailleurs, très mal à la paume.

- « Tiens-toi tranquille ! » Il attrapa mes bras, les croisa au-dessus de ma tête et les serra d'une main, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Je ne sentais plus mes poignets – je tiens à préciser que durant cette bagarre, Jeff n'a jamais réussi à retirer son pantalon, heureusement pour moi – je me mis soudainement à hurler : « MICHAEL! » Mais Jeff m'embrassa pour me faire taire. Dans la chambre d'à côté, les rires cessèrent d'un coup. Jeff s'en aperçu et me fusilla du regard. Comme le silence hésitait, je cognais de toutes les forces sur la table de chevet avec mes pieds. L'énorme réveil qui y était posé tomba avec fracas.

Notre porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et Michael, à mon grand soulagement, entra suivit de toute la famille. Je fus aveuglée lorsque la lumière s'alluma enfin et j'entendis Marlon s'exclamer : « Jeff, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ! » Joseph bouscula tout le monde pour entrer dans la chambre, prit Jeff par la peau du cou et l'emmena dans le couloir : « Par ici mon garçon, nous avons deux mots à nous dire ! »

Je pleurais encore, mais cette fois de soulagement. Michael se précipita vers moi : « Tu n'as rien ? » Je fis non de la tête en hoquetant, alors il me serra dans ses bras et je pleurais sur son épaule. Katherine vira tout le monde de la chambre : « Allons, allons, circulez, il n'y a rien à voir ! » et je pus noter qu'elle me fixa longuement avant de quitter la chambre à son tour. Lorsque Michael et moi fûmes seuls dans la chambre, il attendit patiemment que je me calme un peu et me demanda : « Il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non, je n'ai rien…Oh, Michael ! Si tu savais…c'était si horrible ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie !

-Dis-moi vraiment : il ne t'a pas…

-Non, non…je suis toujours vierge si c'est ça que tu veux dire…tu sais, je ne lui ai pas rendu la tâche facile, il faut dire ! » Michael éclata de rire : « Je m'en doute ! J'ai remarqué la trace de ta main sur sa joue ! On peut dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte…Bon, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir dormir ?

-Mike, s'il te plaît, dors à sa place ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être de nouveau seule avec lui ! » Il réfléchit trente secondes et sourit : « D'accord, si ça peut t'aider à dormir tranquille ! … »

Le lendemain matin, je m'endormis immédiatement dans l'avion. Michael aussi. Nous venons de passer une nuit blanche : J'avais tellement été traumatisée que je refusais de m'endormir sans la lumière allumée. Ca faisait râler Michael qui avait fini par me dire : « Tu ne peux pas éteindre cette lampe, s'il te plaît ?

-Je ne peux pas ! …je…j'ai peur du noir, maintenant ! » Remarquant que j'avais des sanglots dans la voix, Michael s'était assit sur mon lit, à côté de moi : « Allons, il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis avec toi !

-Tu me le jure ? » Il sembla hésiter : « Mais je te dis que je suis là !

-Jure-le moi ! » Il soupira, puis s'approcha de moi en me prenant la main : « Je te le jure ! D'ailleurs, » continua t-il en se levant « pour que tu sois complètement rassurée, je vais fermer la porte à clé, ainsi personne ne pourra entrer. »

Puis, après m'avoir longuement assurée que Jeff n'était pas sous mon lit, il me demanda d'éteindre la lumière, ce que je fis. Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard, je le réveillais : « Mike…

-Hmmm…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…j'arrive pas à dormir !

-Tu as encore peur ?

-Ben…un petit peu…je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars… » Il se révéla incroyablement patient, me rassurant tel une mère. Finalement, il décida d'approcher nos lits et nous finîmes enfin par nous endormir main dans la main aux alentours de trois heures du matin... pour nous réveiller deux heures plus tard, pour prendre l'avion.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ce matin, je n'ai pas le temps d'être malade !

On me tape sur l'épaule. Je me réveille, ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et distingue vaguement Jackie qui me répète : « Hé !… Hé ! On a atterri ! » Je lui fais un signe pour lui faire comprendre que je suis réveillée, et il s'approche de Michael pour le réveiller aussi. J'ai du mal à me lever de mon siège et j'ai mal à la tête. Tout baigne, quoi. Michael m'aide à me lever en me tirant par la main. Je lui dis : « Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je tiens le coup.

-Mais comment tu fais ?

-C'est une question d'habitude ! »

- « Au revoir Mike, et prends bien soin de ta petite copine ! » C'est l'heure où je dois faire mes adieux à Tito, Jackie et Jermaine qui repartent chez eux.

- «Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir passer à Havenhurst ?

-Non, Dee-Dee m'attend et j'ai hâte de la revoir » répondit Tito à Marlon.

Jackie s'avança vers moi et me serra la main : « Bon, à bientôt, j'espère ! » puis il regarda autour de lui et me chuchota : « Mike et toi étiez adorables tout à l'heure !

-Pardon? » Il parla encore plus bas :

« Quand je vous ai réveillés, vous dormiez tous les deux la tête appuyée l'une sur l'autre ! C'était mignon ! » Je souris d'un air gêné, puis il descendit de l'avion pour reprendre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Suzanne le suivit bientôt.

Vint au tour de Jermaine de me dire au revoir : « Eh, j'ai bien vu que t'avais essayé de me lancer ton oreiller, hier soir ! » fit-il en rigolant. Et il me donna une bourrade dans le dos qui me coupa le souffle. « Allez, à la prochaine ! » me lança t-il avant de quitter l'avion. Tito, lui, me fit un clin d'œil en me disant à mi-voix : « Bonne chance pour la suite !

-Merci… » Et je le regardais descendre l'escalier. J'avais toujours été impressionnée par sa gentillesse. Je pensais qu'il allait me manquer…ils me manqueront tous….

J'ignorais où était Jeff. Je ne savais quand ni comment il était rentré chez lui, mais j'étais soulagée de ne plus le voir. Mais, en contre partie, pendant le repas, Joseph ne cessait de me fixer, ce qui m'obligeait à garder les yeux baissés sur mon assiette. Je sentais que Kate aussi me regardait avec une certaine insistance. Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec l'incident d'hier, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi ils m'écrasaient de leur regard. Leurs enfants n'osaient rien dire. Un silence de mort régnait donc dans la salle à manger, on n'entendait que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes et l'atmosphère était tendue.

Je fus plutôt soulagée lorsque nous fûmes autorisés à quitter la table. Michael me rejoint : « Je peux te montrer quelque chose ? » Il me fit monter dans sa chambre et mit une cassette dans son magnétoscope. Il s'agissait de la version Disney de _Peter Pan_. Je lui dis : « J'ai déjà vu ce dessin animé.

-Je m'en doutais…c'est un de mes films préférés. » Il s'assit à côté de moi : « Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de voler…ce doit être fantastique ! Tu imagines ?

-Tu as raison…moi aussi, j'aimerais voler ! Voler, c'est un peu…être libre !

-Oui…la liberté… » Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis il éteignit sa télévision à ma grande surprise. Il se tourna vers moi en me demandant : « Je veux que tu me raconte ce qui c'est passé hier soir, entre toi et Jeff ! » Je soupirais :

« Oh non, Mike ! J'essaie d'oublier ! Je ne veux pas le revivre, s'il te plaît !

-Je suis sûr et certain que tu as très envie de m'en parler, alors n'hésite pas ! Ca te soulagera ! »

Il avait raison. Alors, je lui racontais tout jusque dans les moindres détails, et j'avais effectivement l'impression que mon cœur se débarrassait d'un énorme poids. Michael m'écoutait attentivement, pensif. Quand j'eus fini, il me dit : « Il m'est arrivé la même chose il y a quelques mois. Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ma chambre d'hôtel avec deux prostituées. J'essayais de sortir, mais _ils _avaient verrouillé la porte de l'extérieur… » me raconta t-il la voix cassée.

« -Mike, qui c'est, « ils » ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…mes frères, Joseph…j'entendais leurs rires étouffés dans le couloir. Une des prostituées se déshabillait, pendant que l'autre commençait à déboutonner ma chemise. Je l'ai repoussée. J'étais tellement effrayé ! » Il pleurait, à présent. Je terminais son récit : « C'est alors que tu as pris ta Bible et tu as entreprit de leur en lire un passage… ? » Michael hocha la tête : « C'est exact. Tu sais ça aussi ?

-Oui, c'est écrit dans l'une de tes biographies. » Il essuya ses larmes et rigola un peu : « Tu n'es pas drôle, toi, tu sais tout ! Je ne peux plus rien te dire ! » Je souris un peu, quand quelque chose me revint en mémoire : « Mike, je ne t'ai pas dis un truc…quand Jeff m'a embrassée et caressée, je me suis soudainement sentie bizarre…

-C'est normal, tu étais choquée !

-Bien entendu, mais…il y avait autre chose…Ca y est ! Je sais ce que c'est…

-De l'amour ? » proposa Michael, un peu inquiet.

« -Mais non, ne sois pas bête ! C'est…comment t'expliquer…une impression de déjà vu…ça t'es déjà arrivé de faire ou de dire quelque chose, et tu es certain de l'avoir déjà fait ?

-Oui, souvent même…mais comment…tu as déjà vécu cette…soirée ?

-Non. Juste quelques situations…Tu vois, il y a un an environ, dans mon époque…

-En deux mille…deux ?

-…Fin deux mille un, plutôt. Eh bien, je sortais avec un mec…il s'appelait Joffrey.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question. Donc, ce monsieur était…pressé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Hmmm…il voulait coucher avec toi dés le premier jour ?

-Non ! Pas à ce point ! Mais à mes dix ans…

-Wouah ! Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps !

-Oui, c'est vrai…enfin bref ! A mes dix ans, il m'a embrassé trop brusquement et je n'ai pas apprécié…plus tard, il a commencé à me caresser, mais je n'étais toujours pas prête. Alors, ça a commencé à le faire un peu râler, mais comme j'avais fais un blocage là-dessus, et que je ne pouvais donc pas répondre à ses attentes…

-Vous avez rompu !

-Oui. » Je me sentais fort soulagée de lui avoir raconté cela, car ça faisait longtemps que je voulais parler de cette histoire à quelqu'un. Le hasard a voulu que ce quelqu'un soit Michael Jackson.

Celui-ci resta un peu pensif puis me dit, le menton dans sa main : « Je trouve formidable que tu aies osé me raconter cela, mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça a à voir avec Jeff.

-Eh bien, Jeff m'a embrassé sur la nuque de la même façon que Joffrey. Et c'est la même chose lorsqu'il a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ces mauvais souvenirs ont resurgit ce soir-là. C'est surtout ça qui m'a choquée. Deux fois la même situation traumatisante, c'est trop, tu comprends ! » J'avais fini ma phrase les yeux humides. Michael passa son bras autour de mes épaules, m'approcha un peu de lui et me fis poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il m'embrassa sur le front : « Maintenant que tu t'es confiée et que ton cœur est plus léger, tu peux oublier. » me dit-il. Je me sentais bien, à présent. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.


	9. Chapter 9

Nous continuâmes à parler et notre conversation s'orienta vers la musique. Il me demanda : « J'aimerais savoir quelles sont nos chansons, je veux dire celles des Jackson Five et celles que j'ai sorties en solo, que tu préfères ?

-Oh, tu sais, je les aime toutes !

-Dis-moi vraiment, tes préférées. Et dis aussi pourquoi tu les aimes.

-J'aime celles qui parlent d'amour…parce que je suis assez romantique et très rêveuse.

-Par exemple ?

-Euh…dans ton album _Got To Be There_, j'aime beaucoup la chanson _The Wings Of My Love _parce qu'à un moment, tu chantes « Prends juste ma main et ensemble, nous irons toucher le ciel » et je voulais que tu apparaisses, que tu prennes ma main et que nous volons ensemble…c'est débile, je sais !

-Non, c'est un beau rêve, je trouve.

-Ca me rendait triste parce que je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais…

-Triste ? Tu pleurais ?

-Non. Je n'y arrivais pas.

-Tu aurais dû pleurer…tu sais, ça peut faire très mal de se retenir !

-Je sais…_je le sais très bien_…mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Il y a des tas de chansons comme ça qui me font penser à toi. Comme dans _I'll Be There_ où tu dis « Tu n'as qu'à appeler mon nom et je serai là » ! Je me disais : mais c'est ce que je fais ! Et tu n'étais pas là ! Ca me rendait folle ! » Michael me prit la main : « Je suis là, maintenant ! »

Comme nous nous ennuyions, il s'amusa à compter et recompter mes doigts, il compara la taille de sa main à la mienne, et détailla mes ongles : « Longs, mais beaucoup moins que ceux de La Toya ! » Il chantonnait _Uppermost_. Je le regardais faire mu muse avec ma main et, inconsciemment, je me mis à chantonner aussi car j'adorais cette chanson. Je mis un bon bout de temps à m'apercevoir que Michael s'était arrêté de chanter et qu'il m'écoutait. Lorsque je réalisais enfin que l'on entendait que moi, je stoppais net et je risquais un regard vers lui : il souriait de toutes ses dents. Je commençais à rire, gênée : « Oh non ! » Il se mit à applaudir avec mes mains et me dit, absolument enthousiaste : « Mais si, c'était bien ! Tu vois, tu as chanté et les fenêtres ne se sont pas brisées pour autant ! » J'étais obligée d'admettre que les vitres n'avaient subit aucun dommage. J'avais toujours envie de chanter, mais je ne voulais pas décevoir Michael. Celui-ci m'encourageait pourtant : « Allez, chante avec moi ! Juste un petit refrain ! Personne ne t'entend ! » Je haussais un sourcil. « Bon d'accord, il y a moi, mais je ne te critiquerai pas, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de toute façon !

-Okay, mais essaies de couvrir ma voix au maximum !

-Entendu ! Super ! » Nous nous mîmes alors à chanter, les yeux dans les yeux : « _Oooooh ! 'Cause you're uppermost on my mind. Don't you know I think about you baby all the time_… » Michael m'apprit à ne pas avoir peur de faire des fausses notes : « Continue de chanter quand même ! De toute façon, personne ne chante parfaitement sans entraînement…et puis le principal, c'est que tu t'amuse. Si je puis te donner un conseil, fais le plus possible passer tes émotions par ta voix ! » Puis il décida de me faire essayer de chanter seule. Je choisis une autre chanson : _You've Really Got A Hold On Me_. Il commença : « _I don't want you, but I need you_… » et je continuais : « _don't wanna kiss you, but I need you_. »

« -Bien, très bien ! Bon, on continue ? » dit Michael. Il se leva, m'invita à me lever, et nous dansâmes en chantant _Hallelujah Day_. Puis, à bout de souffle, nous nous écroulâmes sur son lit en rigolant nerveusement : « Tu vois » fit Michael « ce n'était pas si terrible !

-C'était génial, tu veux dire ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée ! Je tiens à te remercier, Mike, si tu n'avais pas insisté… »

Il me sourit.

Plus tard, j'allais voir La Toya. Je désirais lui parler à elle aussi de ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Jeff, mais également comment Michael s'était brutalement fâché lorsque je lui avais déclaré ma flamme : « J'en avais parlé à Jeff. Il m'avait dit que c'était soit parce que Mike m'aimait, soit parce qu'il me haïssait.

-Non, il ne te hait pas !

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis, mais ceci n'explique pas vraiment l'attitude qu'il a eu ! » La Toya prit un air rêveur : « Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais Jeff a raison : je crois que Mike t'aime ! Tu sais comment sont les garçons, ils cachent leur timidité et leur sensibilité derrière des attitudes de macho…

-Pas Michael !

-…Cela lui arrive parfois. Tu sais, avant d'être si timide, il était très coquin avec les filles ! Maintenant, il n'ose plus vraiment et il a mûri, bien sûr. Mais lui, il ne cache pas sa timidité ni sa sensibilité, il cache ses sentiments envers toi ! »

A ce moment, nous entendîmes la porte grincer et des pas précipités dans le couloir. La Toya se leva : « A tous les coups, c'est Joseph qui écoute à la porte ! » Elle ouvrit sa porte en grand en espérant le surprendre : personne. « Il a dû se grouiller de changer de pièce ! » marmonna t-elle en se rasseyant sur son lit. « Que disais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc, pour Mike, tu ne t'en fais pas, et puis même si c'est moins que de l'amour, vous resterez de très bons amis, vous collez bien ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà oublié ce petit incident et, mine de rien, il a l'air de tenir à toi ! » conclu t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« -Et pour Jeff ?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière nuit ? Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire…pour la simple raison, tu le sais, que je vivais la même chose que toi très souvent…tu sais… mon père ! » Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, puis fini par ajouter : « Je peux toujours te répéter ce que ma mère me disait : « Il faut que tu oublies ! »

Je décidais de me coucher tout de suite après le dîner car ma dernière nuit blanche et le voyage en avion m'avaient épuisée. Avant de m'endormir tout à fait, j'entendis des coups sourds provenant du plafond – des rats ? Le vent ? Une branche qui tape sur le toit ? J'étais si fatiguée que je m'en inquiétais guère. D'ailleurs, les bruits se calmèrent en quelques minutes.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui me chauffaient les yeux, que j'eus beaucoup de mal à ouvrir. J'eus un petit vertige en levant la tête de mon oreiller, bref j'avais « la tête dans le cul », comme on dit de nos jours – dans les années deux mille. Je venais de réussir l'exploit d'ouvrir mes yeux lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Randy souffla de toutes ses forces dans une trompette – je fis un bond de deux mètres, mon cœur aussi – puis il referma la porte aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Je pus entendre son rire dans l'escalier et Marlon l'apostropher : « Randy ! »

Je restais de bonnes secondes sans bouger, attendant que mon petit cœur se calme. J'étais un peu secouée, mais j'étais réveillée !

Marlon entra dans ma chambre en poussant Randy devant lui : « Présente-lui tes excuses ! T'es pas bien!Réveiller les gens ainsi !

-Mais il est plus de dix heures !

-Et alors, c'est pas une raison ! Elle se repose ! Elle est en vacances, non !

-D'abord, c'est Janet qui a eu l'idée !

-C'est pas vrai !» hurla Janet qui les avait suivit et qui observait depuis l'escalier.

« -Si, c'est vrai ! Avoue-le, menteuse !

-Non ! » Et ils allèrent se disputer dans le couloir. Marlon soupira et me dit : « Excuse-le, c'est horrible quand il s'ennuie ! Au fait, si tu cherche Mike, il prend son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. » ajouta t-il avant de refermer la porte.

« -Alors, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vue, hier soir ! » s'exclama La Toya lorsque je descendis.

« -J'étais lessivée !

-Ouais, c'est aussi ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » Michael rigola un peu en mordant dans son croissant, puis il me dit : « Après ta douche, tu pourras me rejoindre au studio ? »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes donc au studio. Michael m'emmena dans une toute petite salle voisine. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise : cette salle était remplie de bonbons, de sucreries et autres gâteries dans des bocaux !

« Sers-toi ! » me dit Michael. J'étais émerveillée devant toutes ces gourmandises. Un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait, en somme ! Pour ne pas passée pour une malpolie, je fini par choisir une sucette, Mike fit de même. Nous nous assîmes dans le studio et Michael me supplia de lui dire comment il est dans mon époque : « Je suis sûr que ça ne créera aucun problème si je le sais ! Et puis ainsi, je ne referais pas les erreurs éventuelles !

-Comme tu voudras ! Mais tu risque de ne pas apprécier ! » lui répondis-je dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis. Grave erreur… ça eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus curieux : « Comment ça ? Raconte ! »

Me rappeler la façon dont je m'extasiais devant ses clips me rendis rêveuse : « Eh bien…dans environ dix ans, tu seras mignon, très mignon…comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, et tu auras toujours ce charisme et cet humour que j'aime beaucoup en toi. Tu auras utilisé la chirurgie esthétique pour te faire rétrécir le nez. Tu seras comparé plusieurs fois à Diana Ross parce que vous vous ressemblerez beaucoup physiquement, ainsi qu'à La Toya qui utilisera également la chirurgie esthétique. Enfin, tu seras le célibataire le plus convoité de la planète.

-Célibataire ? Je ne serai avec personne ?

-Tu connaîtras des femmes, mais personne ne sauras si tu en es réellement amoureux.

-Ah…que deviendront les Jackson Five ? Nous sortirons encore beaucoup de disques ?

-Non, dans deux ans, vous allez changer de maison de disques. Jermaine refusera de vous suivre. Randy prendra sa place dans votre nouveau groupe : Les Jacksons.

-Où ira t-il ?

-Jermaine ? Il restera à la Motown. Dans trois ans, tu joueras dans un film avec Diana Ross. Puis, en soixante-dix neuf, tu sortiras un album en solo, et un deuxième trois ans plus tard qui fera de toi une star mondiale. D'autres albums suivront, mais avec un peu moins de succès que celui-ci.

-Wouah…attention, tu parle à une future superstar, un peu de respect !

-Très drôle.

-Et les autres ?

-Alors…tes frères seront célèbres, mais ne connaîtront ta grande gloire. Par contre, Janet sera aussi connue que toi.

-Janet !

-Ouais ! La Toya aussi sortira quelques disques, mais elle sera aussi connue pour autre chose : elle posera pour _Playboy _en quatre-vingt-neuf.

-QUOI ! Nue… !

-A moitié. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ces photos. Je le sais parce qu'elle l'a écrit dans son autobiographie.

-Son…autobiographie ?

-Oui, et elle va tout y avouer, la violence de votre père en particulier. Il n'y aura aucun tabou.

-Elle va pas faire ça ! » s'exclama t-il brusquement dans un mélange de crainte et d'admiration.

« -Si ! Bien sûr, tous les faits qu'elle y évoquera seront démentis par tes parents et nombre de tes frères et sœurs. » Il réfléchit puis haussa les épaules : « Bah…de toute façon, il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous avoue tout…Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Au contraire, ce que tu as dis sur moi a l'air génial !

_-C'est_ génial.

-Alors…pourquoi tu avais l'air de dire que je serai déçu ?

-Je ne t'ai parlé que des dix prochaines années. Mais plus tard, ça se complique…

-Raconte ! » Pressée par Michael, j'entamais le récit des années critiques : « Déjà, des tas de rumeurs courront sur ton compte, les gens te prendront de plus en plus pour un cinglé.

-…Ensuite… ?

-Ensuite, la chirurgie esthétique deviendra apparemment une obsession.

-Ca veut dire ? A quoi je vais ressembler ?

-Franchement ? A rien…

-A rien ! …Je dois prendre cela comment ?

-Je vais te montrer, attends-moi. » Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me semble avoir une petite photo dans mon sac. Bingo. Je reviens dans le studio avec une photo de Michael Jackson en deux mille trois. Essoufflée, je le lui tends : « Voilà à _quoi_ tu ressemble à mon époque.

-Aah ! » Il vient de se plaquer la main sur la bouche. Il regarde _sa_ photo comme s'il s'agissait d'une araignée et fini par murmurer : « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Si, je suis désolée, mais c'est effectivement la tête que tu auras dans trente ans.

-Mais…je suis tout blanc !

-C'est le vitiligo. » Il fit entendre un rire qui sonnait faux : « Et regarde mon nez, regarde ça !

-Je sais, je le vois bien assez ! » Il me rendis la photo d'un air un peu dégoûté et partit se chercher un autre bonbon en disant : « Tu es certaine de ne pas te tromper ? Ca ne peut pas être _moi _!

-Non, c'est bien toi.

-C'est fou…mais pourquoi je me ferais si mal ? » Je soupirais : « Ca, Mike, il n'y a que toi qui peut le savoir ! » Il fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum. Le bruit qu'elle fit en éclatant me fit l'effet d'une bombe car elle me rappela un sujet que j'avais omis d'aborder : « Euh…il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. C'est très grave.

-Hmmm ? C'est quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…c'est peut-être faux, mais….

-Mais quoi? » Je lui pris la main et me concentrais pour ne pas pleurer encore. Il fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi tu prends cet air si grave ? C'est si horrible que ça ? » Je hochais la tête et je le regardais dans les yeux, une larme au coin de l'œil : « Tu seras accusé de pédophilie, Michael !

-HEIN ! » Il tâcha de se calmer, respira profondément et prit mes mains dans les siennes qu'il serra doucement. Il me regarda à son tour droit dans les yeux : « Je ne suis pas pédophile ! » Il était sincère, ça se voyait dans ses yeux et à sa façon de parler. Mais je n'avais aucune raison de me réjouir, parce que : « C'est normal, tu es encore jeune !

-Mais enfin, je suis incapable d'une telle chose !

-Calme-toi, personne n'a dit que tu leur faisais du mal !

-Mais je _ne_ suis _pas_ pédophile ! » répéta t-il « Tu me connais, tu le sais bien, toi ! » Je secouais la tête négativement : « Je ne sais pas…je sais plus qui croire dans cette affaire !

-Ecoute, je comprends bien ce que tu ressens, que tu dois te sentir un peu perdue, mais je suis aussi étonné que toi ! » Je posais ma main sur son genou :

« -N'en parlons plus, tu veux bien ? »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes assis dans le studio. Michael avait mit un disque de James Brown. Lors du célèbre_Aaaow ! I feel good ! _, il me dit : « J'adore ce cri ! C'est marrant, j'aimerais pouvoir le reprendre !

-Tu va le reprendre, Mike ! En mieux ! Et, crois-moi, tu vas en sortir bien d'autres ! Chez moi, en France, en deux mille trois, je possède un enregistrement live d'un concert de toi et tes frères que vous donnerez en quatre-vingt un, une tournée appelée _Triumph_… Eh bien, des « Aaaaow ! », des « Hoooo ! » et des « Hee-hee ! » ponctuent tout l'album ! C'est d'ailleurs un de mes albums favoris.

-Ah ? Ce n'est pas celui dont tu m'as dis qui me rendrait célèbre, ton préféré ? Tu as beaucoup d'albums ?

-Voyons…je n'ai pas encore tous les albums des Jackson Five, par contre, j'ai tous ceux des Jacksons et les tiens, ceux que tu as fais en solo ! »

De nouveau, nous restâmes silencieux, écoutant le disque favori de Michael.

La Toya entra dans le studio et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine que j'ai baptisée « la salle aux bonbons » en nous signalant : « Il fait trente-six degrés, dehors ! Vous devriez en profiter, au lieu de rester enfermés !

-Elle a raison ! » dis-je alors à Michael. « D'ailleurs, tu vas en profiter pour saluer tes fans comme tu me l'avais promis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit en se levant pour ranger son disque : « Okay, chef ! »

Il me conseilla de ne pas me montrer aux fans pour ne pas soulever trop d'interrogations chez les admiratrices et aussi « histoire de ne pas leur faire croire qu'on franchit le mur trop facilement ! » comme il dit. Alors, je restais en retrait derrière un arbre, tout prés de lui, pendant qu'il signait des autographes à ses fans enchantées. J'entendais absolument tout : les questions que lui posaient ses fans et ses réponses. Réponses pour le moins bizarres. Je m'en rendis compte en particulier lorsque à la question : « Pourquoi vous avez arrêté la tournée ? » il répondit : « Deux des membres du groupe avaient des ennuis de santé, nous ne pouvions pas continuer ! » Complètement abasourdie, je le hélais discrètement : « Psssst, Mike ! » Il me fit un signe comme quoi il m'avait entendue et fit exprès de faire tomber son stylo : « Oups, veuillez m'excuser deux secondes, le temps que je le cherche… » et, mine de rien, s'approcha de moi derrière mon arbre. « Mike » lui dis-je « arrête de répondre n'importe quoi !

-J'aimerais bien, mais on m'a apprit à répondre de ce style !

-Oh, oublie un peu l'enseignement de Motown ! Regarde-les ! Ils veulent savoir la vérité !

-C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Je vais leur dire ce qu'ils veulent savoir ! » Il ramassa son stylo et repartit voir ses fans : « Mille excuses, je suis un peu maladroit ! » Il se remit à leur parler. Je l'observais : il avait l'air d'aimer ça, mais il restait tout de même à une certaine distance de la grille, se méfiant à la pensée que certains d'entre eux aient la mauvaise idée de lui attraper les cheveux.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » fit une voix féminine.

« -Non. » répondit Michael

« -Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

Inquiète, je me penchais un peu pour essayer de voir quelle sorte de créature pouvait oser s'adresser ainsi à _mon_ Mike. Horreur ! C'était un pur canon ! Cette espèce de brunette aux jambes incroyablement fuselées ponctuait ses phrases de battements de cils très agaçants. A côté d'elle, je devais certainement ressembler en gros à une espèce de harpie décoiffée et boutonneuse – ou à un truc dans ce genre-là. Et lui ? Il fait son timide. Le pire, c'est qu'il a pas l'air de détester ça, le bougre ! Tant pis pour son interdit, je sortis de ma cachette dans la surprise générale et, prenant la main de Michael, je signalais à Miss Monde qu'il était déjà prit. « Viens, Mike, on s'en va ! » Lorsque nous fûmes plus éloignés de la grille, il me dit : « Je ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui m'as dit de les rencontrer !

-Non mais attends ! Tu n'as pas vu comment cette…espèce de top model, là…comment elle te draguait !

-J'ai l'habitude, enfin ! Tous les fans nous font ça ! Et encore, Jermaine était le plus adulé ! Maintenant, il est marié, mais c'était la folie !

-Maintenant, ça tombe sur toi…

-Et sur Marlon ! Il…eh, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse sur les bords, toi? » me dit-il en rigolant.

« -Jalouse, moi ? Tu plaisantes ! Il n'y a pas plus calme et posée que moi !

-C'est cela, oui… »

En passant à côté de la piscine, je remarquais que Marlon, Randy et Janet s'y baignaient. La Toya bronzait à quelques mètres, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment besoin, juste assez prêt pour se rafraîchir au moindre petit coup de chaleur. Marlon nous arrosa. « Arrête ! » lui cria Michael, mais il continua, alors Michael, sans me lâcher la main, s'approcha du bord de la piscine pour arroser son frère. Mais avant même qu'il ne s'abaisse pour mettre sa main dans l'eau, je sentis deux mains sur mon dos…pas ça ! Trop tard ! Janet me poussa dans le bassin et j'entraînais Michael avec moi.

Lorsque je sortais la tête de l'eau, ils rigolaient tous. Michael était en train de sortir du bassin, mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire parce que ses vêtements étaient visiblement alourdis par l'eau : « Mais vous êtes bêtes ! » Je me rapprochais du bord et il m'aida à remonter en me tirant par la main. Une fois sur un sol sec, je trouvais plutôt agréable d'être trempée lorsqu'il faisait plus de trente-cinq degrés, mais il aurait été plus agréable que ma robe trempée ne laisse pas trop entrevoir les formes de ma culotte et de mon soutien-gorge par transparence. La Toya accourut, hilare : « Je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de moi ! »

Elle me prêta un maillot de bain violet. « Heureusement que tu as plein de vêtements ! » lui dis-je.

« -Ouais, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ! »

En ressortant dehors, je vis que Michael s'était également mit en maillot de bain – enfin, plutôt en short de bain - et avait donc aussi l'intention de se baigner – logique !

Quand il me vit me ramener en maillot de bain, il me dit en souriant - d'un air pas très rassurant, si vous voulez mon avis : « Tiens, toi aussi tu veux te rafraîchir ? » Et, avant que je ne réalise ce qui m'arrivait, il courut vers moi et me poussa. « Michael, non ! » Je tentais de me raccrocher à ses mains, mais – Splash ! J'étais déjà dans l'eau.

Il éclata de rire comme jamais plus vous ne pourrez l'entendre. Je décidais de me prendre à son jeu : « Okay, t'as gagné…sois gentil, aide-moi à remonter ! » Il était tellement mort de rire qu'il ne se méfia même pas. Il me tendit sa main et je le fis tomber à l'eau en m'appuyant de tout mon poids dessus. Cette fois, c'est moi qui me mis à rire, ainsi que Marlon qui me leva son pouce. En ressortant la tête de l'eau, Michael sourit d'un air faussement vengeur : « Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer à ça!» Et, reprenant son souffle, il replongea la tête dans l'eau et se rapprocha de moi en apnée. Cela eut pour effet de me paniquer joyeusement et, sortant en vitesse de la piscine, je courus dans l'herbe jusqu'à une distance raisonnable de Michael. En m'arrêtant pour reprendre mon souffle entre deux éclats de rire, j'entendis Marlon lui dire : « Qu'est-ce que t'attends, on va la chercher ! » Et ils sortirent de l'eau pour me courir après. Je riais tellement que je ne pus les distancer très longtemps, et je me retrouvais bientôt suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol…Michael me tenant les poignets et Marlon mes chevilles. Ils me ramenèrent non sans mal au bord de la piscine. Mais je n'étais pas si légère que cela et, par ailleurs, ils étaient tellement morts de rire qu'au moment de me balancer dans l'eau (« A la une, à la deux… »), ils tombèrent avec moi. Nous nous amusions comme des gamins, à nous éclabousser. Evidemment, Janet était ravie que nous jouions enfin à un truc auquel elle pouvait participer.

A la fin, je n'eus plus de souffle à force de me marrer, alors je m'accoudais sur le bord pour poser un peu. Marlon continua à m'envoyer de l'eau. « J'ai dis « pouce » !

-Y a pas pou-ceuh, y'a pas pou-ceuh ! » chantonna t-il sans cesser de m'éclabousser. Je le repoussais avec mon pied :

« -Si, il y a « pouce » ! Alors fiches-moi la paix trente secondes ! » Il s'éloigna en ronchonnant :

« -Mais quelle râleuse, celle-là ! » Je fus rejoint par Michael :

« Ca va ?

-Ouais, mais j'suis crevée…je crois que j'ai trop rigolé ! » Il sourit et me dit après un moment de réflexion : « Depuis combien de temps on se connaît ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine, je crois…pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas, comme ça…tu te rappelles lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier…

-Comme c'est mignon… » fit Marlon derrière nous dans un big soupir. Michael prit un air agacé : « Marlon, occupe-toi de tes affaires !

-Mais c'est si romanti…

-Tu es bête, tais-toi ! » On l'entendit pouffer.

Michael allait continuer notre conversation, lorsque des bulles apparurent autour de lui. Il regarda dans l'eau et fronça les sourcils : « RANDY ! » Je regardais à mon tour : son frère soufflait en dessous de lui afin de faire croire qu'il avait lâché un gaz. Marlon et Janet s'esclaffèrent ainsi que Randy lorsqu'il remonta à la surface : « Wouah, Mike ! Franchement, il y a des endroits prévus à cet effet, ça s'appelle les toile… » Michael lui envoya la sandale de La Toya qu'il venait de ramasser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Ca l'énerva : « Ne me dis pas que leurs bêtises te font rire ! Tu n'es quand même pas à leur niveau !

-Oh, calme-toi, ce n'est pas méchant ! Moi, je n'ai pas oublié quand tu riais de _bêtises de ce niveau_ dans l'avion ! » Il réfléchit un peu et admit : « Mouais d'accord…on est quitte…Bon, viens on sort, moi j'en ai marre ! »

Nous nous allongeâmes à l'ombre d'un arbre – au soleil, on rôtissait ! D'ailleurs, je trouvais La Toya bien courageuse de rester en plein soleil, même en fin d'après-midi !

Nous bavardâmes. Michael : « Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as dis que tes parents ne savaient pas que tu étais ici…bon, maintenant que tu m'as avoué que tu venais du futur, je pense que tu m'as raconté de sacrés mensonges ! » plaisanta t-il

« -Oh non, ce n'était pas un mensonge ! J'ai utilisé la machine à leur insu, mais ils ne se doutent certainement pas que je suis partie dans les années soixante-dix pour te rencontrer !

-Tu ne leur as pas dit que tu…euh…que tu m'aimais… ?

-Non.

-Pas même à ta mère ?

-Non. En fait, je brûlais de lui en parler, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne me comprenne pas, qu'elle me dise : c'est de ton âge, ça passera !

-Peut-être aurait-elle raison…

-Non, Mike ! Je t'aime réellement ! Ce n'est pas une espèce d'amour de fillette ! Je suis grande, j'ai presque seize ans, je sais ce que je ressens ! Et je t'aime passionnément ! »

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et, après un moment de silence, il se leva : « Tu viens, on va bientôt dîner… »


	10. Chapter 10

La première surprise de la soirée, ce fut Jermaine qui passa à Havenhurst. Il me salua comme si nous étions de vieux potes : il me donna une bonne tape dans le dos à vous faire tomber par terre : « Alors, ça va? »

Il s'était un peu disputé avec sa femme, Hazel, et avait l'intention de rester quelque temps dans la propriété.

La deuxième surprise, c'était que Katherine et Joseph avaient un dîner important (d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit), laissant Jermaine s'occuper de nous.

Nous nous emballions trop vite : le problème de Jermaine, c'est qu'il avait – très – légèrement tendance à faire son petit chef à la place de son père : « Marlon, Michael, Randy ! Eteignez cette putain de télé et allez jouer dehors ! Vos p'tits cerveaux ont besoin d'air pur, il me semble !

-Ouais, dis plutôt que tu voudrais qu'on te laisse regarder seul tes films, pour le moins louches…

-Allez, Jermaine, soit cool ! C'est le meilleur moment du film ! »

Janet, moi et La Toya observions la scène depuis la cuisine, où nous aidions la bonne à mettre la table. On rigolait discrètement.

« -'Veux pas l'savoir ! Du balais, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de regarder ce que je veux ! Je.. » A notre grande surprise, Jermaine stoppa net sa phrase. Randy, Marlon et Michael nous rejoignirent en pouffant. La Toya leur demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on l'entend plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde à la TV ?

-Ben, en fait, il vient de voir l'héroïne du film, une nana en minijupe avec des melons comme ça ! » répondit Randy.

« -Ouais, ça fait du bien, un peu de silence ! » renchérit Marlon. La Toya sourit : « Tu m'étonnes ! Au fait, vous arrivez à pic, on va manger ! »

Pendant le repas, les garçons ne cessèrent de se moquer de Jermaine : « Ooouh ! Hazel va être jalouse !

-Pff ! N'importe quoi, eh ! »

Evidemment, ça dégénéra et ça finit en bataille de spaghettis au beurre – noir, hahahaha ! -

La bonne était furieuse : « Regardez-moi ça, que vont dire vos parents !

-C'est rien, on va nettoyer !

-Parle pour toi, Jermaine !

-Eh, c'est vous qui avez foutu tout ce bordel ! Vous devez tout laver !

-Ouais, mais comme on est sous ta responsabilité, c'est de TA faute si on a mit le bazar !

-Reviens ici tout de suite ! » Ils courut à l'étage en poursuivant Marlon : « Tu vas voir, si je t'attrape !»

Pour finir, tout le monde aida la bonne à tout ramasser sauf ces deux-là.

Puis, après avoir soigneusement retiré toutes les pâtes de mes cheveux – 'faudra qu'je m'fasse un shampooing, demain matin, moi – beurk ! – je me mis en chemise de nuit.

Je m'apprêtais à me coucher lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. « Oui ? »

En entrant et en me voyant sur le point de me glisser dans mes draps, Michael soupira : « Mais c'est incroyable, l'heure à laquelle tu te couches !

-Ben oui, j'ai l'habitude de me coucher tôt ! » Il m'observa encore pendant un instant et dit : « Tu veux absolument dormir maintenant ?

-Ca dépend…pourquoi ? » Il eut l'air hésitant :

« -Ben…j'aurais voulu qu'on se promène un peu…tous les deux…dehors…

-Ouais, ça marche ! Euh…tu veux peut-être que je me rhabille ?

-Oh…non, c'est pas la peine, il fait encore bon…il n'est pas tard, tu sais !

-Okay…je vais quand même mettre des chaussures – ben ouais, hein ! Tout de même ! »

En passant devant le salon, nous fûmes interpellés par Jermaine qui regardait la télévision : « Hey, les tourtereaux ! On peut savoir où vous allez ?

-Dehors. » répondit Michael, comme si ça ne se voyait pas.

« -Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon autorisation !

-Ben, j'en ai pas besoin ! » répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, je lui dis : « Tu ne crains pas qu'il raconte à tes parents que tu es sortis sans autorisation ?

-Mais je n'en ai pas besoin ! Jermaine exagère ! Même Joseph aurait accepté que je sorte !

-Je vois. »

Il me prit la main et nous nous promenâmes en faisant le tour des bâtiments. Il faisait encore jour, à sept heures et demie du soir, mais un peu plus frais, ce qui était tout de même plus agréable qu'au milieu de la journée, à plus de trente degrés ! Nous marchions silencieusement. Michael me dit : « La fois où on a regardé un coucher de soleil, au parc, tu m'as dis que tu n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça avec un garçon, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Je suppose que ça un rapport avec ce Joffrey ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Pff…c'est pas facile à expliquer comme ça, ça serait bien plus simple si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées !

-D'après ce que je sais, je ne pense pas avoir ce pouvoir…

-Hélas !

-Essaies de décrire ce que tu ressens… »

Je réfléchissais, essayant de me concentrer sur mes sentiments : « Eh bien…Joffrey…je t'ai raconté ce qui c'était passé…ça a bloqué quelque chose en moi…je ne veux plus embrasser et encore moins avoir des relations sexuelles…cela fait que je ne peux pas avoir de relations normales avec un garçon !

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ! De nos jours, enfin je veux dire, de mes jours – quoique ce n'est pas si récent – si une fille sort avec un mec, celui-ci exigera d'elle au minimum qu'elle l'embrasse et tout ! Moi, je ne peux pas…

-Hum ! Tu ne _veux_ pas !

-Ouais, t'as raison…donc, à cause de ça, je reste désespérément célibataire ! Je passe pour une coincée (remarque ; je le suis !) et, dans certains cas, pour une homosexuelle !

-A ce point !

-En fait, j'en sais rien. Mais, suivant la logique super logique des mœurs de mon époque, y en a qui doivent sûrement penser : si elle n'est pas attirée par les garçons, c'est simple, elle est _forcément_ attirée par les filles !

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-J'sais pas, j'espère que je me trompe…mais, des histoires comme ça, ça va t'arriver !

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais ! Dans…trois ou quatre ans ! Tu auras une voix douce et tu ne sortiras avec personne…les médias en concluront que tu es gay !

-Les médias sont idiots, c'est pas pareil ! Mais si des gens te croient vraiment homosexuelle, alors laisse-les ! Dans leur délire ! Puisque toi, tu connais la vérité, alors rien ne peut t'atteindre !

-Tu as raison…mais, toi aussi tu m'as dis ça, que tu ne croyais pas passer une soirée comme ça avec une fille ! Tu as aussi une mauvaise opinion du sexe opposé ?

-Non. Pour être sincère, c'est plutôt des relations amoureuses dont j'ai une mauvaise opinion. Tu sais…ma mère et mon père…Diana Ross et Berry Gordy…tous les couples que je connais sont malheureux, les femmes sont battues, soumises. Il y a aussi, comme tu dis, le sexe omniprésent dans la relation homme / femme. Et comme j'en suis, comme toi, dégoûté pour les raisons que tu sais…Je crois que je confonds amour avec violence… » conclut-il avec un petit rire forcé.

A cet instant, j'eus un peu peur…j'eus peur qu'à cause de cette confusion, il ne puisse jamais tomber amoureux de sa vie. Je lui expliquais : « Michael, il ne faut pas te fier à ça. Tous ces couples que tu vois se déchirer ne sont pas de bons exemples…je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine-là, mais je pense que l'amour peut-être beau… »

Il ne me répondit pas, mais il serra un peu plus ma main. Nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à un arbre gigantesque. Je fus un peu étonnée : « Pourquoi tu t'arrête ici ? » Me lâchant la main, il s'approcha de l'arbre et me sourit : « On va l'escalader !

-Quoi !

-Oui, on pourra mieux admirer ce coucher de soleil, de cette façon ! » Et sur ces mots, il commença à escalader le tronc.

« -Mais…je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres, moi ! » lui dis-je

« -Ce n'est pas très sorcier, regarde-moi !

-…En plus, je suis en chemise de nuit ! » Il soupira en me regardant avec un sourire : « Je vais t'aider ! »

Il se mit à cheval sur une grosse branche et me tendit la main : « Allez, un petit effort…je t'assure que ça vaut le coup ! » Il se mit à me tirer par la main pendant que je m'acharnais à grimper sur le tronc, mais les talons aiguille n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour ce type d'exercice. « Enlève ces chaussures ! » soupira Michael. Je m'exécutais et me retrouvais bientôt les orteils agrippés à l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre.

Au bout de quelques instants, j'arrivais à la hauteur de Michael et il passa ses bras sous les miens pour me hisser sur la branche. Une sensation de pur bonheur me traversa le cœur, comme la première fois qu'il m'avait enlacée, juste avant de monter sur scène. Ca me faisait tout bizarre de sentir ses mains croisées sur mon dos, ses bras autour de moi…Vous rendez-vous compte ? C'était quand même Michael Jackson !

Nous nous installâmes tant bien que mal sur cette branche, située quand même à environ quatre ou cinq mètres du sol. Je ne supportais pas de sentir mes pieds dans le vide : « J'ai le vertige !

-Ne regardes pas en bas… » Il me prit la main : « Regarde plutôt l'horizon ; c'est si beau ! On dirait presque un tableau, tu ne trouves pas ? » Il avait raison, à cette hauteur, on avait une vue splendide.

Il me demanda ensuite, un peu hésitant : « Est-ce qu'on parle de toi dans mes biographies ?

-Non…pas du tout.

-Ah bon…c'est bizarre, non ? » C'est vrai. Si j'avais rencontré Michael Jackson dans son adolescence, cela aurait dû être mentionné quelque part, non ? Or, même La Toya Jackson, mon amie et confidente, n'écrivait pas une seule fois mon nom dans son autobiographie. Bizarre...

« -Peut-être que vous ne vous rappellerez plus de moi ? Peut-être…que je ne vous ai pas marqué…je suis une fan comme une autre. » risquais-je.

« -Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es une fille géniale, quand on te connaît ! Tu… » Il sembla soudainement perdre tout intérêt pour sa phrase et en commença une autre : « Tu sais…c'est moi qui ai écouté à la porte de La Toya, hier.

-Toi ! Pourquoi ? Nous, on pensait que c'était ton père !

-Non, c'était moi…enfin bref. Je voulais te dire que… »

Juste à ce moment, une petite voix dans ma tête fit : « Il va me dire qu'il m'aime, il m'aime ! » et une autre me criait le contraire : « Mais non ! Pff, n'importe quoi ! Sois un peu réaliste, il ne peut pas t'aimer ! Il ne _peut pas_ t'aimer ! Tu es bien trop quelconque, bon sang ! »

Pendant que ma conscience se disputait avec elle-même, Michael continua : « La Toya avait raison à mon propos, je veux dire que je ne te déteste pas…en fait, je crois plutôt que je t'aime… »

Ces deux derniers mots résonnèrent dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je comprenne leur sens. Je fus envahie d'un profond sentiment de joie, d'extase presque – quoi, lui la célébrité m'aimait ? Moi, la gamine un peu bizarre ! – et je ne pus que balbutier : « Aah…ah bon. »

J'vais vous dire un truc : ce que les bô films d'amour ne disent pas, c'est la gêne incroyable que vous avez lorsqu'on vous déclare sa flamme. Vous avez l'impression d'un poids énorme ; tout repose sur vous, et c'est à votre tour de répondre, mais attention, pas n'importe quoi ! Le vrai mot, c'est ça : vous avez honte d'être aimé, surtout si vous vous imaginiez inintéressant. Alors là, c'est pire ! Si l'on vous dit qu'on vous aime, c'est qu'on vous trouve quelque chose de bien, justement, non ? Alors que répondre dans ces cas-là ? « Je ne suis pas si moche que ça, alors ? » ? Hem-hem !

Toujours est-il que, voyant que je n'avais pas d'autre réaction qu'un sourire béat, Michael me demanda : « Lucile ? » J'adorais l'entendre dire mon prénom. Il le disait avec son accent américain, et prononçait ça « Louciile ». J'trouvais ça chou. « Tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Mike ! Mais…je suis désolée, mais…je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi moi ! Je…toutes ces belles filles…qui ont ton âge…qui suis-je, au juste, pour m'imposer dans ta vie ? J'ai…un peu du mal à comprendre… » Je me mis à pleurer. Il m'attira vers lui et me prit dans ses bras : « Ecoute, je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux, je ne veux pas te mentir en te disant ce que je ne suis même pas sûr de ressentir…peut-être que ce n'est qu'une amitié très forte, mais…tu m'attires ; il y a un petit quelque chose en toi qui me passionne…tu es gentille, mignonne, drôle, attendrissante…

-Merci…mais je crains que ce soit dur pour nous de nous aimer…

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis ! Je ne voudrais jamais t'embrasser, ne le prends pas mal…de plus, tu sais d'où je viens…

-Du futur, oui, je sais.

-Ca signifie, Mike…tu as vingt-neuf ans de plus que moi.

-Je sais…mais pourquoi tu m'aimes, toi ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu te compliques la vie à m'aimer, moi, qui ne suis plus de ta réalité, aussi hors d'atteinte que tu m'as décris…alors, pourquoi ?

-En fait, j'en sais rien ! Enfin, si, je sais mais, c'est très difficile à expliquer ! C'est comme toi, je pense…il y a ce…petit truc en toi, qui te rend irrésistible…lorsque Joffrey m'a quitté, j'étais tout à coup devenue si malheureuse que je ne voulais même pas entendre parler d'amour. C'est à ce moment que je t'ai « connu ». Et là, tu m'es apparu tel un dieu. Je t'ai immédiatement trouvé parfait physiquement – il rougit – et, en étudiant ta vie, j'ai découvert que tu possédais la personnalité que je recherchais chez un garçon. Tu es gentil, tu as de l'humour fin, tu es doux, timide, et du charisme…tellement que ça se sentait même sur tes photos ! Et ça, Mike, ça n'existe plus des caractères comme ça…Je suis tombée sous ton charme, tu m'as complètement envoûtée. Tu étais l'âme sœur ! Exactement la personnalité qui me correspondait…

-Seulement voilà, je n'avais plus ton âge depuis longtemps. » termina t-il. J'acquiesçais.

Je réalisais ma chance et me serrais contre lui, pleine de joie de vivre : « Je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

Il me parla des baisers, me disant qu'il ne m'obligerait pas à faire quelque chose contre mon gré.

« Mike » lui dis-je « peut-être qu'avec toi… » Je n'eus pas besoin de lui en dire davantage. Il me regarda en réfléchissant et me dit : « Tu accepterais que je t'embrasse ?

-Ben…juste une fois. » Il s'approcha alors de moi et, doucement, déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. J'avais fermé mes yeux. Je passais les doigts sur ma bouche : « Michael…tes lèvres…

-Oh, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien sur mes lèvres, sinon je vais rougir ! » dit-il en rigolant.

Nous décidâmes de descendre avant de ne plus rien y voir et que ça devienne dangereux. Il descendit en premier avec une agilité déconcertante et m'aida ensuite à descendre les derniers centimètres en me prenant par la taille.

Puis, tranquille, nous repartîmes vers la maison, main dans la main.

Croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais ce fut _la plus belle soirée _de_ toute mon existence_.


	11. Chapter 11

Ce matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, mon Dieu, la honte…

Michael et moi venons de descendre de nos chambres et trouvons tout le monde dans la cuisine, prenant le petit-déjeuner, en grande discussion. Jermaine s'empressa de nous déclarer : « Ah, vous tombez bien, on était justement en train de parler de vous ! » D'un côté, il me sauvait un peu car je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je dise bonjour à Joe et Katherine. Cela aurait pu être carrément un miracle, s'il n'avait pas continué à l'adresse de ses parents : « Figurez-vous qu'ils sont amants, ces deux-là ! » Le sentiment qui ressortit immédiatement de ses interlocuteurs fut la surprise. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Michael le coupa : « Nous ne sommes pas amants !

Ta-ta-ta ! » reprit Jermaine « J'vous ai vu vous bécoter hier soir dans un arbre ! De ma chambre, j'ai très bien vu votre baiser langoureux ! » Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Un baiser langoureux…ce n'était même pas une bise !

Katherine nous regardait – enfin, _me_ regardait – plutôt d'un air bizarre – mélange de colère, d'étonnement et de réflexion. Quant à Joseph, sa réaction était pour moi une énorme surprise : il n'en avait aucune. Les réactions des autres étaient assez diverses. Certains étaient complètement morts de rire (c'est vrai que les « vérités d'hier soir » de Jermaine ne laissaient pas indifférent) comme Randy, Janet et Marlon. La Toya, elle, était enchantée. Elle ne cessait de faire : « Alors, ça y est ? Vous avez franchis le pas ! » en souriant, et je mimais avec les lèvres : « Mais non ! » d'un air exaspéré. Jermaine continuait son petit récit, en exagérant jusqu'à la limite du possible : « J'peux vous dire qu'ils avaient l'air vachement bien ensemble ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de s'embrasser et c'est tout juste si Michael ne voulait pas la déshabiller, hein Mike ? »

Il était tout content d'inventer tout ça. Michael était furieux. Même si Jermaine faisait style de lui demander son avis, il ne le laissait pas en placer une, et Michael répliquait dans le vide : « N'importe quoi ! Je ne l'ai même pas touchée ! » Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Jermaine s'arrêta un moment pour le reprendre : « Ah ouais ! » Il désigna le bas de ma chemise de nuit, toute crade et abîmée : « Et ça, si c'est pas tes pompes, c'est quoi ?

-C'est quand je suis montée dans l'arbre ! Elle s'accrochait sur l'écorce ! » répondis-je.

Sentant que l'affaire était mal partie, Katherine se leva et m'entraîna dans la salle de bains. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle me dit en me regardant à peine : « Donne-moi cette chemise de nuit, elle est toute sale et en plus, Michael t'a déchiré la manche…

-Ce n'est pas lui, c'est Jeff… » corrigeais-je

« -Peu importe. Donne-la-moi, je vais arranger ça. » Comme j'hésitais à me déshabiller, elle ajouta : « Ne t'inquiète donc pas, j'ai l'habitude de voir mes filles en petite culotte et soutien-gorge…et tu mettras ceci sur toi. » dit-elle en me tendant encore une de leurs serviettes microscopiques.

« -Merci…mais dites…vous nous croyez, vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que je crois… ? » me demanda t-elle innocemment. Un peu interloquée, je lui répondis : « Ben…qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre votre fils et moi… ? »

Elle me prit la chemise de nuit des mains et son ton devint sec : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, jeune fille. Ce n'est pas parce que Michael t'a invitée chez nous que tu dois prendre tes fantasmes pour des réalités ! » J'en restais bouche bée. Quoi ? C'était moi qui avais parlé de « baisers langoureux ? »

Elle essaya de nettoyer un peu le bas de ma chemise de nuit avec une éponge. Elle me dit d'une voix doucereuse : « Je vois bien que vous vous entendez bien, toi et Mike…Ca serait bien que vous deveniez amis, il en a si peu…Cet après-midi, pas loin d'ici, il y aura une petite fête dansante. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des musiciens français, comme toi. C'est gratuit. J'aimerais que vous y alliez, tous les deux, histoire de vous rapprocher un peu… Je vais donner un peu d'argent à La Toya pour qu'elle t'achète une belle robe pour cette occasion. Marlon s'occupera de Mike… Dis-moi, cela te plairait-il d'y aller ?

-Bien sûr…merci…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal. Vous irez ce matin acheter une robe. Je fais confiance à La Toya pour t'en trouver une jolie qui te mette en valeur. Je lui en parlerais… Allons, ne reste pas ainsi…va t'habiller ! »

En remontant dans ma chambre, je restais un peu perplexe : juste après m'avoir assuré que j'imaginais n'importe quoi à propos de son fils et moi, elle m'invitait à aller danser avec lui pour nous rapprocher ! Bien sûr, j'étais super heureuse. Vous imaginez ? Rien que Michael et moi, en amoureux ! Avec, à la rigueur, un ou deux gardes du corps, mais seuls quand même !

N'empêche que, malgré tout le respect que je lui devais, je trouvais cette femme un peu étrange…

Voilà comment La Toya et moi nous retrouvâmes dans une des rues les plus chics de Los Angeles. Les vitrines étaient magnifiques, mais les prix étaient exorbitants.

« Je peux te demander combien nous a donné ta mère ?

-Attends… » La Toya recompta discrètement ses billets et me chuchota : « Trois cents dollars. » Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive – faut le faire : « Gloup ! Trois cents dollars pour une simple robe !

-Ouais, mais il faut aussi les bijoux, la coiffure et le maquillage !

-Tout un programme, quoi… »

Nous entrâmes dans une première boutique où j'avais repéré une très belle robe longue bleu nuit, fendue au niveau des genoux. Je l'essayais : trop grande, hélas !

Le vendeur, venu à la rescousse, me proposa une autre robe bleu nuit, mais le modèle était différent. Je la trouvais plutôt bien, mais La Toya n'était pas de cet avis : « Maman ne te laissera jamais porter un décolleté pareil ! » Elle me dénicha une jolie petite robe courte rose qui s'attachait avec des lacets dans le dos et qui avait quelques motifs dorés sur les manches. « J'aime bien la forme globale de la robe, mais la couleur, ça fait trop « _Barbie va au bal_ » !

-Ouais, c'est vrai…je vais demander si elle n'existe pas en une autre couleur. »

Le vendeur nous répondit que non, alors nous allâmes dans un grand magasin de luxe. Le rayon vêtements était incroyablement grand, mais le choix était restreint, car les plus beaux modèles étaient affreusement grand, et les robes qui pouvaient, à la rigueur, être à ma taille, faisaient plus « championnat de patinage artistique de Tokyo » que « fête dansante sur une place de Los Angeles » : il y avait tellement de paillettes, de sequins et autres diamants, qu'elles brillaient comme des spots : « Je ne pourrais jamais porter ces joyaux pour une fête dansante ! En plus, c'est peut-être tellement lourd de paillettes que je ne pourrais pas faire un seul pas ! »

La Toya trouva un tailleur gris « très chic ». Je râlais : « Et pourquoi pas avec un chignon serré, pendant qu'on y est !

-Oh, te fâche pas ! J'essaie de t'aider, moi ! »

Nous étions sur le point de partir lorsque je vis, prés de la sortie, une superbe petite robe blanche.

« Regarde, là-bas ! » fit La Toya, qui l'avait aussi aperçue.

« -Si elle ne me va pas, je pique une crise ! » dis-je en l'essayant.

Incroyable ! Elle m'allait comme un gant.

Elle était toute légère, bien qu'il eut beaucoup de dentelles sous la jupe, assez large. Elle était retenue par des espèces de larges bandes de mousseline croisées sur la poitrine et était assez proche du corps.

Je sortis de la cabine d'essayage en m'exclamant : « Pile poil !

-Génial ! » fit La Toya « Tourne…Ca te fait une de ces tailles de guêpe…Et en plus, je pense que ça ira parfaitement avec les chaussures blanches que je t'ai données ! »

Nous étions toutes fières de la payer à la caisse. « Cela fera deux cents dollars, mesdemoiselles ! Désirez-vous un paquet cadeau ?

-Non, c'est inutile… »

J'étais super contente, mais j'étais incapable de dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'avais trouvé la robe de mes rêves, qu'elle était d'un grand couturier et qu'elle m'allait, ou bien la perspective d'aller à cette fête, ou encore…

Nous allâmes chez le coiffeur. La Toya proposa qu'on me fasse friser les cheveux, mais je refusais : ils étaient déjà assez abîmés comme ça. Nous feuilletâmes un catalogue et j'optais pour une tresse lâche, mais avec des fausses roses piquées dessus. J'imaginais déjà la tête de Michael lorsqu'il me verrait… : « J'ai hâte qu'on soit l'après-midi ! » dis-je à La Toya lorsque que nous fûmes sorties.

« -Patience ! Regarde l'heure ! En attendant, il est midi, il faudrait qu'on pense à rentrer…j'ai faim, moi ! » D'une cabine téléphonique, elle appela sa mère pour qu'elle nous envoie une voiture. J'étais restée en dehors de la cabine, mais il me semblait que La Toya parlait beaucoup, pour ne demander qu'une voiture.

Après son coup de fil, elle m'expliqua la situation : « Nous ne rentrons pas. Maman préfère que Mike ne te voit pas avant votre rendez-vous.

-Pour faire la surprise ?

-Ouais, si tu veux. Là, il est partit avec Marlon, se préparer, enfin, comme toi.

-Ici, dans ce quartier !

-Non, rassure-toi ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai toujours faim, moi ! »

Nous entrâmes dans le premier restaurant que nous trouvâmes. Nous prîmes place et La Toya me proposa de prendre une « bonne salade de pommes de terre ». Je jetais tout de même un coup d'œil à la carte : « Oh, je t'en prie, La Toya ! Laisse-moi prendre un hamburger ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de viande ! » Elle me regarda et éclata de rire de bon cœur : « Okay, okay ! Mademoiselle est en manque ! Allez, va, je te commande ça !

-Merci ! Ne dis rien à Michael, s'il te plaît, on avait fait le pari que je ne mange plus de viande pendant un an, mais là, je craque !

-Promis juré ! »

Lorsque je pus enfin mordre dans la viande hachée, légèrement grillée, je crus défaillir de plaisir ; c'est dans ces moments qu'on se rend compte à quel point la viande est super délicieuse ! Même entre deux tranches de pain, une tranche de fromage, de tomates et d'une feuille de laitue, le tout à la sauce barbecue !

La Toya me conseilla de boire beaucoup d'eau, je dus évidemment me précipiter aux toilettes quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque je revins à notre table, La Toya était occupée à couper les étiquettes de ma robe avec son couteau : « Tu aurais dû y rester, j'allais te rejoindre. » me dit-elle « Il faudrait que tu la mettes. »

Je retournais donc aux cabinets pour enfiler, non sans mal, ma superbe tenue en essayant de ne pas trop endommager ma coiffure. En retournant dans la salle de restauration, je vis La Toya en train de payer la note, et elle me fit signe de sortir. Je la suivais donc à l'extérieur, en faisant semblant d'ignorer les regards des clients du restaurant d'abord, puis ceux des passants. « Et maintenant, le maquillage ! » annonça La Toya.

J'eus droit à un gommage, à des soins du visage, à un traitement pour mes boutons, à une manucure, et enfin…on me maquilla.

« Désirez-vous être parfumée ? » me demanda ensuite l'esthéticienne. Je refusai dans un premier temps, mais La Toya me dit : « N'hésite pas ! L'argent est fait pour être dépensé ! C'est pour toi ! ». L'autre accourut alors, enchantée, attendant ma demande. « Vous auriez de l'eau de toilette à la vanille ? » je demandais. Elle parut contrariée : « Bien sûr, mais nous possédons également des parfums plus rares, plus luxueux, plus fins, plus…

-Je vous remercie, mais de l'eau de toilette à la vanille suffira ! » Un peu déçue de ne pas me vendre de parfum plus cher, elle repartit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un flacon de mon parfum favori, dont elle enduit mon décolleté, mon cou et un peu la racine de mes cheveux.

« Pouah, ça cocotte ! » fit La Toya en se ventilant le visage lorsque nous quittâmes la boutique « Elle t'en a mit trop !

-Mais non, ça sent super bon ! » répondis-je, un peu vexée.

Nous marchâmes un peu dans le quartier, regardant les vitrines, et La Toya regarda sa montre : « Il va être l'heure, je vais appeler maman. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture nous déposa sur une grande place où l'orchestre français se préparait sur une petite scène, à côté d'une terrasse.

Les pavés et les bâtiments, un peu rustiques, me faisaient un peu penser à Arras. La Toya était sur le point de remonter dans la voiture, quand elle se ravisa et sortit un paquet de son sac. « Ah oui, pendant que tu étais chez le coiffeur, j'ai pensé à t'acheter un petit bijou. Elle déballa le paquet et attacha le magnifique collier qui s'y trouvait à mon cou : « Voilà, comme cela, tu es parfaite ! ». Elle me souhaita bonne chance et remonta dans la voiture.

Je fus soulagée de voir que les autres jeunes femmes étaient accoutrées aussi luxueusement que moi. Par contre, leurs robes étaient plus longues, plus brillantes, plus colorées, aussi, et elles portaient des diamants énormes à leurs cous. On aurait dit qu'elles se croyaient dans un bal, j'veux dire, un grand bal avec des princes et des princesses, genre _Cendrillon_, quoi. N'empêche qu'elles me regardèrent d'abord bizarrement, parce que je ne ressemblais pas à un sapin de Noël, MOI ! J'étais l'intruse, en somme !

La musique se mit en route. Je fus d'abord déçue de constater qu'il y avait un accordéon – mon instrument FAVORI, sérieux, j'adoooore le son HARMONIEUX de cet instrument…(pouah !) – mais il était si bien accompagné par les violons et autres instruments que je finis par trouver la mélodie fort agréable.

Les filles à mes côtés trouvèrent vite un cavalier, et je fus bientôt la seule à attendre comme une imbécile, sur mon banc, que le mien se pointe. Les musiciens jouaient morceaux sur morceaux et Michael n'arrivait pas. Je n'avais, hélas, pas de montre, mais je calculais que chaque morceau durait aux alentours de quinze minutes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » je fis tout haut en soupirant. Si c'était encore une blague jacksonienne, elle était mauvaise. Je conclus rapidement qu'il ne viendra pas. Au bout du sixième morceau, je me levais pour me dégourdir les jambes, en pensant que s'il n'arrivait pas d'ici-là une demi-heure, je téléphonerais pour demander quel est le problème avec Mike.

Juste au moment où je me levais, donc, je fus interpellée : « Mademoiselle ! » je ne me sentis pas tout de suite visée et je me retournais pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi, mais un jeune homme me fit face. Blond, d'environ vingt ans, je l'avais déjà remarqué, car il me fixait depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes au moins. Il me dit, souriant et poli : « Excusez-moi, mais…je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et…dites-moi si je me trompe, mais est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu ? » N'ayant aucun souvenir de ce jeune homme, je répondis par la négative. Mais il insista : « Ah bon, pourtant, je suis sûr de vous connaître ! » Pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise technique de drague, je répliquais en essayant de rester courtoise : « Je suis désolée, mais vous devez faire erreur sur la personne, car je ne vous connais pas !

Vous en êtes sûre ? Dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser…je vois que vous n'êtes pas accompagnée…Désirez-vous que je sois votre cavalier ? » J'étais flattée par cette proposition, mais aussi très intimidée. Et puis d'abord, c'est pour Michael que je suis venue, c'est NOTRE rendez-vous ! J'étais sûre qu'il n'allait pas tarder ! « Non merci…c'est gentil à vous, mais je…j'étais sur le point de partir… » répondis-je en clignant des yeux.

Tout à coup, il me regarda les yeux ronds, comme si des pois verts étaient soudain apparus sur mon visage : « Ref…refermez les yeux… ! » Etonnée, je m'exécutais et il n'en revint pas : « Vous n'êtes tout de même pas… » Il sortit une photo de sa poche, posa des lunettes noires sur mon nez et me compara avec la photo, que je ne voyais toujours pas : « Si, c'est bien vous… » il reprit les lunettes et me montra du doigt, très discret, en hurlant presque : « Vous êtes la fiancée d'un des Jackson Five !

-Chhhhuuut ! » fis-je en lui faisant signe de parler moins fort « On va vous entendre ! » Il rigola : « N'ayez pas peur ! La plupart des personnes ici sont françaises et ignorent tout jusqu'au nom des Jackson Five…

-Ah…Mais comment le savez-vous ? …Donnez-moi ça ! » Je lui pris la photo et la regardais : il s'agissait d'une photo de Michael et moi, prise lorsque nous descendions l'avion, la fois où je m'étais faite insultée par les fans. Je regardais mon interlocuteur : « Où avez-vous trouvé cela ?

-C'est ma sœur qui me l'a donnée. C'est elle qui a prit la photo, elle était là-bas. C'est une fan… » Je maudissais sa sœur qui avait dû faire partie des jalouses qui m'avaient lancé tant de gentillesses à la figure. L'autre reprit : « Je savais bien que je vous avais déjà vue quelque part !

-Mais comment m'avez-vous reconnue ? Sur cette photo, je porte des lunettes noires !

-C'est la forme de votre visage que j'ai reconnu…on n'oublie pas un visage comme le vôtre ! » Je me sentis un peu rougir. Il proposa : « Désirez-vous vraiment partir ? Nous pourrions discuter un peu !

-D'accord…

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Richard. » me dit-il en me tendant la main

« -Et moi Lucile… » répondis-je en la serrant.

« -Enchanté ! C'est drôle, ce n'est pas très américain, comme nom, ça…

-Effectivement, je suis française !

-C'est vrai que vous avez un sacré accent ! » Je me forçais à rire.

Il changea de sujet en ressortant sa photo : « Dites-moi…c'est bien Marlon que l'on voit à vos côtés ?

-Non, il s'agit de Michael.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Et nous ne sommes pas fiancés…nous sommes…bons amis ! » dis-je à contrecœur.

« -C'est lui que vous attendez ?

-Oui, mais il est un peu en retard…

-Voulez-vous danser un peu ?

-Je ne sais pas danser…

-Un tout petit peu…je vous en prie ! » Craignant qu'il ne finisse par me supplier à genoux, j'acceptais : « Oh…je ne sais pas dire non !

-Merci beaucoup…vous m'honorez ! »

Nous nous avançâmes alors sur la place et nous mîmes à danser. Comme j'étais assez maladroite, il proposa de me guider. J'acceptais.

« Vous savez » commença t-il à me dire « je vous trouve superbe. Je crois que je vous admire depuis la première seconde où j'ai vu cette photo… » Je me sentis mal à l'aise et préférais ne rien répondre. Il ajouta : « …mais je sais bien que vous aimez Michael Jackson, alors…tant pis pour moi… » Il arrêta de danser et me regarda : « Cependant, j'aimerais vous aider… » il sortit une petite carte de sa poche et la glissa dans ma main : « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous ou lui, n'hésitez pas à me demander. » Il jeta un œil derrière moi et me murmura : « Je vois votre cavalier arriver, je vous laisse. Bonne chance. » Sur ce, il s'éloigna et disparut à l'angle de la rue. Je regardais la carte qu'il avait placé entre mes doigts : son adresse. Pourquoi faire ? Il est cinglé ? Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'aide ?


	12. Chapter 12

Je me retournais et vis Michael arriver, à quelques trentaines de mètres de moi. Il était sublime : il était habillé d'un costume noir sur une chemise bleue, décorée sur le haut de petites broderies multicolores. Sur les jambes de son pantalon, il y avait des petits sequins dorés. Il était chaussé de mocassins vernis avec une barre dorée sur le dessus. Sa coiffure reste difficile à décrire : c'était comme une coupe afro, mais ses boucles étaient si larges qu'elles ressemblaient plus à des vagues.

Le fait de le voir ainsi alluma une étincelle dans mon cœur, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, juste pour me permettre de le contempler. L'orchestre se mit à jouer une musique très douce, très agréable, ressemblant à la musique du film _Amélie Poulain._ Je me mis à courir vers lui, me sentant toute légère. Tout souriant, il me réceptionna dans ses bras. Je ne saurais décrire avec des mots ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. J'étais heureuse, mais alors heureuse…

En nous rapprochant de la scène, il me dit : « C'est peut-être ridicule, mais avant de venir ici, je me suis sentis obligé de t'offrir un truc…

-Oh, Mike… » commençais-je. Mais je m'arrêtais en sentant qu'il faisait glisser quelque chose à mon doigt.

« Il s'agit d'une de ces bricoles que les fans nous envoient, ce n'est rien ! » s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, incorrigible. Je contemplais cette bague, profondément touchée : le seul fait qu'il me l'avait glissée au doigt me semblait symbolique, même si ça n'avait rien d'une demande en mariage. Et puis, elle était superbe : en plaqué or, elle représentait un lien noué autour du doigt.

« -Mike…merci, mais…c'est à toi que cet anneau était destiné, pas à moi ! La fan qui te l'a envoyé serait furieuse, si elle le savait !

-Je sais, mais je tenais à te la donner. »

Je ne savais que dire, mais il m'entraîna au milieu de la place et me prit la main pour danser : « Fais-moi confiance ! Et puis, tu es si belle !

-Merci beaucoup ! » répondis-je, très flattée – car c'était la première fois qu'un garçon me disait que j'étais belle aussi sincèrement. « Toi aussi, Mike, tu rayonnes ! » Nous dansâmes. J'étais encore un peu maladroite, mais lui dansait merveilleusement bien. « Au fait, pourquoi as-tu mis tout ce temps pour venir ?

-Eh bien, en fait, je ne sais pas danser en couple, comme ça. Alors j'ai demandé à Jermaine de m'apprendre quelques pas…

-Laisse-moi te dire que c'est réussi ! »

Je me croyais dans un rêve. La musique était si douce, si agréable, si envoûtante…Michael me faisait tourner, ma robe tournoyait autour de moi au rythme de nos pas. Je regardais ma main dans la sienne et j'eus le flash de notre première rencontre, de la première fois où il m'avait prit la main…j'avais ressentis une vive émotion et j'étais encore toute intimidée…

J'eus un autre flash, moins joyeux : un des nombreux instants où, dans le présent, seule dans ma chambre, je regardais ma main en me forçant d'imaginer que Michael la tenait…aurais-je pus, à ces instants de solitude, me douter une seule seconde que je vivrai un jour ce que je vis ? Aurais-je pus penser que je puisse être si heureuse ? _Peut-être, en fait, que je rêve encore ?_ Peut-être que toutes ces belles choses qui m'arrivent ne sont qu'une histoire, que le fruit de mon imagination – trop – fertile ?

Non ! Non, je ne veux plus vivre ça, cette solitude, cette déception, cet état de manque, ce dégoût de vivre…

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, alors je sentis ses mains se poser timidement sur ma taille. Je sentais aussi son odeur, son souffle discret sur ma nuque, et j'étais comblée.

Remarquant un soupir de ma part, il me demanda : « Tout va bien ? »

Je me redressais doucement, le regardais et lui souris : « Oui, tout va merveilleusement bien ! » Il me rendit mon sourire, et, la musique étant plus énergique, il reprit ma main et nous dansâmes un peu moins mollement.

Au bout d'un moment, Michael me dit : « J'adore danser avec toi, vraiment, c'est très agréable. Mais si tu le veux bien, je vais demander une musique plus entraînante ! »

Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, alors nous nous approchâmes de la scène en évitant de gêner les couples qui dansaient encore. Mike fit signe à un musicien qui ne jouait pas et lui parla deux secondes. Il avait un air embarrassé lorsqu'il me rejoint : « Je ne sais pas parler français, et lui, il ne comprend pas l'américain, comment tu demande de changer de rythme ?

-(en français) S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous jouer un morceau plus… » Il m'interrompit :

« Attends…stop ! C'est trop compliqué ! …Demande-lui, toi !

-Mais je suis trop timide ! Je n'oserai jamais !

-Moi aussi, je suis timide ! Peut-être encore plus que toi ! En plus, regarde, il nous attend ! »

Suivant son mouvement de tête, je jetais un coup d'œil à ce musicien : accroupi au bord de la scène, il nous observait en essayant de comprendre ce que nous disions. Effectivement, il avait l'air de nous attendre. Michael m'encouragea : « Tu vois ? Alors, vas-y ! »

Avec lui ( - « Okay, mais tu viens avec moi ! »), je m'approchais du musicien et lui dis, poliment, en français, que nous aimerions danser sur un rythme plus rapide. Il sourit, se leva, parla aux autres musiciens, qui finirent par arrêter de jouer.

L'un d'eux s'approcha du micro et déclara, avec un accent du Nord de la France à couper au couteau : « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous espérons que vous avez apprécié ces petites valses. A présent, répondant à la demande d'un jeune couple, nous allons changer de registre et remuer tout ce monde ! » Pendant que lui et ses collègues changèrent de partition en accordant leurs instruments, Michael me dit, incapable de comprendre le français : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a prévenu les gens que la musique allait changer…

-Ah…Figure-toi que j'avais reconnu « changer » ! » ajouta t-il fièrement.

Et, enfin, la musique changea effectivement. Mais quand je dis changer, c'est vraiment changer !

Le musicien à qui nous avions parlé tout à l'heure prit sa cornemuse, une guitare se plaça à ses côtés, les violons se rapprochèrent davantage des micros et ils se mirent tous à jouer un air très entraînant, pendant que le joueur d'accordéon tapait dans ses mains, en demandant aux personnes qui ne dansaient pas de faire de même. La musique, à ce moment, n'était plus vraiment française, mais plutôt tzigane…ou écossaise…ou irlandaise…enfin, en tout cas, c'était différent et entraînant.

Michael, enchanté, me prit la main et nous nous avançâmes vers le milieu de la place en sautillant, et nous dansâmes comme des fous. La plupart des couples présents ne réussissaient pas à tenir la mesure, alors ils se mirent sur le côté pour taper dans leurs mains.

Nous nous tenions la main au-dessus de nos têtes et nous tournions dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, puis Michael me faisait pivoter sur moi-même, et nous recommencions, complètements hilares. Nous croisâmes nos bras, et nous fîmes une « toupie », mais toujours en sautillant et pas trop rapidement tout de même – il s'agissait de ne pas me coincer un talon entre deux pavés !

Nous dansâmes ainsi pendant plus de trois heures. A la fin, nous étions si crevés que nous nous laissions complètement tomber sur un banc. Nous reprîmes notre souffle, puis on se regarda et on se mit à rire comme des idiots. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Michael. Ayant la gorge et les poumons en feu, je n'eus pas le courage de refuser.

Alors, nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table, pour demander deux jus d'orange bien frais. Mon Dieu que ça pouvait faire du bien de se désaltérer ! Et surtout de s'asseoir…je souffrais le martyr dans mes chaussures à talons.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini nos verres, Michael me dit en s'étirant : « Bon…je crois qu'on va pouvoir rentrer…

-Ouais… » Il me regarda comme s'il attendait quelque chose, mais comme je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait, il fini par me dire : « Eh bien, …donne-moi ta carte !

-…Quelle carte ?

-Mais ta carte de téléphone, pardi ! La Toya a dû t'en passer une, pour demander à venir nous rechercher ! »

Pendant tout le long de sa phrase, je secouais la tête négativement. A la fin, je mis ma main sur ma bouche en réalisant ma bêtise.

« Tu…elle ne te l'a pas donnée ? » De nouveau, je secouais la tête lentement de gauche à droite.

« -Mince… » je laissais échapper. « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis stupide ! J'aurais dû la lui demander ! Quelle imbécile ! » Comme je soulignais mes mots en tapant sur la table avec mon verre, Michael me le prit des mains avant que je ne le casse en tapant trop fort : « C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave ! On peut rentrer à pied !

-Quoi !

-Ce n'est pas si loin ! » Je craignais le pire : « Combien de kilomètres ?

-Bah…une petite dizaine… »

Je me retenais de ne pas lui reprendre mon verre des mains et de le lancer à travers la place. « …Super… »

Nous nous levâmes donc, traversâmes la place et nous engageâmes dans une ruelle. « Tu sais où on va ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne sors pas beaucoup de chez moi, mais lorsque je suis en voiture, je suis super attentif à chaque tournant que nous prenons ! » Je lui faisais confiance. De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix car je connaissais Los Angeles à peu prés aussi bien que la jungle amazonienne !

Nous n'avions pas parcourut un kilomètre que je demandais à Michael de stopper quelques secondes, et je m'écroulais littéralement sur le trottoir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » s'inquiéta t-il. Je retirais mes chaussures : mes orteils étaient rouges, gonflés et douloureux.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » soufflais-je.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi : « Wow ! » fit-il en observant mes pieds.

« -J'te conseille pas trop de t'approcher de _ça_, ça doit sentir le fromage… »

Il rigola un peu, puis, redevenant sérieux : « Je suis désolé, mais on doit continuer. Il faudrait qu'on essaie de rentrer avant la nuit…cela pourrait devenir dangereux !

-Je sais, Mike, mais c'est trop dur ! J'suis vraiment idiote ! » m'exclamais-je en balançant, de rage, mes chaussures au loin.

Michael les regarda atterrir sur la route, et commenta : « Vous, les filles, je vous admire vraiment : comment vous faîtes pour tenir sur des talons pareils toute la journée ?

-Ca, demande-le plutôt à ta mère, moi je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

S'en suivit un long silence, puis il me prit les mains : « Ecoute, on va se reposer cinq minutes, le temps que tu aies moins mal aux pieds, mais après, il va falloir qu'on y aille, d'accord ?

-Pff…d'accord… »

Pendant quelques minutes, il attendit, assit à côté de moi, en s'amusant à lancer des petits cailloux qu'il ramassait, que mes orteils prennent un peu l'air. Puis, il alla chercher mes chaussures, sur la route : « Allez, on y va !

-Oh non !

-Un peu de courage, j'ai attendu dix minutes, tu sais ! Regarde, il commence à faire sombre ! »

Je remis mes chaussures et il m'aida à me lever en me tirant par les mains. Vous vous rendez compte ? Il s'est ennuyé cinq minutes de plus pour moi ! Je l'adore…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, je ne faisais plus attention à la douleur. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, on pouvait voir une traînée rose orangée au-dessus des arbres. C'était beau. Je savourais ce moment. Quelques criquets produisaient un bruit très agréable, très doux, qui me rappelait que les plus belles choses étaient les plus simples. La circulation était presque inexistante sur la route sur laquelle nous étions, et il n'y avait que quelques maisons par-ci par-là. C'était très calme. L'on entendait que nos pas ; les mocassins de Michael et mes chaussures à talons sur le macadam de la route. Ma main dans celle de Mike, je sentais le vent me caresser le visage et j'écoutais…le calme. Cette scène me rappelait le début du clip _Thriller_ que Michael tournerait neuf ans plus tard. Sauf que nous étions plus jeunes et que nous étions un véritable couple – pas des acteurs. Nous prenions notre temps. Après tout, il n'y avait pas le feu au lac, comme dirait l'autre.

Michael prit un petit chemin qui traversait une petite forêt. Il y faisait sombre, l'air était humide, et on entendait des craquements de branches, des feuilles bouger et d'autres bruits pas très rassurants. « Euuuh…tu es absolument certain que nous sommes sur la bonne route ?

-Oui. C'est un raccourcit…cela t'épargnera des douleurs trop longues ! » Ce cher Mike…trop gentil ! J'allais lui demander si c'était vraiment prudent de prendre un raccourcit si sombre à cette heure de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter. Après tout, il avait l'air de savoir où il allait et de plus, en réfléchissant, je trouvais ça follement romantique de nous promener sur ce chemin si inquiétant.

Le soleil était à présent couché. « Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? » Il regarda à sa montre et me répondit : « Il est presque dix heures. » Je ne m'en serais pas inquiétée, si un vent froid ne s'était pas levé et glaçait à présent mes bras nus. Je m'approchais davantage de Michael et resserrais mes doigts sur sa main, profitant de sa douce chaleur. « Mais…tu frissonne ! » s'exclama t-il. Il s'arrêta : « Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, oui. » J'avais beaucoup transpiré pendant notre danse folle et à cause de la chaleur de l'après-midi. Le vent me refroidissait complètement.

« -Tu rigoles, t'as la chair de poule ! » Il décida de retirer sa veste et de me la donner.

« -Mais…et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas froid. Tu en as plus besoin que moi ! »

Il m'aida à l'enfiler et j'eus l'impression d'entrer dans une baignoire d'eau chaude. Je me sentais…aah…parfaitement bien. « Merci !

-Tu vas mieux ? Allez, en route ! »

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je marchais en tenant son épaule, la tête appuyée dessus, et je regardais le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de nuages. On voyait bien les étoiles.

J'étais crevée et mes yeux étaient fatigués, à force de se priver de lunettes. Je fini par les fermer et, l'oreille collée sur l'épaule de Michael, je me laissais aller au rythme de nos pas. Je marchais sans m'en rendre compte, machinalement. Bien qu'à moitié endormie, je jouissais de chaque seconde, chaque minute…

Je me sentais si bien, entourée des deux choses les plus pures et bienveillantes de cette planète : Dame Nature et Michael.

Lorsque enfin nous quittions le sentier, Michael me redressa doucement et me demanda de rester éveillée et prudente, car il n'y avait pas mal de voitures et elles roulaient vite dans cette rue. Ce fut comme si la bulle dans laquelle j'étais éclatait : je pris soudainement conscience du bruit des voitures, de leurs phares aveuglants et de la dureté de la route. Je repris la main de Michael et nous traversâmes, nous dirigeant vers la propriété, en faisant gaffe de ne pas nous faire voir. Enfin, nous étions arrivés !

A l'instant même où nous approchâmes du grand mur blanc, une question me vint à l'esprit : comment allions-nous rentrer ? Après tout, il était impensable d'essayer d'escalader le mur et, comme me l'avait si bien fait remarquer Michael la dernière fois, la « porte secrète » ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de la lui poser, car nous aperçûmes une ombre assise de l'autre côté de la grille d'entrée : La Toya.

En nous voyant, elle se leva et se dépêcha d'aller nous ouvrir, l'air bouleversée : « Je suis désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié de vous passer une carte ! Je vous attends depuis trois heures ! Vous devez être crevés ! » (Tu l'as dis, bouffi !) Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée, je rendis sa veste à Mike, puis je pris le chemin des escaliers pour aller me coucher. Je butais sur la première marche et me rattrapais à peine à la rampe. Michael accourut : « Houlà, fais attention ! » il m'aida à me relever : « Hé, ça va aller ?

-Je tiens plus debout… » fis-je

« -Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ?

-Non, ça ira. » dis-je en voulant lui montrer que j'étais une fille très forte qui n'était pas fatiguée du tout. « J'peux encore marcher, quand même ! » ajoutais-je en rigolant. Juste à ce moment, je me recassais la gueule en posant mon talon de travers. Je devais avoir l'air d'avoir vidé une bouteille entière de whisky à moi toute seule. Une deuxième fois, Michael vint à la rescousse, mais, fatiguée et honteuse, je le repoussais et m'assis sur une marche. « Ces fichues godasses ! » marmonnais-je en enlevant mes chaussures et les balançant en bas de l'escalier. La tête dans les mains, j'entendis, en haut, des pas et la voix de Marlon : « Ho, c'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan ! Y en a qui essaient de dormir, ici ! » râla t-il avant de repartir se coucher. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir gardé une chaussure pour la lui lancer. Je n'avais qu'une envie : être confortablement installée dans mon lit et m'endormir pour la semaine, mais je n'avais pas le courage de me lever.

J'entendis Michael monter les marches et s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il y eut un grand silence puis je sentis son bras passer autour des miens et m'attirer vers lui. Je posais la tête sur son épaule et il posa sa tête sur la mienne. J'étais bien, là. J'aurais bien voulu m'endormir sur cette épaule bienveillante, entourée de ce bras et de cette odeur maintenant si familière et agréable qu'était la sienne.

« Allez, viens, tu dois te coucher. » fini t-il par me murmurer. Il se leva, m'aida à me lever et m'accompagna à sa chambre. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et je ne faisais rien pour les en empêcher. Il m'entourait toujours de son bras. Je posais un peu ma tête sur son épaule pendant que nous montions lentement les marches. Il m'assit sur mon lit et déposa un baiser sur mon front pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Au moment où il se retournait vers la porte pour partir, je retins un moment sa main. Il se retourna vers moi, étonné. Je la lâchais en le regardant et lui faisant un petit sourire. Alors il sourit aussi et sortit.

Je n'eus pas le courage de me mettre en pyjama, alors je retirais les roses de mes cheveux, me déshabillais et me glissais enfin dans mes draps, en sous-vêtements.

Je m'endormis rapidement, mais un coup sourd au-dessus de ma tête me réveilla. J'allumais ma lampe et regardais l'heure : deux heures. P….. , encore ces bruits ! J'étais très fatiguée, mais je commençais à en avoir par-dessus la tête d'être réveillée par ce boucan. Je regardais le plafond : il était plutôt bas. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait un grenier. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des rats ? Ce coup sourd…quelque chose est tombé ?

Poussée par la curiosité, je sortis de ma chambre et descendais l'escalier pour chercher l'accès de cet éventuel grenier. Voyons, je connais toutes ces portes…là, c'est la chambre de Mike, ici, c'est La Toya et Janet…de l'autre côté, c'est la chambre des parents, …la chambre de Jermaine, Tito…hum…pas de porte de grenier. Je regardais le plafond : aucune trace de trappe. Je réfléchis deux secondes. Mais bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Ces coups provenaient d'au-dessus de moi, la trappe ne pouvait être qu'au niveau de ma chambre, sinon plus haut ! Je remontais l'escalier. Elle était là, juste devant ma porte. J'eus un mouvement pour attraper la poignée, mais je me ravisais : après tout, qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce coup sourd ? Je ne crois pas aux monstres, mais à ce moment, à deux heures du mat', dans le noir et en sous-vêtements, je sentis mon – déjà – faible courage disparaître. Je ne restais pas plus que quelques secondes à observer cette trappe mystérieuse, puis je retournais vite-fait dans ma chambre, me recoucher.


	13. Chapter 13

Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement, sans incidents.

Jermaine était finalement rentré chez lui, après avoir téléphoné à sa femme. Si la conversation téléphonique avait commencé sur un ton de supplications et de réprimandes, Jermaine s'était rapidement mit à rire et plaisanter et avait fini son appel par : « Moi aussi je t'aime, Hazel ! » Tout était donc apparemment rentré dans l'ordre.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il me dit au revoir, connaissant à présent trop bien sa manière de saluer, je courbais mon dos pour ne pas tomber après la « petite » tape amicale ; mais cette fois, il choisit de me serrer et me secouer vigoureusement la main : « Allez, à un de ces quatre. Et surveille bien Mike, qu'il ne fasse pas l'imbécile ! »

Je lui souris en me massant le poignet, mais, dans le fond, je ne voyais pas pourquoi c'était à moi de surveiller Michael – il fait ce qu'il veut, ce garçon ! – et par ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas non plus en quoi il pouvait faire l'imbécile…

Je remontais dans ma chambre, après le dîner, je m'assis sur mon lit et, en regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus rapidement qu'il manquait quelque chose au décor : mon bon vieux sac à main n'était plus à sa place, sous la table de chevet. En le recherchant, je réalisais qu'il n'était d'ailleurs nulle part dans ma chambre.

Quelqu'un me l'avait prit !

Je réfléchis – ça n'arrive pas souvent mais ça arrive. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup cette famille, mais je savais qu'un membre en particulier avait la manie de fouiller dans les affaires des autres lorsqu'on avait le dos tourné. Mais tout de même…pas lui ! On n'est jamais assez sûr. Je descendais l'escalier et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, hésitante. J'écoutais : aucun bruit. Je pris mon souffle et ouvris la porte, sans frapper. Ce que je vis alors me cloua sur place :

Michael était assit sur son lit, et était tranquillement en train de fouiller dans mon sac.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence, il cacha mon sac derrière lui d'un geste rapide. Mais je l'avais vu et il le savait. Je me doutais que c'était lui, mais je ne voulais pas reconnaître qu'il fouillait dans mes affaires. L'aimant trop pour me fâcher, je ne savais pas quoi dire et je restais plantée au milieu de l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air un peu honteux, mais il essaya de briser le silence en me montrant une photo qu'il avait prit dans mon sac et me demandant : « Qui est-ce ?

Michael… » commençais-je, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Mais il me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'approchais lentement et m'assis à côté de lui. Je le regardais et je fini par prendre la photo qu'il me tendait : c'était une photo de lui de l'époque _Thriller_ que j'avais glissée dans mon portefeuille.

« C'est toi. » dis-je. Je l'observais ranger la photo dans le sac, me le rendre et fixer ses pieds. J'étais déçue. Affreusement déçue. Car, pour moi, le fait de fouiller ainsi dans mes affaires, sans rien me demander, signifiait qu'il pensait que je lui cachais des choses.

J'avais envie de lui crier en pleurant : « Michael, comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ! Après tout ce que nous avons partagé ensemble, tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ! »

J'avalais ma salive et, regardant à mon tour à terre, je lui dis simplement : « Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules : « Je ne sais pas… » il observa ses doigts et arracha un ongle cassé : « Je voulais mieux te connaître… » Je soupirais : « Si tu as des questions, pose-les moi ! …Tu ne me fais pas confiance… ?

-Excuse-moi… »

Après un instant de silence, je pris une de ses belles mains noires : « As-tu au moins trouver quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, ou d'injurieux envers toi ou ta famille ?

-Non.

-Tu vois, je suis sincère avec toi ! Je ne te cache rien, Michael…

-Je sais, je ne cherchais rien de tel !

-Que cherchais-tu, alors ?

-Rien de spécial…tu sais, c'est si…excitant de fureter dans les affaires des autres ! Je sais que c'est mal, mais c'est plus fort que moi !

-Ca n'a donc rien à voir avec la confiance ? » Je me sentais soulagée. Michael fit non de la tête.

Je me mis à rigoler toute seule de la peur que j'avais eu. Puis je décidais que Michael méritait une petite punition. En souriant, je lui lançais : « Sale fouineur, va ! » avec l'intention de le chatouiller, mais il le devina et fut plus rapide que moi. Il me chatouilla avec un talent incroyable, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, je me tortillais de rire sur son lit, pliée en quatre pour l'empêcher d'accéder à mon ventre. J'essayais d'attraper ses mains ou, tout du moins, l'empêcher de me chatouiller, mais il était très habile. « Arrête, arrête ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! » ne cessais-je de répéter. Lui aussi il rigolait. J'adorais son rire. Le même que dans la cassette _The Making of Thriller._ Par un miracle incroyable, je réussis à lui attraper les mains et je le chatouillais à mon tour. Il était exactement comme dans la vidéo, lorsque John Landis lui chatouille les pieds ou le met sur son épaule. Il se retenait de rire trop fort, et pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus. J'avais envie d'arrêter de m'esclaffer pour entendre son rire, mais c'était impossible. Dés qu'il arrivait à me toucher, je me remettais à le chatouiller : « Non ! » criait-il en se marrant de plus belle. Il avait réussit à reprendre le dessus et me chatouillait les côtes, lorsque je lui dis, complètement essoufflée : « Arrête Mike…arrête…je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir, sinon ! » En bon joueur, il cessa.

Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit, je repris mon sac et retournais dans ma chambre. Je venais juste de mettre ma chemise de nuit lorsque le plafond craqua juste au-dessus de moi. Bon, cette fois, j'en ai ras le c.. !

Je décidais de prévenir Michael. Par chance, il n'était pas encore couché.

« Dis-moi, il y a bien un grenier, au-dessus de la chambre où je dors ?

-Oui.

-Ecoute, il y a des bruits bizarres !

-Aha…peut-être des fantômes…

-Je ne rigole pas ! Il y a des craquements, on dirait qu'il y a des bestioles !

-…j'entends rien !

-Bien sûr, c'est de ma chambre que ça s'entend ! Viens ! »

Je lui pris la main et me dirigeais vers l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre, lorsque nous croisâmes Joseph, un plateau à la main. Dessus, une assiette de nourriture et une bouteille d'eau. Michael lui lança : « Où tu vas, avec ça ? » Joe sembla furieux : « Ne pose pas de questions ! Je fais ce que je veux ici, tout de même, je suis chez moi ! Je te jure que si je n'avais pas ce plateau, je t'en mettrai une dont tu te souviendrai, mon garçon ! Dégagez-moi le passage ! » Il m'avait fait peur, mais nous fîmes semblant de nous éloigner, nous restâmes cachés derrière le mur et Michael l'observait. « Où il va ? » murmurais-je

« - Vers ta chambre !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire dans ma chambre avec de la nourriture ! Il veut camper ?

-J'sais p…Non, attends…en fait, il va vers…

-Vers quoi ? Dis-moi ! »

Discrètement, je le poussais un peu pour voir ce que son père fabriquait, et je compris pourquoi Mike était resté bouche bée.

C'était étrange : Joseph avait descendu l'échelle de la trappe, était monté dessus et il hissait à présent le plateau au-dessus de sa tête.

Quelqu'un avait dû le prendre car, à notre surprise, Joseph redescendit…sans le plateau !

D'un même mouvement, Michael et moi nous nous regardâmes, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque nous entendîmes Joe revenir de notre côté, nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer dans la chambre de Michael. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière nous et me fit face : « Il y a quelqu'un dans le grenier ! » La situation était tellement confuse que nous nous mîmes à chuchoter à deux en même temps :

« Mais qui cela peut être ?

-Et depuis quand il est là ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Et qui le sait, à part Joseph ?

-Que préparent-ils ?

-Le ou la connaissons-nous ? » etc.

Nous n'en revenions pas.

« Il faut prévenir Maman ! » déclara Michael. Il allait ouvrir sa porte quand je le retins : « Non ! Imagine que Joseph apprenne que nous l'avons dit à ta mère, il devinera que nous l'avons vu ! »

La vérité, c'est que je me méfiais de sa mère, mais je savais que Michael l'aimait beaucoup et je ne voulais pas le blesser en luiavouant mon opinion.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir nous-même qui c'est, alors ! » me dit-il. Nous montâmes l'escalier et Michael leva le bras pour atteindre la poignée de la trappe, quand Joe ressurgit en bas des escaliers.

Fou de rage, il hurla : « NE TOUCHEZ PAS A CA ! » Michael se retourna : son père monta les marches : « Je vous interdis d'aller là-dedans ! Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas de plateau. Ton compte est bon ! »

Je vis cet homme s'approcher de Mike et la peur me donna littéralement des ailes : en un temps record, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, y tirais Michael, m'y précipitais à mon tour, refermais la porte et fermais le verrou.

Dos à la porte, mon cœur battait à m'en arracher la poitrine : je venais d'assister, en direct, à une scène de violence familiale. Et je venais probablement de sauver Michael de la plus belle raclée de sa vie.

Joseph s'énerva quelques secondes sur la poignée : « Ouvre-moi, sale gosse ! C'est une affaire entre Michael et moi ! » mais voyant que ça ne servait à rien, puisque je n'avais aucune intention de lui ouvrir, il se calma et on ne l'entendit plus. Je me laissais glisser le long de la porte et m'assis, complètement bouleversée. Michael était resté debout, en face de moi. Je le regardais : « C'est incroyable » murmurais-je « il vous frapperait même devant témoins… »

Il allait répondre, lorsque nous entendîmes la trappe s'ouvrir. Je me levais et Michael se précipita sur la porte et colla son œil sur le trou de la serrure.

« Alors ?

-J'vois pas bien avec la clé ! …Joseph monte…il redescend le plateau et… »

Il se redressa et me souffla : « …l'assiette est vide ! »

Nos doutes se confirmaient : il y avait donc bien une personne (ou plusieurs) qui vivait dans le grenier de Havenhurst depuis on ne sait combien de temps ni pour quelle raison. Michael pensait éventuellement à la maîtresse de Joe.

« Mais pourquoi l'amènerait-il ici ? Ce ne serait pas très prudent de sa part !

-Ben justement ! C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il nous a défendu d'y aller ! »

Je n'étais pas très convaincue.

L'heure du couvre-feu étant proche, Michael était partit se coucher.

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

J'irai cette nuit !


	14. Chapter 14

Comme je dormais rarement pendant toute la nuit sans me réveiller au moins une ou deux fois, il ne fut pas difficile de me réveiller vers trois heures du matin. Le plus dur fut de RESTER éveillée et je dus me gifler pour ne pas me rendormir en pensant : « Oh, et puis zut ! Après tout, c'est pas mes affaires ! Ca ne concerne apparemment que Joseph, alors brin ! » Mais je réussis tout de même à me lever. Arrivée en dessous de la trappe, je me demandais une dernière fois si c'était une bonne idée, mais je ne voulais pas encore faire la peureuse. Je regardais autour de moi : personne, naturellement.

Je respirais profondément, attrapais la poignée de la trappe en me hissant sur mes orteils, l'ouvris et dépliais l'échelle qui y était attachée. Cela faisait un bruit horrible et je m'arrêtais, aux aguets, de peur que quelqu'un ne se réveille. Le calme était complet.

Lorsque je posais le pied sur le premier barreau, mon rythme cardiaque accéléra : je paniquais à la pensée de qui j'allais bien pouvoir rencontrer là-haut. J'essayais de me persuader que ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de très méchant, mais bon. Je montais donc en me répétant que j'étais folle.

La première chose que je remarquais dans le grenier, c'était qu'il y avait de la lumière. Lorsque je posais les pieds sur le plancher, je ne vis personne. Il y avait quelques cartons et coffres, par-ci, par-là. Mais au fond, prés de l'unique fenêtre, il y avait un matelas. A côté, une veilleuse allumée était la seule source de lumière de la pièce, en plus de la pleine lune. Il y avait donc bel et bien quelqu'un ici, mais il ou elle se cachait quelque part dans l'obscurité. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, il ne faisait pas froid, mais très chaud. L'air était empli d'une odeur fétide de poussière et de transpiration. De toute évidence, la personne qui vivait ici ne s'était pas lavée depuis plusieurs jours. « Il y a quelqu'un ? » fis-je prudemment. Question idiote puisque je savais pertinemment que nous étions deux dans la pièce. Je restais immobile, à l'affût d'un quelconque geste ou bruit.

Je pus entendre le bruit d'un carton que l'on pousse, et le plancher craquer. Ce bruit se déplaçait, jusque dans un des coins les plus sombres du grenier.

Le cœur battant, je m'approchais, sur la pointe des pieds, de l'endroit d'où provenait le grincement du plancher. Rien. Je regardais derrière un énorme carton qui m'arrivait au-dessus du nombril. Comme le coin était très sombre, je me penchais lentement, croyant avoir vu quelque chose ressemblant à un œil…

Tout à coup, la chose sur laquelle je me penchais se redressa brusquement, me repoussant brutalement en arrière, en criant : « BOUH ! ». Je tombais par terre, dos à un coffre. La « chose » se mit à ricaner. Je connaissais ce ricanement. Et lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cachette et avança vers moi, je vis, à la faible lumière de la lampe, qu'elle était coiffée de dreadlocks…

« TOI ! » m'écriais-je.

Jeff ricanait toujours en s'approchant de moi : « Je t'ai bien eue, hein ! »

J'essayais de reculer, mais comme le coffre derrière moi m'en empêchait, je me levais en criant presque : « Mais c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! J'en ai marre de te voir ! Tu… »

Il se précipita vers moi et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche : « Tais-toi ! T'es folle de hurler comme ça ! Si Joseph se réveille et voit que tu es là, c'est toi qui te feras tuer, ma tiote ! A la rigueur, je m'en ficherais, mais on a besoin de toi ! »

Alors, non seulement il puait la sueur, mais de plus, sa main puait tellement que je faillis m'évanouir. C'était vraiment atroce, à se demander où il l'avait mise – le fond de ma pensée, c'est qu'il avait dû se sentir très solitaire, sans filles, mais je ne m'enfoncerais pas plus dans les détails…

Lorsque enfin il retira sa main, je m'essuyais sans retenue la bouche sur ma manche – quelle horreur ! – et lui demandais d'un ton hargneux : « Et pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi ? »

Il cessa de ricaner bêtement et devint sérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela m'inquiéta.

« J'ai pas le droit de le dire… » commença t-il. Il avait l'air d'hésiter : « En fait, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée, c'est les parents de Marlon qui l'ont voulu…

-Qui ont voulu quoi ! » insistais-je. Je n'avais jamais vu Jeff aussi sérieux : ses sourcils étaient froncés et il avait l'air de ne pas savoir par où commencer. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été si inquiète, j'en aurais ri.

« -Bon…euh…tu as entendu parler du jour où, euh…eh ben Michael il était avec deux putes… ? »

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir mais je sentais que c'était mal partit : « Quel rapport avec moi !

-Eh bien…elles étaient là pour…euh…l'initier, mais, en fait, elles ont pas réussi…

-Mais quand vas-tu te débarrasser de cette manie de toujours tourner autour du sujet ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans ! » m'énervais-je.

Il me tourna le dos, mais je pus remarquer qu'il se massa la tempe, comme s'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Je stressais, car la dernière fois qu'il avait été flou comme ça sur un sujet, ça s'était plutôt mal passé… Et, encore maintenant, il parlait de sexualité. Comme je répétais sans cesse : « Vas-y, dis-le-moi ! », il prit mes bras, et me fit reculer en murmurant d'un air las et fatigué: « Calme-toi ! Mais, tais-toi ! » et me fis m'asseoir sur un coffre.

Je finis par me calmer – enfin, par me taire, parce que j'étais loin d'être calme.

Il soupira et sortit quelque chose de sa poche que je ne vis pas tout de suite : « Ecoute…prends ça ! Je ne suis pas très d'accord avec cette idée, et…j'veux pas que t'aies d'ennuis ! » Et il le mit dans ma main. Je n'osais pas le regarder, mais un petit coup d'œil rapide confirma ce que j'avais deviné par la texture : c'était un préservatif ! Mon cœur me remonta jusqu'aux amygdales : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ! » je fis, tremblante comme une feuille. Je redoutais sa réponse, même si je la connaissais déjà.

« -C'est un…

-JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST !Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ! CA VEUT DIRE QUOI ? "

A plusieurs reprises, il était sur le point de répondre, mais je ne le laissais pas en placer une. Je paniquais car je ne voulais pas imaginer la signification de tout cela. Je m'étais levée et m'agitais dans tous les sens, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il ne chercha même pas à me demander de me taire et observa mon manège quelques secondes.

Puis, il me serra les poignets et me dit : « Bon, tu vas me laisser répondre, maintenant ? …_C'est toi qui dois initier Michael_. »

Agitée de sanglots, je baissais la tête et fini par tomber à genoux. Je le savais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'y avait préparée. Je comprenais tout, à présent : Les parents qui voulaient toujours que je sois avec Michael ou Jeff ;Joseph, tirant Jeff hors de la chambre d'hôtel, lui avait dit : « Nous avons deux mots à nous dire. » je n'y avais pas fais attention sur le moment, pensant qu'il parlait d'une sérieuse engueulade, mais je m'étais trompée et cette phrase prenait maintenant tout son sens. Tant de choses devenaient soudain totalement claires… Et Katherine, voulant nous rapprocher davantage en nous envoyant danser…

Cela était tellement évident !

Je m'étais montrée si naïve !

Jeff m'avait lâché les poignets, était allé chercher quelque chose prés de son matelas et s'assit sur le coffre en face de moi, en s'allumant une cigarette. Moi, j'étais restée à genoux sur le plancher, complètement anéantie.

« Pourquoi moi ? » réussis-je à dire.

« -Parce que vous êtes proches et qu'avec toi, il y a plus de chances qu'il passe à l'acte. C'est Joe qui me l'a dit. » répondit-il en soufflant le fumée par ses narines.

« -Il va penser que je l'ai trahi…j'peux pas lui faire ça…

-Je comprends pas que ça te gêne…tu devrais être contente !

-Mais je ne suis pas prête pour cela ! Et de plus, Michael m'a récemment confié qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire, à cause du traumatisme qu'il a eu !

-Mais toi, tu l'aimes ?

-Oui…

-Et bien, penses que c'est pour son bien !

-Pour son bien ! Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, voyons ! Plus tôt il commencera, plus il éprouvera de plaisir plus tard !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Ben…je suis l'exemple même ! Je t'assure que c'est vrai, j'ai commencé à quatorze ans, moi ! »

Il avait l'air tout fier de dire ça. Il me dégoûtait.

« -Et s'il se sent forcé ? Qu'on n'y arrive pas !

-T'inquiètes, si tu l'excites suffisamment, ça ira tout seul. » répondit-il naturellement, comme si c'était évident pour tout le monde.

Il avait l'air de trouver des réponses à tous les problèmes. Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça à Mike. J'étais sûre que ça allait mal se passer, que ça ne ferait que renforcer son malaise à propos de l'amour et de la sexualité. D'autre part, je ne voulais pas non plus me retrouver enceinte à mon âge, même de Michael. Tout se présentait mal et plus j'y pensais plus je paniquais. Je me plaignais à Jeff et lui faisais la liste de mes craintes.

« -Moi non plus je veux pas que tu sois enceinte de lui, j'ai déjà du mal à accepter qu'il aura le droit de te posséder. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné une capote. »

Ses dernières phrases eurent pour effet de m'achever : « ME POSSEDER ! Je ne suis la pute de personne, et encore moins de toi ! Reprends ce truc, je n'en aurais pas besoin ! Je ne ferais jamais ce coup-là à Mike ! Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas ! »

Furieuse et complètement paniquée, je balançais le préservatif au fond du grenier. Cela enragea Jeff qui râla : « Eh, tu sais combien ça coûte des trucs comme ça ! En plus, je te l'ai acheté pour t'aider !

-Non ! Tu veux que je l'utilise pour te donner l'impression que Michael ne sera pas tout à fait en moi et pour que je ne sois pas enceinte de _lui _! Tu ne fais pas cela pour m'aider, tu fais ça pour toi et ta conscience ! » J'étais vraiment exaspérée et furieuse d'un pareil égoïsme : monsieur ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que _quelqu'un d'autre que lui_ puisse _me pénétrer_, alors il me donnait une capote !

Poussant rageusement Jeff, je le fis tomber de son coffre : « Mais tu n'as pas à te fatiguer ainsi, car ça n'arrivera pas ! »

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, je descendis rapidement, toute tremblante, refermais la trappe, me précipitais dans ma chambre et me mis à pleurer sur mon lit.

J'étais nue au milieu d'une rue, les passants formaient un cercle autour de moi et ils me pointaient du doigt en riant. Peu à peu, leurs yeux devenaient jaunes, puis rouges, et les doigts pointés sur moi devenaient des lames avec lesquelles ils m'écorchaient jusqu'au sang. Je voulais hurler : « Arrêtez, vous me faites mal ! » mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge meurtrie. Alors tous les passants ne formèrent plus qu'un jeune homme : Jeff.

Il sourit, puis lui aussi eut les yeux rouges, les crochets et la langue d'un serpent. Cette langue passa sur mon cou ensanglanté, Jeff arracha sa chemise, et siffla en avançant torse nu, les bras tendus vers moi : « Je te veux…caresse-moi ! » Je fermais mes yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, il avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire. Je pris la chemise déchirée qui était restée à terre et m'en entourait pour cacher ma nudité. Je me mis à courir, pendant que le décor évoluait comme des nuages qui flottaient autour de moi. Je fus arrêtée par une silhouette élancée que je reconnu immédiatement : Richard, le gars un peu dérangé que j'avais rencontré à la fête. Il me tendit la photo sur laquelle il m'avait reconnue. Lorsque je la pris, le décor devint une forêt noire, sombre et très inquiétante.

Richard avait disparut, laissant place à…Michael. Je voulu l'enlacer, mais lorsque je mis mes bras autour de son cou, ils passèrent à travers, comme au contact d'un spectre. Je regardais mes mains, interloquée. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais nue, il eut un air profondément triste. Il murmura doucement : « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » la phrase se répéta en écho pendant que Michael semblait s'éloigner de moi, comme si quelqu'un faisait un zoom arrière. J'essayais de lui crier : « Attends-moi ! _Ne me laisse pas seule_, j'ai froid ! J'ai peur ! » Mais de nouveau, cette phrase resta dans ma tête sans sortir de ma bouche. Je tentais de courir après Michael, mais je faisais du surplace, tandis qu'il se tournait et s'éloignait vers le fond de la forêt, toujours avec l'écho de cette phrase : « Pourquoi tu me fais ça… ? » Lorsqu'il disparut tout à fait, je trébuchais sur une racine et tombais. A l'instant où j'essayais de me relever, une chose monstrueuse ressemblant à un loup passa à côté de moi à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'arracha au passage de la chair sur le côté du ventre. Et là, en sentant mes entrailles se vider,_ je me vis_ pousser un cri de douleur si fort que les veines et les muscles de mon visage apparaissaient à travers ma peau.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le hurlement de fauve encore dans les oreilles, complètement en sueur, essoufflée, sous le choc. Il faisait jour, mes draps me collaient à la peau. J'étais en train d'essayer de me calmer, lorsque Michael entra dans ma chambre, tout sourire, rayonnant : « Tiens, regarde qui est réveillée ! … » chantonna t-il comme à lui-même en me souriant joyeusement. Après toutes mes émotions, dans le grenier et après ce cauchemar, je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre en larmes en le voyant si épanoui. Bouleversé par cet étrange contraste entre sa joie et mon chagrin soudain, il s'assit à côté de moi, sur mon lit, ôta mes mains de mon visage et les serra dans les siennes, comme il le fait chaque fois qu'il veut me consoler : « Héla, ça ne va pas ? … Que se passe t-il? » J'étais désolée de lui casser sa bonne humeur. Moi-même, j'étais surprise de pleurer ainsi. Michael continua à me demander : « C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ? » Je réussis à calmer mes larmes : « Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi…enfin…ce n'est rien, c'est juste un cauchemar… »

Rassuré, il me frictionna affectueusement le dos : « Eh ben…pour te mettre dans un état pareil, il a fallu qu'il soit bien horrible, ton cauchemar ! »

Cette matinée, je ne me sentis pas bien, mais alors, pas bien du tout. J'étais si fatiguée par ces émotions que je marchais difficilement. Je tremblais constamment et il n'était pas rare que je me plaigne de maux de tête. La famille associa ma pâleur à un coup de chaleur et Katherine me conseilla de rester au lit.

La Toya m'apporta un plateau : « Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? »

Je n'eus pas envie de répondre. Elle fit un peu de place sur ma table de chevet, y posa le plateau et s'assit sur mon lit : « Je me demande comment tu as fais pour avoir cette insolation…tu es sortie, hier ? » Je haussais les épaules. Elle continua : « enfin bref, voilà ton petit-déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Quoi, tu plaisantes ? Regarde, je t'ai mis une pomme et un verre de lait parce que tu m'as dis que tu aimais ça. Si tu en veux encore, je t'en rapporterai !

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Tu… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Marlon entra dans la chambre : « Alors comme ça, t'es malade ?

-Ouais » fit La Toya « Et elle refuse de manger !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'entends-je ? » reprit Marlon d'un air faussement dramatique « si tu guéris pas vite, tes parents vont pas être contents ! »

A ce moment, La Toya et moi on se regarda en rigolant un peu. Marlon ne nous capta pas : « D'ailleurs, ils doivent déjà être inquiets. Ils sont où ?

-Ils sont pas là. » répondis-je. La Toya sortit en souriant.

A son tour, Marlon s'assit donc sur mon lit et entreprit de faire l'imbécile : en se frottant les mains, il observa ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau et s'exclama : « Mais ça m'a l'air bon, tout ça ! » en se tournant vers moi, il ajouta avec une tête d'attardé: « Le lait et les fruits, c'est plein de vitamines ! » Je rigolais, alors il continua avec son air idiot: « Tu me crois pas? Tu demanderas à Mike ! Avec son régime végétarien, il va s'y connaître, lui, en nutrition ! »

Tout en plaisantant, tranquille, il avait prit le couteau, et épluchait à présent la pomme, et la coupa en quartiers. Il enleva les pépins en chantonnant, puis il prit un quartier et fit « l'avion qui entre dans le hangar » comme on le fait à un bébé : « VrrrrRRrrrr…demandons ouverture de la porte…VrrrRRRRrrrrr…fermeture… » Et ainsi, hilare, il me fit avaler toute ma pomme, quartier par quartier. A la fin, il demanda : « C'est bon ? » Je fis oui de la tête, alors il me tendit mon verre de lait : « Tiens, bois ça, maintenant. » il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit.

Des escaliers, je pus entendre La Toya lui dire : « Alors ?

-J'ai réussis à tout lui faire bouffer !

-Comment t'as fais ?

-Comme ça…VrrrrRRRrr… » j'entendis comme une poursuite et La Toya râler : « Mais arrêteuuh ! »

En souriant un peu, je bus quelques gorgées de lait, reposais le verre sur la table, et m'allongeais pour me reposer.

Ce jour-là, il commença à faire mauvais : des nuages gris prirent place dans le ciel et semblèrent ne plus vouloir en bouger. Puis il se mit à pleuvoir. Ce mauvais temps, en plus de mon état de santé, provoqua chez moi une déprime. Michael ne venait presque jamais me voir, et je commençais à me demander s'il m'aimait vraiment, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, si cela avait vraiment valu la peine d'avoir prit tous ces risques, à quoi ça rimait, tout ça, si Michael n'était pas lui non plus dans le complot, ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi…

Je me représentais toute la famille contre moi et je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester chez moi, dans le futur, puisque ici j'étais aussi malheureuse que dans mon époque, etc. Mais lorsque l'un des membres de la famille entrait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle pour me tenir compagnie et discuter avec moi, en particulier Mike, je me corrigeais en me disant que j'étais tout de même mieux ici…même si c'était peut-être pour une mauvaise cause, ici au moins on se souciait de moi…

Je broyais du noir et ne leur adressais la parole que très peu. Ils devaient penser que parler me fatiguait, car ils ne me posèrent plus de questions. Du coup, il existait à présent une sorte de barrière entre nous : personne ne se parlait. Ca faisait comme si l'on se faisait la gueule. L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue, mais gelée.

Cependant, à un moment où La Toya et Michael étaient venus me voir, il y eu un changement.

Nous nous ennuyions car nous ne parlions pas. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux par terre, les coudes sur mon lit. Je les regardais sans vraiment les voir, Michael jouait avec les plis du drap, et La Toya frottait sa main pour essayer d'y enlever une tache.

Vint un moment où Michael éternua. Tout à coup, tranchant le silence. Cela m'avait déjà réveillée, mais La Toya fit un brusque mouvement sur le côté, comme pour ne pas être touchée par les postillons, mais si fort et si brutalement qu'elle tomba par terre. Le fait de la voir disparaître ainsi derrière le lit et atterrir avec un bruit mou, en plus de l'éternuement soudain de Michael avec les postillons volant en tous sens firent naître en moi une énorme envie de rire…

Je me rendais soudainement compte de la chance que j'avais d'être là où j'étais, avec le jeune homme que mon cœur avait choisi, et que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir rencontrer. Je vivais, je respirais, j'avais un cœur, une âme et des sentiments intenses. J'adorais Michael si fort, tout à coup, que je me sentis bien.

Je fus prise d'un rire nerveux, mais incontrôlable. Tous les deux eurent l'air étonnés de me voir rire comme ça, alors qu'il y a deux secondes, j'avais une tête de déterrée. La Toya se mit enfin à rire (elle était toujours à terre), ainsi que Michael. Nous fûmes ainsi tous les trois en train de nous marrer, dégageant la tension qui nous serrait le cœur depuis quelques temps. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal à la tête et aux abdos, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mais cela me soulageait et j'aimais voir Michael rire d'aussi bon cœur.

J'allais mieux.


	15. Chapter 15

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? » demanda Michael, lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, nous réussîmes à nous calmer.

« -Oui, j'ai un frère et une sœur.

-Seulement ?

-Ben oui…tu sais, dans mon époque, les familles sont beaucoup moins nombreuses ! » répondis-je, amusée de la réaction de surprise de Michael.

« -Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? » dit La Toya.

« -Certainement pas ! Ils prennent chacun la place de trois frères et trois sœurs ! » plaisantais-je

« -Je pense qu'à moi, cela me ferait bizarre de ne pas me sentir constamment entouré ! » dit Michael

« -Ben, au cas où, tu as toujours les fans ! Tu ne peux pas te sentir seul ! » dis-je en souriant. Il eut un air un peu triste en répondant : « Oh, que si ! Cela peut paraître paradoxal, mais malgré tout l'amour qui me provient d'eux, je me sens parfois seul. Et puis les fans sont gentils dans le fond, ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils nous font…ça t'attrape la manche d'un côté, ça t'arrache les cheveux de l'autre, et de tous les côtés, ça hurle ton nom…

-Un jour, Mike a failli se faire étrangler, car des fans le tiraient par son écharpe ! » ajouta La Toya. Michael hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres : « Oui, c'est vrai…il y a des fois où c'est vraiment effrayant ! … »

« -J'ignorais que tu ressentais cela ainsi… » dis-je tout doucement. Je me sentais un peu vexée que Michael puisse sentir ses fans comme un danger permanent, mais en même temps, je réalisais à quel point il avait peur de la foule. J'admettais que les fans hystériques pouvaient être violents.

« -Ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. » répéta t-il.

« -Ta famille ne te manque pas ? » demanda La Toya, changeant de sujet. Je souris : « A moi, non…pas encore, du moins !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils doivent se demander où tu es ? » Je haussais les épaules : « Je n'en sais rien…à vrai dire, je n'ais pas tellement l'impression d'être indispensable à…

-Il ne faut pas dire ça. » me coupa Mike

« -Pourquoi ?

-Bien sûr que tu leur es indispensable ! Tu es leur fille, et la sœur aînée !

-Et alors ? Ils ne…oh, et puis s'il vous plaît, ne parlons plus de ça ! …J'ai eu tellement de mal à quitter cette vie, à venir ici, avec vous !

-Avec _lui _! » corrigea La Toya en désignant son frère du doigt. Je souris. Michael sourit aussi et nos regards se croisèrent.

Il fini par conclure : « Comme tu veux. Si tu désires arrêter de parler de ce sujet, nous n'en parlons plus. »

Comme il ne tient jamais en place, il ne cessait de bouger pendant la conversation : il se levait, faisait les cent pas, dansait, se rasseyait, se relevait, tout en discutant. Aussi, lorsqu'il se remit à faire les cent pas, La Toya, excédée, lui dit : « Tu commence à être énervant à toujours bouger !

-Mais je ne peux pas rester assis !

-Ce n'est rien, La Toya, laisse-le… » dis-je calmement

« -Ecoutes » reprit-elle sans faire attention à moi : « Soit tu restes tranquille, soit tu sors !

-Tu exagères ! » m'exclamais-je

« -Mais il me donne le tournis ! »

« -Désolé ! » fit Michael « je vais essayer de rester calme. » Il se rassit.

Mais dés les cinqminutes suivantes, il se montra nerveux, jouant de plus belle avec les plis du drap, puis il « craqua » et fini par se relever : « Je vous laisse, je me sens incapable de rester en place !

-Eh bien, va dans une autre pièce ! » s'exclama sa sœur

« -La Toya… » fis-je en soupirant

« -Laisse » me dit Michael : « Elle a raison, je dois être insupportable. Continuez à discuter tranquillement, je vais dans ma chambre…je t'assure que ce n'est rien ! » ajouta t-il en voyant ma tête. Et il sortit.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, pendant lesquelles je fixais La Toya d'un regard noir. Elle le savait et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne tint plus, fut gênée et sourit nerveusement : « Quoi ! » Je détournais mon regard : « …Rien. »

Je commençais à me lever de mon lit. Aussitôt, elle accourut : « Où tu vas ?

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Je t'accompagne ! » dit-elle en se précipitant sur moi

« -Mais je vais bien, c'est pas la peine ! » Elle ne voulu rien entendre et me suivit dans l'escalier. Je commençais à me demander si elle me permettrait d'y aller seule, ce qu'elle fit heureusement, mais lorsque je sortis, elle me prit par le bras : « Allons, maintenant il vaut mieux que tu retournes te coucher !

-La Toya, ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui aurais besoin de repos ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de me tirer par le bras vers ma chambre. Je restais accrochée à la rampe d'escalier et elle tirait de plus belle. On était bien parties pour se battre : « Non ! Mais laisse-moi !

-Comment ça, non ! » Au fur et à mesure que nous nous disputions, notre ton montait de plus en plus.

« -Occupe-toi de tes affaires, je ne suis pas un bébé !

-Peut-être, mais tu es malade !

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je voudrais descendre !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que je veux descendre ! » A ce stade, toute la maison devait être au courant de notre « discussion »

« -A pieds nus !

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ainsi ! »

Michael sortit de sa chambre et, en nous voyant, moi collée à la rampe, et sa sœur essayant de me délier les doigts, il s'avança en se marrant : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler comme ça ! » La Toya le pria de me raisonner : « Aide-moi, empêche-la de descendre !

-Ben pourquoi ? Laisse-la descendre, si elle veut descendre ! Elle est grande, non ? » Je lui souris. La Toya le regarda d'un air dégoûté puis elle me lâcha enfin les doigts et s'éloigna : « Oh, et puis zut ! T'as qu'à t'en occuper, toi, puisque t'as toujours raison !

-Ne te fâche pas comme ça ! » lui dit-il en rigolant de plus belle. Elle haussa les épaules, les bras croisés. Michael se tourna vers moi : « Alors, tu voulais descendre, eh bien nous y allons. Tu veux qu'on aille se promener dehors ? » J'acquiesçais, mais au même moment, La Toya râla derrière : « Mais elle n'a même pas de pantoufles !

-Et alors ? C'est très agréable de marcher dans l'herbe à pieds nus ! » lui répondit-il.

Puis il me prit la main, me sourit et nous descendîmes l'escalier. D'en haut, La Toya protestait : « J'vous dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Son état va s'aggraver ! » En la présence de Mike, je me sentais plus forte, aussi, j'eus le courage de lui lancer : « Et moi, je te dis que je vais bien, alors lâche-moi les baskets ! » Furieuse, elle nous suivit en m'engueulant : « Okay, okay ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu tombes dans les pommes ! »

En parlant avec La Toya, je ne m'aperçu pas tout de suite que Michael s'était arrêté à l'entrée du salon et qu'il tirait à présent sur ma main pour me faire reculer. Je le regardais, et suivis des yeux un point devant lui qu'il fixait, comme paralysé.

Jeff était assit sur le canapé.

Tout se passa très vite : je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de stupéfaction et je perdis l'équilibre le temps d'une seconde. Michael m'empêcha de tomber par terre. Katherine, qui était dans la pièce, se précipita sur moi : « Mon Dieu, elle fit une rechute ! Allez la recoucher ! » cria t-elle à l'adresse de Mike et La Toya. Ils me relevèrent et voulurent que je m'appuie sur leurs épaules, mais je me dégageais en répétant : « Je vais bien ! » Ce n'était pas réellement le cas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'abaissent à m'aider, moi, une simple fan. Je remontais donc dans ma chambre devant eux, en voyant des étoiles autour de moi.

Je repensais à ces dernières secondes : je n'avais pas arrêté de fixer mon regard sur Jeff, qui l'avait soutenu. Et lorsque j'avais manqué de m'évanouir, il n'avait pas fait le moindre petit geste pour me venir en aide, comme s'il s'était attendu à ma réaction et qu'il en était fier. Toujours aussi égoïste.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et La Toya remonta mes couvertures. J'étais bouleversée. J'étais tout à l'heure si heureuse de vivre que j'en avais complètement oublié Jeff, ainsi que ce qui m'attendait. Tout cela m'était soudainement retombé dessus et me donnait l'impression qu'une brique avait atterri dans mon estomac.

La Toya soupira : « Je t'avais bien dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! » Je la regardais. Sa remarque venait de me donner des soupçons. Je me redressais brusquement en lui criant : « Tu veux dire que tu savais qu'il était là !

-Non, certainement pas ! » répondit-elle, étonnée et un peu vexée. Son air sincère m'apprit assez qu'elle ne pouvait pas être complice.

« -Je me demande qui l'a fait entrer… » fit Michael. Puis soudain, il eut une idée et me regarda les yeux écarquillés : « La trappe !…C'était lui qui y était ! » Il me parut d'une lenteur stupéfinate. Il ne faisait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà, puisque je l'avais vu et, du même coup, appris mon « devoir » dans cette maison, mais si je lui disais que je le savais, il risquerait de me demander des explications, ce que je redoutais. Je me devais de faire comme si je ne savais rien. Je haussais les épaules : « Oui, sans doute. »

La Toya nous regardait sans comprendre : « Quelle trappe ? » Nous lui expliquons : « Hier, on a vu Joseph porter un plateau de nourriture dans la trappe du grenier et le ressortir vide. On s'est dit que quelqu'un y était…

-Et apparemment, ça devait être Jeff. » termina Michael. La Toya fut bouche bée : « Jeff ? Mais pourquoi tu veux que Joseph le cache là-haut ?

-Ca, on n'en sait encore rien ! » répondit-il. Je me gardais bien de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils continuèrent à émettre des hypothèses :

« Peut-être qu'ils préparent un truc…ils font la paire, tous les deux !

-Ou peut-être pas ! C'est peut-être parce que ses parents n'en veulent plus ! » dit Michael en rigolant.

« -Mike, soit sérieux !

-Ben quoi, c'est une possibilité ! » répliqua-il en haussant les épaules.

Je restais les yeux dans le vague, repensant à ma nuit dans le grenier. Je les enviais d'être aussi naïfs. J'aurais bien voulu être comme eux, ne sachant pas que j'allais subir, et faire subir au garçon que j'aimais, un nouveau traumatisme. Je n'aurais jamais dû monter dans ce grenier. J'ai toujours pensé que ma curiosité m'attirerait des ennuis. Et bien c'est fait.

La Toya s'aperçut que j'étais dans mes pensées et me dit : « Et alors, tu ne dis rien, toi ! » Je me forçais à sourire un peu en rehaussant les épaules et regardais Michael en espérant qu'il arrête le massacre. Il sembla lire dans mes pensées car, en me regardant à son tour dans les yeux, il lui répondit à ma place : « Tu sais, avec le souvenir qu'elle a de lui, je doute qu'elle ait très envie de continuer sur ce sujet…

-Ben justement, Michael ! » s'écria t-elle « Tu as raison ! Joseph le garde ici parce que sa famille ne veut pas le reprendre, mais sachant que Lucile ne veut pas le voir, il le met à l'abri des regards dans le grenier !

-Toya… » commença Michael. Elle sembla ne pas l'entendre et prit un air de réflexion très intense en continuant pour elle-même : « Quoique ça me semble un peu trop gentil de la part de Joseph…

-LA TOYA ! » répéta son frère. Elle sembla brusquement prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et prit un temps de réflexion avant de murmurer : « Ah…pardon ! »

Elle avait l'air embarrassée et le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Elle finit par se lever en disant : « Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser seuls. » Là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce. Dans le fond, ça tombait bien parce que j'avais envie de rester seule avec Michael. Ce n'est pas que je lui en voulais, non, j'adorais La Toya ! Mais il se trouve que, naturellement, j'aimais beaucoup plus son frère – et d'une autre façon – et que, parfois, je la trouvais gênante. C'est pourquoi, en particulier dans l'état autant physique que moral dans lequel j'étais, je souhaitais me sentir plus proche de Mike, d'autant plus que, assit sur mon lit, il m'avait prit la main. Douce, tiède, avec des doigts longs et fins serrant doucement les miens, comme j'aimais cette main ! J'aurais aimé qu'elle serre toujours la mienne ! Mais bon, il ne faut pas charrier, Michael ne m'appartenait pas ! Entre ses repas, son repos, ses loisirs, ses séances d'enregistrement à la Motown, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de me tenir la main ! Raison de plus pour que je savoure chaque instant où il le faisait…

Aussi, à ce moment, je posais ma deuxième main sur la sienne, et il fit de même avec son autre main. Nos mains étaient donc les unes contre les autres, et je sentais leur chaleur jusque dans ma chair.

Comme je les observais, je sentis que Michael me regardait aussi fixement. Il me dit tout à coup : « Je sais à quel point cela t'a fait mal et que tu le vis difficilement, mais je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un tel état. » Je mis un bon moment à comprendre qu'il me parlait de ma nuit à l'hôtel avec Jeff. « Il faut que tu essaies d'oublier, afin que ce souvenir douloureux ne revienne pas chaque fois que tu vois ce type ! »

Il fallait que je lui dise que j'avais été dans le grenier, que je savais déjà que c'était Jeff, et pourquoi il était là…

« Michael…

-Oui ? »

Quoique non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans le même état de panique que moi, et puis il penserait peut-être que je suis dans le coup, il pourrait mal me juger…

« -…Eh bien…Je sais qu'on avait fait un pari, mais avec La Toya, dans un restaurant, lorsque je me préparais pour la fête de l'autre jour…ben, j'ai mangé de la viande.

-Hein… ? » Il me regarda les yeux ronds.

Je ne m'attendais pas tout à fait à ce qu'il devienne furieux, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire : « Comment cela ? …mais ce n'est pas dramatique !…je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas, mais ce n'est rien ! Mais tu me fais bien rire, tu vois…je n'ais pas l'impression que ton aveu soit dans le contexte initial ! » Il était mort de rire. Certes, cet aveu était ridicule. Je riais aussi. Et dire que j'étais sur le point de lui avouer que ses parents s'étaient mit dans la tête que je devais le dépuceler !

En l'observant en train de calmer son rire, en détaillant les traits fins de son visage, ses yeux rieurs, son nez un peu retroussé, ses lèvres tirées en un grand sourire, j'eus un profond sentiment d'affection pour lui et j'eus un élan pour l'enlacer mais je me retins au dernier moment, ne le sentant pas très à l'aise pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je le sentais comme intimidé, comme la première fois que l'on s'était vu. J'avais peur qu'il ne me trouve gênante, qu'il ne me prenne pour une fille fragile, qui passait son temps à chialer. Après tout, peut-être étais-je vraiment ainsi ? …

C'est lorsque son beau sourire s'effaça du visage de Mike que je réalisais que j'avais dû changer de physionomie, passant du sourire, à un air pensif et inquiet. En particulier lorsqu'il me demanda : « Tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr que oui. » mentis-je après une petite hésitation.

Il n'eût pas l'air très convaincu, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la voix de Katherine résonna dans les escaliers : « Mike, tu peux descendre une minute, s'il te plaît ? » Il se leva en s'excusant et sortit : « Je reviens ! »

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, je me retrouvais donc seule. Je me rallongeais afin de me reposer un petit peu. Je me mis à réfléchir : qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air tout gêné ? Je n'étais plus une étrangère, tout de même. Nous nous étions bel et bien déclarés notre flamme réciproquement, non ? Mais vraiment, on aurait dit moi rencontrant une famille entière ! Peut-être était-il au courant de…Non, impossible ! Si ça avait été le cas, je pense qu'il m'en aurait parlé…Mais moi je le sais, pourtant je ne lui en ais pas touché un mot. Peut-être raisonne t-il comme moi et estime préférable de ne pas en parler ? Je haussais les épaules.

Je m'étais mise à compter les mouches quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me redressais : « Michael ? » Non. C'était Joseph.

Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait l'air furieux. Pourquoi ? Contre moi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ! Il repoussa la porte derrière lui et avança directement vers mon lit. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Que me veut-il ? Que va t-il me faire ? Sans aucune précaution, il me prit les poignets et tira dessus en marmonnant : « Marre de cette gamine qui se plaint toujours et qui s'évanouit pour un rien ! … » Moi, me plaindre ? Il me souleva complètement, me faisant sortir de mon lit, et me posa violemment par terre, sur mes deux pattes, ce qui me fit un mal de chien. Je n'eus qu'un sursaut. Paralysée par la peur, je ne pus sortir aucun son. « Malade, ça ? Balivernes ! Tu tiens sur tes jambes, alors debout ! » Bien entendu que je tenais sur mes jambes…à partir du moment où il m'avait planté dessus comme sur deux piquets, là…

Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, toujours sans me lâcher les poignets, comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir, surtout qu'il avait fermé la porte. J'aurais voulu que Mike soit resté. Il continua encore plus bas : « Monsieur Jefferson m'a informé que tu savais pourquoi nous te gardions. » C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à moi, surtout en me tutoyant. A cette phrase, et à l'attente de la suivante, je serrais mes poings. Mes mains étaient moites. Me lâchant les poignets, il m'attrapa les épaules, qu'il secouait légèrement à chacune de ses phrases : « Tu sais que l'avenir de Michael dépend de toi ! Reste droite ! Nous ne te gardons pas ici par pure charité, figure-toi ! » ajouta t-il en voyant que je ne réagissais pas. A vrai dire, j'en avais tellement sur la patate que je n'avais plus aucune réaction. « Estime-toi heureuse de pouvoir manger et dormir chez nous, mais en échange, tu te dois bien de nous rendre un service. Et si cela ne te convient pas, tu seras mise à la porte, et je m'arrangerais _personnellement_ pour que tu ne revoies plus ton petit chéri ! »

Je transpirais de plus en plus. Je réalisais soudain que ma lèvre inférieure tremblait et que je gémissais. Je reprenais aussitôt mon contrôle en refermant ma bouche. Encore une fois, il regarda un peu derrière lui puis, enfin convaincu de n'être vu de personne, il murmura si bas que je dus calmer ma respiration pour le comprendre : « Mais si le travail est bien fait et que tu désires être payée, on peu s'arranger… » Sa voix s'adoucit et il me parlait à présent comme à un enfant à qui l'on demande ce qu'il souhaite pour son Noël : « Dis-moi…combien tu veux ? Cinquante dollars ? Soixante ? Non ! CENT ! Je peux monter à deux cents si tu veux… » Il voulait me payer ! Je rêve ! Il me prenait pour une pute ! J'étais pétrifiée. Il attendit, se fâcha de nouveau et se remit à me secouer : « Bon, tu te décides, oui ! Je n'ai… » Il s'interrompit en regardant en direction de la porte. En tendant l'oreille, je m'aperçus aussi que quelqu'un montait. Joseph me lâcha et retourna vers la porte. Il m'adressa un dernier regard noir avant de sortir précipitamment.

Je tremblais de fatigue, de peur et de rage. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Tout cela me donnait la nausée. J'étais encore debout devant mon lit, lorsque Michael entra : « Excuse-moi, Maman voulait que je l'aide à… ça ne va pas? » Il venait de se retourner vers moi après avoir refermé la porte. Ma respiration était saccadée, j'étais parcourue de sueurs froides et de frissons, mais je lui répondis un peu vite : « Toutvabien. » Je me rendis compte seulement après que ma voix était rauque. Un peu embarrassée, je m'éclaircis la voix. Michael avança doucement vers moi en me fixant de ses yeux écarquillés : « Mais…tu es encore plus pâle que ce matin ! » Sentant que je ne pouvais plus cacher les tremblements de mes jambes, je m'assis sur mon lit : « Ah bon…je…je vais bien, pourtant ! … » J'avais toujours le regard dans le vague. Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que je refusais de le regarder, me sentant incapable de tenir son regard.

Ne pouvant plus rester enfermée dans cette chambre avec ce jeune black qui commençait à devenir embarrassant, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir. Il ne dit rien. Je venais de descendre l'escalier lorsque la porte de ma chambre se rouvrit. D'en heut, Michael m'interpella : « Où tu vas ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Je m'arrêtais. Il descendit lentement, les mains dans les poches et, stoppant devant moi, il regarda ses pieds, fit un petit tour autour de moi, me rappelant le début du clip de _The Way You Make Me Feel_, puis il fit des petits demi-cercles avec la pointe de tes chaussures en murmurant : « Et…tu n'étais pas sensée te reposer ?

-Non, non, je vais parfaitement bien ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! » répondis-je avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait un peu faux.

« -Bien…c'est chouette que tu sois guérie…alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ta chambre, toi ! » Il fut interrompu par La Toya qui montait l'escalier.

« -Ne recommence pas, toi! » lui dis-je

« -N'empêche que la dernière fois que je me suis inquiétée pour toi, ça s'est révélé exact !

-Oui, mais là je vais beaucoup mieux et je n'ai plus besoin de me reposer. » Elle resta à me regarder les mains sur les hanches puis elle fini par dire : « Si tu le dis…

-Tu es bien élégante, aujourd'hui, tu as un rendez-vous galant ? » fit remarquer son frère en riant

« -N'importe quoi…nous allons en ville avec Maman.

-Okay, je vais me préparer.

-C'est inutile, tu ne viens pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, Maman a dit que Lucile avait besoin d'une compagnie, donc tu reste avec elle. » Le sourire qu'avait fait naître la blague de Michael disparut de mon visage. Je craignais de comprendre : « Et, euh…Jeff va avec vous ?

-Bien sûr que non, il reste ici ! Il ne restera plus que vous trois dans la maison. »


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsqu'ils furent partit et que Michael fut dans une autre pièce, Jeff ne perdit pas de temps : il m'entraîna dans ma chambre, verrouilla la porte et me donna les « explications » en chuchotant : « Bien, Joseph a tout prévu pour que ça se fasse aujourd'hui même, comme tu as pu le voir… » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« -Je ne veux pas ! » répliquais-je

« -Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! De toute façon, tu es obligée. Soit tu le fais, soit tu vires d'ici définitivement, t'as entendu le chef ! Et puis il m'a demandé de m'assurer que le travail serait bien fait… » dit-il en se retenant de sourire, mais d'un air fort enjoué. J'étais dégoûtée : « Tu ne vas quand même pas rester à admirer la scène, quand même !

-Bien sûr que non…il y a d'autres moyens… » fit-il d'un air mystérieux. « Bon, cessons le bavardage inutile, j'ai mis au point un plan : Voilà, j'ai observé Micky et j'ai demandé des renseignements à son père : à cette heure-là, il ne devrait pas tarder à se doucher. Alors, quand il aura fini, je viendrais le chercher. Il faudra que j'y aille au bon moment, il faut qu'il soit encore à poil. Je le prendrais par surprise… »

J'eus un instant d'intense espoir : « Et s'il verrouille, comment tu fais ? » lui lançais-je avec un grand sourire.

« -On y a pensé. Il se trouve que le verrou en question s'est accidentellement…cassé ! » répondit-il d'un air faussement innocent. Mon sourire s'effaça, mais ma bouche resta grande ouverte. Satisfait, il continua : « Donc, pendant que j'irai le chercher, toi tu iras dans sa chambre. Je l'y ferais entrer et tu commenceras à te déshabiller… » Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains. « …et je ne m'en irai que lorsque tu auras retiré ta chemise ! »

Je ne cessais de répéter : « Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… » c'était donc réel. Ca allait vraiment arriver…Mon cœur cognait douloureusement contre ma poitrine, j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Mes mains, appuyées contre mes yeux et mon front, étaient moites… « C'était ton idée, le coup du strip-tease ? » réussis-je à articuler.

« -Ouais ! »

Je me mis à respirer profondément pour essayer de me calmer, mais rien à faire.

« N'en fais pas tout un plat…je suis sûr que, tous les deux, vous allez adorer ! » me dit-il, provoquant chez moi une montée de larmes. Constatant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il se rattrapa : « Et puis, c'est pour le bien de Michael ! » Il m'expliqua rapidement que, si j'y allais doucement, ça ne lui ferait aucun mal, physiquement comme psychiquement. Ecoutant tout cela avec la nausée, je me dis qu'il avait peut-être raison. J'essayais de ne plus penser à mes propres craintes de douleur, de grossesse et le reste, et de ne penser qu'à Mike. Et si c'était _réellement_ pour son bien ?

Une chose me bloquait encore cependant : Michael lui-même. Le corps des hommes me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas voir Mike nu, je voulais encore garder cette image saine que j'avais de lui. Je ne voulais pas non plus voir sa surprise, ou sa douleur, enfin bref sa réaction en me voyant dans sa chambre. Non, je ne voulais rien voir. Je voulais devenir aveugle.

« Jeff, je peux te demander un service ? » Il me regarda et me fit un signe de tête interrogatif. « Bande-moi les yeux. »

Une fois qu'il m'eût bandé les yeux avec une bande de tissu noir, je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer : j'entendis Jeff déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir. Deux secondes après, il me tira par le bras en me disant : « Vite, j'entends la douche ! C'est le moment ! » Comme je marchais à l'aveuglette, mes pas étaient hésitants et j'étais extrêmement lente. Jeff fini par me prendre en sac à patates sur son épaule pour descendre l'escalier plus vite.

Mes pieds heurtèrent une porte. Elle s'ouvrit. Jeff fit quelques pas et me posa debout sur le sol.

« Bien, nous y sommes. » chuchota t-il « Il faut attendre qu'il ait fini de se laver. » Nous attendîmes. A un moment, je le sentis prés de moi : « N'oublies pas d'enlever ta chemise…avec ce que tu as là-dedans… » Et, sans gêne, il posa sa main sur ma poitrine. Je le giflais. Avec le bruit sec qui résultat de mon geste, j'en conclus que je ne l'avais pas raté. Je ne m'étais pas encore aperçue que le bruit de la douche avait cessé.

Les pas de Jeff s'éloignèrent devant moi, une porte s'ouvrit et se referma. J'étais seule dans la chambre de Michael. Impossible de reculer. La prochaine fois que j'allais franchir sa porte, désormais, je l'aurais fait.

Je m'étonnais du silence pesant de la pièce.

J'entendais vaguement les voix provenant de la salle de bain, mais j'étais bien trop tendue pour y faire attention. Je m'étais attendue à des cris de la part de Michael. Il n'y en eut aucun.

Ma gorge se resserra lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Jeff passa à côté de moi en continuant à parler à Mike : « A partir de maintenant, elle est à toi, tu en fais ce que tu veux. » Il y avait de la déception dans sa voix. Il posa quelque chose de dur sur une table puis ses pas se dirigèrent vers la sortie, derrière moi. Sa voix s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce : « Au fait, Mike, ne lui en veux pas. Elle n'est pour rien dans cette affaire. Elle est juste arrivée au mauvais moment… » La porte s'ouvrit et je compris que cette dernière phrase m'était destinée : « _Vas-y_. » La porte se referma.

Alors, les mains tremblantes, je commençais à déboutonner ma chemise. Je ne savais pas du tout à quel endroit de la pièce était Michael. Je me dis que je préférais mieux ne pas le savoir, étant donné le fait qu'il était nu. Le dernier bouton enlevé, j'hésitais un moment. Une larme coula de mes yeux. Finalement, ne pouvant plus tenir sur mes jambes tremblantes, je m'agenouillais par terre, retirais ma chemise et la posais quelque part à côté de moi. Je ne me repérais qu'à l'ouïe et aux éventuels courants d'air qui indiquaient un déplacement. Michael ne faisait aucun bruit, je ne distinguais aucun geste et je ne savais toujours pas où il était. Mes doigts se posèrent sur les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge. Devais-je continuer ?

Je me rappelais les paroles de Jeff : « Avec ce que tu as là-dedans…c'est pour son bien… » Mes larmes coulaient. Le bandeau en était tout humide et me collait aux joues. Avant que je ne me décide à abaisser les bretelles de mon soutif, la voix de Michael me fit tressaillir : « Arrête ! Ne retires plus rien…tu te fais du mal. » La voix provenait de devant moi, d'un mètre ou plus environ. De toutes évidences, il était lui aussi paralysé. Contrastant avec ce moment de tension intense, la voix douce et rassurante de Michael me fit perdre mes moyens et je sanglotais pour de bon. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi. Je pensais qu'il allait m'enlacer, car je sentis un courant d'air au niveau de mes épaules, signe que ses bras étaient proches de mon visage, mais un tiraillement de mes cheveux m'apprit qu'il s'en prenait au nœud de mon bandeau : « Tu n'as pas besoin de cela. » Quelques secondes plus tard, le contact humide du foulard sur mes yeux cessa et je recouvrais la vue. Michael était à genoux devant moi, balançant le tissu noir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me regarda. Son torse maigre était nu…mais il portait un jean.

« Je suis désolée ! » pleurnichais-je

« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute… » répondit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

Sa gentillesse et sa délicatesse me rendaient encore plus triste. Je culpabilisais terriblement : « Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de te rencontrer ! Sans cela, nous n'aurions pas d'ennuis en ce moment ! C'est tout ce que je suis capable d'apporter ! »

Il resta un moment silencieux, immobile, regardant la chemise que j'avais posée à côté de moi, puis il demanda tout bas : « Toi, est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ? »

Je hochais la tête négativement : « Mais si c'est pour ton bien, alors…

Eh bien moi non plus je ne veux pas. » coupa t-il. Il s'était encore rapproché, alors je mis mes bras autour de son cou et posais ma tête sur son épaule : « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu sais ! » dis-je dans un sanglot. Il entoura mon dos de ses bras et mit sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me laissais aller à pleurer, troublée par le contact rassurant de son torse nu contre le mien, de ses bras dans mon dos, de sa tête dans mon cou, de ses jolis cheveux frisés encore humides, de ses mains sur mes omoplates, de mon menton sur son épaule, de la délicate odeur du savon avec lequel il venait de se laver, de son cœur qui battait contre ma poitrine.

Mes pleurs se calmèrent enfin. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, tous les deux à genoux, l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de la pièce, enlacés, profitant du contact de l'autre, de la chaleur de nos peaux, de leurs odeurs, sentant l'autre torse bouger lentement au rythme de nos respirations, sentant les battements tranquilles du cœur de l'un et de l'autre cogner sur notre thorax, caressant parfois la peau du dos, ou les cheveux.

Peau noire, peau blanche, cheveux noirs bouclés et humides, cheveux clairs raides et secs, masculin, féminin, propreté due à la douche récente, transpiration légère due au stress, star et groupie, passé et futur. Tout se réunissait lors de ce moment magique, où l'on écoutait la gracieuse mélodie du silence, où parfois résonnait un soupir ou les battements de deux cœurs en parfaite harmonie. La pièce même en devenait spéciale. Le temps, les secondes, les minutes, les heures, n'existaient plus. Il me semblait que tout s'était figé. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je m'en fichais. Seul comptait pour moi ce jeune homme, redressé sur ses genoux, en face de moi, dont je sentais le souffle sur ma nuque, les bras dans le dos, la poitrine contre la mienne, et dont chaque battement de cœur envoyait un peu plus de magie dans mes veines.

Dehors, le soleil baissait dans l'horizon, mais ses rayons passaient toujours par la fenêtre. Quelquefois, Michael replaçait doucement ses mains dans mon dos. Je réalisais sans surprise que je n'avais pas besoin de contact sexuel pour m'envoler. Cette rupture dans le temps était indéfinissable. Je mourrais et je renaissais en même temps. Que forment le passé et le futur lorsqu'ils fusionnent ensemble ?

Le présent.


	17. Chapter 17

Au bout d'un moment, Michael finit par se reculer un peu de mon cou, et tous les deux nous dégageâmes de notre étreinte. On se regarda et sourit timidement. Michael essuya une larme qui avait séché sur ma joue avec son doigt et nous nous mîmes à rire un peu. Puis il se leva, m'aida à me lever, ramassa ma chemise et me la donna. Pendant qu'il cherchait un T-shirt à mettre, j'enfilais ma chemise en regardant autour de moi. Mais avant de mettre les boutons : « Tiens, Mike, vous avez un téléphone ?

-Oui, c'est plus pratique pour nous appeler, par exemple pour aller manger. Il est relié à celui du salon, et on va bientôt tous les…

-C'est normal qu'il soit décroché ? » le coupais-je en désignant le combiné posé sur la table, écouteur vers le plafond.

« -Non…je le raccroche toujours… »

Je pris le combiné et le portais à mon oreille. Celui du salon devait aussi être décroché car il n'y avait aucune tonalité. Mais en faisant plus attention…un bruit régulier se faisait entendre de l'autre bout de la ligne…un souffle…le bruit d'une respiration… - _Il posa quelque chose de dur sur une table_…

Je raccrochais brusquement. Mike me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est Jeff ! Il nous écoutait du salon avec les téléphones ! Ooh, ça m'écœure ! » m'exclamais-je « Il avait dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de nous espionner, eh bien voilà !

-En tout cas » dit Michael lentement « il en a entendu suffisamment pour savoir que le travail n'a pas été fait ! »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en signe d'inquiétude. Michael réfléchit quelques secondes et ajouta : « Mais peut-être ne le dira t-il pas à Joe…peut-être est-il de notre côté… ? »

Je ne le dis pas, mais je n'y croyais pas beaucoup…avec les vents que je lui avais mit dernièrement, je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse compter sur lui pour nous défendre…

Lorsque j'eus boutonné ma chemise, nous prîmes la décision de descendre pour _essayer_ de parler à Jeff.

Celui-ci était assit sur le divan, devant la TV, les pieds sur une petite table, la main – hem…faut-il préciser où ?

Il fit semblant de ne pas nous avoir vu entrer, mais son air changea sensiblement.

Comme j'avais plus d'affinités avec lui que Michael, je m'approchais un peu du canapé et je lui dis : « On pourrait te parler ? » ses yeux quittèrent enfin l'écran et se posèrent sur moi, puis sur Mike, et de nouveau sur moi. Il sourit : « Alors, c'était bien ?

-Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est passé ! »

Il haussa les épaules : « Mouais, j'm'en fous, c'est pas moi qui vais me faire destroyer ! … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, d'abord ? »

Michael s'avança : « C'est justement à propos de ça. Ne pourrais-tu pas le cacher à Joseph ? »

Jeff faillit bien éclater de rire, mais dés qu'il commença à pouffer, je lui assénais un regard furieux. Il essaya de reprendre son sérieux, mais il demeurait sur ses lèvres un sourire affreux : « Ben non, écoutez ! Je suis obligé de tout lui dire ! » Il hésita un moment, regarda un instant les images mobiles de l'écran de télévision, mais Michael, voulant sans doute en savoir plus, s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit. Jeff lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches, mais celui de Mike resta impassible. Jeff dit enfin d'une voix basse : « Il m'a payé. .. Et j'aurais encore du fric ce soir…»

Michael se tourna vers moi, j'en profitais pour glisser innocemment : « Il en aura dépensé des sous, dans cette histoire… »

Les deux garçons me regardèrent les yeux écarquillés et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix : « Il t'a payé !

-Non, pas encore. Mais il m'a dit que si le travail était bien fait, il me payerait plus de deux cents dollars si je le souhaitais. » leur répondis-je. Jeff se redressa sur le canapé : « HEIN ! Et avec quoi il compte me payer, alors ! » Michael, bouche bée, lui lança un regard dégoûté.

J'éclatais de rire.

Ils avaient eu la même réaction lorsqu'ils avaient apprit que Joseph m'avait proposé de l'argent, mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons : Jeff parce qu'il avait peur de voir s'envoler sa paie, et Mike pour les mêmes raisons que moi ; parce qu'il estimait que je n'étais pas une prostituée.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, Jeff avec son air choqué, Mike avec une tête digne de Ronald Weasley dans le film _Harry Potter_. Je calmais mon rire : « Pardon. »

Michael continua : « Ben alors, puisque tu as déjà été payé d'avance, tu n'es plus obligé de rapporter !

-Eh oh ! Faut quand même que je fasse mon boulot ! » râla Jeff.

Je le suppliais à mon tour : « S'il te plaît ! On te demande juste de ne rien dire ! Si jamais il apprend qu'on n'a rien fait…

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. » ajouta Mike. Jeff le regarda, un peu étonné, et je me surpris à l'imiter. Michael resta silencieux. Jeff reprit : « Vous voyez, même si je ne dis rien, je pense qu'il le devinera quand même, quoi ! Même si je mens en disant que c'était cool, que vous l'avez fait et tout, il cherchera peut-être à le vérifier… » Il toussota un peu : « …par un moyen plus…humiliant… » Je compris immédiatement : « Tu ne veux pas parler d'un examen gynécologique ! » criais-je. Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Je lançais un regard effarouché à Mike. Il ajouta doucement : « Ca se pourrait… »

Je paniquais, je me mis à hurler : « Mais il est taré ! C'est pas vrai ! Il est complètement taré ! » Je parcourais toute la salle en répétant : « J'y crois pas ! C'est un cauchemar ! Mais il est taré ! J'suis dans une famille de fous ! » Je croisais le regard désolé de Mike. Je m'approchais : « Excuse-moi ! » Je restais là quelques secondes, à dix centimètres de son visage, à observer ses traits bouleversés, ses yeux réels, marrons, brillants, mobiles, qui regardaient les miens. Je respirais, lui aussi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon front. L'Amour en personne, sa magie, était devant moi, je pouvais le toucher, je l'avais rencontré, je lui avais parlé, il m'avait sourit, nous nous étions enlacés. Mon rêve s'était réalisé, mais il faisait désormais notre malheur à tous deux.

Il fallait que je le quitte, maintenant.

Mes yeux me picotèrent, je les baissais, je m'éloignais un peu, jetais un dernier regard à Jeff puis à Mike, et je montais dans ma chambre, le cœur serré.

Je décidais de faire mes bagages (enfin, si on pouvait appeler mon petit sac à main ainsi…) et de partir le soir même, sans prévenir personne. Simplement parce que cela me faisait horriblement mal de partir, de devoir rentrer chez moi et endurer, de nouveau, les souffrances horribles que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un nous manque, et que nos adieux allaient être autant d'alcool sur la plaie.

Tout d'abord, je me changeais. Après tout, La Toya ne m'avait pas donné cet ensemble, je n'allais pas le lui embarquer, par contre elle m'avait bien cédé cette robe jaune et ces chaussures blanches à talons, mais où les mettre ? Ca n'allait pas rentrer dans mon sac à main, et je ne pouvais pas me risquer à demander un sac de voyage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, cela pourrait paraître suspect. Entre ma vieille robe noire, pantalon, chaussures rouges et robe jaune, escarpins blancs, il me fallait donc choisir. Je finis par me rhabiller avec ce dernier choix, car il pouvait m'être une source de souvenirs.

Je repliais donc le jean et la chemise blanche, ainsi que mon pantalon et ma robe noire, et les empilais sur une chaise, prés de ma table de chevet. Je plaçais les mocassins rouges en dessous. Quant à ma robe de bal, j'aurais aimé l'emmener, mais cela aurait été malhonnête, étant donné le prix qu'elle avait coûté, et puis elle pourrait servir à quelqu'un d'autre, à La Toya, peut-être, ou bien Janet lorsqu'elle sera plus grande…

Je l'étalais donc sur le lit, que j'avais soigneusement refait, et vérifiais si je n'avais rien mit dans la toute petite poche en soie. Je sentis un morceau de papier, le sortis et le déplia : c'étaient les coordonnées de ce type que j'avais rencontré à la fête. Je le mis dans une poche de mon sac.

Je regardais la robe et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues : que de souvenirs elle évoquait ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être heureuse ! Avec Michael ! Mais il fallait que j'oublie tout ça, c'était fini…

J'avais ramassé les fausses roses rouges, que je piquais jadis dans ma chevelure, qui étaient tombées par terre lorsque j'avais pris la robe, quand brusquement, Jeff entra.

Il s'arrêta pile en voyant les vêtements empilés, le sac à main sur le lit, mes yeux humides. Je n'eus le temps que de lui dire précipitamment : « Ne dis rien à Mike !

-EH, MICKY !

-Jeff, non !

-MICHAEL, RAMENE-TOI ! » continuait-il d'aboyer dans les escaliers. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais étranglé. Je séchais mes larmes du revers de la main qui ne tenait pas les roses : « Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Tu vas lui briser le cœur !

-Non. » répliqua –il « C'est toi qui va lui briser le cœur. »

Michael apparut sur le palier et entra. Il fit la même tête de Jeff en voyant mes préparatifs. Il sembla d'abord prendre ceci pour une bonne blague et se força un peu à rire en balbutiant : « Euh…c'est une plaisanterie ? … Tu…tu remets de l'ordre ? » Cette façon de dissimuler sa crainte derrière une excuse aussi légère que celle-là me déchira le cœur. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il ait raison. Derrière lui, Jeff observait tous mes gestes. Je fis un signe de tête négatif : « Non…je regrette… » Il s'approcha doucement de moi, un peu ahuri : « Tu veux…tu veux t'en aller ?

-Mike, je dois partir ! L'avenir est mal partit pour nous deux, ce rêve se transforme en cauchemar…je…je vais devenir folle si je reste !

-Si tu pars aussi… » fit la voix traînante de Jeff derrière. Michael se retourna vers lui comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence, puis se rapprocha davantage de moi, et me dit de sa douce voix : « Si tu pars, nous deviendrons fous tous les deux. » Sa main me caressait délicatement la joue. Je sentis mon chagrin remonter à nouveau.

Je mis les fausses roses dans ses mains, tel un pardon : « Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie…je suis désolée ! » Je rebaissais la tête et continuais à préparer mes affaires en essayant de cacher mes larmes, mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de renifler de temps en temps.

« Et…tu pars quand ? » fit Mike d'une voix un peu cassée. Je me retournais vers lui : effleurant doucement les pétales des roses du bout des doigts, il me regardait, les yeux humides. Son attitude implorante ne faisait qu'amplifier ma propre tristesse ; j'aurais voulu rester, rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais voilà, les choses ne se passent pas toujours de la façon dont on l'aurait souhaité…

J'aimais Mike au plus profond de mon âme, mais il se révélait impossible pour nous de continuer ensemble, et j'avais la nette impression de l'abandonner. Cœur de glace ou désir de ne pas laisser paraître ma douleur, je décidais de ne pas me laisser attendrir au risque de changer d'avis : « Ce soir. » répondis-je d'un air que je voulais froid, mais qui était incertain. « Avant que Joseph n'arrive. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je me dépêche.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'arraches à la première difficulté ? » fit Jeff derrière Michael. Je levais le nez de mes affaires, juste le temps d'attraper son regard glacé, pour le replonger aussitôt. Mike s'était retourné vers lui. « Joe te fait si peur ? Au point que tu laisses tomber l'amour de ta vie !

-Jeff, tais-toi ! » lui lançais-je. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées et les récitait tout haut. Chaque mot me serrait un peu plus le cœur.

« -Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? C'est de la lâcheté ! De la lâcheté pure !

-Ferme-la, par pitié !

-Aaahh, c'est un bel amour, ça, tiens ! Vous êtes un couple soudé qui traverse chaque épreuve main dans la main, ça se voit ! Elle va se faire examiner, humilier, alors elle s'en va ! Et Michael, tu vas le laisser seul ! Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de t'ennuyer plus que ça… »

Je tombais à genoux et pressais mes mains sur mes oreilles, incapable d'en entendre davantage : « Tais-toi, Jeff ! Tais-toi, je t'en prie !

-T'es une bonne nana, ouais ! Folle amoureuse de son mec, on dirait ! Oh, mais c'est que j'ai touché le point sensible…Ouais, la question est là : _est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment_ ? »

Je me levais et hurlais à travers mes larmes : « ASSEZ ! Ferme-la ! Casse-toi ! Casse-toi, je ne veux plus te voir ! CASSE-TOI ! »

En souriant, fier de son effet, il sortit et ferma la porte.

Il avait provoqué mes larmes, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter. Haletante, hoquetante, je fixais la porte avec fureur, puis je cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Des doigts, une main, se posèrent sur mon épaule, puis la voix de Mike, tout prés : « Je viens avec toi. »

Je me retournais : ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient humides, son menton tremblait sensiblement : il pleurait. Le malheur était sur moi. Je l'enlaçais : « Oh, Michael ! »

Il était sur le point de faire une connerie, je devais l'en dissuader, même si je mourais d'envie de le laisser faire : « Tu dois rester ici, on n'est pas dans un beau film d'amour où tout se termine bien, Mike, ça va mal tourner !

-Oui, mais je veux aller avec toi ! J'en ai marre de cette vie ! » Je collais mon oreille contre sa poitrine, j'écoutais passionnément son cœur. Ainsi donc, lui non plus n'était pas satisfait de sa vie : « Tu dis ça sur le moment, mais si pars, tu regretteras, tu ne peux qu'aimer ta vie !

-Non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester avec toi. » Il sanglotait. Je le serrais plus fort dans mes bras : c'était du diamant pur que je serrais ainsi : « Non, fais pas l'idiot ! Oublies ça, nous devons oublier tout cela… Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Je fais deux malheureux au lieu d'une ! » Chacune de mes phrases me blessait comme une dague. Je me redressais et le regardais en face : « Tu dois rester ici, et moi je dois partir. Chacun de notre côté…comme avant. C'est ainsi ! »

A ma grande surprise, les yeux toujours humides, il secoua la tête négativement : « Non…ça n'est pas ainsi !

-Mais enfin, tu le sais ! Bien sûr que si !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi vouloir refuser ce qui s'est passé sous le prétexte qu'autre chose est déjà écrit ! Ce n'est pas juste. Nous avons le droit de changer notre destin !

-Mike…

-N'as-tu jamais pensé ainsi ? » Je soupirais, le regardais. J'ai toujours pensé cela, toujours. Je souris faiblement. Un sourire naissant apparut également sur son visage.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée : « Je viens avec vous ! » je sursautais : « Jeff ! Bon sang, arrête d'écouter aux portes ! Et pour l'amour du Ciel, frappe avant d'entrer ! »

Michael lui demanda : « Comment ça, tu pars avec nous ? » Jeff s'appuya sur le mur, les mains dans les poches : « Ben ouais… comme il m'a payé…s'il voit que vous fuguez… ça va être louche, quoi ! Et c'est moi qui vais me faire tuer !

-Alors tu ne vas rien lui dire ? » dis-je

« -A qui ?

-A Joseph, voyons ! » répondis-je, un peu agacée

« -Pff, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ! » balança t-il en sortant d'un air nonchalant.

Mike et moi nous regardâmes d'un air de dire sans commentaires, puis je lui dis : « Bon…ben prends un sac avec le strict nécessaire, et puis…on va y aller, hein… » Il s'avança donc vers la porte pour aller dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires.

C'est alors qu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement, Mike esquiva de peu, je fis un bond de deux mètres : « Bon, Jeff, CA N'EST PLUS DRÔLE, LA ! » hurlais-je, furieuse, la main sur le cœur.

« Ils sont revenus ! » Il avait l'air décomposé : « Joe est là. »


	18. Chapter 18

Michael me lança un regard effrayé : « Comment on va faire !

-Coucou tout le monde ! » lança une voix féminine. La Toya venait d'entrer et brandissait joyeusement une robevioline : « Regardez ce que je me suis achetée ! » Nous l'observions tous avec horreur. Son sourire s'effaça, et elle ajusta la robe devant elle : « Ben quoi, elle ne me va pas ? Vous en faites, de ces têtes ! » Ses yeux tombèrent sur mon sac, que je portais à l'épaule. Interloquée, elle me dit : « Tu vas où ? »

Jeff ferma la porte derrière elle, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître son incompréhension.

« Je m'en vais. » dis-je. Comme elle levait les sourcils, j'ajoutais : « Il y a des choses dans cette maison qui ne sont pas claires. Je ne peux pas rester ! »

Elle bouda : « Pff ! Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle… » puis elle jeta un œil suspicieux à Jeff : « C'est lui qui te fait partir ?

-Non, il s'en va aussi.

-Mais c'est quoi, ce déménagement, là ! Vous allez vivre ensemble ou quoi ?

-La Toya, on n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant !

-Parce que vous partez ce soir ? »

Je soupirais : « Oui. Bon, je t'ai rendu tes affaires. » Je l'enlaçais : « Adieu, j'étais ravie de te connaître ! »

J'ouvris la porte, suivie de Jeff et Mike. Jeff passa devant moi, sortit et descendit l'escalier. J'allais le suivre lorsque j'entendis La Toya s'exclamer derrière moi : « Hep ! Où tu vas, toi ! » elle s'adressait à son frère.

« -Je m'en vais aussi.

-Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Michael !

-Oh que si, tu va voir ! » Nous descendîmes l'escalier. La Toya lui dit d'en haut : « Tu vas vite revenir, j'en suis certaine ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! » Elle essayait probablement de se persuader elle-même. Nous fûmes surprit lorsqu'elle nous balança une petite liasse de billets. Mike la mit dans la poche de son jean, et voulu remercier sa sœur, mais au même moment, le tonnerre gronda avec force dehors, et aussi d'une des chambres, à cinq mètres de nous : « Où est-ce qu'il va celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! » Joseph avait dû voir Jeff dehors par sa fenêtre.

Michael me souffla rapidement : « Vite ! » Le compte à rebours était lancé.

Nous dévalâmes l'escalier. Aussitôt, au-dessus de nous, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ! » Nous traversâmes le couloir à toute vitesse et ouvrons la porte d'entrée. Les pas lourds de Joe descendirent l'escalier : « Mais que…ILS S'ECHAPPENT ! PREVENEZ LA SECURITE ! » Je pus sortir avant Michael et je courus à toutes jambes dehors, sous la pluie. Il y avait de l'orage et le tonnerre grondait en même temps que Joseph s'égosillait. Je regardais autour de moi : pas de Mike. La pelouse était glissante et je portais encore les mauvaises chaussures : les chaussures à talons. Bientôt, j'entendis les chiens aboyer. Impossible de ralentir, pas question de tomber.

J'approchais de la grille, j'allais être cernée. Subitement, une main attrapa la mienne et me tira dans le sens opposé. C'était Mike qui m'avait happée et qui courait en me tenant la main : « Par-là ! » Nous courûmes à la porte secrète. Il l'ouvrit et me laissa passer : « Vite ! » répétait-il en me poussant entre les chênes. Nous faufiler ainsi entre les arbres nous ralentissait, aussi, les gardes et les chiens s'approchaient dangereusement. Nous nous dépêchâmes de nous dégager et nous remîmes à courir à perte d'haleine sur la route : « Où est Jeff ? » fis-je en regardant derrière nous.

-T'occupes, cours ! » Nous courûmes dans toutes les rues, sans savoir où nous allions, le principal étant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la villa. Nous n'étions pas en sécurité car trop voyants : « Coupons à travers les bois ! » dit Mike d'une voix haletante. Nous entrâmes donc dans la forêt, puis nous quittâmes bientôt le sentier pour nous enfoncer dans les arbres. Je lui faisais remarquer que ce n'était pas très prudent. « Au contraire » répondit-il, agenouillé derrière un arbre : « Ici, nous sommes en sécurité ! Joseph serait capable d'envoyer la police à nos trousses… baisse-toi ! » Effectivement, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas sur le sentier. Les hommes avaient des torches électriques, mais ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir. La seule chose à craindre fut qu'ils aient des chiens, heureusement ce n'était pas le cas, et ils ne se risquèrent pas à s'éloigner du sentier.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, nous attendîmes quelques minutes par sécurité, puis nous sortîmes de la forêt et nous remîmes à courir dans les rues. J'avais mal aux pieds – décidément, je mettais toujours des talons lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas ! Mais la peur de nous faire prendre me poussait à continuer à courir, tirée par Mike qui courait incroyablement vite – je me mis à penser qu'on disait toujours que les Noirs couraient vite, là j'avais l'occasion de le vérifier ! Et j'essayais difficilement de garder son rythme.

La nuit tombait, nous n'entendions que les pas précipités de notre course sans fin marteler la route avec violence. La ville pouvait être dangereuse, car pleine de flics, et nous étions désormais recherchés. Mon sac se balançait de tous côtés et cognait fréquemment sur mes reins. Craignant qu'il ne tombe de mon épaule, je l'ôtais et tenais la lanière d'une main, celle qui ne serrait pas les doigts de Michael.

Nous longeâmes un champ et décidâmes qu'il serait mieux pour notre sécurité de le traverser. Par bonheur, les herbes étaient courtes et ne nous arrivaient pas au-delà des chevilles. Mes poumons étaient en feu, je ne sentais plus mes orteils ni mes jambes. Je pense qu'il devait en être de même pour Mike, à s'en fier à son souffle saccadé. Tout comme moi, il était en nage, trempé par la pluie et sa propre transpiration. Le vent sifflait à nos oreilles, mais l'orage était passé, d'ailleurs je me suis laissée aller à penser que plus nous nous éloignions de Havenhurst, moins il pleuvait. Nous avions un coucher de soleil juste devant nous, et nous allions le rattraper en haut de la montée.

A bout de souffle, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous arrêter enfin : « Mike…la nuit tombe…on ne peut pas continuer…

-Oui…mais où allons-nous passer la nuit ?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Nous regardâmes autour de nous, Mike me montra un petit bois au bout du champ : « Là-bas, on va se cacher là ! » Le plus dur lorsqu'on s'arrête de courir, c'est de repartir. Nous accélérâmes prudemment le pas, et entrâmes dans les arbres. Ici, nous pûmes ralentir et regarder s'il y avait un petit coin douillet.

« Bien, on n'a plus que l'embarras du choix ! » fit ironiquement Michael. Il essuya la sueur sur son front.

« Il fait humide, ici ! » dis-je, commençant à l'envier d'avoir un lainage.

Nous nous assîmes au pied d'un arbre où il n'y avait pas trop de racines. J'enlevais mes chaussures, pendant que Mike commenta : « Dommage qu'on soit en été et pas en automne !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ici il n'y a pas de tapis de feuilles mortes ! Ca aurait été un peu plus confortable ! » Il essayait de caler son dos contre le tronc. Je grelottais en soupirant : « Oui, eh bien on devra se contenter de ceci ! » Je m'allongeais et pris une position fœtale pour me réchauffer. Je tournais le dos à Michael. Le silence s'installa. Nous n'entendions que le vent qui soufflait dans les branches, et quelques dernières gouttes de pluie qui tombaient des feuilles.

« Tu crois qu'il est où, Jeff ? » demandais-je

« -Je ne sais pas…il était sortit avant nous de la chambre…

-Peut-être qu'il s'est fait prendre…

-C'est quoi cet air d'espoir, dans ta voix ? »

Je rigolais : « Quel air d'espoir ?

-Je n'espère pas pour lui, qu'il se soit fait prendre…

-Moi si !

-Pourquoi ?

-Bof…je ne l'aime pas trop…

-Bah… » le silence retomba de nouveau, puis Mike reprit : « Viens, rapproche-toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as froid ?

-Ca va, pas trop…

-Ne me fais pas rire, je t'entends claquer des dents ! »

Je ne cherchais pas à discuter. De toute façon, je voulais secrètement – enfin, plus maintenant – dormir plus prés de lui, mais je n'avais pas osé le lui demander.

Mike se recula un peu pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur le tronc, et une fois que je fus assise prés de lui, il entoura mes épaules de son bras et m'approcha davantage de lui. Avec son pull et sa chaleur naturelle, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. J'en voulais plus, alors je mis mes bras autour de son cou et me serrais contre lui, et nous nous replaçâmes de sorte que nous fûmes entrelacés, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, et moi surtout du pull. C'est ainsi qu'on s'endormit, enlacés, à moitié appuyés sur le tronc.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le pull de Michael. Aussitôt, je réalisais que j'étais presque allongée sur lui. On avait dû glisser du tronc pendant la nuit, et j'avais donc dormis la tête sur sa poitrine. Mes bras l'entouraient toujours : un en travers du torse, l'autre sous son dos. Son bras à lui était resté sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas froid, j'étais entourée de sa chaleur. En levant un peu les yeux, je pouvais voir son visage, de profil. Je me redressais un peu, je dégageais doucement ma main de dessous son dos, m'apercevant qu'elle était douloureuse et courbaturée, étant restée toute la nuit entre le dos de Mike et une racine.

Ainsi redressée sur mon coude, je voyais mieux son visage. Paisible, endormit, les traits relâchés, la bouche entrouverte, comme la fois où j'étais entrée dans sa chambre, même que La Toya avait prit une photo… Où était-elle, cette photo ? Je l'avais mise dans mon sac… qui était lui-même à côté du tronc où nous nous étions appuyés. Pas le courage de me lever, je regardais Mike à nouveau. Je me demandais s'il avait vu la photo, le jour où il avait fouillé dans mon sac… Aah, quel beau spectacle ! Ses yeux étaient fermés, le soleil levant projetait l'ombre de ses longs cils sous ses paupières. Dans son sommeil, il tourna la tête juste en face de moi, et je pus admirer son visage entièrement…et quel visage…ces paupières…ces joues…inconsciemment, j'avais levé ma main de sa poitrine et, du doigt, je redessinais ses traits, en le frôlant légèrement. Je voulais le connaître par cœur, comme par peur qu'un jour, je ne puisse plus le voir _en vrai_…

Je parcourus d'abord les contours du visage, puis les pommettes, le nez, les sourcils, j'effleurais ses cils, puis je regardais ses lèvres, qui s'étaient un jour posées sur les miennes…les touchant à peine, lentement, je passais le bout de mon doigt dessus, me rappelant leur douceur. Je repensais à ce qu'il était devenu en deux mille. Je reposais ma main sur son torse, en regardant encore la couleur, belle et étonnante de ses lèvres : la supérieure était un peu plus foncée que l'inférieure…c'était beau.

Puis je regardais l'ensemble de son visage…

Oui, vraiment, j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui.

Je caressais encore sa joue, puis je reposais doucement mon oreille sur sa poitrine, je fermais les yeux et écoutais son cœur, en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Ce fut environ une vingtaine de minutes après – je m'étais quelque peu assoupie – que je sentis sa respiration devenir un peu plus importante, et son corps bouger. Je me redressais, un peu à contrecœur, et avant même de me tourner vers son visage, je sentis sa main se replacer sur mon épaule. Je le regardais : un sourire éclaira son visage. Je souris aussi. Il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes et s'assit, je me mis à genoux devant lui : « Bien dormit ? » demanda t-il J'acquiesçais : « Et toi ?

-Super. » répondit-il avec un petit geste de la main : « Tu n'as pas eu froid ?

-Non.

-Bien. »

Nous nous levâmes. Je repris mon sac, l'époussetais un peu et, machinalement, fouillais dedans.

« Où on va, maintenant ? » fit Michael en me regardant faire.

« -Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je.

Je sortis quelque chose de mon sac : la fameuse photo. Je souris intérieurement. Je fouillais dans une autre poche et sortit son contenu : les coordonnées de l'autre type : « Je sais ! »

Je rejoins Michael et lui montrais le petit papier : « Tiens, tu as fais vite pour faire connaissance, toi ! » remarqua t-il en souriant.

« -Je ne sais pas trop qui c'est. Je l'ai rencontré à la fête, lorsque je t'attendais. Il m'a donné ça en disant que si nous avions besoin d'aide, eh ben…voilà, quoi. »

Il lut l'adresse. « Tu sais où c'est ? » demandais-je.

« -Oui. Mais c'est plutôt loin ! » Il me regarda : « Tu es sûre de vouloir aller là ? …D'autant plus que…il a l'air bizarre ton bonhomme ! …

-Tu as une meilleure idée ? » Il haussa les épaules : « Bien, alors nous devrons marcher ! »

Nous sortîmes du bois et marchons le long de la route, en espérant trouver un taxi sans nous faire repérer.

Nous entendîmes un bruit de moteur s'approcher de nous. Mike me regarda : « J'espère que ce n'est pas la Police ! » Nous n'osions nous retourner, craignant ce que nous allions voir. Un cri parvint jusqu'à nous : « Hey, les amoureux ! » Je regardais Mike à mon tour : « Je connais cette voix ! »

Je fus presque heureuse de me retourner pour voir Jeff arrêter sa moto à côté de nous. Michael fut aussi surprit que moi : « Tu as réussi à t'échapper !

Ouais ! » fit Jeff, une cigarette aux lèvres. Je regardais sa moto et sa veste en cuir d'un air dégoûté : « Et d'où tu sors ça ? …

-Emprunté.

-Je vois… »

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et fit ressortir la fumée par son nez : « Et vous allez où, comme ça ? » Je lui montrais le papier avec l'adresse : « Là ! » Il lut –difficilement – et retira une bouffée : « Woouah, les mecs ! C'est pas chez le voisin !

-On sait. » fit Mike, agacé.

Jeff jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa sur le trottoir avec son pied, en soufflant la fumée sur Mike, qui se détourna. Je pris cela comme une provocation et fusillais Jeff du regard. Celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Tout comme Mike, je regardais ailleurs : faut pas se demander s'il avait fumé autre chose que sa cigarette… Il nous regarda longtemps, juché sur sa moto jaune, puis il nous fit un signe de tête : « Allez, montez ! » Michael et moi nous regardâmes, méfiants. L'autre reprit : « J'vous y emmène, chez vot' pote ! »

Un quart d'heure après, nous roulions tous les trois en moto, sur l'autoroute, les cheveux dans le vent…

Pourquoi un quart d'heure ? Le temps que Jeff finisse de bouder…

Parce que m_ô_ssieur voulait d'abord que je monte derrière lui, et que Mike monte derrière moi. Il disait : « C'est dangereux pour une nana d'être à l'arrière !

-Et Michael, t'en fais quoi ! » avais-je répliqué. Alors il s'était approché de moi et m'avait glissé, dans un soupir très suggestif : « Je veux te sentir contre moi… » Choquée, je lui avais mis une gifle, sous les yeux étonnés de Mike, et il s'était mit à faire la gueule.

Mais comme il n'a pas si mauvais fond, malgré ses pulsions envahissantes, il s'était remit sur sa moto et avait appelé Mike d'un air neutre et boudeur : « Bon, ben ramène-toi et monte. »

Lorsque Mike fut installé, il m'avait aidé à monter derrière lui en me tirant par la main. Tout le monde étant bien accroché, nous étions enfin partis.

Jeff roulait à fond, mais au moins, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Je m'en fichais éperdument. Le vent dans le visage, j'étais bien. Et si le vent fouettait trop, je posais mon oreille dans le dos de Mike, mes bras lui entourant les aisselles. C'était tranquille.

Tout à coup, une sirène se fit entendre, se rapprochant rapidement. Jeff jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et cria quelque chose que je pus traduire par : « Merde ! Les poulets !

-Accélère ! » lui hurlais-je.

Il accéléra d'un coup, je dus encore renforcer mon étreinte. Jeff parcourut l'autoroute en doublant toutes les voitures pendant une bonne demie-heure. Nous étions toujours suivis.

Jeff prit soudainement la direction d'une ville, je n'eus pas le temps de voir laquelle. « Attention, les mecs, ça va décoiffer… » Il prit plusieurs virages secs dans les rues. Puis, n'entendant plus la sirène, s'engagea dans une petite impasse et coupa le moteur, aux aguets : « Ouf ! On les a semés… » Je soufflais de soulagement, le silence tomba.

Contre toute attente, nous entendîmes de nouveau la sirène de la police se rapprocher. Prit de panique, Michael et moi hurlions d'une même voix : « DEMARRE, JEFF ! » Ce dernier fit gueuler la moto, fit demi-tour et se dirigea en vitesse vers la sortie de l'impasse. Sur les murs de l'impasse, nous pouvions voir la lumière du gyrophare de la voiture de police. Nous allions être coincés !

« Nous sommes cernés ! » cria Mike

« -Pas encore… » répondit Jeff, concentré sur l'espace entre le mur de l'impasse et la voiture qui se réduisait. Le pare-chocs de la voiture était à présent en travers du passage… puis la portière avant. Jeff ne ralentissait pas. Il allait provoquer un accident, peut-être même notre mort à tous. La voiture avançait encore, nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie. La tête entre les omoplates de Mike, je fermais les yeux.

Un choc, moins puissant que prévu, se produit et fit vaciller la moto. J'ouvrais les yeux : nous étions sur la route, hors de l'impasse, en bon état. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la moto, apparemment : le rétroviseur avait été arraché, n'ayant pas pu éviter le mur. « Wouah ! » fit Jeff « Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas à moi ! » Il régla l'autre rétroviseur pour voir derrière nous : « Putain, ils vont pas nous lâcher ! »

Je me retournais : la voiture était à nos trousses. Pour combien de temps, encore ?

Ce que je vis en regardant de nouveau devant nous me fit pousser un cri : « T'es _malade_ ! »

Jeff venait de s'engager sur l'autoroute…dans le sens inverse ! Nous risquions à tout moment de rentrer dans les voitures qui venaient d'en face mais, tant bien que mal, il les évitait en zigzaguant dangereusement. De la glace se versait dans ma colonne vertébrale : « Ca va mal finir… » pleurnichais-je. J'étais tellement paniquée que je ne me rendis pas de suite compte que nous n'étions plus suivis. Je me retournais : la voiture était loin derrière, coincée dans l'embouteillage qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée en essayant de nous suivre. Jeff aussi s'était retourné. Un large sourire en travers du visage, avec ses dreadlocks qui volaient partout autour de sa tête, il leva son poing en signe de victoire : « Yiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaahh ! » cria t-il : « Venez nous chercher, bande de p'tits pédés ! Espèce de…

-JEFF, ATTENTION ! » hurla Michael. Jeff se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le camion qui nous fonçait dessus, et qui nous adressa un coup de klaxon furieux.

Jeff se remit sur la bonne file, presque déserte. Nous avion réussi ! Grisée par cette sensation de liberté, juste après cette hausse d'adrénaline, je me sentis si heureuse que je me redressais un peu sur la moto pour, de nouveau, sentir le vent sur ma figure. J'étais bien. Mes bras entouraient à présent les épaules de Mike et j'y posais ma tête. Lorsque la vitesse ne m'obligeait pas à plisser les yeux, je le regardais. Mon impression était que je m'enfuyais avec le garçon que j'aimais. Bon, le fait que nous étions sur une moto cassait un peu le côté romantique de la chose, mais bon…j'étais bien.

Je replaçais ma tête sur son épaule, plus prés de sa joue. Sa coupe afro était quelque peu défaite avec les derniers évènements. Je jouais à me cacher dans ses cheveux pour me protéger du vent, je mis mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque, toute chaude. J'aimais tant son odeur. Michael était mon trésor. Je l'avais dérobé et je m'enfuyais avec. Il est beau mon butin. Pour la première fois, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser, de sentir sur mes lèvres la douceur de sa peau. Etant tout prés de son oreille, je lui soufflais : « Je vais te manger ! » Là-dessus, je fis un effort pour me grandir un peu, et l'embrassais sur la joue. Il rigola – de derrière, je pus voir ses pommettes saillir – et se risqua à lâcher Jeff d'une main, qu'il posa affectueusement sur la mienne. C'était mon Michael à moi, je l'aimais, rien ni personne ne pouvait plus nous séparer.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger, à une épicerie. Jeff étant le moins recherché, il fut désigner pour nous acheter des sandwiches, avec l'argent de Mike. Il revint, rendit la monnaie à Mike – c'était miraculeux qu'il ne l'ait pas gardée pour lui – on fit rentrer les sandwiches dans mon sac, puis on repartit s'asseoir dans un endroit moins fréquenté. On croisa un petit terrain vague, et on s'y arrêta. Jeff cacha _sa_ moto derrière un buisson un peu délabré, et on s'assit, Mike et moi sur un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol, Jeff en face de nous, sur un vieux pneu de camion. Nous mangeâmes silencieusement. Jeff, se trouvant trop petit par rapport à nous, fini par changer de place et s'assit aussi sur le tronc, de mon autre côté.

Lorsqu'il fini son sandwich, il s'essuya la bouche d'un passage appliqué de manche en cuir, puis il me dit : « Refais voir l'adresse ? » Je lui donnais le papier. Il le regarda en émettant un rot sans retenue – il avait l'air de venir de loin, je peux le témoigner ! « Ben ouais, c'est bon, on y est presque ! Il reste à peine deux kilomètres à faire de ce côté et pis c'est bon ! » fit-il en nous désignant une direction de la route. Comme il postillonnait abondamment en me parlant, je reculais un peu mon sandwiche de la _pluie_, ce qui amusa Michael. Je me tournais vers lui : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non, c'est juste que…tu me fais penser à la Toya…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Lorsqu'on tousse à table, elle recouvre son assiette avec sa serviette… Si on éternue, alors là c'est une catastrophe… »

J'allais lui répondre que comme je n'avais encore jamais toussé à table en sa présence, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais un crissement de pneus venant de derrière nous attira mon attention. Nous nous retournèrent, méfiants. Ce n'était qu'un groupe de filles qui passait en vélo. Un sifflement admirateur se fit entendre à côté de moi. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Jeff les déshabiller des yeux : « Wouah, la vache ! Les nanas trop canons ! » s'écria t-il. Je protégeais mon déjeuner plus que jamais. Une des filles se retourna en entendant Jeff, s'arrêta et lui envoya une bise. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le voir se lever et lui galoper après : « Hey, beauté ! Attends ! » La fille s'arrêta à nouveau, il la rejoignit et ils discutèrent. Ils avaient l'air de se plaire. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Mike : mordant dans son sandwich, il avait l'air très intéressé par la scène.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Jeff revint vers nous, l'air heureux, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. Ce vrai sourire de joie – et non de beau parleur – le rendait plus séduisant qu'à l'ordinaire : « Bien, je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici…l'aventure m'attend ! » Il serra la main de Mike, et baisa la mienne comme lors de notre rencontre, sauf qu'il ne me regardait pas intensément dans les yeux, j'en fus fort satisfaite. Il me redonna l'adresse : « Vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps. Continuez dans cette direction et suivez les panneaux, vous ne pouvez pas vous planter. » Il reprit sa moto, l'enfourcha et, avant de démarrer, reprit : « Ouais ben…j'vous souhaite bonne chance, les amoureux…Et, merde, vous allez me manquer ! » Là-dessus, il roula jusqu'à la demoiselle, qui laissa son vélo à ses copines et monta avec lui. Jeff nous fit un dernier signe de la main, et ils s'éloignèrent dans de grands éclats de rire.

Michael me regarda en rigolant : « Tu ne t'essuies pas la main, cette fois ?

-Non, je lui ai pardonné. »


	19. Chapter 19

Après que nous eûmes avalé nos sandwiches, Michael et moi nous mîmes en route vers la direction indiquée par Jeff. Nous marchions en silence, main dans la main, avec comme une impression de vide. Au moins, il allait être heureux là où il allait. Michael me regarda un instant, je resserrais mes doigts autour des siens : Et nous ? Où allions-nous ? Allions nous enfin pouvoir être ensemble, et heureux ?

Il me sourit, puis regarda de nouveau devant nous – vers le futur, comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche et de contemplation de panneaux, nous arrivâmes à la rue indiquée.

« C'est cette maison-là ?

-Non, c'est plus loin, c'est le numéro vingt-cinq. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une vieille bâtisse en briques noires, et au toit en tuiles rouges usées. Les marches du perron, en pierre blanche, étaient sales et émiettées par le temps, la porte en chêne était par contre parfaitement vernie. Dans une rue où toutes les maisons étaient d'un blanc immaculé, avaient de beaux jardins et étaient impeccablement alignées, cette maison-ci faisait plutôt tâche.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? » demandais-je à Mike en relisant, par-dessus son épaule – enfin son épaule étant trop haute pour moi, c'était plutôt par-dessus son bras que je regardais, mais bon c'est une façon de parler – l'adresse qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il me montra, à droite de la porte, l'ardoise noire clouée sur la pierre. Dessus, un « 25 » tracé à la craie.

« Il a peut-être mal écrit… » dis-je avec une once d'espoir. Contrairement à moi, Michael avait l'air curieux : « Et si on sonnait ? » Nous montâmes les marches du perron et j'appuyais sur la sonnette, qui résonna en faisant un bruit assez moche – genre la vieille sonnette de l'époque de Louis XIV.

On attendit, ne sachant pas trop si nous devions rester devant la porte ou faire demi-tour.

La lourde porte finit par s'ouvrir et je reconnus, entre regret et soulagement, le jeune homme qui m'avait donné cette adresse. Il nous fit un grand sourire en s'exclamant : « Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous attendais ! » Mike et moi échangeâmes un regard étonné. Il nous invita à entrer.

L'intérieur était à peu près aussi miteux que l'extérieur, de la tapisserie qui se décollait, au canapé défoncé, à la vieille télé en noir et blanc. De la même façon que la lourde porte d'entrée en chêne, seule la cheminée en pierre blanche finement polie et sculptée était magnifique. L'air était agréablement frais, ce qui tranchait avec le soleil de plomb de dehors. Richard nous pria de nous asseoir et nous offrit de l'eau, si rapidement que nous ne pûmes en placer une. Ce ne fut que le verre dans la main que je pus lui demander : « Hem… excusez-moi, mais…

-Oh, pas de ça. Tutoies-moi, on se connaît ! »

Un peu surprise, je repris : « Comment se fait-il que tu nous attendais ? »

Il sourit de plus belle : « C'est simple, on ne parle que de vous à la radio depuis ce matin. Je savais que vous viendriez ici. »

Sur ces mots, il alluma sa vieille radio. On parlait justement de nous aux infos : « Le jeune chanteur Michael Jackson, membre du groupe de soul music Jackson Five, est toujours porté disparu. Rappelons qu'il a été enlevé hier soir par une jeune groupie qui résidait chez la famille Jackson…

-C'est ridicule ! » s'écria Michael en fusillant la boîte à sons du regard. « Je n'ai pas été enlevé, je me suis enfui de mon plein grès !

… la police recherche activement les jeunes personnes, et nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis une folle course-poursuite qui a eu lieu ce matin. La police essayait d'attraper le couple qui s'enfuyait avec un complice, du nom de Nigel Jefferson d'après les renseignements donnés par Joseph Jackson. Nigel Jefferson était déjà connu des commissariats pour achat et consommation de produits illicites, attentat à la pudeur, et gestes insultants envers un agent… »

Michael et moi nous mîmes à pouffer.

« Appel à la population, si vous avez des renseignements à propos de ces personnes, veuillez en informer le poste de police le plus proche de chez vous. Merci. Météo : demain matin… » Richard éteignit la radio et posa un journal sur mes genoux : « Vous êtes en première page, à croire qu'il y a des fans à la rédaction ! »

En effet, la première chose que je vis, ce fut le gros titre, en gras, étalé sur le haut de la page : « Soul star enlevée par sa groupie ! » en dessous, une des fameuses photos de cette aussi fameuse descente d'avion. C'est incroyable, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point les flashs avaient fusé à ce moment-là ! Sur cette photo, Mike et moi étions en train de courir à la limousine. En légende, je lisais : « Michael Jackson et Lucile, lors de leur dernière apparition publique. » Mon nom était écrit en italique.

« Apparemment ils ont dû prendre leurs informations auprès de mes parents, ils ne connaissent que ton prénom… » Il se mit à lire l'article en continuant à marmonner : « Ils auraient été voir mes frères et mes sœurs, ils auraient su que ton nom c'est _Destribats_ »

Prononcé en américain, je ne reconnu pas tout de suite mon nom, mais je réagis bientôt : « Comment le sais-tu ? Et eux ? Je ne l'ai pourtant dis à personne !

-Moi, je le sais car j'ai lu ta carte d'identité le jour où tu m'as surprit fouillant dans ton sac. Je l'ai dit à La Toya pendant que Janet et Randy jouaient dans la même pièce que nous ; et un jour, j'ai surpris Marlon, qui téléphonait à Jermaine, parler de toi et prononcer ton nom. Je suppose qu'il y a dû y avoir des fuites. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Mais le fait que mes parents ne le sachent pas prouve que ça ne part pas dans tous les sens !

-C'est une bonne chose. » observa Richard, assit dans un fauteuil mité en face de nous. J'avais presque oublié sa présence, aussi, je le regardais d'un air un peu absent.

Il sourit et fit : « Vous formez vraiment un beau couple, tous les deux ! » Michael leva les yeux de son journal et regarda Richard, interloqué. De nouveau, nous échangeâmes un regard.

Notre hôte garda son sourire pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis il se leva brusquement en s'écriant : « Okay ! » en frappant dans ses mains. Je sursautais et renversais de l'eau sur ma jambe. Reculant mon verre, je laissais échapper : « Merde ! » pour aussitôt plaquer ma main sur ma bouche, confuse : « Pardon ! »

Richard rigola : « Ce n'est rien, va ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça ! » Michael posa sa main sur mon épaule, je le regardais : il souriait d'un petit air moqueur. J'eus un rire nerveux.

Richard continua : « Bon, je disais que j'allais préparer le repas. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez visiter le domaine. Vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps, ça n'est pas bien grand. »

J'aurais préféré rester assise à feuilleter le journal, mais la curiosité de Mike le fit se lever, faire quelques pas, se retourner vers moi et me dire : « Viens ! » en me tendant la main. A regret, je me levais et nous fîmes le tour de la maison. Il y avait peu de pièces et elles étaient petites. Toutes étaient dans un piteux état, à croire que la maison avait été abandonnée aux vandales les plus destructeurs depuis plusieurs années. Les murs, les vitres, les meubles avaient été hâtivement réparés, et des cartons encore fermés se retrouvaient dans les pièces. « C'est autre chose que Havenhurst… » soufflais-je à Michael. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure.

Lorsqu'on revint voir Richard, il s'affairait aux fourneaux en disant : « C'était court, hein ? Le repas n'est pas encore prêt. Vous devriez en profiter pour prendre votre douche. »

Honneur aux dames, Mike me laissa la priorité : « Tu te rappelles où est la salle de bains ? » me chuchota t-il d'un air ironique. « Sur la porte c'est marqué à la craie. »

Comme il n'y avait pas de salle à manger et que la cuisine était trop petite pour recevoir une table, nous mangions directement sur une petite table basse, assis dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Michael était en peignoir, et j'avais déniché, avec l'aide de Richard, un énorme T-shirt qui me servait donc de chemise de nuit. Nos vêtement avaient été lavés au lavabo et séchaient étendus sur le dossier d'une chaise, devant la cheminée allumée. Cette source de chaleur n'était pas désagréable car la maison était relativement fraîche et nos cheveux étaient mouillés. J'appréciais beaucoup cette atmosphère. Pour sûr, c'était autre chose que Havenhurst, mais c'était si sécurisant, si intimiste, si douillet…

Nous mangions en silence, regardant le feuilleton en noir et blanc à la TV, quand Richard nous dit : « Et maintenant que vous êtes fugitifs, vous allez faire quoi ?

-Ben, on va rester ici ! » dis-je sur un air de plaisanterie.

« Ah bon, d'accord. » répondit-il. Je fus plutôt surprise de cet accord si rapide. A dire vrai, cela m'arrangeait, ça me plaisait bien cette façon de vivre. Mais bon, il faut aussi tenir compte de l'avis des autres. Michael ne se prononçait pas, mais je n'osais le lui demander. Avec le groupe, sa famille, ses fans, son avenir, il lui était impossible de songer à rester ici éternellement.

« -On ne te dérange pas, au moins ? » demandais-je à notre hôte

« -Oh non, pas du tout ! Vous me faîtes de la compagnie, au contraire ! Je suis enchanté de vous héberger ! »

Je lui souris, c'était vraiment très généreux de sa part !

« -Je peux te poser une question ? » fit Michael à côté de moi.

« -Oui, Michael ? » interrogea Richard.

« -Pourquoi on mange dans un bol avec des baguettes ?

-Parce que les assiettes sont sales, alors j'ai prit les bols. Comme ça changeait, j'ai décidé de faire complètement asiatique en mettant les baguettes. D'ailleurs je me suis arrangé pour que le riz colle un peu plus. Pourquoi, ça ne te convient pas?

-Ben, c'est pas ça, mais… » Le front plissé, il se concentrait pour attraper le riz. Il se battait littéralement avec ses baguettes : elles se croisaient ou s'écartaient mais refusaient catégoriquement de permettre à Mike de manger. Il en mettait partout sauf dans sa bouche. J'émis un rire moqueur et attendrit.

Michael me regarda du coin de l'œil : « C'est ça, moques-toi ! » Richard ne rigolait pas encore mais souriait toutes dents dehors.

Je posais mon bol sur la petite table, et m'approchais davantage de Mike : « Attends, tu t'y prends mal. » Je pris ses doigts et les plaçais sur la baguette : « Tiens-la comme si tu tenais un crayon. » Il s'exécuta et je plaçais la deuxième entre ses doigts. Etrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'un silence nous entourait, bien que le vieux feuilleton projetait toujours le même son. Peut-être était-ce parce je sentais que Michael regardait plus mon visage que ses baguettes. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je touchais ses mains.

Une musique, belle et étrange, se fit entendre. Je me rendis vite compte que ce piano n'existait que dans ma tête, mais je ne connaissais pas cette mélodie. Elle ne pouvait pas venir de moi, elle semblait lointaine. Michael ne bougeait plus ses mains et je sentais qu'il m'observait toujours. Je redressais la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Immédiatement, la musique se fit plus forte, plus intense. Ce n'était plus un piano que j'entendais, mais tout un orchestre qui jouait cet air inconnu, et qui accompagnait même un chant dans une langue que je ne connaissait pas. Michael ne lâchait pas mes yeux du regard, je ne quittais pas les siens. Ma main tenait toujours la sienne, qui était elle-même sur ses baguettes, qui étaient, elles, dans son bol de riz. Nous ne bougions pas. Seuls nos yeux bougeaient, passant d'un œil à l'autre.

J'avais vu de nombreux ciels dans son regard, mais jamais je n'avais _entendu_ une telle musique, qui semblait venir de lui. L'atmosphère se modifiait, le temps s'arrêtait rien que pour nous, le feu derrière Mike nous réchauffait, dans ses yeux marrons je voyais mon visage.

« Hem… » toussota Richard. Je clignais des yeux et, brusquement j'entendis de nouveau la télévision. Michael aussi cligna des yeux. Je me rasseyais face à Richard, je repris mon bol, et Michael mangea son riz. Richard nous regarda et nous dit : « Vous êtes marrants, tous les deux ! » D'un air étonné, Michael et moi échangeâmes un regard. Plus de musique. Juste une télé, une cheminée, et du riz.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé le repas et que Richard eût débarrassé les bols, il nous dit : « Bien, alors pour dormir, il n'y a qu'un lit pour deux personnes en haut, et ici sur le canapé. » Il réfléchit et proposa : « Michael, si tu veux tu dormira sur le canapé, et Lucile dormira avec moi en haut. » Je regardais Mike d'un air embarrassé.

« Ou bien » continua Richard « Nous partageons le lit et Lucile dort sur le canapé ? » Cette fois, ce fut Mike qui m'envoya un regard dégoûté. Richard leva les yeux au ciel : « Ca va, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse le lit et je dors sur le canapé ! »

Aucun de nous ne broncha, nous optâmes donc pour cette solution. J'avais la nette impression que ça ne rassurait pas beaucoup plus Michael, mais il ne m'avait pas envoyé de regard dégoûté, donc je considérais que ça ne le gênait pas trop.

Nous montâmes donc dans la chambre. En nous éloignant de la cheminée, nous ressentions la fraîcheur de la maison qui nous faisait frissonner. Il était relativement tard, le soleil ne pouvait donc plus nous réchauffer. En arrivant dans la chambre, Michael commenta : « Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cheminée, ici ! » Je scrutais l'obscurité : aucune lampe, pas de trace d'ampoule au plafond, la seule façon d'éclairer la pièce était une bougie posée sur un tabouret qui tenait office de table de chevet.

« A l'ancienne ! » soufflais-je en m'approchant.

« Bien, il faut trouver de quoi l'allumer, maintenant ! » ricana Mike. Aucune boîte d'allumettes, pas de briquet… à moins que… je pris mon sac et fouillais dedans… il était encore là ! Je sortis un briquet devant son regard médusé : « D'où tu sors ça !

-Ben, de mon sac !

-Oui, je vois bien mais… tu fumes !

-Naaann ! Je l'avais gagné à une foire, il est toujours resté dans mon sac. » J'observais l'objet et l'approchais de la bougie : « Espérons maintenant qu'il n'est pas bidon… » Du premier coup, je pus allumer la bougie.

Au même moment, Richard entra avec des couvertures : « Le lit n'est pas fait, je pense que cela sera utile pour dormir. Lucile, tu m'aides ? » C'était pas comme si j'avais le choix ; je m'exécutais.

Le lit était tordu et le matelas complètement enfoncé. Je tapais sur les oreillers pour en évacuer la poussière, puis je dis en tendant la main : « Richard, passe-moi le drap. »

Là-dessus, il éclata de rire, mais quand je dis éclater, c'est vraiment éclater. Il était plié en deux, et il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il ne se mette à se rouler par terre. Michael aussi se mit à rire, moins fort au début, mais son rire s'amplifiait peu à peu. Je restais complètement con, la main toujours tendue vers Richard, à les regarder se marrer comme des patates, sans comprendre. Franchement, qu'il y avait-il de si drôle à faire un lit ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demandais-je, blasée. Cette fois, Richard s'étrangla littéralement de rire et Michael se mit à pleurer, assit sur le plancher poussiéreux. Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant, en attendant patiemment que l'un d'eux me donne une explication.

Richard, lorsqu'il retrouva une respiration à peu près normale, m'expliqua : « Tu peux pas comprendre, tu es française !

-Ben en quoi ça vous fait marrer ? Explique !

-Eh bien, en fait, tu t'es trompée d'accentuation, tu as dit 'shit' au lieu de 'sheet'… »

Je commençais à comprendre. De nouveau, je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche : « Ah d'accord ! »

Il continua, haletant : « Ce que tu as dis correspond à peu près à 'passe-moi la merde' » Il rigola de plus belle. Michael essuya ses larmes en réprimant un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » lui demanda Richard. Mike se demanda d'abord quoi, puis il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« -Il n'aime pas les grossièretés. » dis-je.

« -Oh allez, Mike ! Lâche-toi, personne ne t'en voudra ! » s'exclama Richard. Je le regardais en coin. J'étais d'avis que Mike était sensible, et que c'était son problème s'il n'était pas grossier, c'était même très bien.

Nous nous remîmes à refaire le lit, quand Mike, en passant devant le tabouret, fit tomber la bougie qui s'éteignit. De nouveau dans le noir, nous nous exclamâmes d'une seule voix : « Oh, merde ! » Lorsque j'eus rallumé la bougie, Richard sourit à Mike et lui dit : « Pas mal, pas mal ! »

Nous nous exclamâmes tous de rire.

Michael ne voulant pas dormir en slip – c'était compréhensible – il demanda à Richard de lui prêter un vieux short. Je l'attendais dans le lit pendant qu'il se changeait dans la salle de bain. Pudique, il entra dans la chambre avec le vieux peignoir, qu'il enleva avant de se glisser dans les couvertures. Ca me faisait bizarre de l'observer s'installer et bouger son oreiller ; je partageais le même lit que Michael Jackson !

Lorsqu'il sembla ne plus bouger et prêt à s'endormir, je m'approchais de la bougie, qui était de mon côté et commençait à fondre sérieusement, pour l'éteindre, quand Mike attrapa mon bras et arrêta mon geste : « Attends ! » Le cœur palpitant, je tournais la tête vers lui, il me regardait, accoudé sur son oreiller : « Est-ce que toi aussi tu as entendu une musique, tout à l'heure ? » J'acquiesçais.

« Elle venait de tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuit-il.

- "Non, elle venait des tiens.

C'était bizarre… » fit-il, pensif. Puis il me regarda de nouveau : « J'aimerai la réentendre… »

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et nous plongeâmes dans le regard l'un de l'autre. J'entendis à nouveau cette musique magnifique qui m'emportait. J'étais hypnotisée par les yeux de Michael, je ne pouvais m'en détacher.

Encore, je vis mon reflet dans son regard, ainsi que celui de la bougie toute ratatinée derrière moi, qui était la seule source de lumière. Je voyais cette flamme dans ses yeux, qui dansait. Je nous voyais danser à la fête, sur la musique que j'entendais. Plus je m'approchais de lui, plus j'entendais ce chant magique, plus je voyais de merveilles dans ses yeux, et plus je voulais m'approcher davantage. Nous fûmes bientôt assez proches pour sentir le souffle de l'autre. Michael approcha ses lèvres des miennes… et la bougie s'éteignit.

La musique s'arrêta, je ré-atterris.

« Dommage… » murmura Mike.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre, gênés. Ca me semblait ridicule, puisque nous nous aimions, mais notre nature plus que timide me semblait une excuse valable. Je m'allongeais et posais la tête sur mon oreiller à l'odeur poussiéreuse, en essayant de dormir. J'avais froid, j'aurais bien aimé dormir dans ses bras, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle action de sa part, et je me voyais mal le lui demander.

Je baladais doucement ma jambe pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais m'étaler, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je sentis le pied de Mike plus près que prévu. Nous nous éloignions bien vite. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Michael me souffla : « Tu as le pied gelé. » Je me tournais vers lui – mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, je pouvais voir certains de ses traits – il était tourné vers moi et lui aussi me regardait.

« -Et toi, tu as le pied chaud ! » répondis-je.

Je crus voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage : « Tu as froid ? » demanda t-il.

« -Un peu… » dis-je avec une lueur d'espoir.

Il s'approcha et me dit : « Viens. » J'hésitais un eu car je n'étais vêtue que d'un T-shirt et d'une culotte, j'avais les jambes nues, le contact allait donc être « osé » mais comme c'était Mike qui l'avait demandé, fait surprenant de sa part, je m'exécutais. Je n'osais pas trop me coller à lui, mais il avait passé un bras derrière mon dos et me rapprocha davantage. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et passais mes mains froides sur son dos nu.

« Passe tes mains sous mon T-shirt. » lui murmurais-je. Il me regarda d'un air un peu surprit. Je m'empressais d'ajouter : « Pas trop haut, bien sûr ! » Je me soulevais un peu pour qu'il puisse passer un bras sous mon torse et il glissa timidement ses mains sous le vêtement et je sentis leur chaleur sur mon ventre. En même temps, il approcha ses jambes des miennes.

Cela me fit un effet fou et je me surpris à avoir des envies inhabituelles : je voulais l'entourer de mes jambes, je voulais enlever mon T-shirt pour avoir toujours plus de contact et de chaleur, je voulais…

Je réfugiais mon visage dans son cou. Il fallait que je me calme !

J'étais si bien là… Je n'avais plus froid du tout. Michael me murmura : « J'espère que tu es réchauffée… je ne te garantie pas qu'on arrivera à dormir comme cela mais bon, on peut essayer. » Je le sentis sursauter au rythme de son rire. Même si je savais qu'il ne voyait pas mon visage, je souris. Quel bonheur !

Naturellement, je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit. Sachant Michael à mes côtés et m'entourant de ses bras, mon cœur battait la chamade sans se calmer et je fus incapable de m'endormir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de lui. Lorsque je me réveillais, après environ deux heures de sommeil, je pris de nouveau conscience de la chaleur de ses mains sur mon ventre et je voulus rester toute la journée au lit en sentant ce contact rassurant. Mais en bougeant un peu, je constatais que mine de rien, j'avais dû boire pas mal la veille, et je dû me lever. Après être passée par la salle de bains, je descendis. Je constatais avec stupeur que Mike était dans la cuisine.

« Mais » dis-je, surprise : « Tu dormais encore lorsque je me suis levée !

-Eh bien maintenant, il ne dort plus ! » fit Richard en rigolant. Mike leva un sourcil, d'un air de dire on va dire ça… Il s'approcha de moi et me souffla : « C'est lui qui m'a réveillé ! Il dit que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. » Il avait des cernes, je supposais qu'il avait autant dormi que moi. Il continua : « On se lève à l'aube pour avoir la pêche, qu'y disait, tu parles ! Je m'en fous, la prochaine fois, je ferme la porte à clef pour dormir ! »

C'était exceptionnel de le voir de mauvais poil, mais d'un autre côté, la situation était plutôt comique : Richard avec sa bonne humeur habituelle faisait des crêpes, et Michael, assit, mangeait en faisant la tête, prêt à s'endormir dans son assiette.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu t'es levée ? » demanda Mike entre deux bâillements. Je haussais les épaules : « Besoin urgent.

-Je vois… »

Richard alluma sa vieille télévision : infos, on parlait encore de nous.

« Éteins ça, s'il te plaît ! » râla Mike.

- Je me demande combien de temps encore nous pourrons nous cacher avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent. » dis-je en regardant Richard éteindre le poste.


	20. Chapter 20

Pendant deux semaines, nous vécûmes un véritable conte de fées.

Le jardin était étroit, mais on y voyait bien le coucher du soleil, assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, couché en plein milieu. Mike et moi avions adopté ce programme, le soir : douche, coucher de soleil en pyjamas dans le jardin, dîner près de la cheminée tard le soir, et enfin dodo encore plus tard. Le matin, nous nous levions assez tard, Michael verrouillant la porte chaque soir comme il l'avait promit. Souvent, avant de nous endormir, nous nous regardions dans les yeux et nous entendions alors la musique mystérieuse. Michael finit par la connaître par cœur et quelque fois, il se mettait à la chantonner dans la maison. Nous nous endormions parfois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfois chacun d'un côté du lit, mais dans tous les cas je me réveillais entourée de sa chaleur et je me disais que ça allait être une journée magnifique. Je me trompais rarement.

Comme il nous était déconseillé de sortir, nous restions à l'intérieur à regarder la TV. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la télévision, mais ça me donnait une excuse pour poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Mike, donc ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. D'autres fois, nous nous retrouvions autour d'un Scrabble, ce qui me permettait d'enrichir mon vocabulaire, et nous parlions. Richard nous posait toujours des tas de questions sur nous, mais ne disait rien de sa vie à lui.

Mike n'ayant rien prévu pour la fugue, il n'était jamais maquillé. Sans fond de teint, sa peau respirait enfin, mais j'en profitais pour m'occuper un peu de lui. J'avais demandé à Richard d'acheter de l'argile verte. Je faisais bouillir de l'eau que je versais dans un bol, et j'appelais Michael.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens par ici…

-Je dois boire ?

-Non. Assieds-toi et mets ta tête au-dessus du bol. » Il s'exécuta et je mis une serviette sur sa tête.

« C'est quoi, tout ça ?

-Une recette de ma mère pour ouvrir les pores. »

Après, je l'entraînais dans la salle de bain, m'armais d'un mouchoir et retirais les points noirs que je pouvais enlever : « Mike, arrête de bouger !

-Mais ça fait maleuuhh !

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu n'en as presque pas. Mais si tu gigote tout le temps, ça va me compliquer la tâche ! »

Je jetais un œil dans son dos : « Aha… allez, enlève-moi ça ! » dis-je en tirant son T-shirt. Il l'enleva en râlant et je dégageais quelques intrus de sa peau. Une fois terminé, j'allais chercher l'argile et en mis largement sur son visage et son dos. Il se leva, se regarda dans le miroir et observa : « Ben, j'suis beau comme ça, tiens… !

-Attends un peu avant de l'enlever. »

A ce moment, Richard entra dans la salle de bain et prit peur en voyant Michael : « Aah ! Les Martiens nous attaquent ! »

Mike le fusilla du regard, j'éclatais de rire.

Un quart d'heure après, je rinçais son dos avec un gant de toilette et de l'eau, puis son visage. Son visage était si précieux, j'y allais délicatement. Michael me regardait pendant que j'enlevais l'argile de sa peau. Puis je pris une serviette pour le sécher à petits tapotements. Enfin, je passais la main sur sa joue pour y apprécier la finesse du grain de peau. Mike posa sa main sur la mienne. Je le regardais, ses yeux fixaient intensément les miens. Pendant cinq minutes, nous nous regardions, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à nous. Finalement, il lâcha ma main en me disant : « Je suis si heureux avec toi. » Je l'enlaçais : « Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Nous partagions tant de moments de bonheur, ma joie de vivre était continuelle.

Un soir, cependant, je le trouvais pensif, devant la cheminée, un air de nostalgie extrême sur le visage. Je m'assis à côté de lui, lui prit la main. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandais-je avec un faible sourire. Mike sembla d'autant plus triste, lorsqu'il se retourna vers les flammes de la cheminée en murmurant : « Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Nous arrivâmes à la grille d'entrée d'Havenhurst, tôt le matin, dans la vieille voiture de Richard. Plein de journalistes, notre voiture s'arrête, ils reconnaissent Mike, les flashs crépitent. Nous restons silencieux, Richard au volant, Mike et moi derrière. Les flashs sont infernaux, des bribes de questions m'arrivent au cerveau : « Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevé ? », « Etait-ce une façon de le garder à vous seule ? », « Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de rentrer ? »…

Michael me prend la main et la serre doucement avec un petit sourire. Richard klaxonne, un garde approche, voit Michael dans la voiture, parle un instant dans son talkie-walkie, puis fait ouvrir la grille. La voiture roule dans l'allée et s'arrête dans le parking. Richard se retourne vers nous et nous dit : « Allez, les enfants, c'est le moment de descendre. A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas, Lucile ? » Joseph, Katherine et un garde s'avancent. Je ne veux pas descendre de la voiture, mais je serre la main de Michael. Il se tourne vers moi, je lui lance un regard hésitant. Il me dit tout bas : « Viens avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes. » Il regarde un instant ses parents par la fenêtre, et ajoute doucement : « Pas maintenant, ne me laisse pas. »

Du courant, quelque chose d'inexplicable passa entre nous, nous nous regardâmes, il ouvrit la portière et je le suivis. Nous fîmes un signe à Richard, puis nous tenions fermement par la main, afin de signifier que rien ne nous séparera, lorsque nous approchâmes du couple Jackson. Katherine me regarda, je soutins sévèrement son regard, elle se tourna alors vers Mike, mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Joseph marmonna : « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Nous entrâmes donc dans la maison.

Mike se précipita dans les chambres pour retrouver La Toya et Janet qu'il serra fort dans ses bras. Je restais dans l'encadrement de la porte et fis un petit signe discret. Les questions fusèrent : « Où êtes-vous allés ? Et Jeff, où est-il ? Qui vous a retrouvés ? » Brusquement, je fus énervée par ces questions, je me croyais entourée de journalistes, encore, je n'avais aucune envie de parler, je montais dans ma chambre sans rien dire, dans la surprise générale.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, sur le dos et je regardais le plafond, les pensées dans le vague. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je ne bougeais pas. Une main prit la mienne, je tournais la tête : Mike.

Il s'assit sur le lit et me demanda : « Qu'as-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas… » je réfléchis : « Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais de revenir… »

Il baissa les yeux : « Si tu n'étais pas revenue avec moi, je l'aurais mal vécu… tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi. »

L'amour et la compassion m'envahirent, je le pris dans mes bras : « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'es précieux, j'aurai eu aussi beaucoup de mal à te quitter, mais vois-tu… je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici… » Il se redressa et me fixa : « Est-ce que c'est par moi que tu te sens menacée ?

-Bien sûr que non, Mike, tu sais bien que je parle de tes parents. Je suis déjà une intruse, je suis blanche, je suis française, je suis une fan, je suis aimée de toi, je t'ai poussé à fuguer…

-C'est faux, j'ai fuis avec toi de mon plein gré ! » répéta t-il.

« -Soit, mais si tu ne m'avais pas connu, tu ne l'aurai pas fait ! »

Il resta silencieux. Je murmurais : « Et ça… tes parents ne me le pardonneront pas…. »

Il prit mes mains et me fit me redresser en tirant. Nous fûmes assit l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit. Il dit d'un air décidé : « Sans toi je ne serai rien !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as tant de fans !

-Oui mais ça n'est pas pareil ! C'est seulement grâce à ma célébrité. Tu es la seule que je connaisse qui m'aime pour ce que je suis réellement, et non pas parce que je suis une star quelconque ! Les fans sont si envahissants, nous sommes surprotégés, tu ne pourra jamais imaginer à quel point c'est difficile ! Il m'arrive souvent de craquer. Toi, tu es une fille normale, tu m'apporte l'amour, la douceur, l'insouciance et la fraîcheur dont j'ai besoin.

-Mais le fait que tu sois si protégé peut être justement dangereux pour nous deux.

-Je sais. »

Il me regarda, s'approcha de moi et à mon grand étonnement, m'embrassa longuement. La surprise laissa place au plaisir. Je me laissais aller, fermais les yeux et l'entourais de mes bras. J'entendis une musique, pas la même qu'avant, cette fois une musique plus intense, tout aussi mystérieuse. Je me sentis de la même façon que lors de notre première nuit chez Richard : je me sentis plus sauvage, et je sentais dans sa façon de me serrer dans ses bras et de m'embrasser que Michael l'était également. Ce fut un sentiment bizarre surtout avec cette musique dans tête.

Contre toute attente, il passa allégrement sa main sur mes jambes, puis _sous ma robe_. Je sentis bientôt ses mains parcourir mon ventre et mon dos. Je passais les miennes sous son T-shirt. Cette chaleur encore me rendit folle, je ne pus réprimer un profond soupir, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus fougueux. Il s'appuya sur moi de sorte à ce que je sois obligée de m'allonger, et il fut sur moi, entre mes genoux. Il arrêta de m'embrasser un moment, sa respiration était haletante. Nous nous regardâmes et nous comprîmes que nous étions sur le point de non-retour, que nous ne pouvions pas retourner en arrière, et qu'il fallait s'avouer que ça n'avait pas été désagréable. Nous avions découvert un autre côté de l'autre.

Confus, Michael se redressa en regardant autour de lui : « Je n'avais pas refermé la porte !

-Mike… »

Il se leva, et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire triste : « Rien que pour ces moments, j'aimerai pouvoir vivre normalement.

-Quitte les Jackson Five ! »

Il fut fort surprit mais me sourit. Cependant j'avais, moi, réalisé qu'une silhouette devant la porte s'était immobilisée. Michael se retourna aussi. Joseph se tenait devant nous et semblait paralysé par mes mots. Son regard me transperçait, ses narines palpitaient, ses lèvres tremblaient. Il ne prononça qu'un mot, convulsivement : « Dehors ! »

Ainsi donc, Papa Jackson ne supportait pas qu'une étrangère pousse son fils à quitter le groupe familial qui lui rapportait quelques précieux revenus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il m'expliqua poliment : « Tu peux sortir avec mon fils, tu peux le baiser, l'enlever si ça t'amuse, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais _jamais tu ne le fera quitter les Jackson Five_, tu entends ! C'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ! Je te donne cinq minutes pour faire tes valises et foutre le camp. Je ne veux plus te voir ici, c'est clair ! Quant à Michael, vous pouvez faire vos adieux, vous ne vous reverrez plus ! »

Quand il redescendit, je m'écroulais dans les bras de Mike : « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer comme cela ! »

Il me serra dans ses bras, me berça comme une enfant, chantonna doucement en me caressant les cheveux. Son attitude me troubla, surtout lorsqu'il se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, je vis que ses yeux étaient humides.

« Excuse-moi ! » dit-il rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le cœur serré, je remis mes vieux habits initiaux, puis je descendis lentement les escaliers, sans croiser La Toya, ni Randy, ni Marlon, ni Janet… Cela m'arrangeait car les adieux m'auraient fendu le cœur. Cependant, j'aurais tant aimé un autre mot de Mike que : « Excuse-moi ! ». J'ouvris la porte et sortis. Oui, j'aurais voulu le revoir une dernière fois. Ou plutôt non, je n'aurais pas été capable de partir, donc il ne valait mieux pas… Mais alors, pourquoi étais-je si lente à traverser le parc ?

J'entendis des pas précipités se diriger vers moi, je fermais les yeux, je me dis que Michael venait me dire au revoir, et j'en ressentis une sorte de soulagement. Un superbe appel derrière moi m'arrêta : « Lucile, attends ! » Il était essoufflé, sa voix était cassée.

Une brise tiède me balayait le visage. Derrière moi, Michael s'approcha encore un peu, je l'entendis reprendre son souffle puis il me dit : « Ne pars pas. »

Je refermais les paupières en sentant mon cœur se briser douloureusement. Le silence. Seulement le vent qui soufflait à mes oreilles. J'aimerai me transformer en poussière et que le vent m'emporte, n'importe où, et qu'il m'éparpille aux quatre coins du monde, mais que je ne sois plus déchirée de l'intérieur, que je ne souffre plus. Un doigt, deux, trois doigts frôlèrent les miens, Mike prit doucement ma main.

Non, je ne pleurerai pas.

Je respirais un grand coup et me retournais pour lui faire face. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, les yeux rouges qui me fixaient maintenant avaient pleuré.

« Mike… » Je portais sa main à mes lèvres et la baisais : « Tu sais bien que si ça ne dépendait que de moi, je resterais ici.

-Eh bien, reste. » Je fus très surprise par sa réponse et le regardais.

« Tu te cachera ! » ajouta t-il. Il y avait quelque chose de fort, et en même temps de suppliant dans son air.

« -Mais enfin, où veux-tu… ?

-Dans le grenier. » coupa t-il.

De nouveau, je fixais ses yeux. De toutes évidences il y avait fermement réfléchit. Je souris. Il sourit aussi et m'enlaça. Ouf, que d'émotions ! Etait-ce bien fini ?

Il me fit faire demi-tour et nous fîmes marche arrière, vers la maison. J'étais néanmoins assez inquiète : « Donc, pour être ensemble, nous devrons être cachés. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse prendre ?

-Non, je ferai attention. On y arrivera, j'en suis persuadé.

-Mike, je n'en suis pas sûre. Rien qu'au moment où j'entrerai, on me verra…

-TU ES ENCORE LA, TOI !»

Le cri venait de la fenêtre, nous levâmes la tête : Joseph fulminait : « Je vais m'occuper de toi une bonne fois pour toutes, de sorte qu'on ne te voit _plus jamais_ ! » Sa tête disparut de la fenêtre, je me sentis très mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, Michael posa sa main sur mon ventre et me fit reculer en fixant la porte d'entrée : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » murmura t-il.

Presque au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Joseph apparut sur le seuil, un fusil de chasse dans les mains. Michael fit vaguement « non » de la tête.

Je réalisais alors que j'étais en danger. Je n'eus que le temps de voir Joseph mettre le fusil à hauteur d'épaule et me viser.

Mike me poussa brusquement en criant : « COURS, VITE ! »

Je faillis tomber, mais je me mis rapidement à détaller en direction de la porte secrète. Qu'elle est loin !

Attends une minute, c'est certainement juste pour m'effrayer, il est pas sérieux, il ne doit pas être chargé son fusil ! Il n'oserait quand même pas tirer sur un être humain, et une jeune fille en plus ! Un claquement sec à quelques mètres de moi me démontra que je me trompais. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je courais si vite que je pensais que j'allais m'envoler. Mais il est taré ! Il est complètement malade ce type ! Au moins cliniquement fou ! Il tirait encore en me poursuivant. Heureusement, il ne courait pas vite avec son fusil et visait comme un pied. La pluie commença à tomber lorsque je dus m'arrêter pour ouvrir la porte secrète et que je pus me faufiler entre les chênes. L'autre en profita largement pour tirer. Je fis le plus vite que je pus, m'égratignant plusieurs fois, la douleur me brûla sous les côtes, je sortis enfin et je courus encore un peu avant de m'arrêter et me retourner : plus de coups de feu. Aah, en somme il tire jusqu'à ce que je sois sortie de sa chère propriété, non mais quel monstre !

Je me demande ce qu'est devenu Mike ? Je ne m'inquiète pas, Joe n'aurait pas osé tirer sur son fils quand même ! En tout cas, c'est clair que je ne reverrai plus Michael. J'aurais préféré un au revoir moins brutal, mais le sort en a visiblement décidé autrement. Un regret épouvantable m'envahit, il me manquait déjà ! Je me rappelais, comme au ralentis, son geste pour me faire reculer, son regard effrayé, son cri pour me faire courir… en pensant que tout cela étaient les derniers gestes que j'avais pu voir de lui.

Il faut que je m'assois, j'ai mal partout, j'ai dû me coincer un muscle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je repartirai quand il arrêtera de pleuvoir. Mince, cette ceinture me fait un mal de chien !

Assise dans l'herbe, je retirais ma ceinture les doigts tremblants. La fatigue, l'émotion sans doute. Beurk, la ceinture est toute crade d'un côté ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait… j'ai écrasé quoi ? Mais non, c'est du sang !

Craignant ce que je vais voir, je me penche mes yeux sur ce qui me fait si mal. Ma robe est trempée de sang et de pluie. Là, un trou, le tissu et la peau sont brûlés. Mais c'est qu'il m'a eu ! Je n'avais pas sentit la morsure du plomb. Je n'ose pas regarder si la blessure est profonde. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Que faire ? Je mis ma main dessus pour faire compresse, mais la retirais aussitôt : ça me brûle !

Et le sang coule, je ne peux pas l'arrêter ! Préférant ne plus en voir davantage, je m'allongeais. La pluie me tombe sur le visage, me refroidissant et me procurant un plaisir fou. Je fermais mes yeux.

Ainsi donc, c'est fini. D'ici peu, je serai affaiblie par le froid, l'humidité, la perte de mon sang, la plaie s'infectera et je mourrai ainsi, étendue dans l'herbe près du mur d'Havenhurst, demeure des Jackson.

Plus tard, je moisirai, des champignons pousseront sur moi, et encore plus tard peut-être des fleurs. Oui, des fleurs. Des roses rouges comme l'amour et le sang, et Michael ira innocemment les cueillir en ignorant qu'elles ont prit racine dans mon corps.

C'était si débile ce que je me disais que je me mis à rire toute seule, un rire nerveux qui sonnait très faux. Je dû me calmer car ma plaie n'étant pas loin des abdominaux, je me sentais déchirée à chaque sursaut.

J'en ai marre d'être allongée sur l'herbe trempée, j'en ai marre que la pluie me tombe dessus. De la main, je nettoie mon visage trempé et pousse les mèches de mon front, en oubliant que ma main est pleine de sang et que je m'en suis mit partout. Qu'importe, la pluie me lave, dégouline sur mon visage, entre mes lèvres. Le goût du sang. Je me sens mal, je crois que je vais vomir. Non, je vais essayer de dormir, comme ça je mourrai sans souffrir. Mais j'ai si mal, ça me brûle.

J'écoute la pluie tomber, certains oiseaux courageux chantent encore, jusqu'à ce que mon énergie m'ait complètement quittée et que je sois trop vide pour rester attentive.

Quand je reviens à moi, il pleut toujours, il fait nuit. Je suis encore en vie. Hélas. Ma blessure me lance, j'ai froid, la pluie entre dans les yeux, dans mon nez, je respire difficilement, j'émets un râle. Naturellement, à cette heure et avec un temps pareil, il n'y a personne pour me venir en aide.

Je pense à Michael. Son doux visage revient dans ma cervelle engourdie, j'ouvre les yeux en espérant le voir entre les gouttes.

Soudain, mes nerfs lâchent, je me mets à pleurer, puis je gesticule dans tous les sens comme un enfant capricieux, je crie de haine, de rage, de désespoir, de douleur. Plus je bouge, plus j'ai mal, et plus je m'énerve encore. Je pète les plombs. Je suis seule, condamnée, la pluie s'en fiche et je me noie, je baigne dans mon sang et mes vêtements trempés qui me collent à la peau. Je pleure, je crie encore. De plus en plus, un seul prénom revient dans mon délire. Vois où ton amour t'as amenée. Tu ne peux même plus le voir, et il ne sait pas où tu es. Tu mourra sans lui.

Dans la nuit, étouffée par le bruit infernal de la pluie qui tombe, je n'entends que mes longues plaintes.


	21. Chapter 21

Blessée, blasée, j'attends le sommeil qui ne fini pas. Mes yeux ouverts se ferment lorsqu'une goutte les frappe, je ne sens plus la douleur, je ne bouge plus. J'attends.

Vaguement, je crois entendre des pas. Je délire. Non, c'est plus net à présent. Un grincement. On ouvre la porte secrète. J'essaie de tourner la tête, mon cou me fait mal.

Lorsqu'il s'approche, je reconnais celui dont je hurlais le nom depuis deux heures. Ma gorge endolorie ne me permet plus de sortir autre chose qu'un souffle : « Michael… »

J'arrivais à sourire faiblement lorsque je vis son visage angoissé. Qu'il était amusant quand il paniquait.

« Lucile, mon Dieu, que fais-tu ici ! Tu es trempée ! Tu ne devrais pas rester allongée ici, c'est suicidaire ! Oh, mais, tu saignes ! Tu es blessée ! Mais réponds-moi, dis quelque chose ! »

Je l'entendais mal, je le voyais mal, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mais j'étais heureuse de le voir. Là, sous la pluie, sous le sang et les vêtements, une étincelle s'était rallumée dans mon cœur.

Je dis encore dans un souffle : « Tu es venu me dire au revoir ? »

Il retira son écharpe : « Attends, je vais tenter quelque chose. »

Je sentais à peine ses mains la passer en dessous de moi et la nouer autour de ma taille. Mais la douleur fut fulgurante lorsque le tissu fut resserré sur la plaie. Je grimaçais.

Il prit mes bras, les passa autour de son cou, puis je sentis ses bras glisser sous mes jambes et sous mon dos. Quand il me souleva, je laissais échapper un gémissement : la blessure s'étirait.

Mike se glissa tant bien que mal entre les arbres en faisant attention à ce que mes jambes ne se coincent pas, il referma la porte secrète et nous fûmes dans le parc d'Havenhurst. Si j'en avait eu la force, je me serai débattue pour ressortir de ce parc maudit, et ne plus jamais y entrer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il pleuvait toujours. Dans les bras de Michael, je laissais ma tête appuyée sur son épaule, sans énergie. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir trop de mal à me transporter, même s'il glissait parfois sur l'herbe mouillée. J'entendais sa respiration précipitée. J'étais trempée d'eau et de sang, j'avais mal, mais j'avais moins froid. Je réussi à souffler : « On va nous voir…

-Oh, pas à cette heure-ci. »

Il me soutint avec son genou pendant qu'il ouvrit discrètement la porte et la ferma derrière nous, puis il monta les escaliers. Je sentais la chaleur de la maison. Il entra dans ma chambre, me déposa sur mon lit, et referma ma porte. Il alluma la lumière et, complètement bouleversé, se pencha sur moi. Les yeux embués, je le regardais.

Il m'observa longtemps, puis enfoui son visage en larmes dans mon cou. Il pleura plusieurs minutes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je me sentais bien, paisible, mais je ne comprenais pas ses larmes. Je trouvais la force de bouger ma main, la soulever, et la poser doucement sur son épaule. Il se redressa et s'exclama : « Vois l'état dans lequel je t'ai mis ! Tu ne mérites pas cela, c'est horrible ! Je m'en veux ! » Il recommença à pleurer dans mon cou. Mon énergie revint un peu plus, je mis ma main sur la sienne et la caressais. Etait-il triste que je parte, ou bien avait-il peur que je meure ? Mon cœur se réchauffait, mais j'avais déjà trop pleuré.

Je murmurais : « Mike… »

Ses doigts se refermèrent lentement sur les miens, il posa son front sur le mien. Je voyais ses yeux larmoyants, et les miens restaient secs. Il souffla, hoquetant : « Pardonne-moi…

-Ca n'est pas de ta faute…

-Si, c'est moi qui t'ai forcée à revenir…

-Tu ne l'aurai pas fait, je serai revenue de toute façon. »

Il avait des yeux superbes.

Il embrassa mes mains poisseuses et dit : « Je déteste mon père ! J'aimerai que tu ailles mieux, dis-moi que faire…

-Fais-moi couler un bain. Un bain chaud. »

Il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte et descendit. Je tombais dans une sorte de demi-sommeil.

Je me réveillais en entendant Michael s'approcher. Il me porta, je grimaçais de nouveau. Il descendit un étage, entra dans sa chambre silencieusement, Marlon dormait. Il me déposa dans la salle de bain, je dus m'asseoir par terre car tous mes membres tremblaient. Il m'expliqua : « Ne ferme pas à clé, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut t'arriver. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle. Bon, je te laisse, je suis dans ma chambre. Tu y arrivera ? »

J'acquiesçais. Il quitta donc la pièce. Il est marrant, lui. L'appeler, alors que l_'ennemi_ est dans la maison !

Je me déshabillais tant bien que mal, en prenant gaffe à ne pas trop frôler la plaie. Ce ne fut pas facile car le sang avait séché, ma robe collait à ma peau, et je la sentie passer en la retirant. Je rampais ensuite jusqu'à la baignoire, me levais le plus difficilement du monde en m'appuyant sur le bord, mes genoux jouant des castagnettes, puis je me laissais glisser dans l'eau chaude. Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant la douleur de réveiller brusquement. La vache ! Il n'a pas lésiné sur l'eau chaude ! Le sang se dilua dans l'eau, enfin il n'était plus collé à ma peau. Je me savonnais autant que mes forces me le permettaient, tout en évitant soigneusement la plaie. Bien, maintenant que je suis à peu près propre, il faut sortir. Je tendis mes muscles… que je relâchais aussitôt. Rien à faire, la chaleur du bain m'avait rendue encore plus faible. Bien sûr, il était hors de question d'appeler Michael, autant tirer la sonnette d'alarme qui fait : « Intrus, intrus » aussi…

Bon ben, tant pis, je passerai la nuit dans mon bain, hein…

Michael entra. Machinalement, je me tordis dans tous les sens pour ne pas qu'il voit quelques parties intimes. Je bafouillais : « Ca tombe bien, j'aurais voulu sortir… » Il avait l'air gêné, me regardait le moins possible. Il prit quelque chose dans l'armoire : une pince à épiler, qu'il nettoya soigneusement à l'alcool.

« Euh…Mike ? Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu ça dans un film. » s'empressa t-il de préciser.

Ca ne me rassura pas vraiment. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

« Mike…

-Je vais retirer la balle. »

Je bloquais : « Ah, parce qu'elle y est encore ?

Oui, regarde. A environ un centimètre de profondeur… » expliqua t-il en tripotant la peau autour de la plaie pour me la montrer. Je détournais les yeux sans regarder: « Merci, j'ai vu. Fais ce que tu as à faire, et essaies d'aller vite s'il te plaît ! »

Il se mit à genoux devant la baignoire, retroussa ses manches, étira ma peau, armé de sa pince à épiler, et l'approcha de ma blessure.

« Aïe !

-Mais, je ne t'ai même pas touchée !

-…Je me prépare…

-Bon, j'y vais, serre la mâchoire pour ne pas crier. »

C'est ce que je fis. Je ressentis une douleur aiguë, profonde, d'une violence rare, qui me déchira littéralement. Je plissais les yeux, aveuglée par la douleur. Je maudissais Joe d'avoir visé une zone si sensible. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquille, cette balle, elle ne dérange personne là où elle est ! Et le pire, c'est que ça traîne ! Après un moment qui me semblait une éternité, il dit enfin : « Je l'ai ! »

Je sentis la balle quitter ma chair. Je sentis aussi le sang partir avec. Je soupirais de soulagement.

« L'hémorragie reprend. Vite, sors de l'eau !

-J'aimerai, mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

Il jeta la balle à la poubelle, rinça et rangea la pince à épiler. Puis il retira son pull et son T-shirt sales, me porta pour me sortir de l'eau, en prenant garde à ne pas me regarder, me posa par terre – je tombais aussitôt assise – et sortit une serviette. Il me dit de me sécher rapidement et de compresser la plaie. Pendant que je m'exécutais, il coupa une longue bande de compresse, avec laquelle il fit plusieurs tours de ma taille. Une tâche de sang grandit immédiatement dessus. A moitié momie, à moitié nue. Il me donna des vêtements propres et mélangea sonpull et ma robe tâchés de sang au linge sale, ni vu ni connu : « J'essayerai de les laver moi-même pour que ma mère ne tombe pas dessus. » Je me sentie enfin propre et pansée.

Il me remonta enfin dans ma chambre, me dit de dormir, ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, et prit la clé avec lui avant de descendre. Je pouvais dormir en sécurité.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais plutôt en forme, j'avais bien dormis, ma plaie ne m'avait pas gênée.

On trifouilla dans ma serrure, c'était Mike bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui qui avait ma clé. Il portait une assiette qui sentait très bon : des crêpes toutes chaudes !

« Je ne savais pas si tu aimais le miel, alors j'ai mis de la confiture ; ça, au moins, je sais que tu aimes ! » De la bonne nourriture, justement ce qu'il me manquait ! Je m'assis dans mon lit, il posa l'assiette sur les genoux, et je dégustais. C'était délicieux : « Depuis quand tu fais des crêpes, toi ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, j'ai juste demandé au cuisinier. »

La soif, bien sûr : « Je peux te demander un verre de jus d'orange, s'il te plaît ? »

Il descendit chercher ma commande. Quand il revint avec le verre, il me prévint : « Je ne pourrai pas toujours faire ça. Là, je ne profite qu'il n'y ait que Randy de réveillé, en général il ne pose pas de questions. Mais on pourrait me demander pourquoi je vais là-haut avec de la nourriture ! Et puis aussi pourquoi je ferme la porte à clé. Il faudrait que tu ailles dans le grenier.

-Oh non, pas là-haut. J'en ai de mauvais souvenirs.

-Vraiment ? »

Je ne pensais plus que Mike ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Jeff là-haut.

« Oui, tu sais, l'histoire de la trappe et tout…

-Ah, mais rassure-toi, je serai plus discret que Joseph avec son plateau !

-N'empêche qu'on va avoir du mal à s'en sortir… »

Quand la nuit fut tombée et que tout le monde – ou presque – dormait, Michael alla me rejoindre et descendit la trappe : il huila l'échelle pour qu'elle ne grince plus, mais ce fut limite quand même, puis il monta et m'aida en me tirant par les mains, je ne parvenais pas vraiment à marcher.

Ca puait toujours autant, sauf l'odeur de sueur, ça faisait toujours ça en moins, alors il ouvrit la fenêtre. De l'air frais ! Je m'allongeais sur le matelas posé à terre et allumais la petite lampe juste à côté.

Michael s'assit à côté de moi, me baisa de nouveau les mains et m'embrassa. Il murmura : « Je suis si soulagé que tu ailles mieux ! Et maintenant tu es en sécurité, personne ne te verra !

-Oui, pas même toi. »

Son sourire s'effaça : « Bien sûr que si, pourquoi dis-tu cela avec tant d'amertume ?

-Ecoutes Michael, quand me verras-tu ?

-Eh bien, la nuit, quand les autres seront couchés…

-Exactement.

-Où est le problème ? Nous serons ensemble !

-Oui, mais pourquoi faire ? Nous devrons être discrets, ma blessure empêche nos étreintes d'avant, je dois même manger en cachette ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne sera plus aussi bien qu'avant, plus rien ne sera comme avant ! Et puis, tu es une star montante, tu as un avenir déjà tout tracé, que tu gâches peut-être à force de passer tes nuits à venir me voir, et moi non plus je ne peux pas rester ici. Tu sais bien que si Joseph me trouve, il m'achèvera sans hésiter. Tout nous sépare.

-C'est vrai, j'avoue que tu as raison sur ce point. Mais tu oublies une chose importante : tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble, tu ne crois pas ! »

Avec quelques difficultés, je réussi à m'asseoir en face de lui. Puis je caressais son visage, préférant ne pas répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit mes mains et rappela sa question : « Non ? »

Je baissais la tête et je finis par répondre : « Pourquoi rester ensemble juste pour le principe, alors que nos échanges sont si compromis ? J'ai réfléchis, Michael, et j'ai pris la décision de rentrer chez moi sitôt que je serai capable de marcher de nouveau normalement. »

Il bloqua, semblant ne pas comprendre.

Puis il se redressa sur ses genoux, s'approcha plus de moi et m'enlaça doucement en faisant attention à ma plaie qu'il toucha pourtant. Je sursautais légèrement, mais le serrais moi aussi dans mes bras faibles.

« Bien, si tu veux partir, alors je ne peux pas te forcer à rester… » soupira t-il.

Je fus heureuse qu'il comprenne.

Pourtant mes yeux s'humidifièrent.

Pendant une courte semaine, je restais donc dans le grenier. La nuit venue, Michael venait m'apporter à manger, à boire, changer mon bandage sans oublier de désinfecter la plaie auparavant, et nous parlions. Nos conversations étaient relativement plates. La plupart du temps, nous restions assis sur le matelas, la main dans la main, regardant le reflet de la lampe allumée dans la vitre de la fenêtre, les étoiles, les arbres qui n'étaient plus que des ombres, sachant que l'inévitable se produirait sous peu.

Nous dormions la journée et nous voyions la nuit, ainsi passait le temps.

Si avant nous avions été aveuglés par notre bonheur lorsque tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, nous sentions à présent de plus en plus l'impossibilité de rester ensemble, d'essayer de changer le cours du destin, de changer ce qui avait déjà été écrit.

Si nous étions séparés dans le présent c'est que ça devait être mieux ainsi.

Nous nous aimions de tout notre cœur, de tout notre être, peut-être même de toute notre âme, mais tous les deux, nous le savions.

Ainsi, une nuit, lorsqu'il monta m'apporter une assiette, il me vit habillée de ma robe et de mon pantalon noir, chaussée de mes mocassins rouges, sac à main à l'épaule, comme lors de notre première rencontre.

Je me tenais debout.

Je le regardais d'un air décidé.

Lentement, il hocha la tête.

Il avait comprit que c'était le moment.

Silencieusement, nous descendîmes par la trappe, les escaliers, puis dehors. La fraîcheur de la nuit et le vent dans mon visage me rendirent mélancolique. Je regardais le parc, me disant que c'était la dernière fois que j'y mettais les pieds. Je baissais les yeux, regardant mes chaussures fouler l'herbe. Nous marchions lentement, solennellement, en silence, main dans la main comme à notre habitude. Nous sortîmes par la porte secrète, nous faufilâmes entre les arbres et nous mîmes en route pour la machine, à pieds. Après tout, nous n'étions pas pressés.

Cependant, une voiture s'arrêta près de nous, je reconnus celle de Richard. Celui-ci ouvrit sa portière et nous dit : « Allez, montez ! »

Mike et moi hésitâmes un moment, mais montâmes finalement. Je demandais : « Que fais-tu ici, à une heure pareille ?

-Je savais que je vous trouverais ici !

-Pardon ? »

Il démarra et dit : « Je vous dois quelques explications. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard étonné. Richard continua : « Ecoutes Lucile, tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi ou bien tu n'as pas fait attention, mais je suis l'assistant du professeur Schulze.

-Qui ça !

-Celui que tu appelles « le Vieux ».

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tu habites ici, tu m'as raconté des tas de trucs, que ta sœur nous avait prit en photo, et puis tu parles l'américain, tu ne peux pas savoir d'où je viens ni comment je suis venue !

Bien sûr que si, puisque je t'ai vue partir de mes propres yeux, et j'ai dû te suivre pour te surveiller. L'histoire de ma sœur et tout, c'étaient des balivernes, il fallait bien que je m'invente un contexte pour te mettre en confiance ! La photo, je l'ai prise moi-même. Oui, on peut dire que j'habite ici depuis que tu es arrivée, j'ai trouvé une maison inhabitée, je l'ai occupée. Et pour ce qui est de l'américain, quoi de plus normal, à force de voyager, de parler cette langue couramment ? »

Ma tête tourna un moment, il ne me laissa pas le temps de réaliser : « Saches que je suis souvent en contact avec le professeur, afin de me tenir au courant de ce que tu vas faire. Ainsi, depuis le début, je sais d'avance les moindres gestes que tu fais…

-Mais comment est-ce possible ! Nous vivons dans le même temps à ce que je sache !

-Pas exactement. Vois-tu, la machine à remonter le temps – nous avons d'ailleurs tort de l'appeler comme ça – va aussi dans le futur. Je l'utilise fréquemment pour voir ce qui se passera. Et si tu vas trop loin, je dois venir à ta rencontre pour modifier les faits, mais globalement, je t'ai laissée faire.

-Attends une seconde… si tu savais ce qui allait m'arriver, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'aider lorsque je pourrissais dehors !

-Je ne devais pas intervenir à ce moment. Et puis, je savais que Michael viendrait, il n'était donc pas nécessaire que je vienne.

-Mais si tu me surveillais, j'aurais dû te voir !

-Non, car je n'étais pas vraiment là. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Tu vois, lorsque tu joues avec le temps, que tu utilise la machine, tu crée un monde parallèle, car chaque parole et geste que tu commets apporte invariablement une modification dans le futur. Mais comme il est impossible de vraiment changer le futur en agissant directement dans le passé sans provoquer d'énormes dégâts, le futur modifié est parallèle au vrai. Par exemple, si tu fais un petit saut en arrière dans le temps et que tu retournes voir Michael, tu le verra avec une autre toi-même. Ca peut sembler amusant, mais à la longue ça devient dangereux, car toutes ces existences parallèles se mélangeront un jour, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut en résulter. Et puis même vous deux vous pourriez devenir cinglés à voir vos doubles. C'est pour cela que je dois te surveiller et t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Mais tu en as déjà fais beaucoup trop…

-Comment cela ?

-Rencontrer Michael fut la première d'une longue série… »

Je commençais à comprendre.

« Car si on ne fait rien – comment ça si on ne fait rien ? – Michael aura au minimum un souvenir non négligeable de toi, dans un futur parallèle. Dans le futur maintenant, saches que vous êtes mariés, avec enfants, et beaucoup de changements encore…

-Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama Michael.

« -C'est catastrophique ! » répliqua Richard. « Mais heureusement nous avons trouvé une solution. »

Il prit quelque chose sur le siège passager qu'il nous donna : deux tubes en verre avec un liquide bizarre à l'intérieur.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous en avez chacun un. Attends que je m'explique. Lorsque Lucile sera revenue chez elle, nous régleront la machine sur le jour d'avant son départ dans le passé, de sorte qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore utilisée et qu'elle ne soit jamais venue ici. Il nous suffira par la suite de téléphoner chez ses parents et dire que les tickets gagnants sont une erreur. Bien entendu, nous détruirons la machine afin qu'un risque comme celui-là ne se présente plus. Ce qu'il en résultera sera que tout redeviendra comme avant, la vie reprendra son cours normal sans plus aucun accès aux mondes parallèles. Néanmoins, toi Michael, tu as eu des contacts plus qu'importants et tu as des sentiments forts envers elle, il pourrait en rester quelque chose. Nous préférons ne pas prendre de risques. Cette potion servira à effacer toute trace d'elle de ta mémoire.

Toi, Lucile, tes souvenirs ne seront pas endommagés quoi que nous fassions avec la machine, mais pour t'éviter certaines souffrances dues à l'absence continue de Michael, il te faut toi aussi boire ça pour oublier. Assurez-vous, les autres souvenirs seront intacts, seulement vous oublierez la totalité de cette aventure. »

Je regardais le liquide bleuâtre. Ainsi, si je buvais ça, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'était renier d'une certaine façon tous ces moments, ces confidences, ce que nous avons partagé. Non, je veux garder le souvenir de ces semaines si précieuses : « Je refuse d'avaler ça. Je ne veux pas oublier ! »

Richard garda le silence, je jetais le flacon par la fenêtre, il se brisa sur la route.

« Comme tu voudras, mais je t'aurais prévenue.

-De toutes façons, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant.

-Par contre, Michael, toi tu dois boire ce philtre que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Mike regarda le flacon, le déboucha, l'approcha de son nez, sentit et fit la moue.

« Cul sec ! » ordonna Richard. Michael vida le contenu dans sa bouche et avala.

« D'ici une heure, tu ne te rappellera plus d'aucun détail de ces dernières semaines. » informa Richard. Michael me regarda, les yeux lourds de regrets.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes. Richard s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, puis se retourna vers nous : « Il est temps, maintenant. »

Nous descendîmes, mais avant que nous nous fûmes éloignés, Richard m'interpella de sa voiture : « La bague que Michael t'a offerte. Retire-la et regarde à l'intérieur. » Etonnée, je m'exécutais et observais des mots gravés à l'intérieur de l'anneau : « Michael and Lucile ».

Je lus tout haut : « Michael et moi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu vois, d'une certaine façon, vous êtes liés par le destin. Pas de la façon que vous espériez, mais… »

Je me retournais vers Michael : « Mais comment…

-Il ne le savait pas. » coupa Richard « Mais il y a tant de monde parallèles…dans l'un deux, tu es peut-être déjà venue ici, vous vous êtes peut-être déjà connus…et sûrement plus… J'ignore comment cet anneau est entré en la possession de Michael, mais il est possible qu'il appartienne à un monde dans lequel vous êtes plus qu'amoureux ! Tant d'hypothèses sont possibles… »

Je le regardais en souriant. Il fit un clin d'œil.


	22. Chapter 22

Je remis mon anneau et rejoignis Mike qui me tendait la main. Je pris sa main et nous marchâmes dans le bois à la recherche de la machine à revenir dans le temps.

Voilà, c'était le moment.

Le moment pour chacun de nous de reprendre son existence, son époque d'origine.

Notre cœur nous criait de rester ensemble, mais la logique du temps nous l'empêchait, et l'oubli devait faire son œuvre dans la tête de Michael.

Ces instants étaient les derniers que nous pouvions passer ensemble, et nous marchions dans la forêt, accompagnés par les étoiles. Il devait être près de minuit en cette douce Californie de mille neuf cent soixante- quatorze.

Lorsque nous vîmes la silhouette de la balle de golf géante, nous nous arrêtâmes sans bouger. L'objet responsable de notre rencontre allait inévitablement devenir celui de notre séparation. C'était la barrière entre le monde de Michael et le mien. Là, devant nous, me narguant. Je fermais les yeux. Le vent dans mes cheveux, toujours.

Michael se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée : « J'aurai aimé te dire que je ne t'oublierai jamais…

-Moi je ne t'oublierai jamais, Michael ! » murmurais-je en sentant une boule de larmes remonter dans ma gorge. Ses yeux brillèrent, il me serra dans ses bras en pleurant : « Quelle horreur ce sentiment que je ne peux pas te dire que tu me manquera sans mentir malgré moi ! »

Quelle fin injuste ! Nous nous étions enfin trouvés, et nous devions nous perdre.

On ne triche pas avec le temps.

Mes bras autour de son cou, je commençais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le vent ne parvenait pas à les sécher. Je me rappelais tout ce que nous avions partagé et cela me rendait d'autant plus triste.

« Pourquoi cela doit-il se terminer ainsi? » dit-il. Je me redressais et le regardais. Ses yeux rouges et humides observaient les miens. De mes mains, j'essuyais ses larmes : « Mike, dans moins d'une demi-heure tu m'oubliera et…

-Non ! » cria t-il en pleurant de plus belle.

Sa révolte provoqua chez moi une montée de larmes. Je soupirais : « Si, Mike, si… »

Il me resserra dans ses bras, je pleurais dans son cou tout en continuant à dire : « Après tu continuera ta vie comme si de rien n'était, tu ne comprendras même plus cette douleur que tu ressens… »

Je m'arrêtais. Ce que je disais me déchirait le cœur.

Pourtant…

Pourtant nous étions ensemble, on aurait pu dire qu'on se faisait un câlin, que ça n'était qu'un au revoir, je sentais sa chaleur, son odeur, …

Mais aussi ses larmes sur ma nuque, sa respiration rapide entrecoupée de sanglots, ses soupirs, ses bras qui me retenaient comme pour m'empêcher de partir…

Et mon cœur à moi, ma souffrance.

C'était comme si l'un de nous devait mourir. Ou les deux.

Il me berça. Nous n'entendions que le souffle du vent et nos sanglots. Puis il se redressa et dit : « Je commence à oublier quelques détails… mais avant que je ne parte, je voudrais voir ton visage, que je m'en rappelle jusqu'au dernier moment, qu'il soit mon dernier souvenir… »

Il m'observa alors, d'un air concentré, redessina mes traits de ses longs doigts fins, plongea son regard dans le mien pour la dernière fois.

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes, il devait partir maintenant. Il prit mes mains, les baisa, et commença à s'éloigner, mais je retins sa main : « Mike… »

Il se retourna, me regarda, les yeux brillants. Il était magnifique. Il se rapprocha et, doucement, m'embrassa. Nous nous tenions les mains. Puis, il me regarda un instant, une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il s'éloigna lentement en me regardant, je ne lâchais sa main qu'au dernier moment, à contre cœur. Il se retourna et marcha dans l'obscurité. Je le laissais aller.

Je ne le vis plus, je ressentis comme de la peur. Je le suivis, et voyant qu'il marchait vite, j'accélérais. Je voulais qu'il me regarde une dernière fois. Je l'appelais alors qu'il sortait de la forêt : « Michael ! » Il ne se retourna pas, il marchait vers la voiture de Richard qui attendait. M'avait-il reconnue ?

Essoufflée, je ralentis et le regardais. Il était monté, la voiture démarrait.

C'était Michael qui partait.

Pour toujours.

Dans un élan désespéré, en pleurant, je courus après la voiture pour le voir le plus longtemps possible. Il s'était retourné sur son siège et me regardait à travers la fenêtre, la main sur la vitre. _La paume tournée vers moi_.

« Michael ! » répétais-je. Je n'avais plus de souffle, je dus m'arrêter. La voiture disparut.

Je restais sur la route, au milieu de la nuit, dans une époque qui n'était pas la mienne.

Misérable, suffoquant, les yeux embués par les larmes, je murmurais : « Adieu… »

De retour chez moi, je regrettais bien vite de ne pas avoir bu ma potion. J'étais complètement ailleurs. La seule chose importante à mes yeux était l'anneau.

Je n'avais pas faim, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la famille s'inquiétait, je trouvais complètement inutile de parler – on m'aurait enfermée chez les fous – de manger, même de boire, et puis de sortir. Plus rien.

On me força, alors lassée, je m'enfermais à clé dans ma chambre pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ma seule occupation était d'observer notre photo, et j'essayais de la redessiner, à plusieurs reprises sans résultat, comme si, peu à peu, toute forme d'intelligence et d'humanité disparaissait peu à peu, de la même façon que j'avais vu Michael perdre la mémoire.

A la fin du mois, je m'énervais, j'émis des bruits étranges, des sortes de couinements et de sanglots, d'appels à l'aide. _Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas reproduire la photo_ ?

Je me mis à pleurer en gribouillant mes brouillons, puis la photo, que je déchirais finalement, et dans ma folie, je mis le tout dans ma corbeille et y mis le feu pour ne plus voir cette photo. Assise sur mon lit, à bout, j'observais les flammes qui montaient de plus en plus haut et je me mis à rire comme une possédée en répétant : « Je ne vois plus la photo, je ne nous vois plus ! » et prenant conscience de ma phrase, j'éclatais de nouveau en sanglots en me roulant sur mon lit. Après deux heures, vidée, épuisée, je m'endormis.

Je suis à Havenhurst. Dans le parc. Je tourne en rond, je cherche Michael. Il apparaît devant moi. Il est habillé comme lors de la fête. Moi aussi j'ai la robe, la tresse… la musique ressemble à une sirène d'ambulance, elle me fait mal aux oreilles, mais elle s'évanouit progressivement..

Je m'approche. Il brille étrangement. Il est magnifique.

Il a deux merveilleuses et immenses ailes blanches.

Il me sourit, me tend la main : « Viens avec moi. Prends ma main et nous irons toucher le ciel…»

Nous étions de nouveau ensemble.

_Nous sommes liés par le destin. _

Je ressens une joie profonde, pourtant quel calme à l'intérieur de moi. Je lui souris et prends sa main.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit, je murmure : « Michael, mais tu es un ange ! » Il sourit un peu plus, prend mon autre main, s'envole en m'emportant. Nous volons lentement vers le soleil.

« -Toi aussi tu es un ange. »

** o>> FIN o>>**


End file.
